Georgia Rose
by Fudgebrowniez
Summary: She was a challenge to Nick. A challenge he was willing to take. She doesn't take bullshit lightly, and she means business. Will Nick weasel his way into her heart, or will she let him? Nick/OC NOT ACCEPTING OC'S AT THE TIME.
1. The Encounter

**A/N Okay, this is my first LFD2 fanfiction, i hope you guys like it! **

**Nikki:)**

The heat of the sun burned the tip of her nose, the color now pink and starting to burn. The reflective aviators she wore did little to help the sun from burning her to the core, but for some reason, her nose was the only victim. Her three other comrades were milling around her, waving the barrels of their guns around menacingly, as if they knew what power they held. They didn't know shit about guns, except how to shoot and reload. Her and her father would go down to the gun range every Saturday evening, and he would drill her countlessly on every type of gun he could afford. Granted, her father was a cop, and he would "borrow" the police offices guns now and then. She knew what was powerful and what wasn't. She slung her prized AK47 around her body, the pink strap tight around her torso. She held a fire truck red ax in her calloused palms, wringing them around the cool wood.

"Do you think there are anymore out there?" the sharp eye asked.

He was in no doubt, her least favorite. His name was Tyler, but he asked everyone to call him Ty. He held a bow and sheath of arrows around his body, he apparently favored them over guns. They wouldn't alert the other infected of his whereabouts. They were simple metal arrows, with two red feathers on the end. Ty was very stocky for 18, with big biceps, and an even nastier ego. He was defiantly a looker, she thought. With his big blue eyes and perfectly cut brown hair. But she was trying to survive, not become a cougar.

"Probably. Just don't shoot any cars, and we can make it to the safehouse." Jonathan called from behind a BMW.

Jonathan was the unspoken leader of the group, being the eldest and most mature. He was in his mid fifties, with a nasty habit of smoking cigarettes. He held the lighted tobacco in his lips, puffing out grey smoke. He had been a war veteran, and praised her when she showed him her modified gun. He had salt and pepper hair, with cool grey eyes and a stubbly, grey beard.

"Just because I shot an alarmed car once, doesn't mean I'll do it again." Grumbled Quinn.

Quinn was a beautiful girl, with beachy blonde hair and doe blue eyes. She looked around Ty's age, and defiantly popular at her high school. Her soft hands trembled on the pistol she held up, obviously never having gun abilities. She was too soft for a zombie apocalypse. She was the one to get killed off first because all the guys drooled over her, just because she had big boobs or something.

"Scar, what do you suggest we do?" Jon rasped.

"well, we need some sleep, don't we?" Scarlett mumbled, hopping off the car she used. She loved to be high up in the sky, and silently cursed herself when they went through tunnels and shit like that. Scarlett was very claustrophobic, but she never told her comrades. She didn't want to sound weak.

"The safe room will lead us into the mall, right?" Quinn asked, a smirk on her lips.

"What, excited to do a little shopping? Sorry, the malls closed." Scarlett walked by her, signaling the group to follow.

"I was just making a joke, seriously." Quinn said in her high pitched voice.

"No time for jokes, Quinn. We have to survive, not make small talk. C'mon, let's go." Jonathan said, quickly meeting Scarlett's rushed pace.

"its aight, Quinnie. Don't take her Bullshit. She's a freak." Ty said to Quinn

Scarlett passed the comment off with an eye roll, her skin tough enough to take the words of a dumbshit teenager. She had never fit in, as they called it. She was always the one on the outside, her attraction to Aerosmith and guns deemed "weird". But she didn't mind being a little weird. She had friends before the infection, good ones too. But now, they were probably dead, or infected. It would be best if they were dead.

"guys, we're gonna hafta climb." Jon said, nodding to the tanker that blocked the road.

"Can you even climb with that leg of yours?" Ty said, looking at his stiff knee.

"Son, I am not gonna take your attitude. My leg is better than its been in years." Jon snapped, throwing his cigarette butt onto the ground, stomping it.

"That's a nasty habit." Scarlett said, hoisting herself up onto the tanker.

"Well, Scarlett. Id be glad tuh die of lung cancer than green flu." He replied curtly.

Scarlett shook her head, sighing at the old mans stubbornness. He's gonna end up getting himself killed, or bitten. He'd probably be the one delivering death to himself if that ever happened. No, Scarlett couldn't think of her teammates dying. She didn't quite like Quinn, but that was one more gun shooting, even if the shooter had horrible aim.

"you guys coming?" Scarlett called from the other side of the trucker.

"hold your horses, young lady." Jon said, jumping over next.

"Young lady?" Scar scoffed.

"Yessire." John whistled, helping Quinn down.

Ty was last to climb over, falling flat on his back, the wind knocked out of his huge body.

"Karma is a bitch." Scarlett growled to Ty, holding a hand out for him. He took it with a bitter did not like Ty, at all.

"It looks like CEDA set up a camp here." Scarlett peeked behind green bushes

"yeah, well you see how that worked." Quinn snorted.

Trade make green tents blew in the wind, showing the mediocre cots and IV drips. A few infected loomed around in hazmat suits, while the rest were no doubt once patients. Ty whistled lowly, alerting the closest infected to their presence.

Scarlett cursed the lack of brain in the tank build guy, cocking the gun and resting it in the crook of her infected began to scream like banshees, hurling their bodies at the eager guns. Scarlett sighed as the butt of the gun kicked into her armpit, the bullets shattering the skulls of the infected. The loud banging of guns alerted the rest of the commons milling around, and Scarlett quickly wiped the darker than normal crimson blood off her face. The infected's blood was changed during the attack, the bacteria attaching to red blood cells and destroying the white blood cells, opening their bodies to disease. At least, that's what the radio said before it went black.

She felt the clip release as her gun went empty, the infected loomed forward. She let out a firm grunt, whacking the butt of her gun against the skull of a female. Her head cracked open, the now dead body falling against her left leg. She kicked the body off of her in disgust, throwing a new clip into her gun. Quinn ran off in front of the group, whacking her pistol to the ground as she grabbed a puny shotgun. Scarlett raised a crow black eyebrow, watching the child play around with her new toy. She used it fairly well for a new person using a gun, yet still had troubles.

"Quinn, fall back!" Jon yelled.

She turned her back to the mall, accepting the request. It was too late to yell the warning about the Honda Civic that was obviously armed with an alarm. Still, the teenager decided to jump on the hood of the car, the car rocking and letting out a earsplitting wail.

"Shit!" Scarlett screamed, hearing the wail of the infected alerted.

"What did we just tell you not to do!" Jon scolded. He pulled out his silver zippo lighter he usually used for cigarettes, and a grey pipe bomb. He flicked the length of his thumb on the flint, the flame exploding as it lit the bomb.

"sorry!" she wailed over the noise.

As soon as Jonathan saw the rushing zombies, he lobbed the bomb right into the thick of the infected. A few stragglers found the survivors, which were quickly dispatched by Scarlett's keen eye. The other zombies, however, were enticed with the red LED beeping light, beginning to punch and kick at the bomb. The ticking got thinner and quicker, and Scarlett shielded her glasses as the bomb exploded and blood splattered the asphalt and clothes.

"Jesus, I'm never going to get used to that." Ty spat, wiping his face off.

"Nobody in the right mind would." Scar agreed grudgingly.

"Search the tents for supplies. We need to stock up on medical supplies and food." Jon commanded.

They instantly split up, Scarlett walking to the only tent that wasn't occupied by a survivor. She looked at the dead body of a child on a cot, a bullet hole straight through her brain. Her eyes were bright yellow, cloudy and lifeless. She held a ratty teddy bear in her arms.

Scarlett let her lips fall into a frown, sitting at the cot next to her. Maybe her mother died here. Maybe a sister or brother. Scarlett didn't want to know. Scar ran her fingers through the body's dry brown hair, quickly knotting out the hair. This child didn't deserve to die so young. She never would feel a kiss. A hug from her boyfriend.

Scarlett got back up from the cot, finding ibuprofen pills on the table. She picked up the neon orange tablets, grabbing her health pack off of her back. She pulled open the two halves, finding the bottle of half empty pills. She dropped the pills into the bottle, screwing the cap on tightly and throwing the backpack style bag around her back.

That's when she heard the scream. It was high pitched, loud and human. It was Quinn. Scarlett clutched her ears, grabbing her AK and sprinting out of the tent. She saw the squishy tongue, her eyes following it to the body of the Smoker. Scarlett looked down the length of the gun, shooting a bullet straight through the brain of the mutilated human. He exploded into a green cloud of smoke, his tongue falling slack.

"Quinn!" Ty screamed, clutching the lifeless body of Quinn.

"Shit." Jon spat.

Scarlett sprinted out of the tent, hurdling over the Honda's hood and finding the three.

"Move." Scar commanded.

She pushed Ty off of Quinn, Jon being more accepting of the commandment. Her body was limp and lifeless, her piercing blue eyes wide open. Scar felt her neck, feeling no pulse, but a large, hard buldge.

"The smoker broke her neck." Scar finally stated.

"But, don't people live with broken necks?" Ty asked.

"Not necessarily. It snapped her windpipe, too. She's gone." Scar rasped, her throat tight as she felt her mutilated neck.

"Was she bitten?" Jon said gruffly, pulling his trucker hat off and running his hands through his hair.

Scarlet ran her fingers lightly across her skin, finding many scratch marks. But Scar inhaled with sadness as she saw the teeth marks dotted with blood on her left hand.

"yes. She's bitten." Scar said grimly.

"She's gonna turn then. Someone needs to have a gun handy." Jon matched her grim voice.

"I'll do it." Ty said, holding her right hand tightly.

"I guess we'll cover you then. Tell us when it's done." Scar said, wielding her ax.

Scar and Jon walked together to the bushes, seeing the tanker and highway stretching on. Jon patted her shoulder, which Scar shook off. She didn't even like Quinn. She wasn't sad she died.

"I don't miss her." Scar said, her lips kitting into a line.

"I didn't think ya would. You are stronger than her." Jon shook off the awkwardness.

"I know that." Scar snorted.

"But she was nicer. More open. She wasn't a stubborn ass." Jon continued.

"Thanks, Jon. That's so nice." Scar narrowed her eyes, looking at him.

"but in the end, your the one that didn't die. In the end, being a bad ass bitch gets you further in a zombie apocalypse." Jon countered.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or hurt." Scarlett sighed.

"You know, ya don't show you're feelings a lot." Jon said.

"Did you just realize that, Jon? I have thick skin. And it's not going to change." Scar agreed.

They heard the gunshot, and Ty's grunt of sadness. Scar knew they liked to flirt, they were around the same age. Maybe Ty was going to ask her out after the apocalypse. If it does ever end. Scar turned around, slowly trotting to Quinn's diseased body. Ty held her pistol, the end still smoking slightly. The bullet was lodged into her brain, deep crimson flowing freely from the wound. Her eyes were bright yellow.

"I can't believe she's gone." Ty sighed.

"Well, she is. We need to take her guns and health kit." Scar said, pushing the body into its belly.

"Seriously? We're gonna take from her body?" Ty sighed.

"We need it, son. We aren't going to waist supplies for humanity" Jon said.

Scarlett took the health kit from off her back, grabbing her Molotov in the process. Her eyes shifted to Ty, giving him a curt nod before getting up. They stood there for a second longer, before heading to the safe room. The room was nothing more than a concrete staff lounge, including a large coffee machine on one of the laminate countertops. It smelled like dust and rot.

Scarlett sighed, the only good thing being a small, grey loveseat.

"I call the loveseat." She grinned triumphantly, throwing her small body onto the seat.

"Damn it, Scarlett." Jon grumbled, lowering herself onto a wooden chair.

"when are we making our way into the mall?" Ty asked, opening a can of stale sour cream and onion pringles.

"Is an hour good?" Jon asked.

"Two runs in a day? Hell yeah!" Scar exclaimed.

"You sure, Scar?" Ty said, his voice sticky with food.

"since when did you care about me?" Scarlett snapped.

"Since you became the last girl on our team." Ty said.

"Oh! So your being sexist? Tyler, I'm a better gunman then you and a hell of a lot better runner." Scarlett stood erect with madness.

"Scar, calm the hell down! That was not what he was meaning." Jon snapped.

"Whatever, I'm sleeping. Wake me up in an hour." Scar grunted, sitting back down.

.^.^.^

Scar drowsily woke as Jon shook her awake. The sun was higher in in the sky, around one or two. She had fell asleep with her aviators on her nose, her head now hurting from the sunglasses. She took them off, folding them on the v neck of her Nirvana cotton tee. She didn't mind this shirt being dirtied, and she was lucky she hadn't worn her praised Aerosmith concert tee. She would probably die if she got a speck of dirt on that. She ran her hands through her jet black hair, the purple bandana falling onto her lap.

"Did you guys sleep?" she asked groggily.

"Not with all your snorin." Jon snickered.

"I do not snore." Scar deadpanned.

"like a grizzly bear." Ty countered.

"let's leave. My trigger fingers gettin itchy and I might shoot you." Scar spat, wrapping the bandana firmly around her head. She liked that it mopped up her sweat.

Scarlett grabbed her prized gun, feeling the initials dug into the polished wood with a Swedish knife. S.P and J.P. Her father had initialed the gun in his army days, the gun brought back from Vietnam. She had dropped her ax when she examined Quinn, and there was a perfectly good magnum laying on the coffee table. The gun clicked empty, and she didn't shit gun bullets, much to her dismay. She rifled through the ammo pile, finding the blue colored AK clips. She grabbed a couple boxes, stuffing them into her jean's pockets. In her other pocket, she held her fathers Swiss army knife, and now clips of magnum bullets.

"I'm ready." Scarlett said, clicking a clip into the magnum.

"aight, so am I." John said, clicking the safety off his shotgun.

"ready if you are." Ty said, holding his bow in the crook of his arm.

Scarlett pulled the crowbar off the door, kicking it open with the heel of her leather boots. She had found them at a grungy looking booth in a farmers market. All that aside, she came back into reality and began to unload bullets into stray infected.

"I hate malls." Ty grumbled, shooting an arrow into a close infected, pulling the arrow out of his crushed skull.

"your an eighteen year old, and you don't like malls? What the hell is wrong with you?" Scar snorts, her flashlight whipping around as she inspected.

They were in the lower level of the mall, where mannequins were toppled over and naked. Coat hangers and clothes lay strewn around on the bloodied once white tile, most of the blood leading to the stopped escalator.

"Up the escalator." Scar pointed with her chin.

"how many escalators are we gonna climb?" Jon grunted.

"As many as we need to. We need to find safety." Ty replied from behind Scar.

They climbed up the escalator, running into an oncoming horde. Scar cocked her gun, spraying bullets into any body that came close to her. Her gun clicked empty as the horde dispersed, giving her time to rip the pink strap around her body, whipping out her replacement magnum. She waved the gun around, finding nothing.

She then heard the sobbing of none other than a witch.

"Guys, flashlights off. There's a witch around." Scar whispered.

She hated witches with a vengeance. They took her brother. They took her sister. The crying, she could handle. But the long, sword like claws clicking on the floor made her go insane. She cocked her head to the side, finding the wandering witch padding around where they needed to go.

"We have to get under that gate." Ty whispered.

"well, no shit Sherlock!" Scar whisper spat.

"Who's going to go first?" Jon asked.

"Jon, you go. Then Ty. Let me go last." Scar grunted.

Jonathan nodded in agreement, slowly walking against the walls. The witch was walking in the other direction, slowly bringing her crying into a groan. Jon took that moment to his advantage, slipping under the half closed gate and hiding behind a metal detector. He signaled with his hand for Ty to go, and his breath hitched up. Scar nodded to him in encouragement, watching him slip under the gate in the same fashion. They began to walk off, knowing she can watch her own back. She waited a good two minuted before trying to cross the witch, her gymnastics days kicking in. She was a casual gymnast on the side, and learning how to do an ariel was a good impresser.

Scarlet crouched down, slowly walking by the witch. Scar could hear the witches labored breathe, and the ragged groans that she emitted. Scar's eyes widened, and she did a sumersault, launching herself under the gate. She didn't know she would launch herself into a body, tackling him to the ground.

"what the hell?" the man breathed.

"why were you in my way?" Scarlett said back, pointing her gun warily.

"Doll, I wasn't in your way." The man smirked.

She warily sized him up, starting with the suit. White and blue, no doubt coming from somewhere he needed to dress up. Maybe a casino. Yeah, a casino was right. He had a strong jaw, with black stubble lining his face. He had thin, but masculine lips, a ski slope nose, and emerald green eyes. He held an assault rifle. Nothing special, other than the fact he was holding it wrong.

"I'm not going to bite." he said sarcastically, bringing his eyes to her face.

"I hope not. I'm Scarlett, the badass bitch your lucky to meet."She cocked an eyebrow

"Nick. Badass bitch, huh?"He winked, making her insides slosh.

"do you have teammates?" Scarlett asked.

"I got three. You?" he made a face.

"two." she replied, looking at her feet.

"There's a safe room up ahead, maybe they're close by." Nick grumbled.

"I doubt it. Probably lighting shit on fire." she stifled a laugh.

"Ahh. So they're rednecks?" He scoffed.

"Unfortunately. Jonathan and Tyler. War vet and a dumbshit teenager." Scar groans, padding up the stairs.

"we gotta dumbshit, names Ellis." he responds by pointing his gun at the group.

"He doesn't look like one." Scar said, cocking her head.

"trust me, he is." Nick popped his jaw.

"are you going to introduce me or what?" Scarlett snapped.

"Well, I didn't bring you up here just to look." he snapped back.

She sighed, placing her magnum back in its holder. She had all these people covering her back, her hands could be idle. Scarlett wondered where Jon and Ty were, considering there was a stock car being shown off. A poster of a racer holding a helmet was swaying, apparently Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Was a hero or something.

"Who'd you find now, Nicholas?" A topheavy African American asked.

"Names Scarlett. Call me Scar if you'd like." Scarlett popped her neck.

"Y'all can call me Ellis." Ellis drawled.

He had a soft, childish like face, with full pink lips spread into a dopey smile. His eyes were crinkled, and his drawl made her spine tingle. She didn't know if it was good or bad. He wore a blue truckers cap, a lot like Jon's hat.

"That's the annoying hick I was talking about." Nick said.

"now, Nick that's not nice. Oh wow, hi." A woman said while walking up the stairs. She had a pink Depache Mode band shirt on, a pair of boots, and tucked in jeans. Her face was sharp and defined, her beautiful hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hi. Nice shirt, bands pretty cool." Scar said cooly.

"Names Rochelle. And that's Coach." Nick introduced.

"look, as much as I'd love to sit and chit chat like birds, I need to find my teammates. I lost them." Scarlett pulled her thoughts into business mode.

"do you need our help?" Ellis asked, standing up. He easily towered all the men in the room.

"Thanks for volunteering. Love your help." Scarlett winked.

"who we lookin for?" Coach asked.

"Names Jonathan and Ty. One is bout fifty, the other is 18." Scar tousled her blunt hair.

"aight! Let's do this." Ellis boomed.

"we need to split up to cover more room." Rochelle said, grabbing onto Ellis.

"I'll take Scar. You guys can go." Nick curtly nodded.

Nick and Scar quickly filed down the stairs, searching the atrium quickly. She covertly snuck looks at him, catching a glimpse of his emerald eyes, or perfect lips. He was very attractive, but kind of a douche.

"You know, your kind of a douche." Scar said, filling the pregnant sigh.

"I've heard that more than a few times." He looked back, giving her a smirk.

"and your okay with it? I can't seem to get a read on you." Scar sidestepped to walk next to him.

"I'm pretty hard to read. Years and years of poker." He said, a little cockily.

"ah, your a gambler. Now I get it!" Scar exclaimed, mentally slapping her forehead.

"get what?"

"ah, never mind." She whistled.

"what?" he exclaimed a little louder.

Scar smiled, feeling a little disappointed with herself. She's letting her emotions show, she can't look like the damsel In distress. Her father always told her to never show weakness. Weakness is emotion. She held her gun a little tighter, shaking her head slightly. She couldn't think about this new man, she had to think about surviving, about finding her comrades.

"Scar." he whispered, throwing his hand out in front of me, to stop me.

"What?" Scar snapped back

"Look, over there." he pointed with his chin.

"Is that another survivor?" Scar's eyes widened.

"She's not with you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no." Scar replied with a shake of her head.

The girl was bone thin and lithe, her hands shakily holding a machete. Her hair was soft chestnut which waved down her back, and her face was soft and Girly. Nothing like Scarlett's face. No, this girl hadn't trained all her life to be a gun toting badass.

"What should we do?" Nick whispered to her.

"Well, maybe we should go talk to her." Scar snorted.

"What happens if she's infected?" Nick asked.

"Stop asking questions and lets move." Scarlett snapped, holding her reloaded AK firmly in her hands.

Scarlett ran her hands through her hair, taking the lead. She wasn't against shooting a person, even if that meant a horrible guilt on her part. Something about this girl, woman, screamed nice. Scarlett didn't particularly care for niceness, it wasn't a trait she was born with.

"Are you bitten?" Scar gruffly asked when she approached the lady.

"Shit! Oh my god, you scared me. No, I'm immune." She ran her hands through her chestnut hair.

"Do you have anyone with you?" Nick asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, I'm all alone. My names Dr. Weber, call me Erica." She held out a hand.

Scarlett dismissed it with her glare, while Nick warily took it. The girl had a pair of glasses perched on her frail nose, and she also wore a lab coat. Typical doctor, always flaunting their ability to save lives. Scar thought it was bullshit.

"I'm Scar. That's Nick. We have five others, two are missing. Have you seen anyone else running around here?" Scar asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"I saw a man, he had a truckers cap on. Ranting about finding a guy named 'Ty'" she informed. Her voice was light and soothing.

"That's one of the guys I'm looking for. Did you see which way he went?" Scar asked.

"Yeah, he went to the atrium." She smiled slightly.

"Oh ok, thanks. I guess you can tag along if you'd like." Scar shot a look at Nick.

"I won't be needing to. I have other, well more important things to do. Nice meeting you two. I send my luck to your fellow survivors." She said peacefully, her shoes squeaking as she flounced away.

"I wonder what that bs was about." Nick pondered.

"I don't have time to wonder, Nick. I have to find them. There the only people I actually don't hate." Scar tightly grasped her gun as she heard the all so similar sound of a cough.

"Ive known you for all of twenty minutes and you already hate me?" Nick asked.

"I don't particularly fancy you, Nick. You're a lot like me. Stubborn, a smartass, tough skin." Scar replied curtly as she shot the smoker watching them.

"Nice eye. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Nick asked.

"You like asking questions, huh." Scarlett felt a smirk tug at her lips.

"Just trying to figure you out, that's all." Nick said after a silence.

"Well, your not going to get very far. I keep to myself, that's the way I like it." Scarlett replied.

Nick shook his head, Scarlett noticing the broken vein on his neck. She knew what a hickey looked like, though she never quite realized what the pleasure was about sucking people's necks until their veins broke. He also had a red mark on the collar of his suit, no doubt lipstick. He seemed like a lady's man, she thought.

"where are all the infected?" Scar grumbled to herself.

God seemed to answer her question. She heard a feminine scream as the first infected found them, alerting the massive sized horde to their presence. The infected looked at her with crazed yellow eyes, and she gasped. Her gun stalled as she noticed the golden necklace on the girls neck. It was her sister, Jane.

"Scar, what the hell are you doing!" Nick yelled, unloading his gun into the bodies.

"That's my sister." she whispered, raising her gun.

"oh, my god." He answered, over the defining gun shots.

Scarlett held the trigger of her AK, shooting her sister straight in the head, watching as her savaged body fell limp to the tile floor. She walked over to the body, stomping the skull in.

"Never really liked her, anyways." Scar's mouth fell into a line.

Nick laid a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off, and began to walk forward, ducking under another gated off area. Nick stood in his original position, his gun drooping as he dropped it.

"Are you coming?" Scar asked, taking the lull to change clips.

"You know, your going to have to show some emotion some time." Nick responded, looking up.

"I haven't since my father died. And trust me, it's better that way. Now c'mon, we have to find our group." Scar tried to be enthusiastic, but failed.

Nick chuckled at her failed attempt, shaking his head as he picked the gun back up. They found no evidence of life as they did a circle, finally coming back to the atrium. She gasped as she saw John and Ty talking to Coach, Rochelle and Ellis. They were alive!

"Scarlett! We thought you were dead." Ty enthused, opening his arms.

She looked at him with a bitter stare, knotting her mouth into a circle. She nodded at Jonathan.

"Why did you leave me! I could of died if I didn't find these people!" Scar yelled, pointing a finger at Ty.

"we had no choice! We knew you were strong enough to find us, which you did!" Ty yelled back.

"Had no choice? Bullshit! You just left me because you wanted me dead? Well, Ty, Quinn won't come back if I drop dead." Scarlett dropped her gun, balling her fists.

"Fuck you, Scarlett!" Ty yelled, bounding up to her and raising a hand. He brought the hand across her, slapping her hard across her left cheek.

"Hey! You don't hit a woman!" Nick grabbed Ty by his collar.

"Let's calm the hell down, we're attracting unnecessary attention." Coach pointed a leather clad hand to a few stragglers.

Scar cupped her cheek, the stinging changing into a deep burn. She felt tears brimming, but she blinked hard and they escaped. Her eyes widened, wiping them off before anyone could notice. But she saw Nick out of the corner of her eyes, and knew he saw. Shit.

"It's ok, I've been slapped around by Ty. Ill be fine." Scar said, shooing away Rochelle as she held a ice pack out.

"are you sure?"

"don't worry, I'm fine." Scar shook her head, her cheek stinging again.

"Nick, drop the poor boy." Coach said, Nick dropping him with a huff.

"We better get moving, all of dem are startin to find us." Ellis pointed with his shotgun.

"there's a perfectly good stock car here we could use tuh get out of here." Jon slapped the hood.

"Cars need gas, Jon." Scar snorted, shaking her head.

"There's gas cans spread out all around here. We can go out in teams and grab them." Nick said.

"Gerd idea, Nick. I'll go with Jonny boy here." Ellis grabbed Jon's shoulders.

"I'm going with Nick." Scar said indifferently.

"Tyler, your coming with Coach and I. I don't want you punching Scarlett for a while." Rochelle said, winking. Scar just bit her lip and turned away.

"Lets go, I guess." Nick nodded to Scar.

**A/N okay how do you like the first chappy? should i go on or not? REVIEWS MY FRIENDS. Five, and ill upload the next chappy:)**

**Nikki.**


	2. Scarlett snaps

**thank thank you guys so much for responding to my first chapter of this story! Heres the second chappy!**

**Nikki**

"Nick, admit it. We are lost." Scar groaned.

"We are not lost. We're just taking the scenic route." He grumbled back.

"I haven't seen a single gas can. Can't we just go back?" Scar frowned slightly.

"No." he responded, reloading his Glock.

"You know, Glocks are horrible without another pistol." Scar informed.

"It's better than nothing. I should of reloaded my rifle when I had the chance." he smirked.

"Well, it isn't my fault your incapable of using a simple pistol." She said, watching him fumble with his gun.

"I don't use guns all the time, unlike you." He said.

"Pass me your gun, Nick." She held her hand out.

"No, I got this." He said, dropping the gun.

Scarlett grabbed it before he could snatch it, waving it front of his face teasingly.

"Give me a clip, I'll show you how to reload." She once again held her hand out.

"I can do it perfectly fine on my own." He snorted, tossing the clip to her.

"Look, it's simple. Press the magazine release button, place the clip into the hole and then press the slide release button here. Simple." she tossed the loaded gun back at him, with a smirk. He replied by flipping her the finger, which she greatly replied with sticking her tongue out.

"I'm waiting." Scar said, tapping her foot on the tile.

"waiting for what?" he asked.

"A thank you." she smirked.

"Thank you Scarlett, for teaching me how to use a simple gun. There, your welcome." He said grudgingly.

"Ok, let's go. We are more lost than a needle in a haystack." Scar pivoted on her heel.

"I'm telling you, I'm not lost!" He stood in place.

"Look, I'm not going a step further. Either you follow me so I can save your ass, or you go out on your own and get eaten by a hunter." Scar said firmly.

"You know you're a total bitch." He grumbled, following.

"I'd rather live and be a bitch than die a sweetheart." Scar said, mostly to herself.

They sluggishly retraced their steps, Scarlett having to drag Nick with her words every step of the way. He was a stubborn ass, but a pretty decent shot. She could tell he had used firearms before, mostly pistols and smaller weapons. She felt her thumb retracing her fathers signature, making her think of his crinkly smile and deep blue... Stop! Right now is not the time to think of this, she thought, a sour taste coming to her tongue. She swallowed the feeling away, and looked over her shoulder to yet again, usher Nick on.

"Nick, are you-" she stopped, seeing nobody behind her.

She heard the violent cough a second before too late. Nick had the slimy purple tongue wrapped around his neck, his face turning deep blue. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to get a clear aim. Shoot the tongue, and not the human. She sent the bullet flying into his chest, the smoker stumbling in shock as she landed another bullet in its fried brain. It exploded in a violent green smoke, and released Nick.

"Are you ok?" Scar coughed, helping him up.

"Don't worry, I'll live." He brushed off her help.

"You won't much longer if you go off like that." Scar's mind focused.

"You're so compassionate." He sniffed.

He was off balance at first, but quickly retained his normal sluggish pace as Scarlett was forced to babysit.

"Why are you walking so slow, seriously?" She turned around.

"Im thirty five goddamn years old. And I'm tired." Nick replied, slightly gasping.

"I'm twenty nine, darling, and you do you see me complaining?" Scar snapped.

"C'mon, I think I see a gas can over there." He said, his voice deep and returning to normal.

Scar thought his voice was very attractive, but the words that spilled out were as beautiful as a spitter. It was deep and gravely, and if he played his cards right.. Wait, what was she thinking? This man is an asshole that shes known for all of two hours.

"Well, grandpa Nick. You going to hold it or do I have to?" Scar said, kicking the bright red can.

"I will." He said, tossing me his Glock.

"What use do I have of this? I have a magnum, Nicky."

"Nicky? Nice one, but dont call me that." He winked, contradicting his serious tone.

"And if I do?" Scar mocked in a sweet voice.

"I'm beneath hitting a girl, so I can't smack you upside the head. Maybe just spit in your food." He side smirked.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes dangerously, her ice blue eyes turning into slits. She heard a noise on the level below them, kind of like a deep, rumbling.

"Scar, are you ok-"

"Shut up! I'm listening!" Scar put a hand to Nick's mouth.

The rumbling wasn't following them, but trailing two survivors. She took a finger and wagged it at Nick to follow her as she looked over the glass railings. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the mutated infected barreling its fists into the ground with rage, trailing Jon and Ellis. She knew Jon had a bad leg, and she fumbled with the Molotov she had stolen from Quinn.

"Do you happen to have a zippo?" She whispered to Nick.

"Yeah. I don't smoke though, I keep it just in case." he informed, passing the metal lighter.

She wiped the sweat of the meat of her thumb, holding the cloth up to the lighter. Her thumb flicked across the flint, lighting the cloth.

"Fire in the hole!" she yelled, throwing the bottle at the tree sized body.

The tank instantly caught on fire, his skin sizzling and turning the air a putrid smell. His eyes darted around while his tongue flapped in odd directions, until he found the source of the fire. His beady eyes caught onto Scarlett, before letting out an ear splitting scream. He bent down, throwing a large cement chunk into the air, and Scar ducked down, grabbing Nick's jacket and yanking him down.

"This is a thirty thousand dollar suit, and if you rip it, so help me god I will-" he cut off, looking at Scar's wide eyes.

Scar heard the tank climbing. It was coming to kill her and her only. She held her gun close to her body, praying to her father to keep her alive. She had only lived for twenty nine years. She didn't want to die today, with meeting these new faces.

She heard gunfire as Jon and Ellis showered the tank with bullets, yet she couldn't decipher who's gun was who's. She heard the blast of a SPAS, which Jon didn't use unless it was his last resort. Ellis held it, then. Jon was toting a sniper rifle by the sound of him double tapping, yet the tank was still advancing.

"It's coming for us." Nick said with a grim face.

"No, it's coming for me, not us." Scar stood up, holding her gun.

"You don't know that." He said, standing up too.

"I was the one who threw the Molly, it's coming up here to kill me." Scar explained.

"Shit, what are we going to do?" Nick cursed, the tank closing in.

"Run." Scar said, pivoting her feet and booking it

"Leave the gas can!" she said, turning back to Nick.

He quickly caught up to her, dropping the red canister and following her to the stairs.

They zipped down them, hearing the tank drop dead as the flames quickly burned him to death. They sighed, Scar ruffling her hair.

"That was really close." Nick sighed.

"I guess so. Ive had worse." Scar sat on the railing.

"Worse? How does getting chased by a tank get any worse?" Nick snorted.

"I've died before, Nicholas." Scar bitterly smiled.

"Holy shit! How?"

"You ask to many questions. Let's go grab the gas can." Scar placed a hand on his shoulder.

They retraced their steps, making sure to jump over the tanks corpse. He hadn't lit the gas canister on fire, thank god, and Nick happily carried it. Scarlett tied her AK onto her back, popping her knuckles as she enjoyed the beautiful silence. Nick walked slightly behind her, and she turned around to face him.

"stop looking at my ass." Scar teased, winking her left eye.

"yeah, because that was totally what I was doing." Nick lied smoothly, his poker face alerting Scar to the lie.

"I think I see Jon and your friend. What was his name again?" Scar asked, ignoring the lie.

"Ellis." Nick replied with a grimace.

"You don't like him? He seems, cool." Scar retorted.

"He's a pain in the ass. Goes off on these rants about his friend Keith. Drives me shit crazy." Nick spat, "

Well, that would be annoying." Scar agreed,

"Should we follow them, or keep on going?" Nick asked, placing the gas can under his armpit.

"Lets bring it back the the car. We need two pairs of guns." Scar knitted her eyebrows together, fumbling with her magnum. It was jammed.

"Need a little help, Scarlett?" He teased.

"No! Goddamn piece o shit." Scar grumbled to herself, triumphantly grinning when she unjammed it.

"C'mon, lets go." Nick cocked his head, taking the lead.

She cracked her neck and followed him grudgingly, holding her magnum up in case of danger. They went at a relatively fast pace, stopping only once to take a bathroom break at the restroom they passed by.

"Ladies first." Nick held his hands out, dropping the gas can.

"Take this." Scar said, tossing him the magnum.

She walked into the ladies restroom, gunning down the few infected with Nick's glock. Once the zombies were cleared out, she turned on the lights, which still ran to her surprise, and looked in the mirror. She inhaled with shock, seeing the deep scratch marks and sunburns.

"Holy shit." She whispered, turning away from the mirror.

She walked into one of the empty stalls, and quickly relieved herself of her urine. She hadn't been drinking much water, and she needed to get some more in her body or she will become dehydrated. She gasped, seeing the blood in her panties, realizing her monthly gift decided to pay her a visit in the goddamn zombie apocalypse. She spied a feminine hygiene box, she didn't have to shut her bathroom door. Her AK was still tied around her waist, and she held it up to the silver lock holding the contents in. She shot it twice for god measure, the lock exploding and the door hinging open. She grabbed her products and quickly went to good use, walking out of the door with a serene look on her face.

"Any zombies out there?" She said, holding her hand out for the Magnum, which she traded for the Glock.

"A few, your cool ass gun here protected me." Nick replied curtly.

"If you want, you can keep it. Its not that good of use to me." She sighed.

"No, No, keep it. It's yours. Anyways, i gotta take a leak. So cover me." He said, walking into the Mens restroom.

Scar kept watch outside, tapping her toe and cracking every joint possible. She did that when she was bored, just out of habit. He took his delicate time, Scarlett cursing as a few nearby infected found their presence. She gunned them down effectively, getting down to her last magnum clip. She had to find ammo, and fast. She couldn't just leave Nick defenseless, and she did have her AK. She ruled out finding ammo until they returned the gas can.

"Nick, hurry up. How long does it take to piss?" Scar banged on the door.

"Just hold your damn horses." He replied back, and she heard a zip.

He waked out of the bathroom with a swagger, and Scarlett let out a snort. She handed him the gas can, and they walked their way to the Car. They dropped the liquid into the car, causing Scar's nose to scrunch up because of the horrible smell.

She wiped her forehead, remembering her bandana was doing its best to hide her sweat.

"How full is the tank?" Scar asked from behind him.

"Almost completely full. They've been doing a great job, unlike us." Nick turned back.

"Are you seriously gonna blame this on me?" She asked, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"No, I'm blaming it on that damn tank." He replied, narrowly missing a conflict.

"Look, we need to find you a real gun. I don't think a Glock is going to do you any good." Scar turned, bringing her focus to finding a weapon.

"where are we going to find a gun in a goddamn mall?" Nick sighed, kicking the bumper of the car with his shoe.

Scar began to search around the car, looking for anything useful. Nada. She paced back and forth, finally checking the information booth, chuckling when she found a silenced sub machine gun.

"It's not much." She said, holding the gun up for Nick to see "but a gun is a gun."

"Awesome." he said with a sigh, taking the gun from her.

"do you know how to use it?" Scar asked warily.

"I used one like this when we left the hotel." he grasped the trigger.

"Hotel?" Scar asked, seeing Coach on the upper level. He was holding a red gas can.

"where I met the losers I call teammates. there was supposed to be a chopper taking us to an evac center." He laughed bitterly.

"Your teammates aren't losers. I hate the people I have to stay with, but they are the people who protect our lives with theirs." Scar retorted.

"Asshat." Nick grumbled under his breath, shooting a nearby infected.

Coach threw the canister of gas down to them, which narrowly missed hitting Scar in the head. She picked up the full can, and quickly deposited it into the car. It filled to the brim, the nauseous smell hitting Scar's nose.

"Guys! The tank is full! Get your asses down here!" Scar yelled through the atrium.

"shit! You just alerted all the infected in the mall!" Nick cursed.

"This place is fucked up anyways." Scar grumbled.

"Swear jar, doll." Nick said sarcastically.

"Oh, like you don't cuss, Mr. Asshat." Scar exclaimed.

The infected pinpointed their area, along with the other five survivors. Scar held her AK up to her body, pivoting on the balls of her feet. She felt a weak punch to her left shoulder, and she jabbed the body with her gun, then shooting it. Ty and Ellis were right next to the car, Ellis breaking the window with a crowbar. He jumped in, and turned the car on.

"Hurry the hell up! We are FUBAR!" Ty screamed, his voice choking.

"Son, I have a bad knee. This is as fast as I goddamn can!" Jon yelled, knocking an infected to the ground.

"shit, shit shit shit!" Scar yelled.

Rochelle made it to the stock car, pressing her back against it and using it as a support. Her frail body couldn't take the pounding of the M80 she found. Every shot send her a little farther back. Coach was still at the bottom of the stairs, fighting ever inch possible. It was a losing battle. Jon was at the top of the stairs, doing his best to hold off the hordes that flung themselves at him.

"Go without me!" Jon called.

"We are not leaving anyone." Ty replied from the passenger seat.

"Only one of us are getting outta here alive, and I'm done living." Jon called back, wiping the gun across a zombies face.

"No! Jon, please don't give up." Scar screamed, her voice cracking.

He looked into her eyes, and gave her one last look. It was a look of understanding, and serenity. She knew what he was going to do. And she couldn't stand to let him do it.

"Take care of Tyler, Scar." He said, walking down to the landing of the first flight.

"No! Please, Dont do this! I can't lose you!" Scar screamed, as Coach got to the car.

"C'mon, Scar. You need to get in the car." Nick said.

"No! I am not leaving Jon." She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"He wants this for us. We have to go." Nick said grimly.

Jon looked at Scar one more time, before jumping off the ledge. She screamed in agony as his body flew threw the air, hitting the tile with a sickening splatter, his head exploding. She felt Nicks arms wrap around her waist tightly, hauling her into the car. She scratched at his hands, moving like a madwoman. She had snapped. Her thin rope that kept her strong snapped, as if a pair of scissors snipped it into a thousand strings.

"Goddamnit! Nick, get her in the car! We have got to move!" Coach yelled.

Rochelle opened the door, and Nick used his body weight to push her into the car. She still was screaming bloody murder when Ellis stomped on the gas and shot through the glass windows, barely missing the infected looming around. Scar began to dry sob, her body not letting tears shed, she had trained her body well to not cry. Nick patted her shoulder awkwardly, the feeling somehow soothing, even though she hated touch. She hated people touching her. It made her feel wrong.

"Scar, please don't cry." Ty said from the passenger seat.

"Don't you dare talk to me right now." Scar said bitterly through the tears.

"Scarlett, what Jon did for us was amazing. He is a hero, he shouldn't be cried about. He should praised, remembered as a hero. Not cried about." Nick said into her ear.

She sniffled, her eyes looking up at Nick. Their eyes met, his emerald green and hers Ice cold blue, and she looked away first. She wiped her eyes across her hands, smears of the last residues of mascara mixing in with the dirt and blood caked under her nails. She felt for her aviators, grasping the cold metal and placing it on her eyes. She needed to be strong, for Ty. Jon told her to take care of Ty, and now she would. She would hold onto Jon's last request like a vice. She would keep Ty alive, no matter how much she hated him.

"Where are we headed to?" Coach said after Scar's sniffles turned to silence.

"Guess we could just follow the road 'till we run out of gas, or run inta somethin." Ellis said, tapping the steering wheel.

"I'd rather not run into something, Ellis." Nick said quietly.

"Does this car have any music in it? The silence is killing me." Rochelle said, rubbing her temples.

"Why would a stock car have music in it?" Nick snorted.

"I would kill to listen to some Aerosmith. Or Nirvana." Scar spoke up, her words thick from crying.

"You like rock music?" Ellis said, turning back to look at her.

"Eyes on the road, Ellis. And I happen to love rock music." Scar laughed quietly.

"Ok, if you like rock music you better like Metallica." Coach said from the Other side of her. She didn't notice how smooshed she was against Nick.

"I dont listen to them a lot, but I do love Enter Sandman by them." Scar replied.

"man, I love that song. Damn, I want some good rock music in here." Ellis whined slightly.

They rode in silence, mainly just soaking in the fact that they will be safe for a while longer. Scar stayed silent as some conversation was made, mostly between Coach and Ellis. Scar was tired from lack of sleep, and the sun began to set behind them. She knew it was too early to sleep, and she would screw up her sleeping patterns. She forced her eyes open behind her aviators, looking at the AK in her palms. Her knuckles were pale white as she realized she had been strangling the gun, her hands tense and knotted. She couldn't relax them all at once, but slowly and surely she released the death grip her palms held.

"Are you ok?" Rochelle asked from the other window seat.

"I haven't been okay since the infection broke out." Scar said delicately.

"I don't think any of us have been." Nick agreed.

Scar began to fall asleep, the words being drown out by her lack of sleep. It was only eight or nine, judging by the set sun, which was an acceptable time to rest. She fell asleep before she realized her head had rested on Nick's shoulder.

A/N alright, there was chapter two! Five reviews until chapter three. Trust me, it involves a couple twists. (hint: lots of Nutella:D)


	3. The kiss that broke her

**a/n alright, I decided to post this late at night, because I was too impatient to wait for more reviews. I don't know how I feel about this chappy, i dunno. Give me some love and review!**

When she awoke, she felt nasty. Her throat burned, and she had a horrible ache in her stomach. Probably cramps. Sometimes, Scar wished she was a guy so she wouldn't have to feel the wrath of her period. It was like mother earth decided to punch her in the uterus. She blinked, her aviators shading her eyes from the deadly sun. She felt her head resting on a clothing like fabric, and she turned to see Nick.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, her head snapping up.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He chuckled.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" She asked, her face red.

"No biggy. I don't mind." He said, looking out the window.

Scarlett saw that Ellis was curled up in the passenger seat, Tyler trading off the duty of driving. They were driving into a small town, obviously deserted. Coach and Rochelle were also asleep still, Coach wrapping a protective arm around Rochelle as she slept.

"You alright, Ty?" Scar asked.

"yeah, I'm doing just fine." He said.

"Maybe we should stop in this town. We could find food, and I really have to pee." Scar reasoned.

"I guess that would be ok. Rochelle, Ellis and Coach are asleep though," Ty agreed

"Maybe we could park and wake them up?" Nick said.

"it's weird, I haven't seen a single infected since I woke up. What about you, Ty?" Scar asked.

"I haven't either. Maybe we could do a little investigating, just us three. They would hear a zombie before it could attack." Ty said.

"I don't know if I trust you coming with us." Nick said, a dark emotion coming over his face.

"And why not?" Ty snapped, his expression tight.

"whatever, just drop it. Let's park in this driveway." Scar pointed to a large home.

The car parked in the empty driveway, slowly coming to a halt as Ty flipped the key. He was first to come out, Nick opening the back door, Scarlett trailing him, holding her AK in one hand. She felt a wave of vertigo, and she fell over to her knees.

"You alright?" Tyler said, holding his hand out for her. She took it, Nick shooting a dirty look at Ty.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling so hot today. I need to piss." Scar said, holding her head.

The three broke into the house, the wooden door left unlocked. The house looked completely normal, no sign of the infection touching it. No blood on the kitchen floor, no guns left out in the open. It was almost comforting to see a house that wasn't stained red. Scarlett looked at the family portraits lined on the wall leading up the stairs, touching each of them. She wondered if they were still alive. She shook her head, riddling out the thought. She found a teenagers room, connecting to a bathroom. She hoped the girl had tampons in her bathroom. Scar raided the drawers, sighing in relief when she saw the blue package. She opened it, pushing two pills into her palm. They were white, and had the words engraved in navy blue. She popped the pills, a bitter taste infecting her mouth.

"You alright up there?" Nick called.

"Just peachy." She said back.

After she used the restroom, she tested the water. Sure enough, water poured out of the faucet. She scrubbed her hands off with the lavender soap, the smell foreign to her nose. She was used to using her older brothers axe soap. She walked back into the room, opening the closet. The girl's room was painted silver, with a pink bed and a horrible sense of style. Not a single band tee, just polo shirts and jeans. Her eyes widened as she found a Jansport backpack, and she snatched it up, dumping the contents out in surprise on the bed. The girl was obviously prepared for the infection. Inside the backpack was two pistols, a wad of cash, food and medicine, and surprisingly, a shotgun. She put all of the contents back in, slinging the backpack around one of her shoulders and opening the drawers in the bathroom. She pulled out the toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, a razor, and tampons. She found a red plastic package, flushing when she realized what it was. She shoved it back, but then took it and placed it in her backpack.

"This place has running water!" Ty exclaimed.

"We could stay here for a while." Nick replied, his voice on edge.

Scar walked down the stairs, carrying her new addition. Nick was looking in the pantry, while Ty was holding a cigarette package. Scar sighed, grabbing the package from him.

"That's a nasty habit." She repeated sadly.

"well, I'd rather die of lung cancer than off the green flu."Ty recited.

Scar embraced him, getting a shocked gasp from Ty, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss him." she sighed, letting go.

"I do too. And Scar?" He said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, for, well, everything." he clumsily said, holding the back of his Neck

"I accept your apology." She smiled genuinely back, turning to see a sour expression on Nick's face.

"Tyler, could you go check the other rooms for me? Bring anything useful." Scar said.

"aight." he said climbing the stairs.

"What is is, Nicholas?" she asked, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I don't trust that kid." he growled.

"Why not?" Scar said neutrally, picking at her thumb.

"He hit you, Scarlett. A man never, ever hits a lady. And trust me, it gets ugly when a guy hits a girl." He said darkly.

"Did you hit a girl?" She asked quietly.

"do you want the truth? Yes, I hit my ex wife. I was drunk, and I-" he stopped. "you know what, this shit doesn't matter."

"Oh, okay." Scar said, her eyes looking down.

"I just want you to be safe. I want us all to be safe. And having someone that pulls that kind of shit can't be trusted." He said, shutting the pantry door.

"You said you hit your ex wife. So you can't be trusted, either." Scar retorted, looking out the window.

"Look, I didn't-"

"I know what you meant." Scar said, hearing the door creak open. It was Ellis.

"G'morning Scar, Hey Nick." he said, his hair ruffled.

"Hey, Ellis. Where's your hat?" Scar asked, shooting Nick a look.

"Damn it! I left it in the car. I'll be right back." He replied, walking back out the door.

"Don't tell him we had this conversation. Don't tell anyone." Nick said, his voice dark.,

"Oh, and what if I do?" Scars voice said seductively.

"You'll wish you hadn't." He matched her tone.

"Hey guys! The showers are working!" Ty called from upstairs.

"Hallelujah!" Scar praised.

"I get the rights of first shower!" He called, the shower turning on.

"Mmkay, Ty." Scar sighed in annoyance, lifting herself off of the counter.

"I would kill for some Nutella right now." Scar grumbled, mainly to herself.

"And that is?" Nick asked.

"you haven't had Nutella before?" She gasped.

She flounced over to the pantry, quickly shuffling around the food. She found a jar of Nutella to her luck, and set it on the table. She unscrewed the white lid, dipping her finger into the dark brown heaven.

"This stuff is ahmazing." Scar said in between licks.

"Oh really?" He asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

She grabbed a paper towel and wiped her fingers off, then she dipped her other index finger, grabbing a tiny amount.

"Here." she laughed, smearing the Nutella on his lips.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed, licking his lips. "Holy shit, this is good."

"I told you, Nicholas." She winked, closing the lid.

Ellis, Coach and Rochelle walked in the front door, with Ellis in the lead, talking about some guy named Keith.

"Scarlett, the showers all yours!" Ty called.

"They have running water!" Rochelle exclaimed

"Nick, fill them in." Scar propelled herself off the counter

Scar popped her neck as she flounced up the stairs, catching a glimpse of Ty shirtless as she walked to the shower, a Manella colored towel slung around his waist.

"Did you safe any hot water?" She asked, beginning to take off her shirt.

"yes. Woah woah, why are you taking your shirt off." He held his hands up.

"Tyler, I'm almost thirty. And I've seen you naked many times, believe it or not. Trust me, a bra and panties aren't going to kill you." Scar said, ripping the Tshirt over her back. She gasped as she looked in the mirror, her body tainted with dirt, scars new and old, and scariest of all: malnourishment. Her eyes flicked over every scar, cut and bruise, noticing even her black lacy bra covered in dirt.

"Wow, what happened to you." He gasped.

"A zombie apocalypse, that's what." She replied, flicking her shorts off into a pile,

"I left a towel and a razor in there for you. And when did you see me naked?" He asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to guess." She winked, grabbing his arm and squeezing it delicatly.

She walked into the steamy room, the air humid and wet. Her neck began to drip beads of salty sweat, and she stripped down, leaving her panties and bandana in a neat pile. She stepped into the shower, slowly turning the faucet on, gasping as a beam of burning hot water sprayed her. She quickly got to the perfect scalding temperature, rinsing her hair out and turning the water a dark red.

"I have never wanted a shower more." She gasped, turning around in the shower as the water heated her whole body.

She quickly remembered four other people needed to take showers, and she quickly lathered and rinsed her body off. She shaved her armpits, leaving the tedious task of her legs for some other time.

She flicked the water off, stepping out into the misty air, the tile cooling her feet. He had left a towel alright, and she covered up in it, the moisture sucked up by the towel. Her hair hung in a jet black lump, falling down to right before her shoulders. She liked having it a little on the short side, so the task of doing her hair was easier. Not like she's done it in two weeks.

She stepped out of the bathroom, the cold air hitting her and making her shiver. Her clothes weren't in their original pile, they were gone. She cursed whoever stole her clothes, shifting her eyes to the horrible clothes in the closet. She searched her best, finding a navy blue V neck with a pair of distressed jeans.

"Scar, you dressed?" She heard Rochelle's voice

"Nope, but I have a towel on. You can come in." Scar said, tightening the towel around her body.

Rochelle came in, and sat down on the bed, her eyes shifting to Scarlett.

"Is there something you need?" Scar said, walking into the bathroom to change.

"I guess I just miss having a girlfriend to hangout with." She sighed sadly.

"Isn't Ellis kind of like a girl?" Scar asked, wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Well, he is a good listener. I just want to get to know you a little bit better." Rochelle exclaimed as Scar walked out.

"I don't talk about my past." Scar said, a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

"You haven't even told Nick?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No. What do you mean by that?" Scarlett knitted her eyebrows.

"You guys have chemistry, I can tell." She giggled.

"Rochelle, are you kidding me? I'm trying to survive the zombie apocalypse, not fall in love." Scar smiled.

"Whatever you say, Scarlett." She sang.

"Rochelle. I do not like Nick that way. I've only known him for a day." She ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"Well, I hope you're sure about that." she laid a hand on her shoulder.

She knitted her eyebrows together as Rochelle left, walking into the unsteamed bathroom to comb out her knotted hair. Granted, her hair was naturally thin and didn't tangle often, but not combing your hair for two weeks did give her hair knots. She shuffled through the drawers, finding a purple hairbrush and ripping it through her hair, small chunks falling out. She sighed as she finished combing her hair, running her hands through the now silk feeling hair. It wasn't dripping anymore, yet still she made sure to towel dry it for another five minutes, combing and repeating until her hair was almost completely dry. She fastened the bandana above her brow, making sure it didn't cover her eyes.

She walked out of the teenagers room, padding down the other way, to unexplored territory. She walked into the nursery, seeing a blue crib and trains strewn across a rug. She walked into the parents bedroom, then to their guest room.

That's when she heard the knock on the door.

It was two, light raps on the wood door, and tension rolled into her stomach. Could this be another survivor? Or maybe, it was something else entirely. She sprinted down the stairs, making sure to grab a pistol incase this person turned out to be bitten.

"It's alright, I'll get it." She said to Coach.

She placed herself by the door,lightly unlocking the handle and pulling the door in, the pistol right into the mans face.

"Woah, Woah! Friendly, friendly!" The man said, holding his palms out.

"Who are you?" Scar asked, docking an eyebrow.

"My, my names Melvin. I heard you drive in this morning, but it took me a while to walk from the library." he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Melvin looked to be in his early twenties, with dirty blonde hair and ash eyes. His glasses hid most of his face, yet she could tel,he was kind of on the nerdy edge. He wore a blue cotton sweater vest, with dark brown dress pants. He held a book in his hands.

"you don't have a weapon?" Scar asked

"Why would I need one? There aren't any, of well, them around." He said, pulling at the collar of his vest.

"My names Scar. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"The town was evacuated by CEDA when the infection broke out in Savannah. I stayed, hiding in the library when they searched homes for survivors. It's a ghost town now, i've been living off of stale foods from the houses I break into. And, frankly, I have never used a gun." He sighed.

"Well, if you would like to join our group, I'll have to teach you how to." Scar said, opening the door with her foot.

"How many people do you have in your group?" He asked, his adams apple bobbing.

"six, including me. They are cooking breakfast right now, I'll let you meet them. Oh, this is Coach." She said, gesturing to the large man standing behind her.

"How's it do, son?" he asked in his low voice.

"Good." he gulped, physically shrinking at the large man.

"C'mon, I'll show you inside." Scar nodded at him to follow.

Rochelle was trying to teach Nick how to cook, but he was failing, badly. Ellis was baking like a pro, whistling a Midnight Riders song as he flipped the hash browns he had found thawing in a freezer. Nick had his eyebrows knitted in concentration as he tried to crack the eggs, cursing as he dropped another egg. Ty was lounging in the living room, his feet propped up on the coffee table as he tried flipping through channels on the TV, only getting static as a response.

"Guys." Scar said. "this is Melvin, our new addition."

"Howdy ho, Melvin. Call me Ellis." Ellis said, bouncing his spatula along as he sang.

"I'm Rochelle, sweetie. Nice to meet you." Rochelle said, hiding her frustration.

"Thats Nick. He's a sourpuss, so I'd stay out of the way from him." Scar whispered into Melvin's ear.

"Tyler! Feet off the coffee table!" Rochelle chided.

"That's Tyler." Scar stated.

"We are in the middle of a goddamn zombie apocalypse, and you are yelling at me for putting my feet up?" Ty exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. Do it again and I will make sure you won't get any food." Rochelle grumbled, taking the egg out of Nicks hand.

"Ro, I don't know how to cook. Can I please take a shower?" Nick begged.

"Fine, but don't expect another lesson from me, child." She agreed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Melvin, do you know how to cook?" Scar asked, walking into the kitchen to lean on the counter.

"Yeah, I helped my mom cook every Sunday morning."

"Help Rochelle make, well, whatever the hell she's making. and Ro? Where did you get all this food?" Scar asked, plopping on the couch next to Tyler.

"The house is powered by a generator in the back. It was full of gas, which makes the fridge still cool."she replied, holding the carton of eggs out to Melvin.

"We got lucky." Ty whistled.

She heard the shower turn off upstairs, followed by a thump and a loud curse.

"When do you think we should move on?" Scar asked.

"well, the car we got isn't gonna fit all of us." Coach replied.

"I could steal a short bus from the school, that would fit all of us, right?" Melvin mused.

"Good thinking, boy!" Coach bellowed, slapping the boy on the shoulder. Melvin flinched.

"How far down the road is the school?" Scar asked, remembering she forgot her backpack upstairs.

"Bout a quarter mile. I can walk." Melvin responded.

"Cantcha drive? Y'all can take the stockcar, if ya would like." Ellis said over the sizzling of the hash.

"You'd let me drive that? awesome!" Melvin exclaimed.

"You're gonna need protection in case there are any infected in there. I'll come." Scar stood up.

"There won't be. Everyone was bussed out or shot." Melvin retorted.

"I'm still coming with you. Let me grab my backpack." Scar got up of the couch.

She ran up the stairs delicately, making sure that she didnt trip and blow her cover. She found her way to the teenagers room where Nick was getting dressed, and slowly rapped on the door with her knuckles.

"Hold on a second." Nick grumbled.

"It's me, Scarlett. I just need my backpack." she pressed her ear to the door.

"Oh, okay. Come in, I guess." He replied curtly.

She walked in to find him half naked, his towel draped around his toned hips. He had a gorgeous set of abs on him, each muscle defined and free of any hair or fat. She turned away as quickly as she looked, trying to hide the fact she just checked him out. But her face blushed deep crimson, something she hadn't done since her father had died. She found the backpack, and quickly looped it around her shoulder, making sure to make no eye contact with Nick.

"Why do you have a condom in your backpack, Scar?" He asked, Scar turning around to face him.

"I didn't put that in there, the kid who owned this backpack must of." She lied smoothly.

"You don't fool me, Scarlett. I'm a con artist, I know when people are lying." He grunted.

Scar ran her hands through her dry hair, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"I have to go. Melvin and I are stealing a bus to take to New Orelenes." Scar changed the subject quickly.

"You're leaving?" He asked, showing a bit of sadness.

"No, I'm getting us a bus so I don't have to be squished next to you and Coach again." she smirked, starting to walk out of the door.

"Oh, and Scar?" He said.

"yes, Nicholas?"

"Next time you check out me, make it less obvious." He said with a wicked grin.

"You're a dog." Scar stuck her tongue out, flouncing out of the door.

She smiled to herself as she made her way down the stairs, finding Melvin waiting for her by the door.

"What do you have in that backpack, anyways?" He asked, opening the door for her.

"Thanks." she said. "I have guns, cash, food and meds. Just in case we get separated."

"Why do you need money?" He asked, walking down the deck with her.

"Well, there is about twenty grand in here. If I make it through the apocalypse, I'll have enough money on me to be comfortable."

She walked to the car in silence from then, hopping into the passenger seat as Melvin got into the driver. He revved the engine with a loopy grin on his face, causing a laugh to come from Scar. He slowly peeled out of the driveway, slamming the gas and sending them flying down the carless road going 90 miles an hour. They reached the school in less than a minute.

"We totally could have walked." She grumbled, giving Melvin a look as he opened the car door for her.

"True, but we need somewhere to hide this car. CEDA comes around here weekly to check for survivors. If they find a stock car, they'll get suspicious and track us down."

"Good thinking. You're really smart, you know that,?"

"I've been told." he said, blushing a little.

She turned her attention to the elementary school. A chain link fence surround the school, with the CEDA logo on the corner of each link. Green tents were set up in the playground, where bodies were strewn around, most of them riddled with bullet holes. She sighed, hoisting herself across the fence, waiting for Melvin to do the same.

"You're coming, aren't you?" she asked.

"I don't climb fences very well." He shifted his glasses, pulling himself up.

He clumsily landed on the other side, getting a snort from Scarlett. She heard a groan from inside the tent, and Melvin raised a finger to his lips. Her eyes widened, realizing she left her AK at the house. She pulled the backpack open, finding a shotgun that she grudgingly would have to use. She hated shotguns, mainly for no reason. She saw that it was full, so she began to creep along the side of the tent, motioning to Melvin to stay put. Slowly, she raised the gun into the room, gasping when she saw a woman lying on one of the cots. She looked to be about sixty, with greeting hair and sunken in eyes, no doubt she was infected. She was hooked up to an IV drip, her hands clumsily trying to rip it out.

"Melvin!" Scar gasped, looking at the woman.

The lady turned to Scarlett, her cloudy eyes pleading her to come over. She slowly did so, sitting on the cot next to her. The lady grabbed her arm with hers, grasping onto it until her veins popped out.

"What is your name?" Scar asked.

"They, They left me for dead!" The woman yowled, her eyes chocked with tears.

"Who?" she asked.

"Its too late for me. You have to shoot me." The woman chocked.

"You're infected." Scar looked down.

"I was bitten. You need to kill me before I turn and infect you!" She gasped, clawing for her neck.

"Ok, I will. Tell me, have you seen any more infected around?" Scar promised, her words grim.

"No." she whispered hoarsely, her eyes rolling into her sockets.

Scar raised the shotty, and squeezed the trigger, a single shell blasting the woman's head off in an explosion of blood and gore. Scar helped, remembering that she wasn't wearing her aviators, that she had forgotten them once again. Melvin raced in, seeing Scar covered in caked blood.

"She was infected. There was nothing I could do for her." She said grimly.

Melvin gagged at the sight of blood, whirling around and vomiting in the tent. Scar scrunched up her nose, stepping around the vomit and getting fresh air outside, Melvin quickly following. She stuffed the shotty back into the backpack, looking back up at Melvin.

"You okay?" She asked, noticing the height different between them. He was at least a foot taller than her.

"Yeah." He shivered.

"C'mon, let's go find us a bus!" She said, running behind the school.

She found three buses, the smallest one her pick. It was number 42, which she etched into her brain. She tried to pull the doors apart, but had to break one of the windows to get in. She could easily fix it up with Duct tape. Sliding her fingers above the top of the door, she found a latch and hit it, the doors opening with a whoosh.

"Mel?" she asked, turning around to see him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you know how to Hotwire a bus?" She asked sweetly.

"actually, I do." He chuckled, his voice deep, but not gravelly like Nicks.

Wait, why was she comparing his voice to Nicks?

She shook the thought out of her head as she inventoried the first aid kits, pulling them off a wall and sitting on the seat behind the drivers. Iodine, sterilized gauze, needles, splints, sewing thread, band aids, all of the normal stuff. But she found something that confused her. She held the bottle up to the light, gasping when she realized it was a bottle of vodka. Why would a bus driver keep alcohol in the first aid kit.

"Melvin." she said, holding the bottle up to him.

"why do you have a bottle of vodka with you?" He snorted, holding two wires up.

"I found it." she wagged an eyebrow, peeling off the plastic wrapper.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" he asked sincerely.

"Mel, I'm twenty nine. I've been drinking for eight years." She unscrewed the cap.

"Oh, you don't look it. I'm twenty, so I can't drink." he said, the engine of the bus revving.

"That's good. Don't ever drink, it's a horrible habit." She said, swigging a bit of vodka in her mouth.

He chuckled, sitting in the drivers seat and beginning to drive. She decided one sip was enough for her, so she screwed the lid on and shoved it in her backpack. It numbed her fingers a little bit, and she gasped as she felt it. She had felt this feeling almost daily, but not in two weeks.

She didn't notice him pull up to the house, and the now clean and showered group walking out from it. They held bags of food and drinking water, and Ellis held her AK and aviators.

"Nice bus you got there." Nick said, climbing onto the bus and sitting across from Scar.

Scarlett blinked in silent agreement, cracking her neck as she brought the bottle out of her backpack and bringing it to her lips.

"Uh uh." Nick retorted, snatching the bottle out of her hands.

"Nick, let me have it back." she grumbled.

"Uh, not tuh interrupt, but here's ya stuff, Scar." Ellis said, holding her gun and sunglasses out.

She took them graciously, sliding the sunglasses on her eyes and holding the cap out for Nick. He took it and screwed it on, holding the bottle tight if she tried to steal it.

"Why aren't you drinking?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to get drunk just yet. You aren't either " He replied, looking at her.

She smirked slightly, feeling heat flash across her cheeks. She wasn't falling for him, was she? She knew him for a day! Maybe it was just the alcohol talking. Yeah, that was it. She wasn't even close to drunk, her system would have to take half the bottle to get drunk. She noticed Coach was driving now, Melvin sitting alone in the back, his eyes buried in the book he brought with him. She couldn't help but look at Nick again, studying his face. Good thing her aviators reflected, so he couldn't see her eyes tracing every single contour of his body. She defiantly was attracted to his body, it being totally ripped. But his personality? It was a lot like hers; bitter, self centered, yet at the same time caring, and brave.

"Rochelle, did I ever tell yah bout the time my buddy Keith and I-" Ellis started.

"Ellis, sweetie, can this wait?" She sighed, running her hand through her hair

"Fine." he grumbled.

They mainly sat in silence, occasionally talking about where they are going, places they've been. Nick told a story about him in a Vegas strip club. Scar countered that she actually was a stripper. That was true.

"you were actually a stripper?" He asked, his eyebrows cocked.

"For a little bit. It payed the bills, so." She smiled bitterly, the alcohol symptoms worn off.

"Well, I would never have the courage to do that!" Rochelle snorted.

"Ok. This is too boring." Scar exclaimed. "Does anyone have a deck of cards on them?" Everyone turned to Nick.

"Ironic, but I do." he said, pulling a deck of sealed cards out.

"Good thing you didn't have time to rig them, Mr. Con artist." Scar snatched the cards from him. "Anyone in on strip poker?" She asked with a devilish grin.

"Strip poker? Are you screwing with us?" Coach said from the wheel

"I'm In." Nick said.

"Deal me, I'll play a few rounds." Rochelle said from behind her.

"Man, I'm gonna beat y'all!" Ellis said.

"I'm in." Tyler said.

"Melvin, are you going to join us?" Scar said, turning to the back of the bus.

"No, I'm alright. I don't play poker." he smiled, turning back to his reading

"Let's use ammo as our chips." Nick said, bringing out his cinch sack of supplies.

Scarlett rummaged through hers, setting the bag on her lap as she opened the pack and threw the jokers out, shuffling the cards with her swift hands. Her father had taught her all the card games he could while she was at his house, usually ending up with her mother raising a fit because it wasn't "ladylike"

She made a makeshift poker table by setting a large trash can on it's butt, she had found it discarded in the back. She shuffled the cards once again, waiting for everyone to place their bets. Rochelle was first to put in two clips of Deagle bullets, followed by Ellis placing eight shotgun shells in. Ty placed two pistols in, and Nick placed two Assault rifle clips. Scar was last to put in her prized AK clips, making sure to keep a poker face. Not that hers was any good.

She dealt out the five cards, mentally slapping herself when she looked at hers. She only had one pair of twos! She kept her face blank as they went around, Ellis first to out himself, pulling off his shoe. Rochelle placed in another clip, followed by Tyler and Nick. Scar placed a Magnum clip in, her left eye twitching. She looked up, knowing that Nick picked up on her bluff. She discarded her useless four, six and nine, picking up three other cards. They were a three four, and five. she was close to a straight! She licked her lips delicately as she looked over to Tyler, his eyes narrowed at his cards. He threw two cards into the pile, picking up two more. Rochelle outed then, taking off her shoe as well. It was down to her, Nick, and Ty. She knew Ty would bail, knowing him.

"Raise by two clips." Nick grumbled.

Damn it. Was it worth the risk? Yeah, I guess it wasn't. Scar folded, pulling one of her grey vans off her dainty foot. Nick gave her a little smirk, filling her insides with rage. She would beat this loser, yes she would!

Scar was not in a good mood. She was down to her bra and panties. One more fold or loss and she would be embarrassed for the rest of her life. Nick kept on shooting glances at her, he had only taken his dress shirt off, while Ellis grunted as he was the sore loser. She held her full house confidently, the ammo stack now riddled with food items and even, a toothbrush. It was down to her and Nick, and she looked at him with a snide smirk. Her flexed his poker face, setting down his royal flush. Are you kidding me! A goddamn royal flush. She set her clumsy full house down.

"okay, I'm out. I'm leaving the table before I have to strip anymore." Scar said, beginning to pull the tee over her face.

"Damn. You were my only real competition." Nick sighed, throwing his cards onto the trash bin.

He was correct. The three times Scar had beaten him were by a landslide. She pushed the jar of Nutella she had won into her hand, shoving the ammo and food into her backpack. She would sort it later. She was down a few clips of prized AK bullets, but she still had the gun. And safe houses defiantly carried some clips. She was only sad about losing her Magnum to Ty, the one time he unknowingly had a straight flush.

She pulled the shirt over her, quickly putting on her jeans. She didn't want to give Nick, Ellis and Ty a show. She did keep her toes out though, a little fresh air would be good for them. Nick was picking up his cards, while Rochelle placed her head on the window, trying to dose asleep. It was twilight outside, Coach tiredly pulling over for the night on the deserted highway. One of us would keep guard, which Nick gladly took first. I volunteered for the second shift, because I knew how to function on low amounts of sleep. Granted, that was usually on energy drink highs, or lots and lots of sugar. She pulled her flashlight out, and heard Nick rustling. She pointed it at him, giving him a look.

"You're a good poker player, Scar." he said, as she dropped the flashlight to illuminate just them.

"As are you. You kicked our asses." Scar nodded as he scooted to the edge of his seat.

"Well, I'm a con artist. I practically lived at casinos."

"I wish I could say the same." she signed.

"I want to get to know you a little more." He said, catching her off guard.

"I don't like telling people about my past. It's a broken, hard past. It doesnt have a happy ending." She said sullenly.

"Whose does? We get born, we grow, we fuck, we die. No one gets out alive, anyways." He agreed

"I was born in Oregon. My father was away in the war, and my mother had moved there. He retired early when I was 12. He taught me how to be tough, and how to do everything a boy would dream of. Shooting guns, playing poker. My mother didn't like how he was treating me, and divorced him. She got sole custody, but I would sneak off and meet my father. When I was seventeen, he got cancer. I had stayed with him in the hospital until he died. He had told me to leave my mother and run. And then he died. I packed a backpack filled with his money, and my AK. I took a bus to Vegas." She said, her voice bitter.

"you took an AK to Vegas? Wow." he shook his head.

"This AK is the only thing I have left of my father. He initialed it." she held it out.

"thank you, for sharing this." he said quietly. Ellis was still awake.

"I told you because I trust you to keep it to yourself." she said, tears pricking her eyes.

"Why won't you let anyone in?" he asked.

"I put up walls to see who cares enough to break them down." She said.

She had a moment of weakness, something she had usually purged of alone in her apartment. But two weeks without an emotional breakdown was enough for her to show a total stranger that she actually did have a heart. She had moved over to his seat, hugging him as waves of sobs echoed her body, yet only silence came from the dry sobs. He had held her, patting her back as she tore down Every wall in her head.

"Scarlett, I knew that you weren't really emotionless. I knew from day one that you were better than who I am" He said into her ear. The gravely noise sending chills down her spine.

She had stopped sobbing by then, her misty eyes looking into his. The flashlight illuminated his scruffy beard, and his emerald green eyes. He truly was, beautiful. And it took her a day and a fricken half to fall in love. Yay. She bit her lip as she slowly inched towards him, their noses almost touching.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

She slowly nodded her head, letting him wrap his arms around her and slowly press his lips to hers. She felt her insides slosh around like the first time she met him, and she began to feel, better. Like the weight was lifted off her soul, the burden taken away by this glorious kiss. Everything around her seemed to slow down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her heart picking up as she needed breath. She pulled away slowly, looking into his deep green eyes.

"Thank you." she gasped, kissing him one last time before retreating to her side of the seat


	4. The Passing edited

**A/N alright here is chapter four! Hope you enjoy! Reviews!**

**All OC characters are mine, exept Melvin and Pheonix. Read on to meet Pheonix! **

**Pheonix- Diluluted Dolphin**

**Melvin- Dominics **

When Scar woke in the morning, she actually felt, good. This was the first time since the infection, since her father died, that she actually felt normal. Her eyes flittered open as she realized she forgot to take watch, hoping no zombies had found them. The sun barely shown, illuminating the grey, puffy clouds a marvelous red. She sat up in her chair, noticing only one other person was awake. Melvin sat on the back of the bus, his glasses drooping to the tip of his nose as he read. He looked serene as he read, and Scar didn't want to bother him.

She also realized the bus was moving, Coach driving it along the highway. She looked over her seat, meeting his glance with a wary look.

"Good morning, Scar." he said.

"Morning, Coach."

She slowly cracked her back, little waves of pleasure racking her body every pop of a joint. She noticed Melvin had stopped reading, and was looking at her.

"How long have you been up?" Scar asked, getting up to sit next to him

"About fourish. Nick got me up because he didnt want to wake you."

"Oh."

"Coach, can we stop at that Seven Eleven?" Scar asked him.

He grunted as he pulled into the gas station, opening the doors for her. She grabbed her backpack and walked out, mainly because she needed to piss and stretch. Melvin warily followed her, pushing his glasses up his nose. She slowly began to approach the locked convenient store, pulling out her AK and busting the door open. The glass musically fell to the floor, but no alarm or noise went off. She wondered if a small town store like this would ever get robbed. She clicked the metal door open, pushing glass shards out of the way as she opened the door.

"What do we even need here?" Mel asked.

"I need to piss." She replied.

Melvin began to look around the store, while Scar found the employees restroom. She quickly relieved herself before scrubbing hernandsfor at least two minutes, before combing through her bed hair and brushing her teeth.

"Scarlett!" She heard Melvin scream.

She busted out of he bathroom, expecting a horde of infected or a tank. instead, she found Melvin cornered by a fox looking girl, clutching an assault rifle.

"Why are you breaking into my store?" The girl asked, whipping her gun around.

"We arent. I just had to pee. And take the safety off of the gun before whipping it in people's face." Scar said, resting her AK on her hip.

"Oh. Sorry for almost shooting your friend here. My names Phoenix, like the city." She said, her red hair sparkling.

"I'm Scarlett, like your hair." Scar replied with a small grin.

"How old are you? I'm Melvin, by the way." Mel said, his hands still raised.

"I'm fourteen." She replied hastily, popping a mint in her mouth.

"Holy shit! Oh, sorry. Holy crap." Scar mentally slapped herself for cursing at a child

"don't worry, I cuss all the time." Phoenix chucked, biting her mint.

"Are you all alone?" Scar asked.

"Yeah. I've been alone since I was six." she replied bitterly.

"What? Are you kidding me!" Melvin gasped.

"My parents dropped me at a TV store. They couldn't afford a child." Phoenix grimaced.

"You could stay with us, if you'd like?" Melvin said

"How many people do you have with you, anyways?" She smiled at him.

"Eight, counting you." Melvin said before Scar could.

Is he seriously hitting on a fourteen year old? They are six years apart for gods sake! Then again, her and Nick are, too. Shit! She remembered the tear filled kiss that they shared, and cringed delicately. She didn't really know what she felt of him now. Sure, he was a pig, but she really was attracted to him.

"I'd think it would be cool to tag along with you." Phoenix brought her out her trance.

"You're going to be the youngest, just to let you know." Scar replied, looking down the aisles. They were completely filled.

"Yeah, I would think so." She smirked, picking up her backpack of supplies.

Scarlett found a pack of gum and stashed it in her backpack, along with a box of Cheez it's.

She went behind the counter, taking the bills out of the cash register along with a pack of Jon's favorite cigarettes, Malbaro. She wasn't going to get hooked on them, but maybe one or two would blow off steam. But not now, not in front of Phoenix, or Ty! If Ty saw her smoking tobacco, she would never see the daylight. she shoved the Malbaros in her pocket, along with a few more packets in her bag.

Finally, she grabbed a purple plastic zippo lighter, along with a candy bar. She needed some comfort food.

"C'mon, Coach is waiting outside." Scar said to Melvin, who was talking with Phoenix.

"Coach?" Phoenix asked, mainly to Melvin.

"On of our teammates. He drives." Scar responded before Melvin could.

Scarlett hoisted her backpack over her shoulder, along with strapping the AK around her torso. She was actually relieved that she hasn't had to shoot infected in the past couple of days, or that she wasn't covered in blood and flesh bits. She walked out of the door, finding Nick leaning against the bus, wearing her aviators. She snorted to herself, realizing he was still in his Suit combo.

"Nick, give me my glasses." She snipped, pulling them off his eyes.

"I see your in a peachy mood today." He replied with a snicker.

"Ugh. Whatever. Can I have a word with you? In private." She asked, seeing Ellis watching inside.

"Sure." He said, following her to behind the bus.

"Look." she said, her voice dropping into a more dangerous tone. "That kiss we had last night? It never happened. I didn't know what I was thinking letting you kiss me. It was a mistake. A mistake that is never going to happened again."

Before he could reply, she stormed off, rolling her eyes as he stayed with an aloof expression on his face. She saw that Phoenix had sat on the bus by Ty, laughing as he tried to flirt with her. She was very beautiful for a 14 year old, with fiery red hair and a fox like face. She was very aloof, though. Somehow, she could see Tyler trying to date her. They were close in age, well four years wasn't that bad.

She got back onto the bus, catching Rochelle's eye. She gave her a small nod, showing her that she did hear her yell at Nick behind the bus. She flushed pale, sitting in her seat and placing her backpack under the seat. Nick sat on the seat opposite her, giving her no attention. She frowned slightly.

She looked behind her, seeing Phoenix sitting with Tyler, her face alive with a bright smile. She didnt know what to think of her, or even if she liked her. She seemed, to hormonal for her. But then again, Scad was on her period on crying like a hormonal fourteen year old.

"Scar, can we talk, please?" Nick said to her.

"No." Scarlett remapped.

Ellis snickered slightly behind Nicholas, giving Scarlett a wink. Was it that obvious that she kind of had a crush of Nick? She hardly knew him, yet she hated herself for the fact that she showed him a side of herself she didn't even know.

The rest of the day was lazily spent sitting around, mostly listening to Phoenix and Tyler chatting. Ellis was going off to Melvin about his Keith stories, while she caught Nick taking gulps of her vodka he stole. The smell of alcohol hit her nose, and she sadly knew he would be drunk in a while.

"Nick, don't drink anymore." Scarlett pleaded.

"Why do you care?" He spat.

"Just because kissing you was a mistake doesn't mean I don't care about you." She said quietly.

"You kissed him?" Rochelle asked from behind her.

"Ro, this isn't the time." Nick said.

Scar pried the alcohol away from him, storing it in her bag and pulling out her cigarettes.

"I know you told me that you didn't smoke, but I could smell it on you." She said, holding them out.

"I haven't smoked in weeks." He replied, turning down the cigarettes.

"I have a couple times, but Its a nasty habit." she said, tucking them away.

A breeze fell through the open window, chilling Scar to the bone. In her haste to get dressed, she had forgotten to steal a coat, or even suitable pants. Nick noticed her shivering, and took of his white suit coat and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Just because that kiss was a mistake doesn't mean I don't care about you." Nick recited.

"You thought it was a mistake, too?" She asked, her voice hardly a whisper.

"Sure." He replied, running his hand through his wavy black hair.

"You know, you really need some hair gel." Scar teased, messing up his hair.

"And axe. Damn." He cursed to himself.

She slowly inhaled, the intoxicating smell of axe wafting through her nose. He had defiantly doused his jacket in it, that was for sure. She didnt particularly care for the scent, but it didn't make her gag like most of her friends. Back when they were alive. She shook hr head to clear out the thought, concentrating on the present.

"Want to play another round of Poker?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow

"Yeah, so I can beat you again." he agreed, taking the cards out.

"Anyone else in for another round of poker?" Scar called to the others.

"Poker? Ty, teach me how to play." Phoenix elbowed Ty in the ribs.

"This better not be strip poker. We have a fourteen year old playing here." Ty said.

"Not now, it isn't." Nick said darkly.

"I'll play. I want some of my Deagle clips back." Rochelle said with a grin.

"Deal me in." Ellis said from behind Nick.

"I'll play a few rounds." She heard Melvin say from behind them.

"Do you have anything to wager? You don't use guns." Nick asked.

He had a Columbia backpack with him, opening it to reveal the contents. He had stolen candy bars, chips, soda and beer from the seven eleven, along with many other treats Scar couldn't wait to indulge in.

"Let's do this." Scar said, holding her hands out for Nicks cards.

"Uh uh. I'm the dealer this time." He said.

She grabbed the trash can/ poker table and laid it flat again, tossing in a package of Camel cigarettes. Rochelle eyed them, tossing in a clip of assault rifle ammo from last nights round. Phoenix and Tyler were a team together, and she opened her mouth slightly at the ammo compatible with her gun. Tyler threw in a Snickers bar, along with Melvin throwing in a can of Four Loko. Scar wanted that! She also saw Nicks eyes raise at the energy drink alcohol combo, him throwing in one of his gold rings. It had a gang logo on it, along with a single diamond in the center. It was quite pretty, but she didn't have an eye for jewelry. lastly, Ellis groaned and threw in his Katana.

Nick started dealing cards, while Scar practiced her ability to keep a poker face. Once the cards were dealt., she gasped at her luck. She had a four of a kind. She knew Nick picked up on her good fortune, and once again she mentally slapped herself. She put in a dainty looking hunting knife.

"I'm out." Ellis called, showing his two of a kind.

"Damn. Phoenix, we're out too." Ty grunted.

Rochelle placed a pack of gum in the center, and Melvin placed an English muffin. Nick cocked his eyebrow and looked at his cards.

"Raise by two." He called.

She placed two shotgun shells in, while Rochelle folded, showing her three of a kind.

It was just her, Melvin and Nick. She warily picked up a card, discarding it to show her hand was mint. Melvin traded two of his cards while Nick didn't take any.

"Four of a kind." She said proudly, showing her four Kings.

"Goddamnit." Nick said, showing his four of a kind in nines.

Melvin shook his head as Scar took in the bounty, making sure to crack open the Four Loko in Nicks face, earning a flipped bird.

"oh, want some?" She asked sweetly, holding the can out.

"I would love some." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, but it's going to bite you in the ass. It's going to cost you a Glock." She said.

He grunted as he handed over the Glock, while she let him taste the glory that was Four Loko. He started a new round, everyone placing their bets on the trash can. Scar was first to fold, when Rochelle raised by four. After her trailed Ellis and Melvin, but Ty and Phoenix took the win by bluffing a Royal Flush, ending up only having a full house.

"God damn you, child!" Nick grunted, throwing his cards in the middle.

"Can I have that?" Phoenix asked, pointing to a can of beer.

"How old are you?" Rochelle asked, looking at her.

"Fourteen." She replied honestly.

"No!" She replied.

"You can have a sip of mine." Scar said, handing the beverage to her.

"You're seriously giving a fourteen year old alcohol?" Nick asked.

"It's a zombie apocalypse. I don't think a sip of this will hurt." She said, taking the drink out of her hand.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Phoenix whined.

"Trust me, you are." Scarlett said.

"Guys, not to rain on your parade, but we hit a little road block." Coach said from the steering wheel.

He was right. Ahead of them, a draw bridge was up, but three survivors sat above it. One was a girl, no older than eighteen, who held a combat rifle in her bloodied hands. The other two were men, one obviously hurt with a leg injury, the other a vest wearing biker.

"C'mon, let's see if we can ask them to lower it." Scarlett said, hoisting her backpack over her shoulder.

"Okay." Ellis said, grabbing his stuff and following her

She was first to get out, followed by Ellis. He blushed as he saw the teenager leaning on the basket where they had set up camp, starting to fluster. She patted his shoulder while chuckling, turning her attention to the girl.

"Could you possibly lower the bridge for us?" Scar asked her.

"Sorry, I can't." She replied, a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Is there lika, secret pass code er somethin?" Ellis asked.

"Umm, no? Get to the other side of the bridge and fill the generator." She shook her head.

"we can take the underground tour!" Rochelle said, her body leaning on the door of the bus.

"C'mon guys, we are burning nightlight." Scar said, making sure her backpack held the first aid kit she needed in case.

Scarlett found a fire red axe much like the one in the mall, and threw her can of alochol to the ground, gripping the axe in her hands, wringing her palms around it. Her hands were antsy as she spotted the first infected she's seen in days, quickly charging at it and decapitating it, blood splattering her face. Ellis was behind her with a crowbar, the tip bloody and sharp. She cocked her chin at the zombie filled park, finding a shortcut.

"Through that park. Mel, here. I think you know how to use an axe." Scar said, throwing the bloodied weapon at him.

"You- you sure?" He asked nervously.

"We'll try to cover you as much as possible, but you have to use that." Scar said as she pulled her AK off her torso.

"okay." he sighed, holding it strongly.

She took the lead, with Coach right behind her. Scar raised her gun into the crook of her armpit as she shot off bullets, the feel at first weird. She knew what it felt like to shoot, but she hadn't practiced in days, and her aim was a little off. Usually, she cleanly shot the infected in the head, but now she was taking arm and torso shots.

"Are you alright,?" Ty said, holding his bow as he shot an arrow into the face of a straggler.

"Yeah." She said, shaking her head to rid the alcohol numbness

"we can go through that shop over there." Rochelle said, pointing her gun at the store.

The store was completely bare, except a few bottles of water and a prescription. She grabbed the orange bottle before anyone could see, reading the label. It was a painkiller, and she shoved the bottle into her backpack. It could come in handy later if someone gets hurt. She turned around to see Nick right in her face, staring at her with a bitter look.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"No." he turned away, signaling them to move on.

She pulled a package of cigarettes out, ripping the plastic seal of and plucking one out. She placed it in the corner of her mouth, pulling her purple zippo out and lighting the tip of the cigarette. She felt the smoke enter her lungs, and she quickly coughed before taking a pull inwards, sucking in smoke. She exhaled as the smoke clouded the air, Ellis the first to notice her smoking.

"I didn't know ya smoked." He said, waving the air away from his face.

"Im not addicted, I just have one every once and a while." She said, plucking it away from her mouth and holding it between her index and middle finger.

She was soon in the lead again, following a cobblestone road that was lined with alarmed cars. She held her free palm up, sticking her cigarette back into her mouth. Ty stopped behind her, plucking the cigarette out of her mouth and stomping it on the ground.

"Why the hell are you smoking! Are you batshit crazy!" He exclaimed, rubbing his shoe on the cigarette.

"I said it was a bad habit, I don't do it on habit. Now get out of my business." She snapped, her ice cool eyes narrowing.

"Fine. Stay out of mine then." He spit, turning on his heel to find Pheonix.

"You alright?" Nick asked, as she trudged along.

"No. Ty and I are fighting again, and he took my cigarette." She grumbled, walking into a park.

"I told you not to tr-"

"Shut up!" she whispered, her eyes widening.

They were in the middle of a wedding, and the bride sat in the gazebo, her talons clawing at the wood while sobbing. She turned her flashlight off, the world going black as she signaled for the rest of them to turn theirs off. She slowly walked until she found the radio playing that annoying wedding song, pressing her body against it. She slowly sunk to the ground and pulled her shotty out, cocking it and placing in eight shells she had one from Ellis last night. Very carefully, she walked right in front of the witch, her violent sobs turning into groans. She raised her claws as she stood up, and Scarlett blasted a shell through her brain, her body slumping to the ground.

"Nice shot, Ace." Nick commented, shuffling into a tent set up by the radio.

She heard the screams of the oncoming horde, and threw her shotty to the ground, quickly cartwheeling over to her AK. She was running out of clips, and she wouldn't leave her gun. Ever. She shot down the leader of the group, watching Ty throw a pipe bomb, the horde exploding like a boomer.

"Is there AK clips in here?" Scar asked, walking into the tent.

"Lucky you, yes." Nick said, throwing her clips of AK.

"Thanks." she sighed, taking a moment to push the stray pieces of fallen hair away from her face.

"Let's move out. The safe room is just up ahead." Coach said, holding a new Uzi.

She took the back, making sure Melvin was protected by a firearm. He had never seen the extents of infected ran towns, and she could tell he was scared. His body was tense and his glasses had slipped again, and he held the axe tightly to his body. She sighed as she lowered her gun, hearing Ellis go on a rant about the girl.

"My oh my, I think that was the purdiest girl I've ever seen." He said, his voice full of emotion.

"Ellis, all girls are emotional wrecks who will eventually kill you." Nick said.

"I beg to differ." Scar said from behind them.

"Yeah, isnt that a little sexist?" Rochelle asked lightly.

"Rochelle, do you think I have any chance with that girl up there?" Ellis asked.

"Hey Ellis? Shut up." Nick said.

"Be nice, asshole." Scarlett muttered as she walked though the safe room door.

Scar quickly found a dark corner to sleep, using her backpack as pillow. She just realized that she still had Nicks jacket on, and why Ty kept on giving her bad looks. She felt for her zippo and opened cigarettes, lighting one up and sucking on the filter. The smell reminded her of Jon, and she let a tear slip as she remembered his death.

She heard rustling next to her and saw that Nick sat next to her, placing a hand on her leg. She looked up from her daze, his face illuminated by the butt of her cigarette. She smiled softly, exhaling another round of smoke. She had quit gymnastics because of her slight addiction to tobacco, and could never really kick the habit. She could go a while with out them, but relied on it to keep her calm. It was something her father had introduced her to, when he was still alive.

"I know your not ok. I noticed you only smoke when you're nervous." he said lightly, so none of them would hear.

"yeah, well." she sighed, putting out the cigarette on the concrete floor.

"I know what would cheer you up." He said, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked, cocking a jet black eyebrow.

"A little strip poker." His smirk increased.

"Nick, we have a fourteen year old girl in here, And Coach!" she giggled.

"How about me, you, Ellis and Rochelle? Ty, Coach and Phoenix can sleep or something." He grinned.

"Fine, but what about Melvin?"she whined.

"He's already asleep." he nodded to his sleeping figure.

Nick called over Rochelle and Ellis, making sure Phoenix had no clue what this game was. Nick pulled out his cards, Scar snatching them before he could call dealer. She shuffled through them speedily, while grabbing her backpack and throwing in a can of beer. Rochelle through in food, while Nick and Ellis both tossed in clips of bullets.

Scar dealt the cards, flexing her poker face when she realized she had shitty cards. Not the cards you could even bet on winning. Should she bluff, or fold? She wanted her beer back, and Nick would most likely win it. Rochelle placed an item in, and so did Ellis.

"Fold." She muttered, dropping her hand and shrugging ou of his jacket.

She was going to beat him, if it kills her.


	5. He can't be dead

**a/n: alright, here is chapter five! Just warning ya if you didn't see my authors note, this does have a little Scar/Nick and Phoenix/Ty.**

**And grab your tissues, I nearly cried when i wrote this:(**

**Love and hugs!**

**Nikki**

"I beat you!" Scar said triumphantly, laying down her bluff.

"Are you kidding me! You bluffed me!"' Nick grunted, beginning to pull of his shirt.

"The conartist just got conned!" Scar said, taking in her bounty.

He took his shirt off, revealing his chiseled body. She looked away to Phoenix, Coach and Tyler, noting that Phoenix had fallen asleep on Tyler. Coach was sitting in the corner taking watch, shining his gun with a dirty cloth. Scar knew that Coach was too old to play, but he looks a little, well, lonely. She couldn't just walk up to him, she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Are you alright, Coach?" Scar asked.

"Child, I am doing just fine." He replied.

She nodded and turned back to the crate they used as a poker table, making sure not to make eye contact with Nick's abs. But he was right across from her, and she hardly could look up without getting an eyeful of hot man candy. She made eye contact with Ellis, who had also lost his shirt, with a faux pained expression. He chuckled, getting a dirty look from Nick.

"I'm out. I'm done losing all my food rations." Rochelle said, pulling her boots on.

"I'll say the same." Ellis said, keeping his shirt off.

"guess it's just me, and you Scar." Nick said with a smirk.

"lets hope I don't bluff you too much." Scar cocked her eyebrow.

She dealt him his cards, and then looking at hers, a muscle twitching under her left eye. She knew one more bluff would cause Nick to go apeshit. So she made sure to pretend she had great cards. She raised by four, making Nick think she had a Royal Flush. He folded after she raised very high.

"Once again, I bluffed." She showed him her two of a kind.

"You are shitting me!" He groaned.

"C'mon, give me some credit. I am a better poker player than you." She gloated.

"Are not." He replied, watching her take the pile of food.

"I defiantly am." She smirked.

"You are not!" He snorted.

"I beat you twice in a row!" she replied.

"Stop acting like a pair of horny teenagers and make out!" Rochelle groaned from her sleeping quarters.

"Are you kidding me, Ro?" Nick gasped.

"Nick, you are more open than a book." Ellis chortled

Scarlett laughed while Nick turned a shade of pink, running his hands through his hair.

"you need to stop running your hands through your hair. You mess it up." Scar said, moving his hands out of his way and fixing his hair.

"Scarlett, just so you know, your not wearing a shirt?" Nick asked.

"And neither are you." She cocked her eyebrow.

"I do not want to watch this! Sit your asses down and get sleep. You'll need it in the morning." Coach boomed.

"Whatever you say, Dad." Scar shook her head.

She sat down in her corner, pulling her shirt over her head and putting Nick's jacket over her body. It was big enough around her to be a blanket, and she wrapped it around her body, starting to shake. The cold wasn't noticed until now, but she now was shaking like a dog. Nick rested next to her, and she noticed him looking at her.

"You cold?" He asked in a husky voice.

"No, I'm just shaking because I like it." She spat through clenched teeth.

"Well, that's because you have literally no body fat." He said, curling up next to her.

She sighed as her body drank in the heat from his body, her shaking slowly relaxing. She felt his arms wrap around her small waist, and she turned to face him, their noses almost touching.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked quietly, as everyone else was trying to asleep.

"For being there for me. I've pushed you away so many times when in reality, I need you. I need you in my life. You make me, happy." She whispered, a smile spreading on her red lips.

He smiled goofily back, kissing her bandana with spread lips. She took it off, curling it around her wrist as he kissed her forehead again. She locked her lips onto his, slowly moving them in rhythm with his. Butterflies exploded in her stomach, but he pulled away.

"Excuse me? You're gonna leave me hanging?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm making you wait." He said gravelly.

"Why?" she whined like a little child.

"Because I feel like, I'm taking advantage of you." He replied.

"I don't let people take advantage of me, Nicholas. That was the best kiss I've ever had." She exclaimed lightly.

"Promise me you'll tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" He whispered.

"I promise." she replied. Tonight, she was in control.

He slowly pressed his lips to hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body close to his. They moved their mouths in perfect harmony, like they were meant to be together. She felt his tongue slip between her lips and she opened her mouth, not willing to lose the battle. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as she quickly broke for breath, looking into Nick's emerald eyes.

She slowly tugged at her shirt, beginning to pull it off before he stopped her.

"No, we aren't doing this tonight. I'm saving you for later, Scar." He said, holding her hands.

"Now your making me impatient." She groaned, getting up to stretch, when she realized something.

Coach was on watch!

He was sitting in the corner laughing hoarsely, making both Scar and Nick turn a deep red. Scarlett slapped her hand over her eyes, slipping into the darkness as he began to child Nick.

"Nicholas, I would never see you as the man to fall in love." Coach laughed.

"Coach, I am not in the mood right now." He groaned.

"Yet your in the mood to make out with Scarlett? Boy, you confuse me."

"Coach" Nick shot him a death look.

"Fine, fine. I'll shut up now. Just don't have sex in front of me, okay? Nasty shit you've got yourself into."

"We aren't having sex until we are safe, Coach. Hell, I don't even know if she wants to." Nick whispered, though Scar could hear.

She quickly closed her her eyes in faux sleep, wanting to hear the conversation going on between Nick and Coach.

"Son, If I were you, tell her exactly how ya feel. You need to let her know that you like her." Coach pondered.

"What happens if I already fell in love with her?" He asked, almost too quiet for Scar to hear.

"The womanizer conman falling in love? I'll believe it when I see it. Nick, I can tell that she doesn't trust you. She's seen your love bite, Son. She knows that you aren't going to stay with you when it comes time to split up."

"We aren't splitting up. I'll go with her, then." Nick said, his voice hollow and commanding.

Scarlett wanted to hear the rest of their conversation, but slumber quickly passed over her, washing away the ability to hear.

She woke up in the morning to Nicholas kissing her. She blinked her eyes open and quickly returned the peck, ignoring Ellis' hoots and Rochelle's whistling. She wanted to be with Nick, and it hurt her to be away from him. The clouds still darkened the sky, almost to the point of night like darkness. She got herself up, combing through her hair in the cracked bathroom mirror. She fastened the bandana around her head once again, turning to see Nick leaning on the doorframe

"Yes?" she asked.

"Scarlett, I want to ask you something." He said.

"Shoot." she replied, leaning on the dirty sink.

"when we get out of this Hellhole, I want to take you on a real date." he replied.

"I would love that." she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"So, where are we headed, Coach?" Nicholas asked

"Come out here and I'll show you." He replied.

Nick took Scarlett's hand in hers and they walked to where Coach was, along with all the other survivors. She noted how Melvin was staring and Phoenix, who was trying to flirt with Tyler. Tyler gave Scar a bitter look, his jaw sliding as she looked down. Even though they were fighting, she wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Not even Nick.

"We can take the under the river tour, it leads us to the other side of the bridge." Rochelle said before Coach could.

"How is going under a river scenic?" Nick snorted.

"Boy, we ain't got time for questions. We are leaving in five." Coach replied gruffly.

Scarlett let go of Nick's hand and grabbed her backpack, and throwing it over her back. She decided to use her AK and pistols for a change. She had gotten a Deagle from Rochelle during strip poker, and she wanted to try it out. Melvin held the axe she had found, carefully cleaning the tip off with some cloth he had found. She smiled at him warmly as he met her glance.

"Lets get going, we don't have all day." Coach said, opening the door.

Scar took up the behind with Phoenix, almost having to pry her of Tyler. That girl needed a good talking to about how dangerous older men are.

"So, you really like Ty?" Scar asked.

"is it that obvious?" She asked, looking down at her gun.

"it's very obvious. Look, I don't want you to get hurt, ok?" Scar chose her words delicately.

"Why would I? It's just some innocent flirting." Phoenix asked.

"the thing is, you're fourteen, he's eighteen. You're a minor, he isn't."

"how much older is Nicholas?" She sneered.

"that doesn't matter. When you get older, much older, age doesn't matter." Scar mused.

"You know what, I don't give a shit what you think. Let me live my own life and get the hell out of my business." Phoenix snapped, walking in front of her, trading places with Nick.

"What the hell is her problem?" He asked.

"She's a hormonal teenager, who's fallen in love with the wrong guy." She sighed.

"She's got the hots for Ty? Man, I wish I could punch him in the face right now." Nick grunted.

"Why?" she asked, offering him a cigarette, which he declined.

"I don't like him. I think he's an ass." He replied.

"oh, and like your not?" Scar giggled, lighting a cigarette up.

"But the thing is, you actually like me." He said with a smirk.

She heard the rumbling a second too late. The rest of the team had already began to shoot at the tank, but Scar was caught of guard, and was thrown fifty feet in the air by the tank, landing with a sickening crunch on the ground. She felt as if her whole body exploded, and pain was all she could feel. She screamed loudly as Nick found her, but the world was turning a deep black.

"Shit, Shit! Does somebody have a defib unit on them! Scar, hold on. I'm not going to let you die." Nick said firmly, his voice cracking.

"Here, Nick."

She felt her soul rip from her body as she died, slowly watching over her other survivors. Nick was trying to revive her, yet the tank was barreling straight for him. He picked her diseased body up, bringing it to a safe place and shocking her with the defib. She felt as if her soul was yanked by its hair down to earth, and pain still riddled her body as her eyes fluttered open.

"Nick." she whispered, her voice light.

"You're alive!" he said, grinning as he grabbed his medkit.

"yeah, but I hurt like hell." she replied with a throatily laugh.

"Ro, can you help me heal her." Nick turned to Ro.

He had dragged her body into a convenient store, each door covered by a survivor with guns to keep the zombies away. She felt her hand reach for his as Rochelle examined her body. She squealed in pain as Rochelle lightly passed over her heel.

"She dislocated her ankle. I'm going to have to pop it back in." She replied, nodding at Coach.

"what's going on?" she asked.

"Scar, this is going to hurt extremely bad. I want you to squeeze Nick's hands as hard as you can, and don't bite down on your lip, because you'll bite through it. Coach is going to hold down your leg, and when I count to three, I'm going to pop it back in."

She grasped onto Nicks hands like a vice, earning a chuckle from him. She felt fear well up into her stomach, and tears began to stream down her face. Nick wiped them away, never leaving her sight.

"You ready, Scar?" She asked.

"Yes." She said between clenched teeth.

"One." She whispered.

"Two."

"Three."

Scar felt her ankle explode in pain as she heard the nauseating pop of her ankle. She squeezed Nick's hand as she screamed in agony, Tyler even grimacing at the pain she was in. She heard him grab something, and pass it to Nick.

"Drink this." Nick said, pushing her hair out of her face.

She saw the bottle of vodka that she had stored in her backpack, almost half gone by the looks of it. She gave him a grateful nod as she unscrewed the cap, gulping down the glorious numbing liquid. It numbed her whole body, erasing any sign of pain her body gave her. She sat up slowly, passing Nick the bottle. She burped loudly, causing a few of the survivors to chuckle.

"Thats enough for right now, child." Coach said.

"Help me up." She commanded to Nicholas.

"will do, ma'am." He responded.

"Man, you are so whipped!" Ellis said with a chuckle.

"Ellis, you say that again and I'll knock you so hard in the teeth your sister will wish she never gave birth to you." Nick spat as he helped her up.

"Now, Nick, that's goin to far." Ellis said with a frown.

"I agree, unfortunately." Scar responded.

"Look, can we get a move on? I gotta piss." Phoenix said, her assault rifle waving around.

"You need to watch your mouth." Nick said with a hint of bitterness.

"Screw you." She spat, looking to Tyler for support.

"Phoenix. That's enough. Either you play nice or we'll leave you." Coach said.

"Are you kidding me? You can't just leave someone in the middle of a zombie apocalypse!" Ty exclaimed.

"I would gladly leave you if I could." Nick sneered.

"Nick, is there something you would like to settle?" Ty said, narrowing his eyes and crossing his large arms.

"Please, don't fight." Scarlett said over the numbness of her tongue.

"Here." Rochelle said, giving her a needle of adrenaline.

"Can you give it to me? I don't like sticking myself with needles." Scar asked, leaning on her for support, as Nick and Ty were sizing each other up.

"Boys, break it up! We don't need this kinda shit pulled here! Now let's get a move on!" Coach got in-between them.

Scar could walk on her own now, mainly limping saved her from stabs of pain here and there. She saw Nick looking through the scope of his newly acquired sniper rifle, shooting down a spitter before she could vomit on them.

"Nicely played, sir." she exclaimed.

They quickly made there way to the entrance of the tour, Nick griping about getting sewer water on his clothes. She also noticed Melvin kind of shadowing Phoenix, slightly frowning as he saw Tyler place an arm around her waist. Scar limped over to him.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked, Melvin turning beet red.

"I do." he replied, his voice light.

"I'm not saying I agree with a twenty year old crushing on a child, but I think you should go for her." Scar said, patting him on the back soothingly.

"Really? I think she already found someone more, suitable, for her age." He smiled sadly.

"Look, Melvin, Tyler is an asshole, and she'll realize that fast. You are smart, brave, and very, very handsome." She said.

"Thank you for saying that, Scarlett. And that man, Nicholas is his name, I think that you are very compatible."

"Oh?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"I see the way he looks at you, how he was first to save you when you died. I bet he would take a tank single handedly to save you. That is what they call them, correct?"

"Yeah, call them tanks. And that's really sweet of you to notice. I'll try to talk to Phoenix for you." She replied.

She hobbled her way up to Phoenix, who was talking with Tyler about some wild adventure she went on.

"Phoenix, can I have a word?" She breathed.

"I don't have anything to say to you." She sniffed.

"Look, just cause you hate me-" Scar started.

"Hate? No, hate is a strong word. I don't hate you. I just think your a little bit narrow minded."

"Just, I need to talk to you about something serious." Scar sighed.

"Ty, a moment?" She asked sweetly.

"Im trying to look out for my friend here, okay? Melvin really likes you, he does a lot. And you aren't even giving him a chance." Scar mumbled under her breathe, shooting her gun at an infected.

"Melvin? That man in the sweater vest? He's a nerd, and he's too old for me!" She sniffed.

"look who's being narrow minded now. I'm just saying, you're kind of being a bitch lately. And we don't tolerate that here." Scarlett said.

"Yet you seem to tolerate Nick's jabs perfectly fine." She said, raising a ginger eyebrow.

"Because Nick and I are in a relationship. We aren't you know, together together, but we aren't exactly not together." She said quietly.

"Wait, you're having sex with that man candy?" She squeaked.

"No! God no! And you think he's sexy?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"he's very attractive, that's all I'm saying." She held her hands up.

"I just want you to give Melvin a chance. I gave Nicholas a chance, and look where we ended up? Who knows, we might even end having sex." Scarlett said to her before hobbling up to the front where Nick and Coach were attacking the infected.

Scarlett snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his eyes, laughing when he turned around and kissed her. She really did love him, and she knew that love at first sight was actually kind of true. Because she is falling hard for this man, in a zombie apocalypse!

"Boomer!" Ellis yelled, shooting the enlarged man. It exploded in a rain of blood.

"You know, it's sad to see an eating disorder get out of hands." Nick sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Nicky, as much as I love having your arm around me, I can't get a clear shot with it there." Scar said sweetly.

"Nicky? Man, that is hilarious! Nick, I think she's a keeper!" Ellis laughed.

"Ellis, so help me god ill-"

"Wait, I thought you were an Atheist, Nick?" Rochelle called from the middle of the group.

"You're an Atheist?" Scar asked.

"If god existed, why would he let this happen?" He asked.

An oncoming horde let his question go unanswered. They had navigated their ways though the sewers, now finding themselves above land on the other side of the bridge. Scarlett raised her gun up and fired bullets, the butt kicking back into her shoulder blade. She felt a weak slap hit her on the back, and she shoved her elbow into the creatures nose, hearing it shatter on impact. It stumbled back, clutching its nose as a stream of blood fell out. She shot a bullet though it's head, the creature exploding.

"Thank god! A bathroom!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at the public restroom.

"I have to pee too." Ty said.

It was a one toilet bathroom, and Tyler and Phoenix went in together. God knows what they are doing in there. The group took a break, Scarlett lighting up another cigarette. She was defiantly addicted now, much to her luck. She heard a loud giggle along with, wait, was that a moan? Did somebody just moan in there? Scarlett was leaning against the wall, Nick, Ellis and Coach devising a plan to fill the generator with gas. Rochelle was keeping watch with Melvin, and he seemed to hear it to.

"Guys, shut up!" Scar snapped. Five heads looked up, another moan.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Coach asked.

"I think. I think they're having sex." Scarlett said lightly.

She saw Melvin frown, turning his back to her before she could see any emotion. Nick was looking smug, while Coach shook his head and Ellis frowned. Losing your virginity at age fourteen is not a good thing, and with five other adults listening outside. Everything I'm her mind screamed at her to break the horny teens up. But she kept her position on the wall, lazily smoking the last cigarette of her first pack.

Nick walked over to her and pulled her hips off the wall, bringing her into a hug. She still awkwardly stood on her left ankle, and he noticed that.

"I can wrap up your ankle, if you'd like." He purred into her ear.

"I'd love that." She gasped as he bit her earlobe.

"Nicholas, I'm warnin ya. " Coach yelled

She shook her head as Nicholas was scolded yet again, while she slumped to the ground and pressed her back to the bathroom. Nick had stolen Rochelle's first aid kit, and was pulling off my grey vans when Ty and Phoenix walked out of the bathroom, clouding the air with the smell of sex.

"ugh, shut the door!" Ellis grimaced, holding his nose for effect.

"Ty, I cannot believe you just did it with a fourteen year old. That's considered rape" Scar said, slapping Nick as he cracked up

"It's not rape if the receiver enjoyed every second of it." Phoenix replied curtly.

"man, I think I'm gonna hurl." Rochelle said, holding her stomach.

"lets go, I'm getting tired." Phoenix said, stifling a yawn.

"Well. Whatever the princess says!" Melvin snapped, his voice something Scar had never heard before. Very scary and low.

"Ouch." Nick whistled, slipping Scar's shoes on.

She got back up to her feet, stomping the cigarette butt on the ground. Her body still ached from the flying lesson she had taken, and Nick had to somewhat help her get to her feet. Her ankle felt very much supported now, and she hardly limped to the safe room Coach had spotted. They had decided to wait until nightfall to fill the generator, and meet the other survivors. Scar knew that she had to keep her strength up, because tonight was going to be one hell of a fight.

"Are we ready?" Phoenix asked, pointing her gun to the door.

"Almost, babe." Ty replied.

Scar snorted, getting a dirty look from Ty. He obviously wasn't in the mood to speak with Scar, and she didn't mind. She was with Rochelle, rationing the food items into her knapsack. They didn't have as much food to be comfortable, but enough to last them a couple more days of light snacking. Scarlett had hidden the jar of Nutella in her backpack, because she was having major cravings for chocolate, and apparently, so was Coach. He was grumbling about finding a chocolate bar in a store, while Ellis was talking about an idea to marry the girl on the bridge.

"Are you sure this is all the food?" Rochelle asked, wiping her palms on her jeans.

"Positive. This isn't going to last us much longer." Scar replied.

"You're right about that. We need to find more, and fast." She zipped the bag up, slinging it over her bag.

Scar got up from her kneeling position and walked over to where Nick and Ellis were talking, mainly Ellis going of on one of his tangents. Nick rolled his eyes at his elaborate story, something about his friend Keith and fireworks, causing Scar to giggle quietly to herself.

"Hey, Scarlett. Do you think I have any chance with that girl up there?" Ellis asked, an urgency in his tone.

"Ellis, just be your own sweet self." Scar said with a grin.

"Guys, I think we should get a move on." Melvin said nervously.

He was right. The darkness from night time and the clouds had darkened another shade, the only light being a fire that someone had started in a metal barrel. She turned on her flashlight, clipping it to her AK and aiming out the bars of the door. Only a few infected loomed around, mainly bashing their heads on the concrete wall or vomiting a fountain of blood. She looked down the length of the gun, landing perfect headshots in each of them. She missed having the deadly trigger finger that she had before meeting Nick. She missed, for a millisecond, being deadly. Not caring about the outcome of anyone but herself and those close to her. But he had changed her for the good, and she knew in her heart and soul that he was a keeper.

"Let's roll out, then." Coach said gruffly.

Scar kicked open the door with the heel of her vans, gratefully appreciating the teenager that she stole these from had the same shoe size as her. The alleyway was cleared, and they made their way to the stairs,

Coach led them to the three survivors that were in the cage, eyeing them warily. Scar smiled at the injured man, noticing the large scratch very close to his femoral artery. One cut there by a hunter or witch and he'd be dead in a matter or minutes. The other male was first to speak, very much resembling a greasy, sleazy biker.

"Well hello there." He said, mainly to Rochelle.

"How do we lower the bridge?" Rochelle asked back.

"There's a generator down there. Fill it with gas and then it'll lower. I'm Louis, by the way." The injured man in a tie responded.

"Hi Louis, I'm Rochelle." Ro smiled warmly.

"Whats your name, ma'am?" Ellis asked clumsily to the girl.

"Zoey." She replied.

"I'm Ellis, nice tah meet yah." He blushed.

"I'm Scarlett, and this is Coach, Nick, Ty, and Phoenix." Scar introduced the rest.

"I'll just call you greasy monkey." Nick sneered to the vested man.

"Screw you, Colonial Sanders." The man sneered.

"Mind my boyfriend, he's crabby." Scar quipped to him.

"Boyfriend? Why would you date that?" He asked.

"And since when was I your boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"Ugh. I'll answer questions later. Whats your name, Vest?" She groaned.

"Francis." He replied.

"that's a nice name." Rochelle said absently

"Why thank you, miss." he said, flustered.

"We don't got all night, let's get a move on." Coach rubbed his bald head.

"We'll cover you from up here." Zoey said.

"With a pistol? Look cupcake, that won't do shit against a tank." Nick snorted.

"I'll shoot you right where you stand, suit." She spat.

"Nick, sometimes you need to shut up." Scar said, patting his shoulder.

"Ellis, how many gas cans do we need to fill the gennie up?" Phoenix asked,

"Well, let's take dat der elevator and I'll check. " he replied.

The eight squished into the elevator, slowly descending with a groan. Scar was first to leave, her claustrophobia getting the best of her. She ran to the generator, opening the nozzle to find it bone dry and empty. Ellis took a look at it as all of them gathered around it, concluding about sixteen cans would fill it enough. She raised her gun and began to shoot the infected, most of them screeching in surprise as they were fired at. They quickly spread out, Scarlett heading off in the direction Ty had gone moments ago..She heard the shriek of a hunter out in the distance, realizing that it was honing in on them, fast. Hordes and specials would soon be finding them, too. They didn't have a lot of time.

She saw the navy blue hooded figure flying in mid air as it pounced Ty, knocking him to the cobblestone road with a load thud. Before it could tear his chest to shreds, Scar kicked its head to send it flying backwards, sending bullets into its chest. It collapsed with one more shriek.

"You're lucky I was here. Don't go venturing off alone." Scar growled.

"You're not my mother." He replied, deep anger in his voice

"Look, we can keep this petty bitchiness going on, or we can settle it. Jon told me to take care of you, and you're not convincing me that you deserve it. Stop acting like a spoiled child and grow up, Tyler." Scar spat as he got to his feet.

"Scar, you think you're so perfect because Jonathan liked you better than me. Well, reality check Scarlett, you're still a worthless freak and I would rather die than save you. You should have died, not Quinn." He said bitterly.

"I hate you! You are a egotistical, self centered, worthless, son of a bitch!" She screeched, balling her fists.

She narrowly avoided his fists as he launched his body at her, landing a kick to his abdomen. He yelled curse words at her as she punched him square in the jaw, her knuckles popping. She heard Nick's footsteps as he found the two fighting like cats, quickly defending Scarlett.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" He asked, his voice something she never would imagine coming out from him.

"I'm putting her in her place. She doesn't deserve to be alive right now." Ty responded, spitting out blood.

"If you lay one finger on her, I will kill you." Nick growled.

Even though he was at least a head shorter than Ty, Nick's voice made Ty cower as he raised his fists. Nick knew that Ty was about to swing, and so did Scarlett. She pulled out her Deagle at the last second and shot a bullet threw Ty's right shoulder, his body ripping backwards as he was shot.

"What the fuck was that for!" He gasped, holding his shoulder blade.

"If you lay a hand on Nick, I won't hesitate to shoot you in the head." She growled.

"What the hell did you do!" She heard Coach yell from behind them.

"He attacked me and was about to attack Nick. I had to." Scar replied grimly.

"Shit! Oh my god, Ty! Are you alright!" Phoenix yelped as she ran close to him, Scarlett holding her hand out to block her.

"Get. Away." Scar growled menacingly.

A maniacal laughter filled the air as a jockey landed on Phoenix, her pitiful screaming echoing around the road as Scar did nothing to help. Nick was the one to shoot if off her back, trying to shake Scar out of her rage stupor. She kneeled down to Tyler, knowing he had already lost too much blood. She knew he was going to die. And frankly, she was scared as hell. Her whole team was dead now.

"He's going to die" She whispered sadly.

"No. No I'm not" He said stubbornly.

"I'm, I'm so sorry. For this. I'm sorry from everything I said and did." she started to cry.

"Guys, can you go out and look for gas? I think she needs a minute." Nick said to the others

"No, I'm staying with my Ty Ty." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, you need to go." Nick said lowly

"No! He loved me. I'm not going to stand around and do shit! I'm going to mourn."

"Phoenix, I didn't love you. I'm sorry, but I took advantage of you. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry I had sex with you. It was a mistake" Hos voice was light as he was slowly fading.

Her eyes widened, slowly misting as she turned her head bitterly and stormed out. Nick kneeled beside Scar, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she held Ty's hand

"I'm sorry for killing you. This is all my fault." Scar started to wail.

"No, No! I deserved this. Jonathan would be proud to see that you stuck up for yourself." Ty said, his voice barely a whisper

"I'll never forgive myself for hurting you. I love you, Tyler." She sniffled.

"I love you too. I'm so, sorry." Tyler slowly breathed for the last time.

Scarlett flung her body over his, sobbing into his tee shirt. Nick stood beside her, making sure that no infected spoiled her moment of sadness. They were all gone. Tyler, Jonathan and Quinn. Her whole bloody team was gone and it was her fault. She should of protected him, not shot him in the shoulder.

"This is my fault." She wailed, repeating her self many times.

"No, no it isn't." Nick replied to every one of her repeats.

"Got the first gas tank!" She heard Ellis scream gleefully.

"I have to avenge his death. I'll murder every single one of those bastards for him." She sniffed, frowning.

She got back up and clicked her gun into position, running out of the garage with puffy red eyes and a mean attitude. But she didn't care. She had to avenge his death. And boy, would she.

A/N Wahhhhhh! I know, I did end up killing of Tyler. It's all in the scheme of my next chapter! Reviews, please and thank you! The next chapter may not be up till later tommorow my time, (I live in the US on Cali time, no I don't live there, either) I'm watching the gymnastics Olympics later tonight:) next chapter will be good, I promise!

Nikki.


	6. I love you

**A/N sorry about this chapter being a little short, my Epic Meal Time addiction has gotten the very best of me! On thou shalt review and read on, fellow children!**

"Scar, behind you!" She heard Phoenix yell. She had stationed herself above the bar, where her and Francis took turns shooting a turret.

Scarlett turned around right as the gas can exploded, singing an inch off her hair and sending her flying onto the pavement. Her eyes darted around as she tried to find the shooter, noticing Ellis with an expression of "my fault" all over his face. She huffed as she got up, the rush of air sending her side bangs up into the air. Her grey vans were now soot colored, and her hair smelt burnt and, well, plain gross. She had literally caught her ass on fire, and now she had to pick herself up and fight the Tank that was approaching.

The earth vibrated as the muscle clad zombie made its way to the survivors, bashing its meaty fists into the ground while looking for a target. Scar noticed Melvin lighting a Molotov with Nick's zippo, and she dog whistled up to him, getting his attention. She pointed with her AK to the charging infected, and watched him throw the lighted alcohol, catching the tank on fire. It screamed in rage as its skin sizzled, charging at Melvin. Scar quickly loaded a clip of bullets into it's body, along with pulling her Deagle out and also firing a round.

Phoenix had began to unload a massive amount of turret bullets into the body, screaming in triumph when the body finally collapsed to the ground. She could tell Phoenix was pissed, and Scar would too if she was played like that. She knew that Nick would never do such a thing, even though his violent and shady past echoed otherwise. Coach had unloaded another red and yellow striped gas can into the generator, being covered by Zoey's keen eye. She had long traded out her duo pistols for a grenade launcher, yet her body was too small to use it. Every time she shot a grenade out, the gun rocketed her backwards, almost knocking her flat on her ass. Ellis had been watching her most of the time, and a charger had pummeled straight at him, making Scar giggle for the first time after Ty's death. She knew that someone should of brought the portable defib unit, but all in all, it was her fault he died. She went against Jon's death wish, and now she was going to rot in hell.

"Watch out, we got a boomer!" Francis said in his gruff voice.

She really did like the vested man, as much to Nick's dismay. He did share a similar negative mindset as her, and he seemed to generally hate everything. She admired his tattoos, even recognizing the "Hell's Leagons" plastered on his neck. It was an exact replica of one of Nick's rings, and she realized that it was a gang symbol. Nick definitely was a shady person, yet she loved him anyways.

Love. That was the word that she would describe it as. Not the love, as in "I love you" but the love as in admiration. She did admire him.

Her eyes flickered over to where he was, noticing she couldn't find him. Paranoia set in, as she whipped her eyes around to try to find him. She was by the generator, and she began to sprint, trying to find him. She ignored the sounds of the oncoming horde, or even the smokers ragged cough. All she could think about was finding Nick. She saw a purple tongue latch out, which she quickly leaped over, doing a mid air flip and landing crouched. Her senses were heightened as she searched for him, turning around as she ran, running into an infected. The female screeched in annoyance as she thought it was a fellow infected, but then realizing it was a human. Scar silenced it, kicking the body off her as it fell lifeless to the ground.

"Where are you?" She whispered, whipping her head around.

Her singed hair whipped around her face, stinging the cuts and scrapes she had gotten over the weeks. She bit her lip as she saw the suited figure running in the distance, trotting after her. She started to run in his direction, smiling as she launched into his arms, knocking his body onto the cobblestone.

"You're alive!" She laughed, the sound melodic, and relieved.

"Why wouldn't I?" he chuckled back.

"I couldn't find you, and I freaked out. Don't leave me ever again." She felt wet rain began to drip down her neck.

"I won't." He replied, picking her up like a rag doll as he got up.

The rain began to pour down the streets, the infected trying to find shelter. Apparently, they didn't like the rain either. She loved it, though. It was beautiful seeing the water drop down to the earth, as if the earth was crying. Maybe she had lost her other half, too. She grabbed onto Nick's rain slicked neck, pressing her half clothed body to him. She needed a coat, pronto.

"You found her? We got the gennie full." Melvin was first to talk.

"we gotta hurry. I hear another tank!" Phoenix exclaimed as she dropped from the top of the bar.

"Thank you guys! We'll never forget you!" Ellis called, mainly to Zoey.

"Goodbye, Ellis!" Zoey called back, wistfully.

"Shit!" Nick said, releasing me from his hold.

"Wait." Scarlett said, grabbing onto his hand, the rain sickening her hair down.

"What! We have to go!" Nick exclaimed.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain." She replied, knowing all eyes were on them.

He gave a side smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. She placed her arms on either side of his face and slowly pressed their rain soaked lips together, the scene something out of a fairy tale, at least to Scarlett. The tank was closing in on them, and Scarlett's legs were like jelly. Francis shot his turret at the beast, while Nick threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the bus. They made it just in time, Coach closing the broken boor and slamming on the gas. The tank had long since died, its body on fire and slowly burning the ground. She sat huddled next to Nick, his jacket wrapped around her soaked body.

"That, was amazing." Scar said, putting her head on his shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around her body.

"You are amazing." He replied.

She turned behind her to see Phoenix silently sobbing into Melvin's shirt, his arm wrapped around her huddled figure, that's when the reality set in. Ty wasn't on the bus, and he wasn't coming back. She wrapped her arms around Nicks torso and began to cry, her body shaking as she sobbed. It was her fault he wasn't riding with them, that they were down a member. She didn't have a team anymore, and she was so scared. Her body craved a cigarette, but she pushed it down with another sob.

"Please don't cry. You're breaking my heart." Nick whimpered into her ears.

"I miss him." She wailed quietly into his blue dress shirt, staining it with tears and blood.

"I know you do. But think about Phoenix. She needs you right now, she needs someone to help her." Nick said, his voice deep and attractive.

"You always have the right thing to say." Scar shivered, bringing her lips up to kiss him.

It wasn't exactly a peck on the lips. She had locked her arms around his neck, bringing herself to straddle his sitting figure. It tasted salty with tears and blood, but her body didn't fail to send butterflies up her spine.

"Ro, I think Nick's found himself a keeper." Ellis said to Rochelle.

"Sweetie, we all think that." Rochelle said back.

Scar couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips, pulling away from Nick to give him a goofy grin.

"Guys, as much as I'd love to sit and talk more, we're at the end of the line." Coach said, stopping the bus.

He was right, they would have to walk to their destination, where ever that may be. Miles of parked cars lay before them, most of them flipped or on fire. Scar grimaced as she knew all of these people were trying to escape, but ultimately were killed. She hopped off of Nick gracefully, picking up her AK and reloading it, earning a chuckle from Nick. Phoenix was still weeping in the back, mostly tears of bitterness. She walked quietly to Melvin, sitting on the seat opposite them.

"How's she holding up?" Scar asked lightly, beginning to rub Phoenix's back.

"She hasn't stopped crying. I'm beginning to worry." Melvin sighed.

"We have to get moving before the infected crowd the bus." Scar informed.

"I don't know if she'll be able to in this condition." Melvin said warily.

Nick joined her in the back of the bus, grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it. Rochelle, Coach and Ellis had already left the bus, making sure no infected could ambush them at a time of weakness. She kept on rubbing Phoenix's hunched back, her sobs slowly fading away as she sniffled and turned to show her puffy, red eyes.

"Are you alright?" Scar asked.

Phoenix latched onto Scarlett in an embrace, hugging her for what seemed to be an eternity. Scar realized that years of being alone caused her to become lonely, and bitter. Scar hugged her back, the child slowly but surely regaining her bitchy attitude.

"I can't believe he took advantage of me." She sniffed, grabbing her assault rifle.

"Ty was a douche bag. Honestly, I knew that was going to happen. You're better than that." Melvin commented.

"Oh. Thanks, Melvin." Phoenix scrunched up her nose in a toothy grin.

Nick led Scar off the bus, holding hands the entire way. Her hand felt clammy and weak under his strong and masculine hand, and for once she wished she had lotion on her. Her hands were calloused and dry because of all the Georgia heat, and they weren't the best hand holding material. She looked up into the cloudy skies, noticing the rain had turned into a light mist. The mist cooled her hot, blushing face, but distracted her from the task ahead. Phoenix was last to get off the bus, her frown replaced by a determined smile.

"Where should we head?" Rochelle pipped up.

"Aww man, Whispering Oaks! I used to go there as a kid!" Coach exclaimed, pointing to the large sign.

"great, now we're gonna die there as adults." Nick grunted, picking up a machete laying on the ground, dropping her hand. She missed it already.

They walked in silence, the only nose being Phoenix wiping her nose, or the blast of gunfire. Only a few commons milled around the area, the survivors long since gone or dead. Rochelle led them down an offramp that was also very quiet. It was almost too quiet for Scarlett's liking. No hordes, no spitters trying to burn them alive. It was almost like before the infection, where you could cross the street without needing a gun.

"Where is everyone?" Ellis whispered.

"In there." she replied, pointing her chin to the amusement park.

The infected were like caged dogs in Whispering Oaks, milling around behind the chain linked fences unaware to the presence of the seven. Phoenix was first to shoot, grinning like a madwoman and firing her gun off in all directions. Scar sighed in annoyance at the child, unaware to the fact of the charger slinking behind her, watching her every move. The charger let out its cry as it shot like a bullet towards Scarlett, grabbing her with his enlarged arm and running her into the fence. Scarlett screamed as it began to pummel her into the ground, punching the

large arm with all her might.

"Help!" She screamed between pinned lungs.

"Shit, man!" Ellis cursed, beginning to shoot at the charger.

Scar looked up on the red awning of Whispering Oaks, seeing a person deal the death blow with a hunting rifle. She was laying on top of it, her clothes wet from the rain and beads of water dripping down her nose. Scarlett pushed the body off of her with help from Ellis, looking at the muscular girl.

"Thank you." Scar called up to the girl.

"Uh, no problem I guess." She said a little awkwardly.

"My names Scar. What's yours?" Scar asked.

"Josie. Sorry, I have a talking impediment"

"Aww, no problems. I'm Ellis, the rest of our group is over there. Would ya like tuh come with us?" He asked, blushing a little bit.

"I'm a lone wolf, I do as I please alone." She said.

"Are you sure?" Scar asked.

Scarlett saw that her teal shirt had a blossoming red mark, obviously showing she was very hurt. She tried her best to show little emotion, but Scar could tell she was hurt, and it was deadly if she didn't get medical attention. Her hair was sticking up in every direction, her short pixie haircut not agreeing with the rain. She had full lips and a bad ass persona wafting around her, and Scarlett could see herself coming to like this girl.

"Look, you're hurt and you need to find shelter, soon. There's a storm coming in. Why don't you just follow us?" Scar said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much already dead. A witch got to me." She said, slowly hopping off of the awning.

"Let me take a look at it. Ellis, find Nick." Scar commanded, turning her attention to Josie.

"Take off your shirt, I need to get a better look at it."

"You're not a lesbian, I hope." Josie said, pulling the teal and red soaked shirt off.

"No, no. I have a boyfriend." She grinned to herself.

The cut was very deep and oozing natural red blood, showing she wasn't infected. Scar couldn't do much without Rochelle's heavy duty medkit Nick had stolen, yet she pulled out hers and dabbed disinfectant on the cut.

"How did you manage to piss off a witch?" Scar asked, putting away her soaked health kit.

"I got ambushed and ran straight into her. Some weird humping thing tried to pounce me." She replied, showing a cut on her left porcelain cheek.

"We call them Jockeys. And my friend Rochelle has a hospital grade health kit with her. Nick, my boyfriend, has it." Scar explained.

"What are you going to have to do?" She asked, her expression blank.

"Hmm." Scar breathed "Probably some stitches by the looks of it. Are you feeling woozy at all?"

"A little, mainly dizzy." She said, her z's slurred.

"Shit." Scar cursed.

"What! Am I going to die?" Josie asked.

"No! No, no, no. You're getting dizzy because you've lost a lot of blood. Do you know what blood type you are?"

"O neg. Sorry." She frowned slightly

"Shit. That's okay. Where the hell is Nick?" Scar spat.

"Wow, you like to curse." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well." She replied with a smile.

Josie sat down on the wet pavement, Scarlett clumsily pressing gauze onto the wound to try to staunch some of the blood. It did little to help, the rain beginning to harden and turn everything into a soggy mess. Scar tried her best to keep the shivers from starting again, but a soaked Scarlett was not a happy Scarlett.

She saw Nick in the distance, walking at a slower rate than the elated Ellis. She could hear Ellis babbling at warp speed, talking off Nick's ear in a frenzy of Keith related slurs. Nick held the large tackle sized box, the white cross sign blurring as the rain increased a step more. She turned to look at Josie, who was a lot paler and losing blood almost twice the amount she was five minutes ago.

"Shit. Nick, hurry up!" She called, holding up her blood stained hands.

Nick began to run, his white dress shoes slapping in the puddles of water. He was at her side in no time, giving her a peck on the lips as he handed her the box.

"Josie, stay with me, you hear?" Scar called.

She pulled out the contents she needed, opening the sterilized needle from its pouch. She threaded the needle with stiff stitching thread, realizing how much pain she would be in.

"Ellis! Open my health kit and grab the prescription bottle!" Scar commanded.

In the mean time, she placed latex gloves on her hands, pushing the hair that refused to stay in place away from her face. The other two men didn't seem to notice that the girl was shirtless, mainly focusing on the task at hand. Ellis threw her the pain pills, Scarlett opening them and reading the label.

"Aw, screw it." She decided, giving Josie one neon tablet.

Right as Josie took it, Scarlett punctured her abdomen with the needle, causing Josie to holler in pain. Ellis calmed her down while Nick kept watch, all of the blood could attract the horde. Scar worked as quickly as possible, knowing how to stitch since she was little. Her father had taught her when she cut her foot open on a glass shard. The rain was in her way, and every few seconds she would either rub her face or the wound.

"This is not looking good." Scar murmured.

"What do you mean?" Ellis asked.

"Are any of you O negative blood?" Scar asked, wiping her brow from all the water.

"I am, why?" Nick replied.

"I need to use a little bit of your blood." She replied, biting a lip.

"How much is a little bit?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"About a pint." She finished stitching up the wound.

"are you kidding me." He grunted, coming down to kneel by her.

"Please? It's for a good cause!" She said sweetly, bringing her lips to his.

"Fine. You seduced me to do it, though." He sat down, taking off his jacket and giving it to her.

Scar wrapped it around her shoulders, trying to find everything she needed. She couldn't quite remember all the steps, mainly trying to picture how the doctors would do it when she had her blood taken. She pulled out a hollow needle, trying to find a connecting tube and a bag. She found both of those, now having to find a rubber band. She pulled one out of them out, tying it above his elbow.

"Since when were you a doctor?" Nick asked.

"I paid attention a lot when I got my physicals." She replied, attaching the needle to the connecting tube and back.

She found a large vein and stuck in the needle, the fresh blood pouring out into the bag. She gasped when she felt a hand come down on her cheek, smiling when she realized it was Nick's.

"You know, I never really asked you to be my girlfriend." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, I just assu-"

"No, let me finish. I want to ask you now." He cut her off.

"Okay, ask away Nicholas." She said, shooting him a beaming smile.

"Scarlett Purrin, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Why yes, I would love for you to be my boyfriend." She replied goofily, pulling the needle out of him, a spurt of blood hitting her smack dab in the face. Nick started to chuckle as she wiped her face of, Ellis joining in on the fun. The rest of the group had dispatched all of the zombies in their way and had made their way back to the four, Scarlett introducing them to their new addition. Josie was completely put of it, the pain medication too strong for her. Scarlett finished up transfusing the blood by injecting it into her bloodstream, jolting her awake.

"Woah, woah. Lay down, I don't want you to pop your stitches." Scarlett held her hands out to steady the injured woman.

"Who are all 'dese people?" she asked, slurring her words a bit.

"The rest of our group" Ellis replied, his child like face morphed into a toothy grin.

"well, I never said I was staying with you." She groaned, holding her head.

"You're going to need rest and food, Josie. My names Rochelle, nice to meet you." Rochelle said, kneeling over the girl.

"Maybe we should get her to a safe room so she doesn't freeze to death." Melvin said from behind Coach.

"Do you think ya can walk? Or do ya need some help?" Ellis asked, holding the brim of his cap.

"I think.. I think I got it." She replied, slowly getting to her feet.

They walked in silence, Nick grasping Scarlett's hand. The larger group had taken out all of the infected up to the tunnel of love, where creatures lurked waiting to kill. She noticed the shriek of a hunter, searching around for it. She saw the body leaping from building to building, it's cat like features making it able to jump the incredible distances needed to attack. It had caught Nick's attention, too, and both of them watched the hunter leap away, it's screeches more and more quieter. The "Tunnel o Looooooove" as Ellis said, was not so tastefully purple and pink, sticking out like a sore thumb in the dreary amusement park. Josie was limping now, leaning on Coach to support herself. The girl didn't look to old, maybe mid twenties, but her pixie hair cut and strong cheek bones took years away from her.

"Man, I remember the time Keith drowned in here. See the water, it don't look too deep, but that's what gets ya. Overconfidence. He was splashing around while his girl was in a Sean, cause she didn't wanna get wet-" Ellis started.

"Ellis, you know what my favorite part of your stories are? When they end." Nick deadpanned.

"Nick, be nice. Or I will just have to dump your sorry ass." Scar teased, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Wait, so it's official now?" Phoenix asked.

"Official?" Rochelle asked.

"I mean, they're together now, right? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Phoenix cleared up the confusion.

"Man, he asked her out right in front o me when she was taking his blood. She said yes and took the needle out, and got sprayed with blood! It was hilarious!" Ellis explained, using his hands to paint a picture.

"Ellis. Shut up." Nick said, growing slightly pink.

"Aww, it's okay. I think it was sweet, Nicky." Scarlett teased, running her free hand through his messy hair.

They found their way to the safe room, the inside large and spacious. There were many places to hide, and Scar dropped her bag in the shadiest area, a dark corner in which she could sleep in. Rochelle had begun to check on Josie, making sure the stitches Scar had put in hadn't

leaked. Coach was checking out a map of the tunnel of love with Ellis, while Melvin and Phoenix had stolen Nick's cards while he was distracted and was playing a round of go fish. Nick had found Scar and cuddled up next to her, slinking his arm around her waist.

"Hi." she said, giving him a kiss.

"Hi." he replied in the sexy and seductive voice that gave her tingles.

"I hope you know Melvin and Phoenix stole your cards." Scar pointed her chin to the duo.

"They did not!" he gasped, checking his pockets. Sure enough, they weren't there. "God damn mother fu-"

"Woah, woah Nicholas. No need to swear." Scar cut him off.

"Says you!" He exclaimed, kissing her head.

"We are both potty mouths, aren't we?" She giggled along with him.

"And that, is one of the reasons I love you." He said more seriously.

Holy shit, did he just tell her he loved her?

A/N shocking, right? Lol, check out my blog to find more interesting stuff (product placement ftw) along with bio descriptions, Daily blog entries along with other fun shiz! On with chapter seven!


	7. Scarlett, we've met before

**A/N: Alrighty there eager beavers, here is chapter seven! Just a quick note, today I hit 500 views on my story! Thank you so much for making my dream come true! Commence reading!**

**Love and hugs.**

**Nikki (The female Nicholas!" **

"I.. I love you, too." She said after a couple seconds.

"You hesitated." He commented, hurt in his face.

"No! I didn't mean to, I, I just have never said I love you to anyone." She replied, the awkwardness could be cut with a knife.

"Oh." He replied, squeezing her torso.

"And trust me, I love you." She squeaked as he pulled her ontop of her.

She wrapped her arms around her neck as she placed her lips on his, slowly and passionately making out with him. He drove her crazy, and boy did she love that he was all hers. They were finally in a monogamous relationship. But when you're in a zombie apocalypse, there aren't many choices in the first place.

"I wuv you." She said as she pulled away, scrunching her nose up as she grinned.

"I love you more." He replied with a grin, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nicholas, not to bother you are anything, but we need to come up with a plan. This tunnel of love is going to be hard to get out of." Coach called from the other side.

"It's alright, go. I'll be waiting for you." She said to Nick, anticipation balling up in her stomach as she crawled off of him.

"Alright, Scar. I'll be back in like five minutes." he kissed her forehead.

She didn't hear Phoenix crawl up behind her, and her shaky breathe scared the hell out of her. She turned around, her singed hair slapping Phoenix in the face.

"Oh, hi Phoenix." She breathed.

"You know, I think you and Nick are beautiful together." She said.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"I have to ask you a question." she said, biting on her lip delicatly.

"What is it?" Scar asked, sitting criss cross.

"I think, I think I may like Melvin." She blushed, hiding her face in her fiery hair.

"what's the question?" Scar cocked her eyebrow.

"Does he like me back?" She asked, her face turning more red.

"Phoenix, it's safe to say he adores you. He's liked you since, the Ty thing." Scar said, gulping down sadness.

"I want to show you something." Phoenix said, slowly grasping one of her hands.

It popped off, scaring Scarlett. She had just calmed down when she realized it was a prosthetic, and not some sick joke Phoenix had decided to play on her. Phoenix rolled up her sleeve, showing the knobby limb of an arm. It ended right after her elbow, and jagged scar lines riddled it.

"What happened?" She whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

"I was in an accident." Phoenix replied, placing her hand back on.

"You have to tell me more than that, Phoenix." Scar sighed, turning to meet eyes with Nick. She smiled, the anticipation in her stomach curling.

"I tried to kill myself when I was twelve. I ran out in front of a car and it ran over my arm." She sad sadly.

"Why would you try to do that?" Scarlett gasped, her hand coming to her mouth.

"I was homeless. My parents abandoned me when I was six, Scarlett. I didn't want to live. And finding Melvin, it's made me realize fairy tales do exist. And I may only be fourteen, but I know he is my soul mate." Her bitter voice turned into happiness.

"I'm so happy for both of you." she smiled, patting her back.

"Phoenix, come here." Melvin said, his hands creating a card tower.

"I gotta go. Thank you, for everything." She smiled dreamily.

Scar laughed at the girl's attitude, how she could change from a hormonal bitch to a happy, carefree teenager. She relaxed her back, leaning on the purple wall. She watched Melvin and Phoenix try to make another card tower, Phoenix laughing as hers collapses. Scar smiled, their relationship seeming... Genuine. It wasn't what her and Ty had, not at all. The anticipation in her stomach knotted, turning into a ball of bitterness. He was dead.

She turned her attention to Josie and Rochelle, noticing the girl was awake and finally not bleeding. Her eyes caught Josie's and she returned the smile, knowing how lucky the girl was. She survived hell and back alone.

Nick had sat next to her then, wrapping his arms around her as she curled up around him. She was so happy now, like all the puzzle pieces in her life fit together forming a beautiful picture. All she needed was the infected to die off. Maybe the infection would eventually kill all its hosts. Maybe the military would bomb all of Georgia and the infection would be gone. She leaned her head on Nick's head as she mused to herself, something clicking in her head. What happens if the infection had spread everywhere? Had it speed to Vegas? She hoped not.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He said.

"I'm just thinking about home." She replied sadly.

"Where was home for you?" Nick asked

"Vegas. I had an apartment, a roommate, a cat." Scarlett felt tears pricking her eyes.

"You lived in Vegas? I did, too!" He exclaimed.

"I figured that, since you are a conman and all." She laughed, kissing his stubbly cheek.

"You know, we could of crossed paths and never of known." Nick mused.

"I doubt you even lived in the same area as I did." Scarlett snorted.

"I lived in North Las Vegas. And you?" He asked.

"Damn. I lived by the airport." She sighed, picking at her jean shorts.

"that would be a long commute to downtown." Nick said.

"I walked that everyday, trust me, it's long." Scar smiled at the many encounters.

"how many times did you get mugged?" He growled.

"I didn't. I had a reputation, Nicholas. People knew my name. And if anyone messed with me, I carried a knife."

"Aren't you more of a gun person?"

"I didn't own pistols. You can't just go walking on the strip with an AK tied on your back." She laughed, the noise musical.

"I carried a gun with me. Usually the prostitutes I bought tried to kill me." He laughed throatily.

"Really? I never tried to kill a customer." She sighed.

"Well you were a stripper, not a prostitute. They are bitches, all of them."

"Lucky you have me, then." She said, Nick pulling her into a kiss.

The night quickly darkened, lightning dancing across the sky in white hot colors. Every time it illuminated the safe room, she was exploring a new part of his body. He had shed his shirt, wrapping his jacket once again around her body. She was laying on his rock hard pecks, Her hands trailing up and down his chiseled body. He had forced her to keep all her clothes on, much to her dismay. It wasn't fair that she got to experience a new part of his body while he was stuck with nothing.

Coach was the first to resign to a corner, his snores sometimes echoing through the room. Rochelle and Josie had also fallen asleep, their bodies closer to the door than comfortable. The only ones awake other than Scarlett and Nick were Phoenix and Melvin, who were giggling together as she held her flashlight over to illuminate the older couple.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds!" Phoenix cooed.

"Phoenix, go to sleep. Leave us alone." Scar grumbled, the light blinding both her and Nick.

Phoenix huffed as she flicked the flashlight off, reminding Scarlett that she wasn't alone. Nick was kissing her neck, her breathes laboring as she realized how good it felt to be kissed on the neck. She brought his head up to meet lips again, kissing him lightly as she wished him goodnight.

She was awoken by Nick shifting under her. She blinked as she realized the storm was still going full blast, and that no sun would blind her. Scarlett turned to Nick, who was watching her with a serene smile on his face.

"You could of woken me." She said, holding her head up with her elbows resting on Nick.

"I like watching you sleep. You smile a lot more." He laughed, causing her to smack him.

"I smile a lot now that I've met you." Scarlett protested.

"I don't think it's physically possible to smile less." Nick joked.

"Come on, give me a break." She groaned, flopping off of him and onto the cold cement floor.

A cold breeze shifted through the safe room, Scarlett noticing how Nick's body flexed as he sat up, starting to pull his shirt back on. She stopped him by pulling herself into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"What was that for?" He asked as they pulled away for breathe.

"I wanted to kiss you, and so I did." She bluntly replied, running her hands though his messy black hair.

"Stop it, you're messing my hair up." He groaned, flicking her hands away from his head.

"No, I'm fixing it." She laughed, watching him try to readjust his hair.

"Lovebirds, come get your breakfast!" Melvin called.

Scarlett groaned at the new nickname, Nick helping her get up. She stretched her back, grabbing Nick's shirt and giving it to him, buttoning the front up for him once he was finished putting it on. He grabbed her hand as they walked to where Rochelle had set up a makeshift kitchen, the breakfast stale bread with Nutella. She screwed her mouth up, knowing Rochelle had found her secret supply of the chocolatey goodness. Nick had swiped his finger across the bread, smearing some on Scarlett's nose with a goofy grin. He then proceeded to lick it off in front of everyone, getting a groan from most of them.

"Nicholas. Stop acting like a dog." Rochelle grunted, shielding her eyes from the sex act.

"I think it's sweet." Phoenix said in between bites of food.

"C'mon Nicky boy, save it for tonight." Scar winked, earning a collective groan

"We gonna be in the tunnel o' love! Man, so many memories." Ellis said absentmindedly.

"Memories? What, got to second base with your sister?" Nick asked snidely.

"Nicholas!" Scar exclaimed, slapping him on the pectoral

"That's going too far." Coach agreed.

"Are we gonna spend all day chit chattin, or we goin to go shoot zombies?" Ellis asked, obviously not caring about Nick's comments.

"Or in Nick and Scarlett's case, making out." Melvin said

"you know, I'm starting to like you guys." Josie said with pride

"So your staying!" Ellis exclaimed.

"I wish, but I like the solitude of staying out alone. I might bail in the next couple o days. Who knows?" She replied, her voice slightly quivering over her impediment.

"Well, we were lucky to meet you. Let's get heading out soon, I'm getting a little antsy." Rochelle wiped her palms on her jeans.

Scarlett shoved the food down her eager throat, first to leave and begin to pack up. Nick had forgotten his jacket, so she wrapped it around her body once again as she tidied up, her backpack neat and organized. She had found the deck of cards Melvin and Phoenix had played with, stashing them in along with the remains of the Nutella jar. With a final zip, she slung the backpack around her back, holding her precious AK in her sweaty hands. She was first out of the room as they filed out, Josie taking up the back with an axe.

"Hey Coach, this remind you of anything? A cheeseburger, romance in the air?" Nick asked from,behind her.

"Fo Sho! What about you Nick, any tunnel of love memories?"

"Lots, and lots." He replied with a smirk.

Scar frowned a little bit, shaking the jealousy out of her head. She turned to look at Ellis, who was also trudging ahead with her, and gave him a smile. He returned it with a toothy grin, which made her slightly crack up. She raised her gun and began to shoot at the commons, most of them banging their heads on the walls, or vomiting blood. She felt the butt kick against her as she fired, the feel comfortable and reminding her of late night gun training with her father.

"Jockey!" Ellis screamed.

The little infected was running straight for them, his laughter echoing around the tunnel and alerting a horde. Ellis killed the jockey before he could ride Scarlett, and she quickly grabbed for a pipe bomb, lighting it with her purple zippo. The horde was silenced quickly and effectively by Ellis and Scarlett, the rest of the group not even caught up with them.

"We make a great team!" Ellis exclaimed.

"Yeah we do!" Scar agreed, pumping her fist into the air.

Ellis had stepped in the water and slipped, falling on top of Scarlett with a curse. Just at that time, the rest of the group had found them.

"Oh shit! This is not what it looks like!" Scar laughed, pushing Ellis off of her.

"Hey sport? Don't touch m'lady." Nick said, walking up to wrap his arms around Scarlett.

"I slipped, man! I mean yeah, she's hot -" He started

"Ellis, just stop." Scar chuckled, pulling her way out of Nick's embrace to trudge ahead.

"Scar, you alright?" Nick asked.

"I sense a love triangle here!" Phoenix whispered, getting a chuckle out of Melvin.

"Ugh, be quiet Phoenix." Scarlett groaned.

"If only!" Melvin hooted, Phoenix narrowing her eyes at him. "I was just kidding!"

"You better of been!" She growled.

"C'mon, we ain't got time for this." Coach grumbled at the bickering children.

"Ugh, I would kill for hand sanitizer." Nick grumbled to himself.

"Nick, do you happen to have mysophobia?" Josie asked.

"What the hell is that?" He barked.

"The fear of germs." Josie replied with a throaty laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny child. And no, I don't."

"I bet if he did, he wouldn't of kissed Scarlett!" Ellis hooted.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett turned around, her ice cool eyes dangerously narrowing

"Uh, I didn't mean it like that." Ellis blushed, holding his hands up in defeat.

"You better of not." Nick growled.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Rochelle asked, silencing them.

"Oh shit. This is not good." Scarlett was first to catch up on the sound.

"What is it, Doll?" Nick asked.

"Tank." Scarlett whispered back, her eyes wide.

The tank came barreling towards them a second after Scar had heard it, it's black beady eyes focusing on her as it charged. Scarlett let out a scream, and she saw Melvin raise his ax and throw it into the shoulder of the beast, sealing his fate. Weapon less, he back pedaled as the group unloaded bullets into him. Scarlett was closest to the Tank, and was the first to feel the wrath from his meaty fists. He punched her backwards, shooting her into Nick. She gasped in pain, quickly picking herself up and getting an idea.

"I have an idea." She said, creeping behind it.

"What are you doing?" Nick spat over the noise of gunshot.

Scarlett quickly pulled the axe out of its left shoulder, the Tank whirling around in surprise. It sized the girl up, roaring in her face. She threw the axe into the Tank's skull, the body slumping to the ground at her feet. The group looked in surprise at her kill, the axe still wedged in his brain.

"Well, now that that's taken care of." Scar breathed, picking her gun back up.

"We should probably get moving?" Ellis finished for her.

"Yeah! Let's move on." Scar agreed.

They trudged in silence, mainly because of the massive hordes they came across. Scarlett fought tooth and nail to stay in front, Ellis being the only one to get ahead of her. An infected screamed right in front of her, spitting blood onto her face. She winded her first back, punching it back before she landed a bullet in it's skull. Melvin had refused to pick the axe back up, Phoenix finding him a katana to use. The tip was covered in blood, and he warily slashed through infected, his face turning a shade of green.

"We're almost home free!" Ellis called from ahead of her.

"Wait for me!" She called, sprinting past dumbfounded infected.

"Jesus, you got a pair of legs on you!" He exclaimed.

" 'Scuse me?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, shit, not like that! I meant like, you can run fast." He backpedaled.

"Good safe. Wait, look over there." Scar gasped, her blood running cold.

Ahead of them lay a wooden roller coaster, the safe house being at the top of it. Ellis chuckled, unaware to her fear of heights. She gulped, waiting for Nick and the rest of the group.

"I'm afraid of heights." She said quietly to Ellis.

"what?" He asked.

"I'm afraid of heights!" She exclaimed, right as the rest of the group came into the room.

"Wow, Scarlett afraid of something? Hell has officially frozen over!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up!" Scar groaned.

"Sorry." He laughed, grabbing her waist and lifting her off the ground.

"Nick, don't tempt me to separate you two" Coach growled.

"Sorry, dad." Scarlett sighed.

"What's our plan?" Ellis asked, whistling lowly.

"We could start the ride over there and climb behind it. It will lead us right to the safe room." Melvin pondered.

"Good idea! But I want to ride the coaster." Phoenix whined.

"Then ride it for god's sake." Coach grumbled.

"Scarlett, didn't you say you were afraid of heights?" Nick asked with a devilish grin.

"You wouldn't." She gasped.

"Oh, I am." he grinned.

"Please don't make me do this." She whined one last time.

"You are conquering your fear of heights, one way or another." Nick grinned from next to her.

Scarlett, Nick, Phoenix and Melvin had hopped onto the wooden coaster's ride, Scarlett holding onto Nick's arm like a vice as Coach started it. The cart took an uphill accent, alerting the hordes of zombies out there of their presence. They kept on climbing, Scarlett squealing with fear as they reached the top, at least a hundred feet above the nearest ground.

"I cannot believe you made me do this." She groaned, leaning onto him.

"It's fun as hell, isn't it?" He grinned.

"Oh shit this is gonna be fun!" Phoenix screeched from the front.

The cart rocked as it shot down to the earth, Scarlett screaming bloody murder as she felt her stomach drop. Nick was laughing at her misfortune, causing her to "Accidentally" smack him in the face. The cart hit a couple bodies that loomed on the tracks, running them over like a deer in headlights.

"I hate you." Scar screamed as they took another decent..

"I love you, too, babe!" He cackled.

The ride finally came to a screeching halt, much to Scarlett's content. She jumped out of it first, vertigo punching her in the stomach, causing her to slip and faceplant on the wood.

"Are you alright?" Nick laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine." She spat.

"I'll grab your stuff, the hordes about to get here." Nick pulled her backpack on his back.

She groaned and pulled herself up, holding her weapon shakily in her hands. Phoenix walked up to her, placing her real hand on her shoulder with a snort. Scarlett returned the snort and saw the four in the distance, the bodies illuminated by their gunfire. Scarlett noticed a figure pacing on a rooftop, her hair in wild curls. She gasped, alerting the rest to her find. They sprinted to the safe room a second ahead the horde chasing them. Scarlett felt a claw scratch her arm, her skin immediately burning as if it was set on fire. She collapsed as soon as she reached the safe room, her arm burning in agony.

"Scarlett?" The first voice she heard was Melvin's.

"My.. Arm!" She screamed between clenched teeth.

"Rochelle!" Melvin called.

She laid on the mint green ground, doing little to sooth the pain she was in. She had three deep claw marks on her left shoulder, obviously done by a hunter. Nick was yelling, also, mainly curses and threats to the hunter who hurt her. Rochelle could do little, giving her pain

medication and wrapping the cut. Coach held Nick back as he tried to get back out and wring the Hunter's neck, and Ellis paced around nervously. Scarlett knew both of them had the same thought. She was infected now, and she was going to turn sooner or later. Unless she was immune, that is.

"Rochelle, get Ellis." Scarlett gasped, the pain skyrocketing when she talked.

"Ellis, sweetie, Scarlett wants to talk to you." Rochelle called.

"Can you give us a moment?" Ellis asked the rest of the crowd.

They dispersed quickly, Nick eyeing Ellis with a dangerous expression. She turned to Ellis with a knowing nod, burying her head into his chest. He was like a little brother to her, and she really did love him like a family member.

"Am I going to die?" Scar asked.

"I don't know, Scar. Yer could be immune." He said hopefully.

"Or I could be dead by morning." She said grimly.

"Don't say that." He whispered, knitting his eyebrows together and pushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"Ellis, can I have a moment with my girlfriend?" She heard Nick spit, her head was still pounding.

"Yeah, brother." Ellis replied, squeezing Scar's uninjured arm.

"Please, don't ask me if I'm ok, because i'm not." Scarlett said, her voice cracking.

"I know you aren't. And as your boyfriend, I need to make you feel better." He sat next to her laying figure, playing with her hair.

"Kiss me?" She asked with a smile.

He chuckled lightly as he leaned over her face, lightly pressing his lips to hers in peck.

"That was not what I was talking about." She grunted, her arm complaining again.

"I know you weren't. I'm teasing you, aren't I?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are." She grumbled.

"Scarlett, I found something for you, if you'd like it." Melvin padded over to her.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice monotone.

"This." He replied, holding the bottle of Diet Pepsi out for her.

"Melvin! Thank you!" She exclaimed, grabbing the liquid and trying to open it.

"Easy there, tiger. Let me help." Nick laughed, opening the bottle for her.

"Help me, help me sit up." She said, holding out her palm.

He slowly pulled her up, her arm stinging in white hot pain. She exhaled, the pain surpassing anything she had ever felt.

"Ow! Holy fuck, this hurts!" She groaned in pain.

"You need to watch your language." She heard Coach grumble.

"She's in pain, Coach! Give her a fucking break!" Nick snapped.

"Nick, don't pick a fight. Hand me that.' She said, trying but failing to grab the soda.

"Not before I drink some." He teased, holding the bottle out of her reach.

"Come on! Don't make me boycott any body contact with you." She smirked.

"Ugh, fine." He groaned, giving into her request.

"Ha, ha! I win again!" She heard Phoenix triumphantly call.

"What are they up to?" She asked hoarsely inbetween gulps of soda.

"Melvin is trying, but failing, to teach her blackjack." He said with a sniff.

"How can you tell?" She turned her attention to the budding romance.

"Because I've practically lived at casinos." Nick replied.

"I went to casinos mainly to win food for the week." She sighed at the memory.

"Oh.. Oh my god!" She heard him grunt.

"What!" Scar asked, worried she did something.

"We've met before, Scarlett." He cupped his mouth in his hands.

**A/N: Eep, controversy galore! Next chapter is going to be a flashback, k? Involving casinos, gambling and strippers! (Just kidding about the strippers, trying to get my male readers tuned in here XD) read mah blog to figure out who the rooftop creepah is!** Also, I'm going on vacation 2morrow, so there may not binto upload until around 9 o clock, Pacific Standard Time.


	8. Le finale pt 1

**A/N sorry for the pitiful wait, bit I've decided a couple of things.**

**a: I'm breaking the finale (the concert chapter of dark carnival)in to two parts. Get ready for tears, death, and gore!**

**B: just to make you upset, I think I'm going to stick a flashback inbetween the two parts.**

**C: to make you even more upset, I'm not going to upload as often. (I need a vacation, people!) **

**Commence reading, dear friends!**

"We have?" She gasped, holding her gaping mouth.

"You had a roommate, I think her name was Holly or something. She forced you to third wheel, if I remember correctly." He sighed.

"You where the one with the silver mustang? Damn, I really did hate you." Scarlett giggled as she remembered him.

"Awh, why?" Nick pouted slightly.

"For one, you ran my goddamn foot over and broke it." Scarlett growled.

"I did not! When did I run you over?" Nick exclaimed.

"Remember when you pulled up to my apartment complex and I was smoking on the curb? Yeah, you ran over my foot. I was in a cast for four months." Scarlett laughed at his dumbfounded face.

"Well, that means I owe you a proper apology." Nick smirked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it. I would like a foot massage though. My feet are killing me." She sighed, slowly moving her arm. It refused automaticlly, sending a jolt of white hot pain up to her brain.

Nick began to take off her shoes, Scarlett warily watching her group. Josie was talking with Ellis, punching his arm and laughing at one of his Keith stories. Phoenix was warily pacing, her arms crossed and her body hunched over. Melvin was awkwardly leaning against the wall, eyeing Phoenix's hunched figure. Coach was reloading his gun, the dark gun covered in splattered blood and gore. She felt his cool arms slowly massaging her hurt ankle, Scarlett breathing out in relief as it didn't retort in pain. She was laying with her head on her backpack, her gun laying across her body.

"Woah, check it out, the Midnight Riders were supposed to play here." Melvin was looking at the rock concert poster inside the room.

"Damn, I wish I could've seen it. They have the best pyrotechnics, like ever." Ellis drawled.

"Midnight Riders, huh. Say Ellis, is their music any good?" Nick said whilst rubbing Scarlett's feet.

"Gotta reach for the top, stay on the mountain!" Coach sang to himself.

"They are ah-mazin!" Ellis

"Hmm, I'll believe it when I see it." Nick huffed

"Hold up, they shoot off fireworks, right?" Scarlett asked.

"Every show, Miss." Ellis replied.

"Miss? It's Scarlett, not miss. Don't you think that we could signal a helicopter with the fireworks?" Scar had a lightbulb go off in her head.

"And all the infected in the park." Nick argued.

"It is a risky plan, but we have to take it. If a helicopter sees us, we'll be home free." Coach said.

"How are you feeling, Scarlett?" Rochelle asked from beside her.

"My arm doesn't hurt, actually. I think you can take off the bandage." Scarlett moved around the wounded arm, feeling nothing hurt.

"Are you sure? We can wait, if you'd like." Rochelle said warily.

"No, take it off. It could be clotted up by now." Scar breathed as Nick shifted feet.

Rochelle snipped the bandage off Scarlett's arm with a pair of medical scissors, gasping as she saw the cut. No, it wasn't a cut, it was a scar now. Three jagged lines had puckered where the wounds were, the skin a light pink. Scarlett trailed the lines delicately, not knowing if her eyes were playing a trick on her. She should of changed by now, obviously meaning she was immune. She was immune, right?

"Woah. That is some creepy magic y'all got up your sleeves." Ellis exclaimed.

"I didn't do shit. This is really strange." Scarlett whispered, flexing her arm delicately.

"Are you immune?" Nick asked, finishing up her massage.

"I never was tested. I came across the infection in a strange way." Scarlett blushed as he took her hand and squeezed it.

"How?" Melvin asked.

"I was walking into Savannah. I didn't own a car, and I didn't have a hundred bucks to my name, so I decided to backpack across the east coast. My roommate bought me a one way plane ticket and told me to have fun. All I had was fifty bucks, a guitar case, and my AK." Scarlett started.

"So you didn't even have clothes?" Nick asked.

"Nicholas!" Rochelle scolded.

"Why yes, I did. Anyways, I was walking down a deserted dirt road and decided to take a break under a tree, it was buy the woods, I believe. One of the early staged infected jumped me and nearly bit me. He didn't look as mutilated, only with glowing red eyes and ghastly skin. But man, he was freaky."

"Are you guys immune?" Melvin asked from his awkward position.

"Well, we've been out here for the better part of three weeks, so I guess we are." Rochelle got up to get food rations.

"I'm immune." Phoenix said lightly.

"What? That's great!" Melvin exclaimed.

"How do you know you are?" Nick asked.

"My mother got me tested in Alabama. One of the last states testing." Phoenix replied slowly.

"That's really cool, Phoenix. You wont die from the disease, unlike me." Scarlett said grimly.

"Don't say that. You aren't dying on my watch." Nick promised.

"Are you immune, Nick?" She asked.

"I didn't get tested, either." He replied sullenly.

"How did you get to Savannah? A Vegas man like you doesn't really seem to be a southern liking guy." Scarlett tried to word her sentence carefully.

"I was hopping from town to town. I got in trouble with a gang in Vegas, so I booked it to here to find it overrun by goddamn zombies." Nick sighed bitterly.

"Wow, the storms really getting bad. We might have to signal them tonight if we want to get out of here soon." Josie said. She was leaning on the safe room door that outlooked the park, the clap of thunder jolting Scarlett upright.

"You're right, Lil lady." Ellis agreed.

"What should we plan on doing?" Scarlett slowly got up, her ankle protesting slightly.

"We don't know what's going to be out there. We could go look now and make a plan." Coach pondered.

"That sounds good. Scar, you gonna be alright?" Phoenix asked, pacing even faster.

"Yeah, I'm feeling up for a fight." Scarlett popped her back, rolling her shoulders.

They loaded up their weapons, Scarlett grinning in glee when she saw all the AK clips. But what most intrigued her was the bat-like melee weapon on the table, its name a mystery. She held it in her arms, the flat part made out of a slab of wood, blood stained into the wood.

"What's this?" Scarlett asked, holding the weapon up.

"You don't know what a machete is?" Coach snorted.

"I'm a gun toting girl, I don't have upper arm strength." She set the machete down.

"Well, it's a mighty fine weapon." Ellis picked it up.

"But you actually have biceps, El." Scarlett laughed.

"Why thank ya." He stuttered, turning a deep red.

"We headin out, or we gonna sit and chat?" Rochelle snapped

"I'd like to sit and chat, but we can go if you'd like." Phoenix retorted with a grin.

"I don't appreciate your attitude, missy." Rochelle narrowed her brown eyes.

"Stop bitching and let's go!" Nick groaned, kicking the door open

Scarlett followed her boyfriend, her AK's flashlight illuminating the darkness. She could hear the water dripping from the ceiling, but no new rain or thunder. Scarlett concluded that the storm had let up for a while, and took the advantage to finally go outside without getting wet. She missed the hot Savannah air, and longed for the sun to shine through.

Scarlett was the first to fire, spotting an infected vomiting blood. She used only one bullet to silence it, the body exploding.

"Kill stealer." Nick grunted, Scarlett sticking her tongue out.

"Look at all those infected." Coach whistled from the back.

A mini horde had launched themselves at the caboose of the group, Scarlett whipping around in her stupor. A slimy purple tongue coiled around her bad ankle, tripping her and sending her face first into the concrete. She screamed in annoyance at the smoker, the tongue dragging her backwards.

"Little help here?" Scarlett gasped.

"Crap! Sorry, hold on a second." Nick grunted as he shot his gun.

Scarlett recognized the sniper rifle, the design all to familiar to her. It was her fathers favorite type of gun, Scarlett not having the ability to use his. Jeremy had never let anyone but himself touch the black beauty, locking it up every time it wasn't in use. She exhaled loudly as an infected kicked her in the lungs, the smoker five feet away. Rochelle's keen eye dispatched the smoker, turning the world a shade of ghastly green. Scar began to cough, shooting lazily at the few infected attacking her.

"Thanks, Rochelle." Scarlett coughed up a lung.

"No problem, hon." She replied with a warm smile.

Scarlett fell back into the middle, letting the southerners lead the way. Coach and Ellis had both been to Whispering Oaks, and knew their way around the large stadium. They came out to the stage, Scarlett very wary off all the space they had to cover. The stage was filled with supplies, a careless person leaving all of this bounty for them. Scarlett shot down the infected that walked around in the seating area, while Phoenix and the now gun clad Melvin shot down the boomer hiding behind them.

"Nice shot, Mel." Scarlett commented, wondering how he learned how to use a combat rifle.

"What do you think we should do?" Josie turned to Ellis.

"Hmm.. We could just fight for our lives." Ellis joked.

"Wait, look up there." Scarlett pointed with her gun.

It was a large lookout post, about fifty feet up in the air. She knew that smokers and tanks could attack, but it was above the reach of any common infected. She began to run to it, climbing up the wooden structure and grabbing the hunting rifle someone had left behind. It was a very nice gun, the scope nicely polished and well taken care of.

"Nick, since you have a sniper, go up with her." Coach said with a cackle.

"I was already planning on that." Nick said from the stage, grabbing two adrenaline shots.

"I'll stay down here and throw around some fireworks and shit." Ellis called.

"I will, too." Melvin replied, gripping his rifle tighter.

"Okay, we need to hit the lights, sound system, and pyrotechnic buttons. Y'all know where we can find them?" Josie called, her voice slightly pronouncing words wrong.

"The sound system is up here." Scarlett called from Nick's arms.

"The rest is on stage! Coach and I will hit them, and Josie can hit the sound system. Phoenix, go with Josie! Stick together people, this is going to be a hell of a fight!" Rochelle cupped her hands around her mouth.

Scarlett swore she saw the shadow of a person lingering on top of the stadium, but she blinked and the figure was gone. She held the unfamiliar gun in her palms, this being the only gun her father hadn't drilled her on. The contraption seemed simple enough, yet somehow she wanted to go back to her AK.

"We have to stick together, ok? I'm not losing you tonight." Nick murmured from behind her.

"Promise." She replied.

Scarlett tuned around to signal to Josie, but Nick had pulled her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She felt her arm slightly pulse as her heart began to thud, the oncoming hordes scaring her to death. She wasn't going to lose him tonight. Or lose anyone, for that matter.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She smiled, pecking him one last time before business mode set in.

"Y'all ready?" Josie asked, slightly slurring her words.

"Hell yeah!" Coach called, hitting the pyrotechnic button with his foot.

Rochelle and Josie hit theirs at the same time, the heart stopping beat of the drums jolting Scar out of her love stupor. She cursed loudly when she heard the first wave of infected roaring, looking down the butt of the gun to scope out any front runners. She saw the inflated body of a female boomer, squeezing the trigger lightly, watching the explosion of blood and flesh.

"Nice one." Nick complimented her.

" contraire ." She replied as he shot a spitter right as she was hacking.

"Since when did you speak French?" He asked with a loopy grin.

"Behind you." She sang, watching the hunter slowly creeping behind them.

The hunter leaped before Scar could double tap, straddling her body and beginning to rip her chest apart. Nick screamed in disgust, headshotting the cat like infected.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She sighed as he held his hand out.

"No problemo."

"Damn it, guys there's a tank coming!" Phoenix called.

"Watch your language, child!" Coach called

"I'm fourteen, not four!" She whined, holding a Molotov.

"Uh uh, I'll light this." Ellis came behind her and snatched the fire starter.

"Ellis!" She squealed, the tank right behind her.

"Phoenix!" Melvin screamed, launching himself in front of the tanks wrath.

"shit!" Scarlett screamed.

Melvin was flung like a doll by the tank, his body flying mid air and slamming into a slab of concrete. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth, and she could clearly see the tank wasn't finished with him. The tank ripped a piece of concrete out of the ground, slamming it repeatedly onto his body, blood flying everywhere. Scarlett screamed, trying to run down to help him, but Nick was holding her back.

"He's already dead. Leave him." Nick growled.

"No! He was like my brother! I can't leave him." She began to tear up.

"If you go down there, you will die. And I'm not leaving you." Nick grabbed her wrist.

"Nick, let me go." Scarlett growled, making her voice deep and sinister.

"I can't lose you! Not like this, not here. Words can't even describe how much I love you, and I'm not letting you kill yourself by saying goodbye to him." Nick pleaded.

Phoenix was screeching bloody murder, shooting the lit up tank with all her might. Bloody tears streamed down her face, as a gash was ripped open on her forehead. She ran to her dead love, slapping him across the face and trying save him.

"Please, somebody get me a defibrillator!" She hollered, her voice thick.

"He's gone, Phoenix. We need to keep on going, in Melvin's honor." Rochelle screamed over the roar of the tank.

"I loved him! I can't just leave him here, like this. They'll eat him, and he'll turn into one of these monsters. I lost Ty, and I can't bare to lose him." She wailed.

"Phoenix, he sacrificed himself for you. He wanted you to live, and he was happy in dying." Scarlett screamed over her tears.

"Melvin, I love you so much. I'm so sorry, I should of told you this when you kissed me last night. Im never, ever going to forget you. Please, don't leave me like Ty did." Phoenix balled, hugging the lifeless form.

"He kissed her?" Scarlett blubbered, her salty tears falling into her mouth.

"We have to keep on shooting! A hordes coming, and they don't look to happy!" Coach bellowed.

"Shit, Scar, snap out of it. We can mourn once we're safe." Nick shook her shoulders.

Scarlett sniffled as she threw the hunting rifle down, picking up her AK and jumping down the structure. Nick screamed for her to come back, but she ran to Phoenix, prying her off the diseased Melvin.

"Snap out of it. He wanted this, he knew his fate was sealed. Now you have to avenge his death like you did for Tyler." Scarlett held her shoulders, which were at eye length.

"Okay, I will. I promise." Phoenix said as Scarlett wiped her tears.

"Here they come!" Rochelle yelled.

Nick was crawling down the structure, calling for Scarlett to come up to him. She saw the smoker a second too late, it's slimy tongue wrapping around Nick and constricting him. She screamed, sprinting to him, but her actions were in vain. She saw a hooded man with dark brown hair on the roof by the smoker, taking a hunting knife and slitting the throat of the creature. It screamed in agony, exploding into a puffy green cloud.

"Thank you!" Scarlett yelled up to the man.

"No problem, Scarlett." She heard the velvety voice that was all to familiar.

"Tyler?" She gasped, as the body pounced and brought her back up to the roof, weapon less.

Tyler pulled the hood off of his face, revealing his mutilated face. He was, no doubt, an infected, but something kept him from changing all the way over. He wore a navy blue hoodie with duct tape wrapped around his elbows and wrists, his hands like miniature daggers. He also wore a pair of jeans, which were duct taped up, no surprise there. She gasped as he came closer, slowly snarling at her.

"You killed me, Scarlett. You broke Jon's promise, and he sent me back down to take whats rightfully mine. An eye for an eye, right?" He growled, his voice even more bitter.

"What do you want from me?" Scarlett whispered, Tyler's sour breath clogging her nose.

"Your life." He responded.

"So you think you can just waltz in here and take my life? Trust me, I'm not the one you should be pissed at." Scarlett turned to Phoenix and her diseased partner.

"Oh, and who should I be mad at for killing me?" He spat bitterly.

"Tyler, if you have been stalking us for this long, you should know that Phoenix has, well, other love interests now. Jealous, much?" Scarlett cocked an eyebrow.

"That stupid child meant nothing to me. She was just a pawn in my master plan to kill you. You were always the one to outshine me, to win over everyone's affection because of your whole 'I'm a badass yet secretly really nice and quirky.' you may have fooled your boyfriend and friends, but you haven't fooled me for a second." Tyler bitterly sneered.

"Tyler, you're just jealous because im still alive and you aren't. You're a cold, bitter, son of a bitch." She whispered with a deadly grin.

Tyler screeched, slashing open her cheek with his talons. Scarlett howled in pain as the cuts began to ooze blood, her hand clutching the shreds of skin that used to be her face.

She collapsed on the roof, hearing Nicholas scream as she fell. Tyler bitterly laughed, kicking her in the ribs and knocking the air out of her. She begged him to stop, salty tears stinging her puffy cuts. Bullets sprayed the roof, yet none landed in Tyler's mangled body.

"You are nothing to me." She gasped.

"You wish I was nothing to you." He laughed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She cried out in pain.

"Scarlett, baby, I never hated you. Hate is such an underestimating word, don't you think? No, I loathed your existence. Every waking moment spend with you was torture. And I want you to feel the hopeless agony of death. Not even your precious Nicholas can save you now!"

"You must love seeing me in pain, you must love to see me in your mercy. But nothing can bring back Quinn, even my death." She spat out blood mixed with saliva.

"Scarlett, please keep holding on up there! I'm going to get you out of there, okay?" Nick called.

"An eye for an eye, huh? Well, shouldn't you be going after my love then? So I die alone without him?" She asked, waiting for him to take the bait.

"Well, why not kill two birds with one stone?" Tyler laughed evily.

Tyler hopped off of the roof with a screech, bullets ventilating his attire. Scarlett laughed bitterly as he fell to the ground with a loud thud, the world slowly ebbing into a shade of black. She knew she was on her deathbed, and prayed for Nicholas to make it out okay.

"Nick." She sobbed to herself. "I doubt you can hear this, but I want you to know that I love you, and I know that you will get over me as time passes. You'll move on."

Her voice cut off into a loud, shrill and high pitched scream, doing what she knew must happen. She began to roll down the roof, blood staining the rain above her. She felt herself on the edge, and took once last breathe before sliding off.

**How'd you like that for a cliff hanger? Mwahahahaha, I feel like torturing my audience a little bit more. And a moment of silence for Melvin. Anyone? **

**Next chapter might be a flashback, I'm contemplating.**

**Love and hugs!**

**Nikki**


	9. Flashback, circa 2009

**A/N okay, here's Scarletts flashback as promised! Can't wait**

**For Le finale part 2? Check out my blog for up to date stuff you should probably know.**

**Ps I'm updating this on a smartphone, and there might be typos, so bear with me! Sorry for the painfully short update!**

**Pss, anyone who can decode my French in this chapter gets ten points for gryfendor! (is that even how its spelled?)**

**Love and hugs,**

**nikki **

Scarlett took once last glance at her reflection, blowing her bangs up with the force of her sigh. She clutched the bathroom sink with both hands, her back slightly bowed inwards. Her face was flushed as she retched into the sink once again, bile being the only substance left to throw up. Why did she agree to go to a shady sushi restaurant with Holly, when she could of stayed home and watched a horror movie? Obviously seaweed and raw fish didn't mix well in her stomach.

"Scar, you alright in there?" Her roommate, Holly, called.

Holly was leaning on the faux wood door, her fingers slightly tapping on the door. Scarlett groaned as another wave of nausea hit her stomach, her empty stomach burbling in pain.

"Oh yeah, just fine." She spat in between pants.

"So I'm guessing you won't be able to make my date tonight?" Holly asked, a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

Scarlett hated Holly's "Girls nights" mainly because she would end up inviting another one of her flames, and Scar would end up being the awkward third wheel. She had battled many bouts of food poisoning from Holly's choices of seedy downtown restaurants, and this was no doubt, another round.

"Holly, I have food poisoning for the hundredth time, and you expect me to come to another one of your dates?" Scarlett moaned, wiping her mouth on a towel.

"Well, this guys a real hot tamale. And I would think you'd like having a guy around you for once in your life." Holly snorted, padding off to make a batch of coffee.

Scarlett rolled her ice blue eyes, wiping the towel on her sweaty forehead. Holly was a pro at making Scarlett feel bad, and as always, it was always about Holly. Scarlett hung the towel up, unlocking the door and slowly creeping out, the cool wind soothing her burning hot body.

"I would think after having food poisoning so many times that your body would, like, become immune or something." Holly called over the grinding coffee maker.

"If only." She groaned, pressing her body against the beige wall.

She was wearing an oversized U of A sweatshirt, the bottom grazing her knees. Along with her sweatshirt, she had a pair of cheetah print pajama pants on, and pink slippers. Holly was in her normal attire, a baby pink blouse and greyish blue skinny jeans, with sky blue socks on. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a hairtie into an elaborate bun, while Scarlett's jet black hair was in a lousy ponytail with chunks sticking straight up into the air.

"Do you have any tea?" Scarlett asked from her position.

"I dunno, why don't you check?" Holly replied.

Scarlett grumbled a string of profanities as she got up from the carpet. The kitchen was alive with the musky smell of coffee, almost gagging Scarlett as she went in. Her eyes flitted to the pack of Camel cigarettes, contemplating if she really wanted to light up while she was sick. She decided against it for now, opening the cabinets were she stored her secret stash of iced tea bags.

"So that's where you hide them!" Holly exclaimed.

"Not anymore, I don't." Scarlett grumbled, opening the package and pulling out a bag.

"What is it with you and Iced tea? You always drink it when you're sick." Holly stated, clicking her fake French tips on the kitchen tile.

"What is it with you and hooking up with older men?" Scarlett retorted as she grabbed a pitcher.

"Hey, that's different! You can't compare tea and men." She grumbled, smacking the coffee machine.

"Well, you asked for it." Scarlett huffed, running her finger under the tap until it turned cold.

"Why don't you like my taste in men, anyways? All of them are hot." Holly whined.

"But all of them are at least seven years older than you." Scarlett retorted.

"And they're rich as hell." Holly replied with a snicker.

"I can see why your longest relationship was with your coffee machine." Scarlett retorted with a sly grin.

"Ugh, it's longer than any relationship you've had. All you do is sit around and play Call Of Duty." Holly poured herself a mug of creamy coffee.

"Well, there are a lot of hot guys online." Scarlett retorted, Holly sticking her tongue out.

"Speaking of hot guys, have you seen my date for tonight?" Holly said.

"Never heard of him. What's his name, again?" Scarlett mumbled.

"Nicholas. He's picking me up in about an hour." Holly sighed at his name.

"Shit, what time is it?" Scarlett gasped.

"Fourish, you were sleeping and I decided not to wake you, but your stomach had other plans." Holly nodded to the clock.

"Ugh, kill me now." Scar groaned, placing the pitcher of tea water in the windowsill.

"Playfully, I would, but I can tell your too grouchy and sick. Go smoke or something, your ruining my vibes." Holly put down her half drank mug.

"You going to finish that?" Scar called as she flounced out of the kitchen.

"Nope, but coffee isn't good for you when you're sick."

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

Scarlett mentally slapped Holly, downing the dregs of her coffee. It tasted off, the bile in her mouth tinting everything a horrid taste. She finished the coffee anyways, grabbing the pack of cigarettes and contemplating if she should light up. Her stomach flipped again, making Scarlett whirl around and retch into the sink. Nothing came out to tint her coffee tasting mouth, and she mentally thanked the lord as she gargled some water.

She could hear the radio in Holly's room playing some sort of crap, along with Holly's beautiful soprano voice sing along. Scarlett mentally sighed. The music this generation sucked major ass, and Scarlett couldn't bear to listen to it. The clock read 4:47, and Scarlett needed a smoke, pronto. Holly had stressed to her that her date was going to be here at five, and not to throw up on him. Scarlett had flipped her the bird at that comment, the stupidness of that comment making her want to hurl.

"Holly, I'm going to go take a smoke!" She called, searching for her zippo.

"In your jammies?" She laughed back.

"I don't care." She grumbled, slamming the front door behind her.

Her ghetto apartment was filled with ex-cons, druggies, teenage moms and conmen. Marty, her neighbor and ex, was waiting for the elevator, Scarlett sighing in annoyance as she waited too. He had a thick mane of dirty blonde hair, cloudy grey eyes, and a handsome, strong face. Scarlett was the one to break it off, saying that their age difference was too much. He was 22 and she was 27.

"Hey, Scarlett. Nice, uh, clothes you got there." Marty awkwardly said.

"Well, I'm sick and I need a smoke, so." Scarlett trailed off as the elevator doors opened.

"Did Holly take you to another sushi restaurant?" He asked as the doors shut.

"Yes." Scarlett groaned, her stomach feeling queasy.

"that girl does not know how to pick a restaurant if it kills her." Marty chuckled to himself.

"She has another date with some guy named Nicholas. She says he's taking her to Benihanna." Scarlett mumbled, feeling sweat bead on the nape of her neck.

"That place is sweet. I went there once with my girlfriend, Mae." He informed.

"Lovely, you've finally moved on." She groaned, her face flushing.

"Haven't you? You were the one to break up with me." He asked.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but I gotta go throw up." Scarlett mumbled as she ran out the elevator doors.

The lobby of the apartment complex was the only nice part, featuring marble floors and a fountain. She had to hurry past the doorman, Shaun, holding her hands to her mouth as she felt bile rise in her throat. She vomited in the large bushes surrounding the complex, cursing as she wiped her mouth on her burgundy jacket.

She sat down on the curb, lightly extending her legs into the road. Scarlett plucked out a cigarette, placing it in the corner of her mouth as she fumbled for her lighter.

It was a beautiful thing, a metallic purple colored jewel, with a rose carved into the metal. She had picked it up at a farmers market, admiring the mans work on decorating lighters. She flicked her pasty thumb across the flint to light it, bringing to flame to her cigarette. She sighed as the smoke began to float into her lungs, the nausea slowly ebbing away as if it were never there in the first place. She took a couple of mild drags, blowing smoke out of her nose like a dragon. Her leopard print jammies had drooped to the asphalt, revealing her tattooed ankle. She had gotten it in a time of carelessness, yet the beautiful words still rang in her head since the day he died.

"Courir aussi vite que vous le pouvez"

The words snaked around her ankle down to to the top of her foot. She had always adored the French language, and it was the last words her father had muttered before he had died in her arms.

She pushed the thought out of her mind, taking another drag of her smoke. She heard the car before she registered the danger, the tire running over her outstretched limb. She screamed in surprise, yet no pain or disturbance hit her mind. The man got out of his car, wearing a pair of aviators over his eyes, running his hands through his gelled back hair. She quickly checked him out before realizing her attire, deciding to take approach in a more, subtler way.

"Hey, Jackass? Watch where you're going." She snapped, holding her free hand above her eyes.

"Sorry bout that, doll. Nice pants, by the way." He crookedly smiled.

"Ugh, don't call me doll. And I'm dressed like a bum because I got damn food poisoning from my roommate." Scarlett cursed, placing her cigarette in her mouth.

"What may I call you, then?" He leaned against his Beemer.

"Scarlett. You must be Nicholas? My roommates your date." She rolled her eyes at her luck.

Holly was right, he was downright hot. She could smell his expensive cologne, the scent a little tainted by her sickness. He had a crooked smile plastered on his small, masculine lips, outlining the stubble on his face. He wore a black dress jacket and pants, over a blood red button down shirt. He also had a Rolex adorned on his left wrist, not that she noticed or anything.

"You're the roommate she was talking about!" He chuckled, his voice smooth and seductive.

"She talked to you about me?" Scarlett asked, trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, actually, she did." She saw him pull out a pack of cigarettes. "You got a lighter?"

"Yup. Here." Scarlett replied, throwing her prized fire starter.

"Nice lighter." He complimented, flicking his thumb on it and lighting his smoke.

"Are you seriously trying to flirt me up? Because I'm not in the mood." She slightly panted at the rolling of her stomach.

"Sorry, that's just the kind of guy I am." He said sheepishly.

"So you really like my friend, don't you?" Scarlett changed the subject.

"Not really. I just asked her on a date so I could get into her-"

"I get the picture. You're just another one of her douches." Scar laughed bitterly, cursing herself.

"No, I'm not-"

"Look, I gotta go puke. Do me a favor and bring her to your house, because I don't want to ever see you again." She threw her cigarette on the ground, flipping him the bird.

"I'm not like that, I'm serious!"

"Screw you. Have fun getting into my roommates pants." She snorted, slamming the front door behind her.

Holly was leaning on the wall opposite the doors, coyly staring at Scarlett. Holly was wearing a jet black cocktail dress, with baby pink pumps and a cobalt blue clutch.

"Don't even think about it. He just wants to bang you." Scarlett hissed.

"I knew that, Scar. Have fun staying home all night!" Holly snidely said, floating out the door.

"Holly, wait-"

"Im sorry, I have a life to get to. Toodaloo!"

Scarlett felt tears start to rise, yet she gulped them down. Shaun, the gangly teenage doorman, was watching her with a wary expression. She blinked hard and turned to the elevator, wishing it was empty. To her luck, it was.

She felt it jolt as the doors closed, Scarlett falling to the ground as tears spilt down her cheeks. Holly was her only friend, her only person she could count on with any secret, and she had dumped her for a one night stand. The doors creaked open, and she felt rage bubble up in her core. She knew what she could do to get back at her. Holly never brought a key to the apartment with her, because she knew Scar would always be home. Scarlett flew into the apartment, throwing Holly's clothes out in the hallway. She ripped her room apart, quickly gutting it and placing the contents in cardboard boxes. She placed all of her stuff outside, along with a torn in half picture of them in Cancoon, Scarlett's side ripped off.

She slammed the door behind her, slumping down to the ground in sobs. Her foot began to hurt, each movement sending throbs of stabbing pain through her foot. She knew it was broken, and she didn't own a car to drive herself to the ER. So she did what any logical person would do, and call 911.

"I broke my foot, and I need to get to the hospital." She said to the dispatcher.

"How did you break it?"

"a car ran it over."


	10. Le finale part 2

**Sorry for the wait, here is Le finale part 2! **

Scarlett felt the air rush between each strand of hair as she fell. She knew that the fall would cause certain death, and the crushing pain she would feel for a split second before death took her over. She opened her eye as the world moved in slow motion, watching Nick's face contort in horror. She saw him scream, dropping his fun and sprinting to catch her. She knew it was a vain effort, even if she did survive the fall, the claw marks would certainly kill her. Her body flailed uselessly in the air, the concrete ground looming closer. Nick was going to catch her, yet Scarlett braced herself. The world went back to normal speed, Scarlett feeling the raw strength in Nick's arms as he caught her. Her breathe was painfully knocked out of her, blood from her cheek staining Nick's already bloodied suit. She gasped for breathe, her cheek burning in silent agony.

"oh my god, Rochelle, someone, please help me!" Nick screamed, his voice rising in hysteria.

"Nick, I'm sorry it had to end like this." Scarlett whispered, slowly bringing her bloody hands to caress his face.

"No, you are not dying on me!" He screamed.

"We both know these cuts are fatal, Nicholas." She said hoarsely, the helicopter noises in the distance.

"Scarlett, please, don't give up. Stay with me, you hear?" Nick yelled, tears falling out of his eyes.

"I love you Nick. I'm so sorry it had to end like this." Scarlett sighed, slipping into unconsciousness.

"But all the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again!"

Scarlett felt herself in the ocean. It wasn't like the ocean she was used to, no, this was an unfamiliar area. The waters glowed teal, large pieces of coral submerged. She was face down in the water, her eyes slightly stinging at the saltwater. But she could see clear as any normal day, and an underwater paradise laid under her. Tropical fish swam alongside her, with beautiful patterns and colors.

This world she fell into was beautiful. She didn't feel pain.

Reality was feeling her body flip and convulse as each shock zapped her heart.

She fought back from reality, wanting to stay in this fantasy she had created. Scarlett looked down her body, gasping at the attire she was wading in.

She was zipped into a marvoulous wedding gown, adorned with a veil embedded into her soaking hair. The wedding dress was a mermaid type dress, with a fitted corset-like bodice, revealing every curve she had spent her life hiding. Freshwater pearls created an abstract design that flowed down the gown, the silk fanning out around her as she swam.

Another shock.

She grasped at her heart, feeling a warm liquid beginning to trickle down her face. Dark red blood blossomed under the dress, tainting the water as she ripped at the dress.

Another shock.

Her heart shuddered once again, her blood feeling more viscous and thick. Each heart beat was a struggle, and she felt herself being dragged under the water by an invisible current.

Another shock.

Her body was yanked down into a deeper, more sinister world. The water no longer was teal and calm, replaced by a grey, stormy sea. She screamed as salty water filled her mouth, stinging her sinuses and eyes.

Another shock.

She no longer wanted to wade in the water, her dress dragging her down. She ripped her hands to the zipper, kicking the dress down to the bottom of the Ocean. She was in her underwear, and the ice cold water froze her body. She kicked with all her might up to the surface, knowing reality was just in her grasp.

One last shock. She was so close.

Scarlett began to hear things. Real people's voices, real things. A helicopter whirling. Foggy, far away voices.

"She's breathing again."

"How long until she's awake?"

"Nick, just hold on."

"We need to stitch up her cheek."

"She'll scar!"

"Nick, just shut up!"

"Josie, the alcohol?"

She felt her cheek slightly tingle, as if someone had ran a feather over it. Then, a deeper, more painful tickle. No, it wasn't a tickle anymore, it was a pinch. She grasped at her cool cheek, feeling nothing. No need for stitching, no need for alcohol. Still, the pain ebbed on.

"Her eyes are fluttering!"

"Give her some distance, Nicholas."

"Phoenix, can you get me a bottle of water? She'll be thirsty."

"Nick, distance. Look, she's opening her eyes."

Scarlett felt her body return to reality, wishing she could go back to the hellish ocean. Her whole body hurt. It felt like she was attacked by a tiger, ripped in half, doused in rubbing alcohol, and danced on by a stampeding bull. Her breath caught in her sticky throat, and she coughed, the simple gesture hurting her whole body. She decided to look around, soaking in her surroundings. She was laid on a blanket, in a helicopter cabin. Nick was squeezing her hand, the feeling slightly reassuring. Rochelle was pushing a strand of hair away from her cuts, now stitched up.

"what happened?" Scarlett whispered, her voice hoarse.

"You fell off a roof." Nick said with a light chuckle.

"I feel like it." She agreed with a smile, her cheek stinging.

"Thank god you're alright, Scar. I was 'fraid for a second ya died on us." Ellis cheerily announced.

"Please don't yell. My head hurts." Scarlett winced.

"Sorry!"

"Ellis."

"Oh, sorry!" He whispered.

"Where's Melvin? I need to talk to him." Scarlett moved her eyes around.

"She doesn't remember." Phoenix sighed sadly, only one of her eyes opened.

"Doesn't remember what?" Scarlett asked, dumbfounded.

"Melvin's gone. He died." Phoenix frowned deeply.

"What! Oh god, oh god no. No, this is a dream. He's right next to me." Scarlett denied.

"Scar, he's gone." Phoenix whispered.

Scarlett let a lone tear fall out of her eye, biting her lip. Melvin couldn't be gone. He was her best friend, and he left her? He left Phoenix? She turned to Phoenix.

"Your eye." Scarlett asked.

"Tyler attacked me after you, uh, fell. He scratched my eye out. Don't worry, I made sure his death was long and painful."

"That little son of a-"

"Scarlett, you should drink some water. You need strength." Rochelle interrupted her rant.

"Okay." Scarlett sighed.

Her body wasn't acting normal. She tried to sit up, but no movement was made. Her body screamed in agony as Nick helped her up, having to hold her the whole time. She shakily grabbed the plastic bottle, her hands shaking. She brought the water up to her lips, gasping at how good water felt to her scratchy throat.

"Thank you." Scarlett handed the bottle back to Rochelle.

"How did you get me to the helicopter?" Scarlett asked Nick, leaning on him.

"I didn't. Ellis did."

"Oh. Thank you, Ellis." Scarlett turned to the blushing mechanic.

"Aww, well, if it wasn't for Nick and his defibrillator."

"Yeah, can we not talk about that, Ellis?" Nick ran his hands through his hair.

"Why? You saved my life, Nicholas." Scarlett felt him slightly shift.

"I-"

"He had to take off your shirt, Scar." Phoenix giggled at his misfortune.

"So? I knew he was, sooner or later." She stifled a weak laugh, her body responding with stabs of pain.

"Okay, thank you Scarlett." Coach groaned, his head slamming against the helicopter.

"Sorry." She grimanced.

"Umm, guys?" Josie said , pointing to the pilot.

The pilot had turned into an infected, his whole torso turned to the group with a bloodthirsty scream. Scarlett was closest to the pilot's reach, and he began to grab for her, his grimy fingertips a hair away from scratching her. Scarlett let out a whimper, as that was all she could muster, as the zombie got closer and closer to her face. She turned her face for a split second, and Nick's fist connected with the pilot's face, his cat like reflex's saving her life.

He had smashed the pilot's skull in with the force of his blow, the infected slumping down onto the control panel. The helicopter was too close to the ground, and crashed, jarring the cabin in a violent explosion.

"Shit just got real!" Coach huffed after a moment of silence.

"Round two!" Scarlett said in her best Mortal Combat voice, earning a couple laughs around the crushed cabin.

"I wonder where we are." Rochelle sighed, picking up her M16.

"Probably the middle of nowhere." Nick replied.

"Great. Perfect. Whoopdedoo." Phoenix grumbled.

"Let's figure out where the hell we are, and then we can start complaining." Josie curtly said to Phoenix.

"How do you expect me to move?" Scarlett whispered to Nick.

"Shit, that's right." Nick sighed.

"You could leave me if you'd like." Scarlett deadpanned.

"Are you kidding me?" Nick shook his head.

A large crack had formed in the helicopter, showing them a derailed train, one of the boxcars left ajar. Scarlett slowly got to her feet, every bone to their breaking point. She limped as Nick fastened her backpack around her, handing her prized AK to her.

"Thank you." She whispered, slightly blushing at his beauty.

"Well, anything for my girlfriend." He kissed her forehead.

"Aww, now that's adorable." Josie sighed, ruffling her pixie hair cut.

"Well, I'm just happy Nick's in a good mood." Ellis replied.

"What should we do?" Phoenix asked, leaning against the helicopter.

"There looks tuh be a town over there. We could go through it and look for survivors." Coach was looking through the crack.

"How are we going to get out of here though?" Rochelle asked warily.

"Well, we could just shoot Ellis up with adrenaline-"

"Nicholas, I'm serious." Rochelle shot him a nasty look.

Scarlett intertwined her hand with his, earning a snicker from Ellis. Coach backed himself up, ramming his large body into the side of the helicopter, one of the doors popping open. Scarlett gulped in fresh air, yet it tasted like death and decay. Her and Nick were last to leave, mainly because of Scarlett's hobble. Her limbs were beginning to warm up, yet her body still ached from the deadly experience.

"Well, looks like this towns infected." Coach whistled at the sight of the shabby town.

A chain link fence was toppled over, a camo painted cruiser in front of the barricade. A large piece of tarp was draped over one of the fences, spray painted with the words "No CEDA, no military, go away!"

"Huh, they seemed like happy campers." Scarlett grunted, raising her AK up.

"I guess they tried to barricade themselves in and wait it out." Coach mused.

"Guys, I have a feeling I know where we are." Phoenix said warily, holding a stained map up.

"Oh god, where are we?" Josie cracked her knuckles

"Louisiana."

"great. Just perfect. Mud doesn't get out of suits like brains and blood does." Nick groaned.

"Nick, you're suit is disgusting anyways. You seriously need to steal some clothes." Scarlett wiped a smudge of dirt off his chest.

Rochelle was the first to fire her gun, alerting the other waiting zombies of their arrival. Scarlett let go of Nick's hand to raise her gun and fire, shooting a zombie right in the crotch. Damn, her accuracy was going down the drain.

"Let's check the houses in here for supplies." Coach held his leather clad hand out.

"Coach, do you really expect me to jump over that fence?" Scarlett cocked an eyebrow.

"Let me help you then." Nick purred behind her.

"Nick. Not in the mood." Scarlett groaned, pulling out of his embrace.

"Damn, you're moody." He shook his head.

"C'mon, let's get movin!" Ellis groaned, walking over the fence.

Scar hobbled over the fence, slightly jumping to the ground at the end. Her body protested but didn't fail, and she felt her muscles regaining their strength, slowly but surely. She shot the first few infected who lounged in the cattails, alerting a mini horde to her presence. She slightly jumped when she felt a hand come onto her back, almost pulling the trigger and shooting her boyfriend. Nick fought tooth and nail to get in the middle of the horde with her, pressing his back to hers as they fought together. The last infected soon lay dead by Nick's bullets.

"Thank you, Nicholas." She sighed, taking his hand once again and giving it a firm squeeze.

"I'm not letting you die again. Not on my watch." He replied.

He pressed his lips to hers for the first time since her death, and her body instantly felt better when she melted against him. It wasn't exactly a peck on the lips, and she instantly felt a warm stirring sensation in her lower belly.

"Awh, C'mon guys! We can't leave you alone for two seconds without you making out." Ellis moaned, kicking a stone.

"well I'm sorry we're in love." Scarlett flipped him the bird.

"We have to keep on moving. Let's check some more of these houses for food." Ro fretted.

Scarlett paired up with Nick and searched homes, finding little amounts of food. All Scarlett found was a half eaten box of Cheerios, and surprisingly, whipped cream. Did all of these rednecks have a whipped cream fetish?

"Look what I found!" Scarlett whistled to Nick, holding out the can for him to see.

"Your kidding me, right? I've never wanted whipped cream more than I do now."

Scarlett heard a low moan from the other room, and quickly pulled out her Swiss army knife and flashlight. She pressed a finger to Nick's mouth, gasping when he decided to bite it.

"Stop it! There's an infected in there!" Scarlett whispered, her voice dangerously low.

"So? Can't we shoot it?" He grumbled back.

"No! That will alert all the zombies in this shit hole town! Shh." Scarlett knitted her eyebrows, giving him the flashlight to hold up.

She quickly flipped open the dagger, grasping the bright red handle with her right hand. Scarlett put the tip of her foot on the wooden door, motioning her counting. When she flicked up her ring finger, she pushed the door in, gasping at the sight.

It was no infected, to her luck, but a beautiful, half crazed woman looking back at her. She dropped the dagger from her palm, the blade catching in the blue carpet. The woman was holding a Uzi in her hands, and she had a gleam in her eye that made it easy to believe she would shoot Scarlett, undead or not

"Umm, hi there." Scarlett said awkwardly.

"Hi." She whispered back, her voice light and airy.

"You got anyone with you?" Scarlett leaned against the doorframe, Nick coming up to hug her around the waist.

"No, it's just me. My names Serenity. Serenity Rombin." She turned to Nick.

"I'm Scarlett, and this is my boyfriend, Nicholas."

"Oh, hi to both of you. I was lucky you barged in on me here, I was going stir crazy." She ran her hands through her mousy brown hair.

"Were you stuck in here or something?" Nick asked, resting his head on Scarlett's shoulders.

"Yeah, a horde trapped me in here with a stupid SMG! Thank god you guys found me, or I would of starved."

"Come join our group. I bet you'll like this kid named Ellis." Nick laughed.

Scarlett walked out to the front porch, letting out a long, loud and high pitched wolf whistle. Phoenix was first to stick her face out, her improved hearing to blame. Ellis and Josie were out next, along with Coach and Rochelle.

"Guys, we found a survivor." Scarlett called excitedly.

She heard the hack a second too late. Her body was pried from the doorframe, a sticky purple tongue wrapped around her torso. The force knocked the wind out of her body, and she let out a high pitched wail as her stitched up cheek hit the pavement.

Coach shot the smokers tongue, the rope like substance falling onto Scarlett.

"Scar, baby, you okay?" Nick ran out of the house, Serenity trailing along.

"My oh my, that is the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Ellis whistled.

Scarlett looked up at Ellis with a smirk, his obvious attraction to Serenity almost, funny. Nick helped her get up while Ellis ogled Serenity more, his jaw almost dropping when she got closer. Scarlett couldn't help but notice Josie looking dangerously jealous.

"My names Serenity. Nice to meet y'all." She smiled deviously.

"You can call me Ellis. Or El, but that's kind of a girl name, so Ellis will do." He stuttered nervously.

"Look, can we go through all the formalities later? I need to find a safe room, I'm out of Uzi bullets." Serenity said impatiently.

"Sure, but it's going to be hell in a hand basket out there." Coach replied.

"Don't worry though, I'll protect you." Ellis smiled.

"I don't need protecting. Now c'mon, we are waisting time." Serenity snapped, leading on.

"Wow, she's even more impatient that you, Rochelle." Nick chuckled.

Rochelle snorted at his comment, Scarlett bristling with fresh pain. She took a deep breathe and continued on through the marshy swamplands, trudging on behind Ellis and Serenity.

"Shit, where do we go now?" Ellis asked.

"I think we can call that ferry over there, it will bring us across the river." Phoenix ponted with her gun.

Ellis went over to inspect the contraption, while Scar sat down on the picnic table, her breath coming in ragged, hoarse grunts. She was definitely beat up, and some of the stitches in her cheek had ripped open. Pain exploded in every move she made, and she knew she wouldn't make it much longer without help.

"How you holding up?" Nick asked, sitting next to her.

"Not well. I haven't felt this bad in a while." She sighed, her bangs flying up in the air.

"In a while?" Nick cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I felt this bad when you freaking ran my foot over with a Beemer!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"How many times to I have to apologize for that?" Nick said sympathetically.

"Nicholas, do you realize how hard it is to stay mad at you?" Scarlett replied, leaning against him.

"Mkay, this generators old, and it's gonna make a hell of a noise. It's gonna attract every single infected on this side of the water." Ellis grunted, kicking the generator in slight disgust.

"I am not up for another goddamn fight." Scarlett groaned.

"You aren't feeling too good, are you?" Rochelle said, leaning against a gutted convenient store.

"I feel like I got punched by a tank, slammed into a wall, and sat on." Scarlett replied.

As soon as Scarlett said that, Phoenix bursted into tears. Her one useful eye began to puff up and turn red, large tears running down the teenagers face. She slumped to the ground, wails echoing around the abandoned town.

"Was it something I said?" Scarlett quickly asked, watching Josie pat her back.

"She's hurting, Scar. She lost Melvin by a tank, remember?" Nick whispered into her ear.

"Oh." Scarlett gulped the wave of sadness back down. No, she wouldn't cry. Crying is for weak, open people. The only person she was open to was Nick.

"I guess we're gonna have to fight, while protecting Scarlett." Nick said to the rest of the group.

"y'all have fun with that, Nicholas." Ellis replied.

"Excuse me?" Nick stood up, his body towering over the teenager.

"Nicholas, stop it." Scarlett stood up also, her body beginning to quiver as she sensed the tension between the two.

"Man, we got to keep our eyes open for everyone. We can't prioritize any single person here. We are a team, you know?" Ellis quickly backed up.

"Kid, this girl means more to me than all of you times two. If she dies, you'll lose me. So know that I protect this girl with my life, and you should do the same." Nick growled.

"Nick, please. Calm down." Scarlett held his shoulder.

"I never really did like ya, anyways." Ellis informed.

What happened next was still a blur to Scarlett. Nick ripped himself away from Scar, charging at Ellis with his bare hands. He had punched Ellis square in the chin, an awful crunching sound making goosebumps appear on Scarlett's neck. She screamed, trying to pull her boyfriend away. Coach ended up ripping the two apart, holding both of them by the collar of their shirts.

"We do not need this kinda shit going down here! We are a team, you hear? And there will be no violence between any of us." Coach growled.

"Whatever man, he started it." Ellis shrugged.

"Ellis, don't tempt me to crack your skull in." Nick narrowed his eyes.

"Nick! What the hell were you thinking!" Scarlett's nerves were replaced with anger.

"Scarlett, stay out of this." Nick said curtly.

"You know what, no, I will not stay out of this. Whatever you do affects me now, Nicholas. We're a team, and you can't keep me out of all the shit you get yourself into." Scarlett slowly walked to the three men.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Nick whimpered.

"Nick, just, give me some space for a while. I need to rethink some things." Scarlett breathed, holding her head.

Scarlett was definitely rethinking her feelings for Nick. Sure, she had promised herself that she would love him unconditionally. And she still would. But she was rethinking her judgement on his past. Sure, both of them had seedy pasts involving violence and illegal things, but to actually punch a child? Granted, Ellis was twenty three, and hardly a child anymore, but he was only speaking the truth. She didn't need people protecting her. She had lived alone on endless back roads and under bridges, and she obviously knew how to wield a gun.

"Ro, can I use your machete?" Scarlett asked the girl.

"Why not? It's not much use to me, anyways." Rochelle held the knife out to her.

"okay, I'm ready." Scarlett sighed, holding the weapon in her sweaty palms.

"Are you sure, darling?" Nick asked once again.

"Nick, I'm fine" She snapped, her voice coming out a little to harsh.

"Oh, umm. Okay."

"Ellis, can you start the generator?" Serenity asked impatiently.

Ellis gave a loopy grin, though his face was still in a world of hurt. He cranked the generator, large groans and metallic grunts echoing around the cleaning. She heard the screams of surprised infected as they began to assemble, their bodies propelling themselves to the jetty. Scarlett set the machete down, for now at least, and held her AK up, her palms shaking as she tried to aim. She had so much on her mind that she couldn't manage death blows, and another teammate had to finish them off.

She heard the charger moments before stepping out of the way, sending Nick into the cold, alligator infested water.

Eep!Cliffhanger alert!


	11. Swamp Fevah!

**A/n: okay guys, here is the next chapter! Just letting y'all know, (stop saying y'all, Nikki!) I'm going to be out camping in the middle of nowhere this weekend without any cell service or anything, so I won't be able to update until Monday:( **

**I'll be leaving early Friday and returning Monday! That'll give me time torewrite a big chapter! And btw, I'd appreciate it if you could review my story! **

**One last thing, yesterday I hit 1,000 views on this story! Eek, I've decided to reward you guys with a one shot coming up:) **

**Commence reading!**

Scarlett_ tapped her hand on the glass end table nervously, staring at the clock with a blank expression. The clock slowly ticked on, Scarlett swearing it moved slower than normal. She sat in the lobby of her father's hospital, wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and, you guessed it, a Nirvana tee. She cracked her neck as she slowly looked around, noticing a small child. She was playing in a glass room labeled "Contagious", playing with a train on the ground. Her skin looked waxy and yellow, and her eyes were slightly sunken in. Scar looked away, instantly repulsed. Was that little kid going to die? She didn't want to know._

_Scarlett turned her attention to the large grey reception table, watching the receptionist with a wary eye. She was a dirty blonde, and looked to be around her age. Her name tag read Holly, a girl who was probably part timing after school. She had on a pink blouse and wore dark eyeliner, probably to hide the fact she had a large scar trailing up her cheek._

_"Do you need something?" She said, a little too rude for Scarlett's liking._

_"Umm, no. I was just admiring your shirt." Scarlett quickly backtracked._

_"Oh! Thanks, I bought it from Hollister."_

_Ugh. That was the one thing she wasn't good at. Girl talk. She'd rather drown in a pool of noxious acid than gossip about boys and clothes. Scarlett smiled warmly back, trying to hide her disdain. The girl was obviously an airhead, the way she popped her watermelon gum and twirled her hair proving Scar's thoughts correct._

_She turned her eyes back to the ticking clock, sighing lazily. The clock read six thirty. That gave her a half hour to talk to her dad. Scarlett was going off to college in two weeks, deciding to give Oregon State a try. Scar had already bought a green polo shirt with the Ducks logo, and grudgingly bought her sister a sweatshirt. Chloe was sixteen, and as crabby as a hormonal teenager, Oh wait, she was one._

_A handsome doctor walked out of the double doors behind the reception desk, holding out a wooden clipboard. He wore thick glasses, and had a devilish grin on his plump lips. She noted the Rolex adorned on his wrist, knowing he was rich as hell. Not that all doctor's weren't, but a doctor in Oregon?_

_"Ms. Perrin?" He called, Scarlett rising at the formal name._

_"Scarlett. Call me that, please." She said smoothly._

_"Hi, Scarlett. You're here to see your father, Alexander, correct?" He asked, pulling out a pen._

_"Yeah."_

_"I need you to sign the visitor's guest list." He held the pen and clip board out, Scarlett messily signing it._

_Scarlett never did like her signature. It was feminine and girly, fitting her like a pencil skirt. It didn't. She ran her hands though her messy black hair, remembering she forgot to straighten it. Scarlett hated her hair, mainly because it fell in curly waves down to her back. She hated long hair with a passion._

_"You're fathers been moved to the ICU. He had another seizure today." The doctor informed._

_"How many has he had this week?" She asked quietly, following him to the elevator._

_"Seven. He's getting a lot worse, Ms. Perrin."_

_"Scarlett."_

_"Scarlett. His heart's having a hard time working, and we think the transplant was a, well, bad idea." He frowned slightly._

_"How long."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"How long does he have left?" She cocked an eyebrow, leaning on the walls of the elevator._

_"A week, at most."_

_Scarlett sucked in a breath, forgetting to release it. She knew her father was on his last stretch, but she didn't know he would be leaving her so soon. A tear began to form in her right eye, Scar wiping it away before the doctor could see._

_He led her to his room, a much darker, monitored room than she was used to. Several machines were hooked up to him, the beeping sounds slightly annoying. She waisted no time pulling up a chair to sit next to him, grasping onto his hand._

_"Hey, dad." She whispered, running a hand through his balding silver hair._

_"Hi, kiddo. Perfect timing coming to visit me, we have lots of things to discuss." He coughed slightly._

_"Oh, like what? I didn't touch your sniper, I swear."_

_"No, not that. I want to talk to you about what happens when i'm gone." He frowned, coughing again._

_"Dad-" Scarlett started._

_"No, let me finish. Scarlett, I know you're going to college, but I want to make sure that you're safe. You're mother had told me she'd take care of you, but I don't want you to get close to that woman." He narrowed his eyes._

_"Why not?"_

_"You know what she does when she gets mad." He raised an eyebrow._

_She gulped, tracing her forearm where her mother had bruised her. Dad would try to get her away from her mom, but she had gotten full custody of her, Chloe, and Alex Jr. after the divorce. She had always skipped classes and visited her dad._

_"Dad, i'm going to be at college for four years."_

_"I want you to leave. Go somewhere where your mom can't find you." He began to cough violently._

_"What?"_

_He began to seize, one of his monitors screaming like crazy. Doctors and nurses streamed into the room, pushing her out of the way. She screamed, tears spilling out of her eyes as he shook._

_"Run... As fast... As you can!"_

Scar shook the memory out of her head, whimpering as she watched her boyfriend in the water. Scar knew she could swim, but not in the condition she was in. She turned around, slamming the butt of her AK into a skull, grimacing as blood spattered her face. Something pushed her aside, too strong to be an infected. Ellis had pushed her to the side, diving into the water fully clothed.

"Ellis, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Scarlett screamed, her eyes widening.

"We ain't losing anyone tonight, Scarlett." He groaned back, picking up the dead weight that Nick had turned into.

Scarlett whipped back around, right as Josie lobbed a pipe bomb into the thick of it. She had thrown it too close to Serenity, slightly spraying her with gore and blood as it exploded. Scar couldn't tell if it was by accident or not. Probably not. Coach and Rochelle had gotten onto the ferry, Phoenix close behind.

"El, hurry! They're going to leave without us!" Scar called.

"I am doin my best, hon!" He replied, trudging onto the shoreline.

"Hon?" She cocked an eyebrow.

She couldn't help but laugh at Ellis' blushing face, Nick thrown over his shoulder like a sack of wet potatoes. She grabbed Nick's gun from the ground, running into the ferry after Ellis. Ellis dropped him on the wooden ground, beginning CPR on him. She pushed him aside, cracking her fingers as she remembered the classes she took at a Boys and Girls club.

She ripped open Nick's dress shirt, pushing his white jacket off his shoulders. She blushed slightly at the hotness she was staring at, running her fingertips on his neck. He had a light pulse, feeble and fading fast. She then pressed her ear to his lips, feeling no breath tingle her ear. Scarlett plugged his nose, angling his head up before blowing air into his lungs.

"What is she doing?" Phoenix whispered to Rochelle.

"Rescue breathing." Rochelle replied.

"C'mon, babe, start breathing." Scarlett sighed in between breathes.

"Is he going to be ok?" Serenity said quietly.

"Shush." Josie snapped bitterly.

"Jose, calm down." Ellis said from next to her.

She stopped to feel his pulse again, smiling as his pulse was stronger and normal. She pressed her ear to his lips again, his hot breathe tickling her earlobe. Nick shifted under her straddle, making Scarlett slightly blush.

"Nicholas, can you hear me?" Scarlett asked, looking into his acid green eyes.

"I would be surprised if he didn't!" Coach chuckled.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Scarlett growled, slapping his cheek playfully.

"Do what, babe?"

"Scare the hell out of me like that! You almost died!" She exclaimed, feeling the ferry pull to a stop.

"You've died on me twice. This is me getting even." Nick laughed quietly.

"No, this isn't a game."

"Scarlett, we've got to go. So, could you kinda get off Nick?" Serenity was already pacing.

"Oh, yeah." She said, blushing even harder.

Scarlett got off of Nick's hips, feeling her strength return from her adrenaline rush. She held her hand out to him, helping him get up. She buttoned his shirt together as Serenity began to aim down her gun, shooting off the stragglers that dared to come close. Nick slung his jacket over her shoulders, kissing her bandana. Scarlett sighed as he once again made her blush crimson, cursing the things he could do to her.

Scarlett raised her AK as she walked out of the ferry, her vans slapping on the wooden boardwalk that was raised above the swamp lands. Weeping willows obstructed her view, a hunter crouching behind it. As soon as she rounded the corner, the cat like infected pounced her, slamming her into the ground with a shriek. She screamed, slamming the butt of her gun into his hooded head, pushing him off of her. She kicked her foot into his skull, blood staining her grey shoes. She snorted in disgust as she pushed the body off of her, Nick rounding the corner.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, this scrawny little bitch played with the wrong littler bitch." Scarlett grunted, pushing the body off of her.

"Scrawny little bitch? That's my line." Nick helped her up.

"Well, as your girlfriend, I get to use your lines." She replied, pecking him on the cheek.

"Ugh. You guys are disgusting." Josie groaned, rounding the willow.

"What crawled up your ass, Josie? You're acting like a royal bitch." Nick snipped.

"Nicholas!" Scarlett exclaimed.

They waited for the rest of their team, Scarlett playing target practice with the wandering infected. She heard a girlish scream, cursing herself as the she had startled the Witch.

"Shit! I pissed the bitch off!" Scar screamed, shooting at the grey girl.

The witch was closing in on her, the infected's mouth open with a loud shriek. The three shot at her, the Witch finally dying at Scarlett's feet, her head colliding with her shoes. She sighed, kicking the head in with a final crush. She turned to her two comrades, nodding in silent thanks.

Coach, Rochelle, Ellis, Serenity and Phoenix were quick to catch up to the other three, Josie giving Serenity a bitter look. Scar wondered why Josie hated Serenity, and then it hit her like a train. Josie liked Ellis! And obviously, Ellis liked Serenity. Damn, this zombie apocalypse was getting better and better. They slowly continued, running into a road, er, swamp block.

A ripped in half plane laid in the murky waters, lined with dead bodies in a pile. Most of them were not infected, their rib cages ripped out and left as hollow cavaties. She sighed at the gore, knowing how much Melvin would of hated this. Melvin. She swallowed down her sadness, the cool murky water beginning to reach her calves. She needed to be strong, for Phoenix.

"How are we going to get past the plane?" Scarlett asked, slowly stepping in the mushy ground.

"Let's get out of this gross water first." Coach replied, kicking his feet around.

Scarlett boarded into the plane, her vans now destroyed with mud, swamp water and blood. She searched in between the seats, finding a Molotov. Why would planes carry Molotovs? She shrugged and hooked it on her belt, turning around and accidentally slamming into Nick.

"Woah, didn't see you there." She grabbed onto the seat, vertigo hitting her head.

"No problemo, Babe."

"Babe? That's a new one." She cocked an eyebrow.

"okay, we have to open this hatch to get to the other side. It's going to alert the horde, so we need all the pipe bombs and Molotovs we got." Coach was inspecting the door.

"I've got a Molotov." Scar held the bottle up.

"Pipe bomb!" Serenity said.

"I've got both." Ellis replied, holding both bombs up.

"alright, y'all ready?" Coach asked, his hand on the door.

"Yessir." Scar replied.

Coach popped the hatch open as Ellis threw out a pipe bomb, the lighted bomb soaring well out into the trees. Scarlett grasped for her lighter as she held her machete out, signing triumphantly when she found it. Scarlett lit the white cloth and lobbed it onto the wing, sealing off the infected with a wall of fire.

"Nice shot." Nick commented, slapping her ass.

"Nicholas. Don't tempt me to drown you." Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

"You know you like it." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Shut up and shoot the zombies, Nick." Scarlett snorted, ripping her AK of her back.

The fire had burnt out, and Infected were launching themselves at the eight. Scarlett felt the butt of her gun kick against her shoulder as she shot, the contact reassuring her she was alright.

She turned her back for a second, and that gave the smoker hiding in the trees enough time to shoot his tongue out at her. She gasped, feeling the purple tongue grab her in an area that was illegal before the infection, wrapping his tongue around her waist and, well, you get the picture. She screamed, feeling violation in everyday possible, as he dragged her across the wing.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nick yelled, chasing after Scarlett to break the tongue.

"Ugh, gross. I feel so violated now." Scarlett groaned, picking herself up.

"That little bastards not going down without a beating." Nick growled, popping his knuckles.

"C'mon, you don't have to be that protective." Scarlett laughed, watching the others slowly file out onto the wing.

"I think I see the safe room!" Phoenix said, pointing out into nowhere.

"Says the one with one eye." Josie snorted.

"Miss, I don't think I like your attitude." Coach narrowed his eyes.

"Ugh, whatever. I am so done listening to everyone's bitching." Josie groaned, hopping off the wing.

"Jesus, she's hormonal." Nick grunted, grabbing Scarlett's hand.

"She likes Ellis, and he obviously is fawning over Serenity." Scar giggled, looking at Ellis talking to her with a crimson blush on his cheek.

"Wow, this day is getting more and more interesting." Nick chuckled, waiting for Scarlett to hop of the wing.

"Well, wait until tonight." Scarlett purred, jumping off of the planes wing.

"Oh, really?" Nick said, one of his eyebrows shooting up.

"I found a whole can of whipped cream in one of the houses. I have some ideas up my sleeves." She said, pulling a pistol out of her bag. They did come in handy when you only had one usable hand.

"Kinky." He muttered, jabbing her in the ribs playfully.

"Is that the safehouse? You have got to be kidding me." Josie wrinkled her nose.

The safehouse was nothing more than a rusted drainage pipe with the trademark red door attached to it. Scarlett rolled her eyes at Josie, before trudging along into the drainage pipe. She crinkled her nose as the smell of dank water and mildew hit her nose, grateful the ground was boarded up. Sleeping bags were strewn on the ground, along with a bottle of Ibuprofen and Tylenol. Scarlett quickly searched her backpack for her pack of cigarettes and lit up, the butt illuminating the small room.

"This is a, cozy place." Phoenix said, idly reading the spray painted letters written on the pipe.

"Back in my hometown, not even bums would live in drainage pipes." Josie snorted, plopping down on the sleeping back.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Serenity asked, slightly shrinking as she addressed the Aussie.

"From Australia."

"What's your name, from Australia?" Serenity leaned against a table.

"Names Josie. And yours?" She said snidely.

"Serenity. Serenity Rombin. I also have another addition, if you'll let him stay." Serenity said, pulling a large backpack off her shoulders.

"Who, you're boyfriend?" Josie snorted.

"This." She gasped as she picked up the creature. "This is Flame."

Scarlett gasped as she saw the large tabby cat, his eyes darting around the safe house. He had a tubby white stomach and bright green eyes, along with ginger whiskers. He let out a shriek, jumping out of Serenity's arms.

"You brought a cat in the zombie apocalypse? Are you serious?" Scarlett sighed, smoke clouding the air.

"He's my best friend. You can't just leave someone you love." Serenity rubbed the cat on the jawline, a huge purr erupting from the cat.

"Aren't you guys going to introduce yourselves? I'm Phoenix, by the way." Phoenix was kneeling to pet the cat, earning a hiss and slap of his paw.

"Y'all already know who I am." Ellis grabbed the brim of his cap.

"Call me Coach, and that's Rochelle." Coach introduced.

"Hi guys. So what's it like in Australia? Is it like, always sunny?" Serenity sitting down next to Josie. Scar could tell she was bristling.

"Its always hot, not always sunny. Look, whatsyourname-"

"Serenity."

"Serenity. I just want to let you know, don't mess with me. Aussies are tough. I've survived poisonous snakes, floods and alcohol poisoning, and we aren't pleasant when we get pissed off. So stay out of my way, or you'll be dead before we can find rescue. Got it?" Josie snapped.

Nick sat down next to her, Scarlett handing him a cigarette. He took it, lighting up and blowing out a thick cloud of smoke. Scarlett rested her head on Nick's shoulder, watching Serenity and Josie get into another bitch fight over a guy. She'd never think that Josie would stoop to this level. Or that Ellis would be so stupid as to think nothing is going on.

"Ten bucks says Ellis chooses Serenity." Scar whispered to Nick.

"It's on." He chuckled back, blowing smoke into her face.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, blowing a cloud back at him.

The tabby cat ventured over to the two, his nose twitching at the smoke. Scarlett grimaced, cats being at the bottom of her favorite animal list. Flame slowly padded up to her damp legs, rubbing his body around them. She smiled softly, turning back to look at Nick.

"You know, we should get a cat." She said, rubbing the cat between it's ears.

"If we get out of this, I will buy you a whole goddamn pet store." Nick replied with a smirk.

"And that is why I love you." She grinned.

Nick and Scarlett cuddled in silence, his arm draped around her while she leaned into him. Josie and Serenity were at it again, mainly consisting of Serenity innocently asking questions and Josie bitching back. Phoenix was looking out the door, a sad smile on her lips. Maybe she was thinking of Melvin. Ellis was talking with Coach, obviously coming up with a plan.

Scarlett sighed, pressing her body closer to him, if that was even possible. Her cigarette had burned out, and she put the butt out on the pipe. She felt relaxed from the smoke, her eyes lazily tracing Nick's facial structures. She was so lucky she found him. She'd never think she'd become a love stricken girl who'd risk her own life for a guy. So cliche.

"Hey guys, check this out." Phoenix pointed out the window.

Scarlett looked up just in time to see a jet fly over the swamp lands, the noise vibrating her eardrums. She groaned as she plopped her head back into Nick's lap, watching him play with her downy hair.

"Do you think they'll ever just shut up and make out?" Nick asked Scarlett, Josie and Serenity starting some fight about clothes or something.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't say no, but I wouldn't say yes either." He grinned back.

"You're a pig." Scar chuckled.

"You're completely right about that." Nick agreed.

"We should be heading out soon, guys." Serenity said, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her arm.

"You are seriously impatient." Josie snapped.

"Here we go again." Phoenix muttered.

"Ladies, couldja just stop bitching fer two seconds?" Ellis groaned.

"Sure, whatever. Tell that to Josie though." Serenity sighed, folding her hands together.

"Are you seriously that self centered?" Josie snipped.

"Josie, just shut up!" Scarlett snapped back at her.

"Meow." Nick whistled.

"Ugh, she's giving me a headache." Scar muttered, rubbing her head.

"Guys, we have an hour at most. We need to get moving before it gets hot outside." Rochelle began to move a table in front of the back room door.

"Ugh, we're gonna hafta walk in swamp water." Phoenix complained.

"My suit is going to get ruined." Nick groaned.

"Hon, you're suit is already shitty." Scarlett smirked.

"Thank you for insulting my suit." He grumbled.

"Any time." She replied, kissing his stubble. "Ro, do we have time for a round of poker? I'm itching to get a Deagle or something."

"Nope. We are heading out." She replied curtly, picking up a combat rifle.

"Damn it." Nick groaned.

Scarlett laughed at their misfortune, stretching her tired limbs as she got up. Her body still somewhat ached from her near death experience, but what shook her mind most was the memory of her in a wedding dress. Scar idly got ready , tying her bandana around her head tighter.

"Coach, where are we headed to?" She asked, cracking her neck.

"Some stupid ass survivor left a map here. There's a safe house up by a plantation farm." He held the crinkled up paper.

"We have to go though a town though, right? We could probably find food and supplies. We are running really low." Rochelle walked up to the map, studying it.

"It's more of village than a town, Ro."

Scarlett laughed at the misfortune, earning a couple of glares. What, did they expect to have a perfectly stocked Wal Mart in the middle of the swamp? Scar knew the only things they would find were weapons and maybe some rotten food. She did grudgingly agree to go to the village, packing her measly supplies in her backpack. All she had left were a few food items, and a full can of whipped cream. She doubted she needed it.

"Let's get going, guys." Serenity was now holding a rifle.

"Y'all know how to use that?" Ellis asked her.

"Ellis, I know how to use a hunting rifle." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

Scar groaned and walked out of the safe house, right as a tank threw a large chunk of rock straight at her.

**A/N okay, I am seriously loving how much pain i am putting you guys in with the cliff hangers. (Just kidding, [hopefully]) make sure to review! Check out my blog for cool pictures, character bios, and lots more! This week, I decided to draw Phoenix! Go check it out!**

**Love and hugs,**

**Nikki**


	12. Marais Finale Fever

**A/N: here is my next installment, a day early and piping hot! I literally just finished it. And I love you're guys's predictions on what Zone five means. And not a single one of you has got it right yet! Im pondering if I should give you the summary I'm going to use in its description. Well,anyways, read on!**_  
_

**Love and hugs,**

**Nikki**

_Scarlett looked in the mirror, astonished at her surroundings. She was in the wedding dress again, this time her hair was long and perfectly curled in jet black waves. She held a bouquet of blood red roses, their petals slowly dripping a sticky red substance. What scared her the most was the small, yet very noticeable baby bump. Oh, so first she was getting married, and now she was pregnant? What next, a cottage by the creek?_

_Scarlett whipped her head around to look out the window, gasping at the small snowflakes condensing onto the frosty window pane. Where the hell was she? Scar felt her feet molded into a pair of heels, and she had a hard time finding her way in them._

_She was locked in a mansion like master bedroom, with mahogany walls and red velvet curtains that hung from the tall ceiling. The bed was center stage, columns nailing it into the ceiling that also draped the red curtains._

_She was looking at her reflection in a vanity, her eyes face no longer tired and etched with a worried face. It looked, actually beautiful. She finally saw herself as beautiful. Her eyes were lined with thin eyeliner, rounding and enlarging them with a doe like effect. She could still slightly see the scar lines on her cheek from her flight, and also the small freckle above her eyebrow._

_Scar felt something warm beginning to trail down her thighs, gasping as something stirred inside her. What the hell was going on? She then felt as if someone had ripped her uterus out, and she gasped in pain. Blood had stuck to the white dress, changing it into a horror-like Halloween costume. Scar fell to the ground, drowning in a pool of her own blood._

"Scar, wake up!" She felt someone slap her cheek.

Phoenix was sitting on her with a worried expression, her hand holding out a neon orange tablet. Her other hand was placed on her cheek, the hand cool and calming her nerves slightly. She was in a sticky mud puddle, cattails and brush obstructing her view. The sun still shone brightly, almost too brightly, and Scarlett wished she had her aviators. Where were they?

"Wha-" Scarlett started, her head painfully retorting with a burst of pain.

"Scar, you have a concussion. You're heads going to hurt pretty bad, okay?" Phoenix clasped her cool hand onto her forehead.

"How?" She whispered, nausea overtaking her.

"It's actually pretty funny. You were trying to get into the safe room, and Nick accidentally pushed the door open, sending you head first into this puddle here." Phoenix slightly giggled.

"Where is he?" She asked, looking around.

"Trust me, he is not in a good mood. He feels really bad about hurting you. Now, can you get up? We need to get moving before another tank decides to give us shit." Phoenix got up, holding her slim hand out. Scar took the pill dry, cursing as the taste soured her mouth.

"You seriously have a problem with cursing, child!" Scar heard Coach yell from behind the brush. Scar felt her head slightly fuzz up.

Scar shook the feeling out of her head, earning a stab of pain shooting down her spine. The nausea took over, and she whirled around and vomited into the cattails.

"Oh god." Scarlett groaned, feeling someone clutch onto her hair.

"Y'all alright, tiger?" Ellis had held her hair back for her, Scarlett leaning onto him as she wiped her mouth.

"I think i'll be fine." She replied, feeling his arm wrap around her waist protectively.

She leaned on him as he helped her get to the rest of the group, letting her small frame lean on him as he placed her backpack on her back, and her gun in his hands. Ellis reminded her so much of her youngest sibling, Alex Jr. he was optimistic, trigger fingered, and very annoying. Scar always liked Alex Jr. the most.

"You think you'll be able to walk without me?" He whispered into her ear.

"I should probably go talk to Nick." She sighed, frowning slightly as she took in his hunched figure.

"Yeah, he feels pretty bad." Ellis agreed.

Scarlett peeled her body away from him, slightly staggering as the world shifted around her. Trees whirled past in green and brown blurs, while the white hot sun burned her skin. Scarlett blinked a couple times, the nausea and dizziness slightly wearing off.

Scarlett saw Nick leaning against a tree, a lit cigarette in between his lips. He was looking down, an unreadable expression on his downcast face. Scar frowned slightly, her body swaying as a gust of hot and humid air hit her.

"Hey." She said, leaning against a tree opposite him.

"Hey." He replied warily, flicking ash from his cigarette on the ground.

"Did you really slam a door in my face?" Scarlett chuckled, the picture in her head slightly amusing.

"You seriously think it's funny?" He retorted sourly.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Scarlett said, her voice slightly tight.

"I could never be mad at you. I'm mad at myself for hurting you."

Scar frowned deeper, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and taking a drag on it. She ruffled his hair with a loopy grin, earning a dark chuckle and a playful slap to the wrist.

"You didn't hurt me that bad. I've gotten a concussion before. Actually, I've had a bunch, if that makes you feel any better?" She asked, running a hand through his hair once again.

"Not really." He grimaced, snatching the smoke out of her fingers.

"Okay, I know something that will!" She began to giggle at the flashback.

"Oh?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nicholas, mind out of the gutter. I have to tell you about the time I got my first concussion." She smacked him upside the head, earning a dirty scowl.

"Please, enlighten me." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"I was at a Christmas party with Holly, and I was nineteen, I believe. We had just met, and she had invited me to go to her bosses party. His son was totally hot, and he took me out on his trampoline. Granted, I was totally trashed, and he happened to be a prized Judo fighter. He round house kicked me in the face." She was cracking up by the end.

"I have to admit, that's pretty fucked up." He chuckled back, pulling Scarlett into an embrace.

"We good?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for, well, slamming a metal door into your face." He replied, pushing her hair out of her face.

"C'mon, we have zombies to slay!" She exclaimed, grabbing onto his hand.

"and you're excited about that?"

"It's the concussion talking, I swear." She shook her head, feeling her slightly pulse.

"There you guys are! God, we've been waiting like, forever." Serenity was pacing once again.

"Sorry." Scar groaned, cursing the impatient teenager.

Scarlett took up the middle of the group, her hands slightly trembling on her gun. Her head felt slightly woozy, and her eyesight was blurred. Scar couldn't tell zombie apart from human. She only fired when completely necessary, earning a few scoldings about friendly fire. They were walking down a gravel back road, the large trees shading her overheating body. She saw a whiteish figure coming towards her, the face blurred out by her horrible sight. Scar raised her gun, shooting the thing in its shoulder blade.

"Scarlett, what the hell!" Nick exclaimed, holding his shot shoulder.

"Oh, oh my god! I thought you were an infected! I'm so sorry!" Scarlett cupped her mouth in horror.

"Nick, lemmie see your shoulder." Phoenix held out her capable hands.

"No, im fine. It went through, okay?" He grumbled, pushing the child away.

"You don't want to make me do this." She sighed, cracking her knuckles.

"Do what, sit on me? You weigh as much as my gun, Phoenix." His shoulder was blossoming red.

Phoenix held her palms out, slamming them against his hips with ninja like stealth. He screamed, dropping to the ground, rubbing his sides. Obviously that was a pressure point. Phoenix jumped on top of him, whipping out her health pack and a pair of tweezers. Scar let out a whimper, rubbing her fuzzy head with the meat of her palm.

"Well, it didn't go all the way though. I need to get a better look. Take your shirt off." Phoenix slightly stuck her tongue out.

"I don't think I've ever had a fourteen year old asking me to take my shirt off before. Well, there's a first for everything." He grunted as he pulled his shirt off, the bullet would oozing blood.

"Crap. You got a goddamn AK bullet lodged in your shoulder." Phoenix cursed, her mouth balled up into a grimace.

"Nick-" Scarlett started.

"Don't say it. You're getting even, remember?" He chuckled softly.

Scarlett frowned, kneeling down and grasping his hand. Phoenix dug around in her medkit, finding a pair of larger tweezers and Hydrogen Peroxide. She doused the tweezers and bullet hole, before plunging the tweezers in. Scar felt him tense up, but no noise or emotion alerted her otherwise of his pain. She sighed as Phoenix pulled the crushed metal out, flinging it to the side fore good measure. She then wrapped his whole shoulder in gauze, and then a couple stretchy bandage.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He grunted as he got up.

"I'm so-"

"Scarlett."

She frowned deeper, small crease lines forming in her forehead. Scarlett shook off the feeling, her clotted head now a tad bit clearer. She could definitely tell who was human and who wasn't.

They stood in front of a line of beautiful homes, built like plantations. Many acres of untamed crops waved in the wind, zombies mindlessly roaming in them. Scarlett licked her lips before feeling her belt, grasping the cold metal pipe bomb. She raised her hand to cease fire, grasping for her Zippo. The bomb was lit and flicked into the field, killing any zombie in eyesight.

"Nice job." Josie sniffed, a little bit behind the group.

"Nice job." Serenity mocked icily from next to Ellis.

"C'mon, don't be so mean." Ellis rubbed his sweaty neck.

"Tell her that." Serenity sniffed, looking back at the loner of the group.

"Serenity, I don't need your BS right now. So shut up or I'll make you." Josie growled, gripping onto her metal baseball bat.

"Jesus, I was kidding." Serenity breathed, turning her attention to Scarlett.

"You need something?" Scarlett asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope." She smiled softly, slightly leaning into Ellis.

Scarlett grinned evilly at Nick, cocking her head to the teenagers. He scrunched his mouth up, knowing he'd have to pay up. Sooner or later, Scarlett would totally win.

"how about we search these houses?" Rochelle spoke up, standing in front of the first one.

"Fine with me." Josie sighed, taking off into the first of a couple houses.

"She is going to get herself killed." Ellis sighed, taking off after her.

"More money for me." Scarlett jabbed Nick in the ribs.

"What?" Phoenix pipped up, turning around.

"Nothing!" They both spoke in unison.

"Ooookay." Phoenix whistled, swaggering to the second house.

"I'll go with her, I guess." Serenity pushed Scar aside.

"Excuse me." Scarlett spat, narrowing her eyes in a cold glare.

"You want me to yell at her?" Nick asked.

"No." She sighed. "C'mon, let's go search this house."

Nick followed her, Scarlett narrowly dodging a hunter. The infected screeched as he launched himself, his claws outstretched and his body flat. She screamed and slammed the butt of her gun at the approaching figure, a loud and audible crack coming from the Hunter's chest.

Nick pulled out a pistol and shot a bullet through it's skull, the cat like infected slumping down as it screeched its last breathe. Scarlett sighed, shaking her head and blinking a couple times. Her mind was almost completely clear, yet her stomach was sloshing around and dangerously ready to hurl.

They walked down the gravelly path, their shoes crunching on the pebbles. The house was like a plantation, with large concrete columns and a hedge maze in the front. The house was whitewashed, a turret placed on the second floor deck. She heard someone speaking, along with the crackle of radio feed.

"Do you hear that?" She narrowed her eyes as she listened.

"Yeah. I think there's a radio nearby. Let's find it." He began to pick up his pace, Scarlett trying to keep up.

A few zombies paced around the hedges, Nick's sharp eye dispatching their deaths. She tightened her grip on her gun, a muscle under her eye twitching slightly. She turned to the dilapidated house, sighing sadly as she thought of the owners. They were probably dead, or infected.

_Snap out of it_, She thought.

The radio was placed on a table next to a creme colored gate, outlooking the swampy waters. A man named Virgil was trying to contact someone, babbling about how he had a boat and would transport anyone to New Orleans. Nick picked it up, holding the radio in one of his palms.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" Virgil called.

"Yeah, I've got a group of about eight." Nick replied.

"Large group you got there. Where are you located?" He chuckled.

"I don't have a clue. We are in a plantation house, it's white and it has a huge ass turret on the second level deck." Nick quickly surveyed their surroundings.

"Oh, I know where you are! Get your group together and i'll be heading your way." Virgil disconnected, sending a loud shriek of static out.

Scarlett whistled with her fingers, the noise loud and shrill. Nick stiffened, while Scar kept up the loud noise. Josie and Ellis were the first to show up, Rochelle and Serenity trailing them. Coach was dragging Phoenix by her backpack, while she screamed every curse word known to man. Scarlett laughed throatily, earning a snicker from Nick. Scarlett heard the wail of a horde, quickly launching her body up the marble stairs. The horde was probably five minutes away. Nausea took over, and she had little time to whip her hair back before she vomited in the shrubbery.

"Did you just throw up?" Nick asked from behind her.

"Yup. No more kisses for you." She groaned, pulling her body up.

"Gross!" Serenity called.

Scarlett laughed and walked inside of the house, gasping at how prepared the family was. Pipe bombs, bile containers, and Molotov's lined a bar, along with a Beretta pistol and a SCAR. She picked up all the bombs she could, dropping a pipe bomb on the way up the stairs. On the second level, guns and ammunition lined the floors, along with a burnt picture of a beautiful child.

Scarlett picked up clips for her AK, cursing the small words. All she knew was that her gun was a Kalashnikov model, with a modified butt and fired larger rounds. Her father had illegally traded it for a EM-2 Bullop. She had yelled at him for hours, that gun being one of her favorites. But now, she couldn't see herself without her Kalashnikov.

"Damn it. Nick, could you see what model these bullets are for?" Scarlett held the package to him.

"Sure. Its some kind of Russian word." He held the clips to his eyes.

"Kalashnikov?" She spoke with a perfect fluency. Her father taught her Russian when she was ten. She could speak it in her sleep.

"Yeah, I think so. And since when did you speak Russian?" He threw the clips into her waiting hands.

"Since i was Ten. I know Russian, French, Spanish and Swahili." She counted on her fingers. "Psh, how could i forget Italian!"

"Jesus Christ!"

"Awh hell! I can hear them coming!" Coach huffed from the top of the stairs.

"Yebatʹ menya!" She spat, shoving the clips into her backpack.

"That is so hot!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up and shoot!" Rochelle groaned.

The horde had made its way to the survivors, flinging their scantily clad bodies at their awaiting guns. Scarlett dropped her AK and grabbed the first gun, a bushmaster ACR. It was a pretty decent gun for US models, and she liked its triple tap.

"Boomer on the left!" Serenity called, holding a dainty looking M16A2 in her small hands, the gun quickly overwhelming the teenager.

Scarlett tapped on the ACR, earning a massive explosion of a now dead boomer. She grinned as the gun clicked empty, throwing it down and quietly reloading her AK. Her calloused hands worked quickly as she shoved a new clip in, cocked the gun, and began to fire. Ellis had taken hold of the turret, laughing as the gun mowed down the infected.

Scarlett turned to Nick, noticing his hands holding a Heckler and Kosh MSG90A1 sniper rifle, his eye squinted into the glass scope. Scarlett smiled softly, noticing his hands were in the right position, and how skilled he was with the huge gun. That probably was a bad thing, right?

She head a wicked scream before a cough, and a ball of acid was shot towards them. Scarlett let out a scream as the acid landed at her feet, burning her skin. She jumped out of it, only destroying her shoes and the skin at the bottom of her heels.

Scarlett felt bloodlust creep into her spine, the feeling all too normal. She felt a wicked grin come across her face as she quickly taped up her feet in a pair of Ace bandages. They stung a little bit, but other than that, her body was almost too good.

She walked out onto the deck, covering Ellis with her fire. She heard the rumble of a tank and signaled to the group, red tinting the edge of her vision. She was ready to fight this mealy mouthed bastard with her bare fists.

The tank plowed down the hedges, letting out a loud scream. Ellis and Scar began to unload bullets into the fleshy mound, Scarlett deciding she wanted a little more action. She shot off the wooden railing and tied her gun around her torso, grabbing onto the edge of the deck before launching herself off.

She heard a few screams, but her trained arms held onto the edge of the deck perfectly. A few infected lunged at her, but she peeled off the deck and did a neat backflip before landing on her feet. She laughed, the red tinging her vision even more. The tank barreled towards her, and she cracked her neck before grabbing her AK and viciously shooting at its skull.

"Scarlett, what the hell are you doing!" She heard Nick screech.

"I'm having some fun, lighten up!" She called back, slamming her foot into the Tank's head. It collapsed without another sound.

She heard the boat dock, and a loud explosion as the gate blew up. She couldn't leave her group, so she quickly found her lighter and threw out a pipebomb, narrowly missing the house. The zombies began to kick and howl at the bomb, and Scarlett whistled to alert her team to the boat.

"Guys, the boats here! Hurry up before we become zombie soup!" Scarlett called.

"Well, we can't just flip off here like some gymnastic freak!" Serenity spat back.

"Just run!" She screamed, lobbing another bomb behind her.

Scarlett waited for Nick to sprint to her before moving, having to fight of a horde by herself. She felt the bloodlust dull, her feet beginning to sting and ache. She hoped her tattoo wasn't damaged. Well, she did have three others, but this one meant so much to her.

Nick found his way to her, and she grasped onto his hand as they threw themselves onto the boat.

"Oh my god, that was close." Josie whistled, her body leaning against the boat.

"Too close. Look at my feet." Scar agreed, pulling her feet out of behind her.

"What did you do now!" Nick groaned from next to her.

"A spitter did this to my feet. I hope my tattoo isn't wrecked." She whined.

"Lemmie take a look." Rochelle held her hands out.

Scarlett warily extended her feet as the boat lurched forward, letting out a thick cloud of steam. Rochelle took off the wrap, her feet stinging in the humid air. Her tattoo wasn't touched, the words still crystal clear.

"Shit. This is not looking good." Rochelle ran her hands through her hair.

"Do your best." Nick growled.

Scarlett couldn't see her feet, and when she tried to look, Nick shooed her away. Rochelle and him were probing her foot with some sort of needle, and she gasped when her feet went numb. She looked at Ellis, who was watching Serenity pace around, while Josie snorted for her corner.

"Kids, we gotta cabin inside here, y'all can sleep there if you'd like." Virgil said over the loudspeaker.

"Okay, how we gonna divide this up? Obviously Nicholas and Scar are sleeping together, so-" Serenity fretted.

"How about we all bunk up together?" Ellis asked.

"Okay, but I am not sleeping with Coach!" Phoenix held her hands up.

"Lil lady, you watch your mouth! And what's so bad about me, huh?" Coach chuckled.

"I am fourteen, and your like sixty. Does that raise a flag to anyone?" Phoenix giggled.

"How about Serenity bunks with Ellis, Josie with Phoenix, and Rochelle with Coach?" Scar glanced at Nick with a sly smile.

"Me and Ellis? Are you crazy?" Serenity knitted her eyebrows together.

"Score!" Nick grumbled.

"Scuse me?" Serenity turned to Nick.

"It's nothing." Both Scar and Nick replied at the same time.

"It better be!" Serenity stuck her tongue out.

_Boy, this was going to be a fun trip_, she thought.

**Did you guys like it? Since I only have Hard Rain and The Parish to go, I've already started writing Zone Five. After pondering for a long ten minutes, (Thats how long i take to reread and edit.) I've decided to give you a tiny, itty bitty slice of zone five. Here's a teaser!**

**_They're gone, all of them. But most of all, she's gone. He can feel his breathe catch in her throat as they did their test,jabbing him with needles and prodding his whole body. They wouldn't find anything. After all, it's not like being suicidal makes you one of them. _**

**__I don't want to give away a lot, but I'm not telling you who's POV that is. After all, it's supposed to be a teaser! Have I teased you enough? Okay, back to the drawing board. I must sleep now. XD**

**Next chapter will be up soon! **


	13. IM ON A BOAT!

**Hey guys! Long time to post, right? ( Lol i updated like two days ago ) but anyways, heres the next chapter, i guess. Im having little to no reviews on my chapters now, WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH :'(**

**So to get some initative into you, anyone who reviews on this chapter will either:**

**a.) get an OC in Zone Five**

**B.) get a special excerpt from Zone Five.**

**c.) Nothing!**

**Lol, im just kidding. Im gonna wait to upload the next chapter until i get five reviews. Got it? good. Check out my updated profile for an excerpt i wrote for Zone Five!**

Scarlett leaned against the doorframe to the cabin, amazed at the sight she saw. She didn't think that any other survivors were on the boat, let alone a fifteen year old. He was leaning with his head in his knees, slightly rocking back and for as he whispered to held a Colt 911 pistol, his hand slightly wrapped around the weapon. He wore a fleece button down sweater, with a pair of loose jeans and black converse. She was first to find the boy, her need to pee overriding her thoughts.

Nick and Rochelle had patched up her feet to the best extent they could, and now they were wrapped in white tape and stretchy bandages for support. Scarlett made sure to keep her weight in other areas, usually leaning against Nick.

"Are you alright?" Scarlett whispered to the child.

"I can't find my brother... He went missing." The boy kept on repeating.

"What's your name?" She asked warily, flicking a mosquito off her arm.

"Nathan. Nathan Johnson." He whispered.

"Hi Nathan, my name's Scarlett. Who's your brother? Maybe we saw him." Scarlett hobbled over to the sitting boy.

"What happened to your feet?" Nathan pointed his charcoal grey eyes at her feet.

"I got stuck in Spitter acid." She replied, gulping slightly as he gripped his gun.

"My brother's name was Melvin." He flicked his eyes up to her face.

Scarlett inhaled a gasp as she saw a perfect reflection of their fallen teammate, no doubt in her mind this child was his sibling. He had mousy brownish-black hair, the same angular nose, and most frightening, the exact opposite colored eyes. Melvin had sapphire colored irises, while this boy had almost black eyes. She bit her lip as tears threatened to fall out, blinking hard to stop them from forming.

"We... We met your brother." She breathed, her voice merely a whisper.

"Is he alright? Is he with you?" His face lightened up a shade.

"No, he isn't. Melvin isn't with us anymore." She tried picking the right words.

How could she tell a child his older brother killed himself for a girl younger than him? Nathan looked desperately into her eyes, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Scarlett let a single tear shed, the salty liquid dropping out of her eye and falling into her lap, staining her dirty shorts. Nathan leaned against her as he let out a chocked sob, Scarlett watching rain began to condense on the window panes. Sooner or later, the rest of the group would have to come out.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. Melvin was a strong, brave man who gave his own life for one of our own." Scar comforted him the best she could.

The only time Scar had comforted someone was when her sister Chloe's boyfriend committed suicide. Granted, Chloe was in a fit of hysteria and Scar just wanted to shut her up. Scar made her all the sweets and delicious food she could, and even let Chloe use her longboard. That obviously was a mistake, since she ran it over wither car.

"It sounds like Melvin, to take his own life for someone he cared about." Nathan agreed solemnly.

"What are you doing here alone?" Scar tried to change the subject.

"my whole team was killed. Two witches and a tank." He said bitterly.

Scarlett frowned, hearing the rain change into a downpour. The rest of her team assembled inside, greeting the stranger with wary, and in Josie's case, bitter looks.

"This is Nathan. He's Melvins brother." Scarlett sighed, watching Phoenix carefully.

She showed no emotion to the relationship, only slightly tensing up when Scar said Melvin's name. Other than that, she just ran her hands through her scalp and sighed sadly. Scar wondered if she was truly over Melvin.

"You guys do look alike." Rochelle agreed.

"Yeah. But other than that, we are nothing alike." Nathan stretched.

"Who is this Melvin guy, anyways?" Serenity was picking at her thumb.

"He was someone ten times better than you, that's for sure." Phoenix spat, her eyes turning into dangerous slits.

"Calm down, Phoenix. I'm Coach, by the way."

"Hi." He said in a small voice.

They all introduced each other, Scarlett watching as Nathan got up and sat by Phoenix. They were a year apart, something finally good coming her way. Maybe he could mend her broken heart. Scarlett looked out the window, rain pelting the glass and fogging the outside. Nick came and sat by her, squeezing her palm.

"How bad do you think New Orleans is going to be?" Scarlett whispered.

"Probably bad. I don't think CEDA's going to do shit." Nick replied.

"I agree. Maybe the military is doing something?" She raised her voice at the end, trailing off.

"Doubt it. They've left us all for dead."

"Don't think like that. You need to think optimistic sometimes."

"Well, its hard to think like that nowadays."

Scarlett got up, her need to piss overwhelming her anger. She shuffled out of the cabin, finding a small restroom next to the largest bedroom. She quickly used the restroom, her stomach still queasy from her concussion. She looked in the mirror, her reflection stunning her. She didn't have bags under her eyes, and her face was porcelain white.

Scarlett pulled her attention away from the mirror, glancing into the cabin. Ellis was ranting about his friend Keith, while Josie was tucked into a corner and sleeping. Scar noticed her fingers slightly twitching, and how her whole face was covered by a grey hoodie. Phoenix was leaning against Nick's knees, obviously asleep as well. She felt exhaustion wipe over her, and all she wanted to do was crawl up into a ball and sleep.

She walked over to the bedroom, finding a fuzzy blanket. She wrapped it around Phoenix's sleeping body, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

Scar noticed how everyone except Nick and her were asleep, and how tired she really was. Her eyes flicked to Nick, cool blue meeting emerald green. She smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. They were safe, for now at least, and Scar knew what she wanted to do.

"There's a bedroom over here. Follow me." She whispered, her cheeks slightly warming.

"Scarlett, are you sure you want to do this?" He said into her ear.

"Yes." She breathed, silently shutting the door behind them.

When Scarlett woke up, her face instantly was curved into a smile. Warm sun heated her naked back, blankets covering her from the waist down. She was draped across Nick, her arms wrapped around his neck. She blinked a few times, shifting her body. She gasped, her body feeling like a mixture of Jello and concrete. Her back ached, yet her insides sloshed around. Nick had his arms around her back, and he was slowly rubbing circles into her shoulder blades.

"Good morning." She whispered, pulling herself off him. Her body felt sticky with sweat.

"Hi." He replied, matching her tone.

Scarlett couldn't find her shirt, it was probably discarded somewhere in plain sight. She pulled her bra over her body, making sure to turn her back to Nick. She didn't want him to see her naked, even though they slept together. She grinned, biting her lip at the memory.

Nick wrapped his blue shirt around her body, the shirt huge on her body. She turned around and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his slick neck.

Scarlett heard a gruff knock on the door, along with a feminine giggle. Scarlett's eyes went huge, her face flushing as she realized both of them were half naked. Nick wrapped his hand around her mouth, effectively silencing her. They both waited a good five minutes, hoping whoever knocked on the door was long gone.

"That was close." She breathed, returning to her business.

"If they figure out that we-"

"Nick, it's okay. I doubt they did." Scar interrupted his tangent, buttoning his shirt around her.

"Damn, you look sexy in my shirt." He growled, nipping at the nape of her neck.

"Stop it! They can hear us, you know!" She whisper giggled, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Fine." He grumbled, buttoning his shirt around her.

Scarlett and Nick got dressed in a peaceful silence, mainly just drinking in the memories of last night. Scarlett knew she had to give up her virginity at some point, and she was ecstatic that Nick was the one to take her. She pulled on her shorts, noticing how scarred, beaten and bruised her legs were. Blossoming purple marks were dominating her kneecaps, while puckered white and red scars trailed up from her taped up feet to her pelvis. How could Nick stand these horrible marks?

She got off of the bed, losing her balance and slamming into the wooden wall. She let out a laugh at her clumsiness, earning a short chuckle from Nick. He was shirtless, only in his dress pants and shoes. She laughed, snatching her shirt that was discarded on the floor behind him.

"I think you may want your shirt back." She pulled in over her body, flicking it to him.

She put her shirt on, breathing her own smell in. Sure, she didn't mind the intoxicating mixture of Nick's scent, but his Axe was like a slap to the face. He must of drowned his clothes in the cologne to get a smell this pungent. She crinkled her nose as another wave of Axe hit her nose, slowly combing through her hair with her fingers.

"This is going to be a walk of shame." Scarlett put her hand on the metal doorknob.

"You think?" He snorted.

Scarlett took one last deep breath before twisting the knob, a rush of cool air blasting her flushed face. Nathan, Ellis and Phoenix were playing Go Fish, while Serenity was brushing out her cat. Rochelle was cleaning out Coach's wounds, and go figure, Josie was curled up in a corner, a pair of earbuds blasting music.

"What time is it?" Scarlett asked nonchalantly, padding out into the cabin.

"Oh, I'd say, 'bout eight or nine. How'd y'all sleep?" Ellis asked, picking up a card.

"Good?" Scarlett's voice trailed up an octave, Ellis and Serenity sharing a smug look.

"I could die for a beer." Nick said gruffly from behind her.

"Virgil's gotta cooler somewhere in here. I'll try to find it." Serenity blew a tuft of ginger cat hair into the air.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Phoenix asked, setting down her cards.

"Well, that depends. In a zombie apocalypse, yes. In reality, no." Serenity pulled out a blue cooler, flipping up the top and shuffling around the ice.

"How old are you, then?" Nathan asked.

"Nineteen."

"Oh."

Scarlett walked over to the three playing cards, plopping down next to Phoenix. She had the fuzzy blanket draped around her and Nathan, shivering slightly. Scarlett took the cards and shuffled them, her mind thinking of a game appropriate for teenagers.

"You guys know any good card games?" Scarlett flicked her eyes to Nathan.

"I thought you knew a bunch." Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not teaching a fourteen year old Texas hold 'em." Scarlett snipped back with a chuckle.

"Why can't we just play poker or something?" Nathan asked.

"Damn it, I've had enough poker for a lifetime." Ellis grunted, getting up.

"Good job Nathan. Nick, mind joining us?" Scarlett turned her neck to look for her boyfriend.

"Are you seriously teaching two teenagers how to play poker?" He exclaimed.

"True. Guys, I gotta go take a smoke break, ok? You two amuse yourselves." Scarlett heaved herself up, cracking her neck delicately.

Scar had remembered she set her backpack down in the bedroom, so she nervously went back in. It smelled of her and Nick, their mingling scents overwhelming her head. She slightly forgot what she needed, but then spotted her backpack by the bed.

Scar picked up the dangerously heavy backpack and sat on the bed, shuffling through the contents. She should probably do some spring cleaning in there. She pulled out a new pack of cigarettes, setting them aside and shuffling through the contents. She found a Kel-Tec PLR-16 pistol, A Jericho 941, and a Glock 27. She kept them, just incase someone needed a spare gun. She had lost her shotgun somewhere, Scarlett was actually quiet happy she had lost the dead weight. It's not like anyone needed a pump shotgun.

Scarlett slung the backpack over her shoulder, walking out with a sly grin on her face. Her body desperately craved a cigarette, and the weather outside was pretty fair to her liking. The sun loomed overhead, yet angry looking storm clouds threatened to block them out. She dropped her backpack by the door, swinging the metal door open and slamming it behind her. She grimaced, the noise rattling her mushy head. _  
_

_I have got to be more careful, _She thought as she unwrapped her cigarettes.

She heard the door open quietly, before a figure approached her. The figure held out her palms, in them were Scarlett's prized aviators. Scarlett smiled, narrowing her eyes to concentrate on who it was. Serenity leaned against the cabin, her eyes slightly glossy as she held the offering out to Scarlett. Scar instantly froze up.

_This isn't the Serenity I know and Hate. _

"Where did you find these?" Scarlett asked her, plucking out a single cigarette.

"You dropped them when Nick slammed the saferoom door into your face." She replied smugly.

"Look, Serenity-"

"I know, I know. You're going to say something about my shitty attitude. Look, Scarlett, I haven't told many people, but it's not like I can control my emotions. Well, at least not that well." Serenity cut her off.

"What do you mean? Controlling your emotions is actually quite easy, if you ask me." Scarlett smiled slightly, snatching her sunglasses up.

"Scar, it's not for me. When I was, oh, sixteen I believe, I became bipolar. I stopped eating, I cut, and I did some pretty nasty shit to myself. I was on meds for the longest time, but depression medication isn't the easiest thing to find in a zombie apocalypse. I may seem happy go lucky at times, or a complete bitch at other times, but it's because I'm bipolar." Serenity whispered hoarsely.

"You should tell people that. It would at least stop them from thinking your a complete bitch." Scarlett bit her lip, placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"No, I don't want to burden anyone else with my sins. Can I have a cigarette?" Serenity arched an eyebrow at the package of Malbaro's.

"Umm, sure I guess. Have you told Ellis?" Scarlett pulled out another cigarette, and tossed a lighter to Serenity.

"Ellis and you are the only one's that know. He understands, hopefully. I guess I just told him because he's so happy all the time. His happiness makes me happy, i guess." She smiled as she lit up.

"It's good that he makes you happy." Scarlett replied absentmindedly, lighting her cigarette also.

"So you and Nick hooked up last night, huh?" Serenity paced over to her, nudging her slightly in the ribs.

Scarlett blushed crimson red, coughing up a cloud of smoke. Serenity laughed, patting her back as she coughed up a lung. Was Serenity the one to knock on her door this morning? She hacked one last time, her face returning to it's normal fair complexion. Serenity was still looking with a smug expression, wating not so patiently for an answer. Should she tell her? Sure, Serenity already knew the answer was yes, but she was purposely embarrassing the crap out of Scar. She looked at her with a sheepish expression, earning a cackle from her.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"Where's your cat?" Scarlett sheepishly changed the subject.

"You're seriously trying to change the subject on me? Uh uh. Not gonna happen." Serenity laughed, sucking in on her cigarette.

"This is so embarrassing!" Scarlett moaned, leaning against the rim of the boat.

"You have to tell me everything! Was it good?" Serenity pleaded.

"You're nineteen, Serenity. I am not telling you how good Nick is." Scarlett laughed weakly at the child's question.

"Fine." She grumbled, narrowing her eyes and scrunching her nose up. "Oh, and Flame's supposed to be inside. I hope, he can't swim. I'm gonna go inside and check on him. Ellis was supposed to watch him. Thanks for the smoke."

Scarlett watched as she flicked the butt over the edge of the boat, shutting the door behind her. She leaned over the boat, watching the blueish greenish water fly past her. She was quite thirsty, the humid air leaching any liquids out of her. She licked her lips, contemplating going inside to grab a drink. She held the cigarette in her fingers, the smoke rising lazily in the air. She took one last drag before throwing her cigarette off the boat, the sun starting to sizzle her skin. Finally, some good weather! Scarlett couldn't wait to fight zombies in the refreshing sun. Or at least, she hoped the sun would last. Would it?

**Psh, obviously since the campaign is called Hard Rain, that means its going to be rainbows and sunshine! Right? Anyone? Lol, kidding aside, I hope you like Nathan, and OC I decided to make, since I MISS WRITING ABOUT MELVIN X( WAHHHH. **

**Love and hugs! (MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, BABES AND DUDES!)**

**Nikki **


	14. Hard rain part Uno!

**Sorry for such a loooooooooooooooooong wait. (lol, it's been like a day or something.) but here's my next chapter. I love the Hard Rain campaign, so i'm gonna make sure i drag it out for as long as possible. *sigh* I just need to hurry up and finish this so I can write Zone Five. Trust me, it's not as BORING as writing these. **

**Well, anyways, sorry for my rant. And as always, Review, favorite, follow, and well, whatever. (Not really in a good mood today for some reason.)**

**Nikki :P **

"So where are we supposed to go?" Phoenix asked once again.

"There's supposed to be a diesel station past the Ducatel sugar factory." Virgil replied.

Virgil had a red hawaiian shirt in, a pair of shorts, and flip flops. What was most hilarious though, was his fisherman's hat. It was greyish white with age, and many lures and fishing hooks hung from them. Whenever he moved his head, he would jingle like a dog with a bell on its collar.

"Ellis, bring the gun bag, ok?" Serenity placed the backpack into his hands.

The group decided to keep all of their guns in a moveable backpack incase something horrible happened. Scarlett had grudgingly put hers in, lying about her other pistols in her bag. It wouldn't hurt to have some extra firepower on you, right? Virgil had pulled the boat to a rotted dock in Ducatel, Mississippi for a gas run, his boat running dangerously low on diesel fuel.

Scarlett wound her hand around Nicks, the smell of rain on her nose. It was going to get rainy, and fast. She was slightly trembling, not because of fear, but because she missed her gun already. When she was with it, she was reminded so much of her father and his sacrifices, and when she was away from it, she longed to have it back.

Scarlett shook the thought out of her mind, focusing on the task ahead. Get the diesel, return to the boat. It seemed simple enough. They only had to carry four tanks of gas to fill the tank up enough to send them to New Orleans, and they had nine people with guns and weapons.

"Don't worry, miss, I'll make sure this bag is comin 'long with us." Ellis replied, tipping the brim of his cap.

Scarlett smiled, leaning into Nick to get his attention. He looked at the couple with narrowed eyes, his money dangerously close to Scarlett's pocket. She giggled quietly, following him off the boat.

"Crap. I gotta go take a piss. I'll be right back!" Ellis called, hoisting the bag behind him and taking off.

"that kid cracks me up." Serenity laughed.

"you do realize he's older than you, right?" Phoenix said to her.

"He is? Wow, Ellis doesn't act like it." Serenity raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"c'mon, we gotta get going. There's a storm coming in." Nathan pointed up to the sky.

He was definitely right. The sky had changed to a cloudy grey, the humid air tense with static and damp air. The clouds completely covered the sun and sky, and far off in the distance, they could hear the rumble of thunder.

"This ain't just a storm." Coach said grimly.

"What do ya mean?" Josie whispered.

"I've lived in Savannah all my life, and I know storms pretty well. Ducatel here is gonna be hit by a hurricane." He whispered.

"Are you kidding me? We're gonna have to go get gas in the middle of a fucking hurricane?" Nick spat, shaking his head.

"Nick, watch your language." Scar whispered to him.

"Aight guys, let's get moving!" Ellis called as he jumped off the boat.

The boat let one loud honk of its alto horn before pulling away, rain starting to fall on them. Scarlett turned her head upwards, drinking in the glorious feeling of rain. It reminded her so much of home. Home. She sighed, slightly frowning at the memories that flooded her brain. Memories of watching horror movies with her father during a thunderstorm, or learning how to shoot her first gun in the pouring rain.

"Ellis, may I ask where the gun bag is?" Serenity snipped, folding her arms.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something." Ellis groaned, slightly kicking at the mushy ground.

"Are you kidding me. You left all our guns on the boat?" Scarlett groaned, raising her head up to look into the sky.

"C'mon, No use crying over spilt milk! I bet there's some weapons in here." Nathan smiled enthusiastically.

"I have a prediction. There isn't going to be any gas. Watch." Nick said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Nick, don't think like that. I'll go check how many infected are in the streets. There has gotta be a safehouse close." Scar patted his shoulder, scoping out her surroundings.

They were in the back of a Burger Tank restaurant, the back door kicked out. An abandoned pick up truck was parked close to the door, a machete and a couple puny pistols laying in the flatbed. Scarlett pulled her Jericho and Glock out of her backpack, shining the flashlight inside of the dark building. A few commons were lining the insides, the closest one banging it's head against a first aid box. She squeezed the trigger of her Jericho, watching as the stunned infected's head exploded.

"There's a few infected inside. I see a first aid box, and some weapons." Scarlett called out, slowly walking to the doorframe. "Well, are you coming?"

She was first to enter, her flashlight alerting the other infected inside. There were about five or six, all of them throwing their bodies at her. They screeched like banshees, their yellow eyes illuminating the area around her. She swiveled around, smashing her elbow backwards. It connected with the body of an infected, the zombie stumbling back with a surprised squeal. She took the moment to bring up her foot and slam it into the head of the infected, while shooting at the others that flanked her.

She heard a low whistle behind her, and she turned back to see Nathan watching her warily.

"What?" She spat, knitting her eyebrows.

"That was hot." He smiled dopily.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow at him, opening her mouth slightly in an amused half smile. She turned her attention back to the front of the restaurant, noticing how stocked the abandoned building was. Shotguns, Uzi's and a hunting rifle laid on tables, along with first aid kits and a bile bomb. The rest of the group filed in, beginning to take weapons and load them. Scarlett picked up a Uzi, her hands slightly trembling. She hadn't used an Uzi in what seemed like forever.

"I can't remember the last time I had to use an Uzi." She sighed, shoving a clip into the gun.

"Look at all these weapons." Ellis whistled from behind her.

Pipe bombs, Molotov's and bile bombs were lined up in the kitchen, along with a meat knife and a frying pan. Ellis held the frying pan in his dirtied hands, and a pipe bomb was clipped to his coveralls. She creeped into the kitchen, noticing the door was also kicked out into an ally way. She picked up a Bile bomb, the pungent liquid sloshing around. She saw a yellow ladder going up to the roof, and looked up into the sky. The clouds were a shade darker, blowing inland very fast. They didn't have lots of time.

"Lemmie check out the roof. I'll be a second, ok?" Scarlett said to Ellis.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, tossing the pan up in the air.

Scarlett climbed the ladder, her shoes squeaking as she climbed. The roof was graying with age, and a couple sleeping bags and empty weapons were strewn around. Scarlett got off of the ladder and walked to the front of the rooftop, gasping at all the infected. There had to be about a hundred infected lining the streets, most of them banging their heads against wooden houses, or wandering aimlessly. An ambulance was parked in the middle of the road, where a wandering witch was slowly creeping behind.

"Shit." She whispered.

Scarlett winded up her arm, chucking the bile bomb into the middle of the road. It exploded into a green cloud, all of the zombie's turning to the commotion. They began to scream, launching their bodies at the green gas. Scarlett unloaded Uzi bullet's into the group, her gun clicking empty after about half of them were killed. She pulled out the sniper and aimed through the scope, picking off the last few that fought. She smiled and sighed in victory, the streets now littered with dead bodies. The only thing that worried her was the witch. Scarlett jumped onto the metal awning that shaded the front from the drizzle, jumping off into the streets.

She felt something penetrate her wrist, sending white hot pain up her arm. She screamed in surprise, falling down and grabbing her wrist. A single bullet had penetrated her right wrist, a hole the size of a grain of rice. She balled up her mouth, anger sizzling through her mind. Whoever shot her would get hell.

"Who the hell shot me!" She screamed, standing back up.

"My fault, sorry." Nathan held his hands up sheepishly.

"You really need to learn how to shoot." Scarlett spat.

"Give me it. Let me check it out." Phoenix held her hand out, holding a health kit in her hands.

"It's fine, I swear." Scarlett held her bum wrist.

"You are just like Nick. Give me your hand before I force you to." Phoenix narrowed her grey eyes dangerously.

"Fine, fine!" Scarlett grumbled, out stretching her wounded hand.

"Awh, it's not too bad! You're not allergic to metal, are you?" Phoenix examined.

"I hope not, why?"

"It's so small I think I can leave it in there. It won't do much harm, I think." Phoenix pulled out something from her health pack.

"Please don't." Scarlett whimpered.

"Don't hurt her." Nick said protectively.

"I'm fine." Scar pleaded.

"Oh just shut up!" Scarlett heard Josie snap behind her.

"For once, I agree with Josie." Serenity walked in front of them, dangerously close to the witch.

"Serenity, der's kinda a Witch behind ya." Ellis whispered.

"What's a witch?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

Phoenix wrapped her wrist up carefully, letting her hand go as she finished wrapping. Scarlett's hand stung slightly, the pain still burning and her wound still bled. Blood blossomed from the small nick in her skin, and Phoenix had to wrap a layer of gauze under another round of bandages.

"How do it not know what a witch is?" Rochelle flustered.

"I holed myself up in a swamp. I'm not that educated, okay?" Serenity snapped.

"C'mon, let's go. I'm getting antsy." Josie pushed ahead.

Scarlett knew the second Josie took off the Witch would notice. The infected let out a loud warning growl, the sound menacing and harsh for such a small body. The infected girl held her talons to her face, which slowly rose as Josie scampered around her. Scarlett placed her hand on her mouth, watching the girl tango with the infected. The Witch let out another hiss, the sound almost like a cat. Josie didn't have much time until she startled it.

"Josie's going to startle it." Scar heard Serenity say.

"Hush. Don't say that." Scarlett snipped back.

"Are you going coming or not?" Josie called.

Josie had navigated behind the ambulance, pressing her body against it. The witch began to stumble off into a backyard, her breathes ragged and her feet catching on the pavement. Maybe it was best if they let her be for times sake. Scarlett looked inside of the ambulance, finding a bottle of Advil, and an adrenaline shot. She stored both of them in her backpack, she could need them for later.

"Let's cut through that park over there." Josie pointed, her voice slightly tired.

"Are you alright?" Scarlett asked her.

"Yeah." She breathed, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"C'mon, lets go! I want some action here!" Phoenix complained.

"You actually want to shoot zombies?" Nick asked her.

"Why wouldn't you?" She shot back.

Nick raised his eyebrows in defeat, shrugging and walking ahead of her. Scarlett chuckled at the two, turning her had to face the playground. There weren't any children infected that she had seen, probably because they had been the first priority to evacuate. A swing slowly swung in the wind, the metal groaning in protest. Scarlett dropped her sniper rifle and pulled out her Uzi, unloading a couple clips into infected that were on rooftops or in trees.

A wicked scream alerted her to the hunter. She whipped around just in time to watch Phoenix get pinned by the cat like creature, screeching in surprise. Scarlett ran towards them, shoving her body into the hunter and falling onto it. She screamed as she got into a catfight with the infected, both of them rolling around in the mushy grass.

"A little help here?" She spat in between clenched teeth.

She felt the hunter disappear, Coach grabbing it by the scruff of its hood and throwing the body a good twenty feet. Serenity shot at it, landing a good blow to the neck. It fell to the ground with a loud crunch. Scarlett got up, brushing the dirt off of her jeans. She was a mess. Her hair stuck up in jet black tuffs, her bandana slumping to the right. Dirt and smears of the hunter's blood stained her whole body, along with a few shallow cuts.

"Thanks Coach." Scarlett high fived the older man, earning a throaty chuckle from him.

"You look like a mess." Phoenix laughed.

"Uhh, guys? Not to ruin your moment or anything, but there's a horde comin." Rochelle was standing on a part of a fence that had broken down into a ramp.

"Shit." Scarlett dragged out the word, clipping another Uzi round into the gun.

She heard battle screams as the commons attacked, another sound alerting her to another more dangerous enemy. A charger was somewhere around them. Scar whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the low grunt. The charger exploded from the fence, grabbing Nathan in it's large hands.

"Charger!" Scarlett screamed over the mass of infected.

She was quickly surrounded by infected, weak punches and kicks slamming into her. She was overwhelmed, in the center of the horde. She couldn't see two feet in front of her without seeing a limb or body. She slammed her gun to get some room, before shooting at them. They quickly dispersed, deciding to attack Nathan. He was being pummeled, Phoenix hacking at it with a machete.

"Phoenix, use your gun!" Scarlett said.

Phoenix nodded and pulled out a shotgun, blasting shells into the arm. The charger screamed, releasing Nathan and falling over. Scarlett saw Phoenix grin triumphantly, helping Nathan up to his feet.

"You guys alright?" Serenity asked, smoke coming out of the barrel of her gun.

"Just fine." Scarlett replied breathlessly.

"Let's go over the fence. I think I might see a safehouse up ahead." Rocheover added.

Just then Scarlett heard the ominous roar of a tank.

**Ugh, please don't kill me, but I wrote the story wrong:( the ambulance actually comes after the broken down fence. I'm just not in a good mood, and I don't want to fix it:P well, how did you like it? I'm gonna make sure I go meditate and get in a better mood. **


	15. Boomer Bile and Broken Noses

_**Hey guys! I finally finisheby my painfully short chapter! I was too busy either:**_

_**A.) playing LFD2**_

_**B.) writing my upcoming Hunger Games novella. (I'm planning on putting it up in late December. {Im writing the whole story before uploading just so I can dedicate all mah time to Zone five)**_

_**C. Writing a one shot about Chloe, Scar's sister. (I'll probably end up uploading it too. I'm thinking of calling it "The girl who played with blood" as she was a nurse at Mercy Hosiptal.**_

_**OOOOOOOOH! And by the way, Please do me a favor and check out Hazelblossom's story, "An Infected's life." I was reading it and fell in love! **_

_**Commence reading!**_

_**Love and epic hugs,**_

_**Nikki**_

_Scarlett shook her head, feeling damp water hit her head. No longer was the air humid and hot, replaced by muggy and slightly cold air. She was at her dad's old cabin in Bend, Oregon. Her eyes narrowed, spinning around to check her surroundings. Yep, there was the freezing cold creek her and her father would fish in. And there's the rope swing she would push Alex Jr. on when he was young. Alex was 13 years younger than her, and she had only seen him grow up to be six before she left._

_The clouds were dark grey, almost black, and hung dangerously close to the earth. Mist covered the ground, visibility only a few feet. Scarlett whirled around, feeling her familiar leather hiking boots dig into the ground. She saw a figure looming in the mist, only his shadow showing. She could tell he was male, by his strong built shoulders and large hands. The figure was slowly walking in the mushy ground, their feet slapping slightly. He wore a navy blue hoodie, duct taped around the elbows and wrists. He also wore a pair of baggy black sweats, metallic duct tape adorning the knees and thighs. The figure was shoeless, his feet covered in dirt and blood. The figure continued to stalk Scarlett, her hair standing on end._

_She began to run, pivoting on her boots and booking it the opposite way. Her hair slapped against her face whenever she turned around, the figure getting closer and closer every step she took. She tried to open the sliding glass door to her house, cursing as it was locked. She let out a whimper, realizing she was cornered at her own house._

_"Please, don't hurt me!" She whimpered, the hunter pinning her to the wall._

_The hunter pulled up its hood, revealing the one and only Tyler. His face was no longer scratched and mutated, yet his eyes were still tainted yellow, and his lips were covers in ragged marks. Scar could see the ends of his razor sharp canines popping out._

_"Now why would I ever hurt you!" Tyler cooed with a cackle, bringing his claws up to her face._

_"What do you want from me?" She gasped, his hands beginning to trace her features._

_"Scarlett, we can do this the easy way, where you don't ask me questions, or we can do this the hard way. Either way, you're going to scream my name." He growled into her ear._

_She sniffled, feeling in her pockets. Sure enough, there was her Swiss army knife. Tyler grabbed her hand and yanked the weapon out of it, flinging it to the side._

_"Now, now! No need for fighting this." He cooed, pressing his body harder to her._

_"Please.. Let me go!" She squealed, trying her hardest to push him away._

_"That would be too easy!" He laughed bitterly. _

_Scarlett felt his hand slip up her shirt, letting out a shriek and bringing her foot up to kick him between the legs. He let out a groan and released his grip, giving Scar enough time to react. She shoved him away, landing a swift blow with her foot to his head before slamming her fist into it._

"Tank!" Nathan screamed, sending Scarlett back into reality.

Her eyes locked onto the tank, the huge figure barreling towards her. She was locked in place, her muscles frozen in fear. The tank sensed the weakness in her, his beady black eyes snapping onto her. Scarlett felt something crash into her, sending her down a good ten feet. Nick had thrown himself in the way of her, pushing her to the side and unloading bullets into the tank.

"Light him up!" Rochelle called.

Scarlett was momentarily stunned by Nick's actions, her body still locked up. She had just had a complete break down, and nobody seemed to notice. Except Ellis. He kept on giving her these weird expressions, kind of like a person looking at the English dictionary for the first time. She found the strength to rub her head, shakily getting up to her feet.

The tank was completely ventilated by all the bullets that ran through him, his body sinking to the mossy ground with a thud.

"Y'all alright, Scar?'" Ellis had snuck up behind her.

"Holy shit Ellis!" She yelped, jumping a good five feet in the air.

Ellis laughed slightly, grabbing her upper arms and spinning her around to look at him. His face was dripping with concern, Scarlett slightly saddened by the mechanic's sadness. Her eyes drooped down, frowning slightly.

"I'm fine, El. Don't worry about me." She whispered.

"Scar, I don't like people lyin to me."

"Let's get amovin, people! We ain't got time to chatting." Coach called from the other side of the fence.

"Look, just drop it." Scarlett growled, pulling herself out of his prying hands.

Scarlett cleared her head, trying to push out the ominous vision she had. Ty was long dead, right? Phoenix had promised her that in the helicopter. But still, Scarlett had the weird feeling that she was being watched by something far from human. Scarlett followed the group as they swiveled through broken down houses, trying just to think of shooting and reloading. But that wasn't happening very well.

"Boomer!" Josie called, shooting at the bloated infected.

Scarlett didn't have time to react to the explosion. Dark, sickly green colored bile splattered onto her, covering her vision into a hazy green mess. She knew what this meant. Scarlett clasped onto her gun as she heard the screams, knowing in a matter of seconds she would be zombie food. The infected howled as they launched themselves at her, punching and kicking at her blinded figure. Scarlett wiped her eyes very quickly, the putrid bile sticking to the back of her arms. She heard other gunshots, too, but hers took out the few that remained around her.

"Shit." Scarlett groaned, wiping her face off the best she could.

"Sorry 'bout that." Josie whimpered sheepishly.

"No, no. It's not your fault. I was just, spacing off." Scarlett flicked off gross gobs of bile.

"You can't be spacin off out here, Scar." Ellis said, his face showing a look of understanding.

"Ellis. Drop. It." Scar growled, narrowing her eyes and knitting her brows.

"Drop what?" Nick asked from behind them.

"Nothing!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Jesus, okay!" He grumbled back, flashing his flashlight into a dilapidated home.

"Ellis, just stay out of my way, okay? Or I won't hesitate to kick you in the balls." Scarlett warned, following Nick into the broken house.

Scarlett trailed behind Nick, her Uzi's flashlight casting sinister shadows into the house. She picked up a Molotov, clipping it to her belt. The alcohol sloshed around with every move she made, and she longed for a drink. Or a cigarette. Or both. She sighed, walking outside into the warm air. She could see the safehouse, a two story building hidden behind dumpsters and houses. A car flashed silently in the middle of the street, am alarm no doubt installed in it.

"Guys, safe house ahead. And try not to shoot the car, please?" Scarlett whispered, crouching behind a strewn car.

"What to you think we should do? Theres a bunch of infected out here." Serenity had also crouched next to her, slightly peeking her head out.

"Here. Use this." Josie held out a pipe bomb to Serenity.

Serenity glanced at Josie with a surprised expression, slightly raising an eyebrow. Josie was being the bigger person here, and Scarlett was utterly speechless. These two girls bitched at each other about a guy, and Josie was capable of forgiveness? Serenity took the pipe bomb with a short smile, lighting the wick and lobbing it into a dumpster.

"Go, go go!" Serenity screamed, jumping over the car and beginning to sprint.

Scarlett ran close behind her, all the infected's minds on destroying the pipe bomb. Scarlett watched the rest of the team trail behind her, the pipe bomb exploding. They had a matter of seconds to get inside before infected would find them.

"C'mon, we're almost there." Scarlett breathed through clenched teeth.

That's when somebody decided to shoot the car. It let out a wail, along with a massive scream from the oncoming horde. Scarlett let out a loud curse word, pumping her legs faster to get to the safe house. They were at the dumpster where bodies laid strewn out, the trash slick from all the burgundy blood.

Serenity reached the safe room first, Scarlett mere steps away from her. She climbed the steps breathlessly. A smoker was on top of the safe house, his tongue shooting out and grabbing Nathan by the neck. He let out a strangled cry, grasping at the fleshy tongue. He had dropped his gun, and commons attacked him.

"Somebody shoot the smoker!" Scarlett wailed.

Phoenix had dropped her gun, her eyes wide as saucers and her hands going slack. She stood as still as a statue, her head in another world. Scarlett gasped, watching the girl go through a panic attack. Scarlett had had those after her father came back from war. Something bad had happened to her.

Scarlett blinked, and the whole scene changed. Ellis had thrown Phoenix over his shoulder, pulling out a pistol as protection. Josie was shooting at the smoker, Nathan's face turning blue with lack of oxygen. Nick was covering Ellis, while Coach and Rochelle sprinted to the safe room.

Phoenix was still frozen as Ellis unloaded her into the safe room, her eyes closed and her body pulled into the fetal position. Scarlett was sitting next to her as Nick closed the door, running her hands through her fiery hair. She was having a PTSD attack, Scarlett could tell. Scar had only one of these kinds of attacks, right as the infection broke out in Savannah. It was scary as hell.

"What's wrong with her?" Ellis mumbled, scooting to her opposite.

"She's having a PTSD attack." Scarlett whispered back, stroking Phoenix's face.

"How can you tell?" He ran a hand through her downy hair.

"Because I've had one of these attacks before."

Ellis was stunned, his face contorted into a mask of sincerity. Scarlett watched as Josie paced silently, Josie's body long and lean. Scar didn't notice until now how nervous she was. Serenity was sitting on a pile of boxes, next to Nick, reading the graffiti on the walls. Rochelle had strewn out her supplies, biting her lip at the measly pile. Coach was shuffling around downstairs, while Nathan was also crouched down next to Phoenix.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a while." Nathan suggested.

"No. She needs support right now." Scarlett objected.

"How bad is PTSD, anyways?" Nathan asked.

"I've only had one bad episode, so I don't really suffer from it. I think. Shit, I don't know. But I do know that she's going through hell in her head. I get flashbacks a lot, but nothing like this." Scarlett babbled.

"Oh." Nathan mumbled.

Phoenix slowly began to stir, opening her clenched eyes. Scarlett felt as if she had a du to keep the child safe. Kind of like a mother figure. Scarlett closed her eyes and sighed in relief, feeling her sit up in her embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scarlett whispered, breaking the silence.

"It's always the same memory." Phoenix shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Nathan asked, pulling off his fleece jacket.

"Thanks. It was of my friend. Well, not really friend, more like a father figure. He was taking me to sign up with the Junior Marines. And he got attacked." Phoenix had tears streaming down her face.

"Shh. It's okay. Who was your friend?" Scarlett wiped her damp face off.

"His name was Keith." She sniffed.

Scarlett felt Ellis tense up next to her, a horrible look come across his face. His eyes widened, as if he was a blind man who just saw the light.

"Oh mah god." He groaned, pulling his hat off.

"What is it?" Scarlett whispered, urgency in her voice.

"She's talkin bout my friend Keith. Ya know the one who did all that crazy shit?" He replied back.

"Phoenix, what happened to Keith?" Scarlett turned back to her.

"In every flashback, he died." She whimpered somberly.

"Fuck!" Ellis exclaimed, punching at the nearest wall.

"Ellis, calm the hell down!" Serenity snapped, her head whipping up.

Did Serenity just seriously snap at Ellis? The guy who fell head over heels in love with her? Scarlett raised he eyebrows, surprised at Serenity's actions. Maybe she really didn't like him as much as Scarlett predicted. Shit, that'd mean that Nick would get her money.

"When was the last time you saw Keith, El?" Josie asked, slightly slowing her pace.

"Couple days before the infection broke out in Savannah."

"Phoenix, when did you see Keith last?" Scar felt a lightbulb dimly light in her head.

"The day the infection broke out. I don't know where he is, but all I do know is that he was fighting off a charger." Phoenix sniffled again, wiping her jacket sleeve across her nose.

"Well, you never know! I mean, hey, Keith could of escaped!" Nathan held onto Phoenix's knees.

"Yeah, you could be right. But he didn't even have a gun." Phoenix trailed off at Ellis' expression.

Scarlett grimaced, watching Ellis deal with the news his buddy could be dead. He pulled off his cap and ran his hands nervously through his hair, cursing as he paced around the room. Scarlett would be batshit mad if someone close to her died. She didn't even wanna think about what would happen if Nick died. Scarlett turned to her boyfriend, giving him a small smile before turning her attention back to Ellis.

"Ellis, sit down." Serenity pleaded.

"I just can't believe Keith's dead." He kept on repeating.

"We don't have time to worry about people who may or may not be dead. We have to worry about our team, and ourselves." Serenity got up, sitting next to Rochelle and helping her unpack.

Scarlett pried herself off of Phoenix, stretching her aching back. Her vertebrae cracked and waves of pleasure racked her body, Scar emitting a sigh of relief. Cracking her joints always brought her good feelings. But that was nothing compared to how Nick made her feel.

Scarlett walked over to where Nick was sitting, pulling herself into his arms. She felt bad about keeping the visions she'd seen from him. She wanted to tell him, but there were seven other pairs of ears listening to every breath in the room. She would tell him tonight. Yeah, that would work out perfectly, once they were safe back on the boat.

"What were you and Ellis talking about?" Nick whispered into her ear, sending chills up her spine.

"I'll tell you in private. It's not really something I want to talk about right now." She replied.

"We can't keep secrets from each other, Scar." he retorted.

"I just, I just want to keep it between us. Ellis was just questioning why I froze up when I saw that tank." Scarlett explained, her voice slightly cracking at the end.

"So, where do we plan on getting gas from?" Scar heard Coach call from downstairs.

"We could go through the sugar mill. There's a sign pointing into their, so why not?" Josie was peeking through the safe door.

"That's a good idea." Nathan commented, still next to Phoenix.

Phoenix was resting her head on his shoulder, Nathan wrapping his arms protectively around her small body. Scarlett smiled at the young love, nudging Nick. Phoenix seemed to blossom under Nathan's optimism. It was as if the mere presence of Nathan made Phoenix change into a happy, radiant fourteen year old. He brought the best out of her, even if it was just a friendship.

"Look." Scar whispered to Nick.

"Great, Phoenix is gonna have sex again." Nick groaned.

"I highly doubt it!" Scar retorted. "She learned her lesson with Ty."

"Let's hope. I don't want to hear that ever again." Nick agreed.

"You like it when I make noises like that." Scar purred, Nick slightly blushing.

"Well, because I love sleeping with you. Not with Phoenix." He chuckled lowly.

"You've only slept with me once, and you loved it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to be discreet here, since there's a fourteen year old listening. But all I'm going to say is that you're amazing in bed." Nick whispered, his voice throaty and deep.

"Really?" She gasped slightly.

"Yeah." He laughed, blushing deeper.

"Awe, you're blushing!" She giggled, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Nick?" She said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Just in case you were wondering, it was my first time." She bit her lip, smiling sheepishly.

"What? Oh shit, you should of told me!" His eyes went wide.

"Why? It was amazing either way." She cocked her head slightly.

"Because I stole your virginity away!" He said a little too loud.

"Hah! Called it! Ellis, our bet?" Serenity said triumphantly.

"Shit." Ellis groaned, handing over his hat.

"You two bet if Nick took my virginity?" Scar screeched, suddenly enraged.

"Scar-" Nick started.

Scarlett stomped over to Ellis' towering figure, noticing the height difference. She was abnormally short, only 5"1, and Ellis was at least 6"4 or 5. She cocked her head up and narrowed her eyes, folding her arms together. He looked back at her with an apologetic smile, raising his hands slightly.

Maybe Scarlett shouldn't of slammed her fist into his nose so hard it broke.

**How'd you like it? Make sure to Review, critique, and favorite! Oh, one last thing! I have one OC spot open for the Parish! PM me and I'll give you the requirements!**


	16. Ducatel Sugar mill, installment 1

**Hay guys! Sorry for the ****horribly**** long wait. (I say that with sarcasm.) but two days straight of slaving over my computer has produced this measly excuse for a chapter. I don't like this chapter one bit. Too short. Anyways, read on! Make sure to review! I'm contemplating adding another teaser from Zone Five into next chapter. OH! And I decided to add another POV in this chapter. Not who'd you'd expect, though. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Love and amazingly warm hugs,**

**Nikki.**

"Scarlett, what the hell is your problem!" Serenity yelled as Ellis recoiled.

"You guys made a bet that Nick took my virginity, that's what my problem is!" Scarlett screeched, her hands still in angry fists.

"So? You made a bet that Ellis and I would get together, how is that any different?" Serenity folded her hands neatly.

"Because it's not talking about someone's virginity!"

"C'mon guys, let's cool it down." Nathan stood in between the two feuding ladies.

Scarlett sighed, turning back to look at Ellis. He was sitting down with a rag on his nose, staunching the blood that flowed like a river from his broken nose. His eyes were puffy, and deep purple bruises were beginning to form. Scarlett felt a little bit bad for smacking him upside the head, but he deserved it. Scarlett also wasn't against beating up Serenity, but she was afraid Ellis would sit on her or something.

"Fine, whatever. Just, stay out of my way." Scarlett growled to Serenity.

"Gladly!" Serenity snipped with a bitter laugh.

Scarlett snorted at the nineteen year old's bitchiness, walking over to Ellis. He looked at her with a cheery grin, even though she had broken his nose. Scarlett had broken a few noses before, and she knew his was screwed up. She ran her hand through his hair, messing up the bloody and dirty strands.

"Look, El-"

"Don't sweat it, Miss. I kinda deserved it." Ellis cut her off.

"Ellis, for the thousandth time, my name is Scarlett. Not miss." Scarlett jabbed him in the ribs playfully.

"How's mah nose look?" Ellis asked, turning to her.

"Screwed up. Here, move that rag. Lemmie take a look." Scarlett cracked her knuckles, squinting in the horrible light.

Ellis moved the rag, Scarlett biting her lip. His nose was swollen and she saw an imprint on the bridge, along with dark purple and red bruises around his nose. She delicately ran her fingers across it, feeling Ellis stiffen up slightly.

"Does that hurt?" She asked, pulling her hands away from it.

"Nah, I aint no pussy." Ellis replied, grinning slightly.

"Speaking of Pussy, Serenity, where's your cat?" Josie asked from the other side of the room.

"Shit. He's probably out somewhere exploring. The, infected, that's what you call them right? Well anyways, they don't attack animals." Serenity replied, peeking out the window. Sure enough, Scar could see an outline of a car running across rooftops. The sky was still a mixture of hazy orange and greenish blue, making every shadow a sinister coal black. Serenity let out a small whistle, the sound a mixture of a squeak and a shrill alarm. Scarlett watched the cat's ears prick up, and it take off in the direction of the safehouse.

"Awe, you're all wet! Here, Lemmie dry you off!" Serenity kneeled down to her animal.

"The storms gettin worse. We have to get a move on before it starts raining too hard." Phoenix said from downstairs.

"I agree. El, do you think you can make it?" Scar turned to Ellis.

"I'm fine, seriously. This one time my buddy Dave smacked me in the nose and he swore he-"

"Charlie, I don't think any of us wants to listen to this."

"Charlie? Who's that?" Scarlett asked, slightly confused.

"Shit, I didn't mean to-" Josie's voice instantly cut out.

"Nah, it's okay! Charlie's kinda a kick ass name." Ellis instantly tried to cheer her up.

"No, it's not that. Charlie was, well is, my younger brother." Josie said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." Scarlett apologized, biting her lip.

"It's alright. I just, I wish he's safe. Hes a lot like you, Ellis." She smiled slightly.

"Awh, well shucks." He blushed deep red.

"We'll have to take a look at your nose in the next safe house, okay?" Scarlett stood up, wiping her palms on her shorts.

"Sure, sure." He grumbled.

"Should we get going?" Phoenix asked warily.

"Uhh, yeah I think we should. Ooh, we got some bigass nasty guns!" Scarlett agreed, turning to a table completely covered with guns.

She bit her lip, ogling her choices. Auto shotty, Combat Rifle, sniper rifle. But she grinned in glee when she saw an AK, even though it wasn't her Russian model. She would compromise though. She picked up the gun, pushing in a fresh clip. The clips were slightly larger rounds, and sent her reeling backwards as she shot outside for good measure.

She quickly got ready, pulling her backpack over her shoulders and then the AK. She had found a jagged, bloody sushi knife in one of the houses, and decided to keep it. It would be good in a horde, or slitting throats. She could see herself doing a ninja move behind a witch and cutting her neck open.

Nathan was behind Phoenix, holding his Colt up warily. Scarlett sighed and grabbed another pistol, whistling to catch his attention. It wasn't much, just a Glock 25, but it was better than one gun at least.

"Here, you're gonna need another pistol." Scarlett threw the gun down the stairs, landing in his outstretched palms.

"Thanks, Scarlett." He blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem. Now, let's get moving." She turned to Nick, feeling his hand clasp onto hers.

Scarlett and Nick stayed in the middle as they opened the door of the safehouse, taking in their whereabouts. They were inside of a house of sorts, large trash bags and items thrown about. Scarlett peered through a window, getting an eyeful of a zombie puking its guts out.

She shriveled her nose into a grimace, kicking the window out and releasing Nick's hand. The three zombies heard her, and threw themselves at her awaiting knife. She hacked away, blood spurting in her face and coating her body.

"Ew." She sighed, spitting out a mixture of blood and spit.

Scarlett was off on her own, the rest of the group taking the safer route of going through the back door. Ducatel Sugar Co. stood in front of them, a large yet crude sign boring into her soul. "'turn around. Witches"

"Guys, check this out." Scarlett pointed to the sign.

"Shit. Well this day just got better and better." Nick groaned.

"Why do you think there are so many witches?" Phoenix pondered.

"Damn bitches like sugar, that's why." Coach shot out a window of the sugar mill.

"Nice language, Coach!" She snorted, shaking her orange hair as she laughed.

"I think we go through here. I can already hear crying." Scarlett changed the subject, creeping behind a beat up car.

"This is going to be fun." Serenity sighed.

Scarlett griped her weapon tighter, her knuckles turning white against her tan skin. A week in Savannah had literally browned her. But not much, only a shade darker than her normal complexion. With her free hand, she pushed her bangs out of her face and crept into the broken out window.

The insides of the sugar company were gutted out, only a few hollow desks and furniture pieces remaining. Above her, the ceiling was completely gone, except for a couple wooden beams that drooped with sogginess. She could see a few infected that perched above, but nothing a sushi knife could take. She sighed, letting the zombies live. For now, at least. A door was kicked out leading into the back, which she carefully walked out of.

"C'mon guys, this way!" She urged in a whispering tone.

The other eight slowly fanned around her, effectively killing off any zombie that showed their faces. A large tractor trailer was parked in the muddy brown grass, along with huge concrete cylinders holding dead crops. She knitted her eyebrows, searching for a way out. Her feet were already soggy from all the wetness, and her throat burned from lack of water.

"through here." Nathan called, well ahead of the group.

Scarlett's ears perked up and she followed Nathan, the crying intensifying. She saw the witch before anyone else could, the small figure slowly yet surely hobbling towards them. She held out her knife, arching it behind her back and aiming for the witches head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Trying my luck out." Scarlett replied.

The steel knife flew through the air, lodging itself into the witches head, right in between her eyebrows. Scarlett inhaled, watching as the witch stumbled back. Would a knife lodged in her head be enough to down the furious infected. Scarlett let out a sigh of relief as the body keeled over, slamming its head into a metal silo.

"Nice shot!" Nathan commented as the rest of the group entered the room.

Scarlett walked over to the diseased witch, yanking her knife out. It took a couple hard pulls, but eventually she managed to dislodge it from her brain. Blood oozed out, the burgundy colored liquid completely covering Scar's hands.

"Ugh. This is really disgusting." Scar groaned, holding her hands out.

"If you wipe your hands on me-" Nick started.

Scarlett smirked, grabbing her knife the best she could. The blood was like oil, and she could hardly manage holding the plastic handle. She strode up to her boyfriend, slathering her blood covered hands on his dress shirt.

"You little bitch!" He laughed as she covered his shirt in witch blood.

"Why thank you." She chuckled back, her hands now stained burgundy.

"Are you freaking kidding me! Look up there." She heard Phoenix groan.

Two wandering witches were standing on metal pipes, their hands covering their whole heads. Long, twelve inch and bloody claws were all that remained of the once human people. Scarlett cursed to herself, trailing off as she heard a low grunt. Low enough for only trained ears to hear.

"Guys, there's something out there." Scarlett whispered.

"I don't hear anything." Coach retorted.

"Well, that's cause your like fifty!" Phoenix smiled angelically at the elder man.

"Awh he-"

"Let's get going. We don't have time for this." Serenity was already walking out as she threw her words backwards.

Scarlett licked the back of her teeth as she continued on, the low grunt haunting her. They found themselves inside a large tangle of metal piles and silos, where many infected loomed. Some of them wore reflective vests and earplugs, Scarlett assuming they were contraction workers when they got bitten . She didn't hesitate killing them, though. Something had changed in her the past two weeks, and she realized what it was. She was no longer as resisting to kill them. The infected, of course. She didn't know what she'd do if someone close got bitten or infected.

Scarlett shook the feeling of doubt, hearing yet another strangled cry of a witch. She was already getting sick and tired of all the weepy bitches walking around.

The low grunt turned out to be something much more sinister than Scarlett realized.

_**The charger watched them with his beady black eyes, snorting as quietly as he could. He couldn't breath without making these horrid noises. He flexed his enlarged arm, feeling every muscle pulse as he rolled them. He knew which one of them would be his target. He took one last breathe before letting out a bloodthirsty screech, picking up the african American female and running her straight towards the weeping infected.**_

**On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me? Yeah. This chapter was barely over two thousand words. I just couldn't really concentrate, I guess... Well, let me know if I should add something specialaim next chapter.**

**By the way, I got NO PM's about my OC request. C'mon guys, seriously? I think I'm gonna be mean and say that I will not post a chapter until I get a message from someone new about an OC. **


	17. Ducatel Sugar Mill, Installment 2

**A/N why hello der, guys! I'm so excited, I have big news for y'all. (ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME WITH ALL THE Y'ALLS!) anyways, read on for my big news.**

**1. I finally labeled my Hunger Games Novella. Ready for it?**

**"Adaptation." **

**Yeah. It sucks ass. Right now, my story is about 7,000 words. **

**2. I've decided to give you guys my steam account name if you want to join me in a round of LFD2! My gamer tag is: Fudgebrowniez. (I was eating brownies then, don't judge me.)**

**And like always, favorite, review and follow!**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Nikki**

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

Scarlett didn't know people had that much blood in them. It was like an explosion of blood as Rochelle was torn to bits by the Witch and Charger. Scarlett immidiently went into shock, her body having to force itself to slam into the Witch, impaling her throat with the knife she held. The charger was already dead, pulling a kamakazi move and efficiently killing two birds with one stone. There was no way Rochelle was going to make it.

Scarlett was hyperventilating at the sight of Rochelle, her stomach threatening to empty its measly contents. Her whole stomach cavity was gutted out, organs thrown about randomly, and most of her ribcage was gone. Scarlett watched as the rest of the group went silent, the only sound being Rochelle's whimpers as she pleaded for death.

Scarlett yanked the knife out of the Witch's windpipe, blood smearing over her already burgundy stained body. If Rochelle wanted death the easy way, she would get it.

Scarlett heard the loud screech of a Hunter far off in the distance. Too far for even a trained assassin to scope out. She turned her attention back to Rochelle, her black eyes beginning to roll back in her head. Scar kneeled over her head, frowning deeply and letting one tear shed. She'd kill every Charger in Rochelle's honor.

"Rochelle, please don't hate me for what I'm about to do." Scarlett whispered into her ear. No one else seemed to notice.

Scarlett dropped the knife, clutching both sides of her head. She was already unconscious from lack of blood, and Scar doubted that she'd feel a thing. She yanked her arms to the left, hearing a bone shattering crack, and then Rochelle's body going limp. Scarlett had just killed someone.

"Awh, shit man. This ain't good. This ain't good." Ellis was the first to speak up.

"I killed her. I was the one to end her life." Scar whispered hoarsely, feeling her throat clog up.

"You saved her from a painful death. She wanted it." Nathan piped up.

"We have to get moving. The storms going to be here any second." Serenity pointed up to the sky.

Scarlett felt rage bubble up inside her, and she had to stop herself from throwing the knife into Serenity's head. This kid was worrying just about a storm, when one of their teammates died? Scarlett laughed bitterly, realizing this was something Serenity would do. Fuck her Bipolar disease, or whatever the hell she blamed her horrible actions on.

Scarlett couldn't help but stagger over to Serenity, watching her smug look turn into a pained expression as she slapped the child over the face.

"We are mourning a loss. You do not get to say when we leave." Scarlett spat bitterly.

Serenity held her cheek in pain as Scarlett stood there, recoiling her hand back to smack her one last time. She felt a hand grab hers, quickly freezing the limb in place. Nick had grabbed onto her whole body by then, dragging her away as the horde hit them.

"Shit!" Nathan screamed, his voice traveling around the entrance to the mill.

The horde had pinpointed the survivors, throwing themselves out of the metal structure. Scarlett cursed, pulling herself away from Nick and blindly slashing around, feeling warm blood spatter her body. She was just getting pounded with blood today.

"For once, I agree with Serenity. We need to get the hell out of here." Josie breathed, her hands resting on her knees as she panted.

Scarlett growled slightly, throwing a dirty look at Nick. He should of let her beat the shit out of Serenity. She deserved it, didn't she? Scarlett turned around on the balls of her feet, climbing up the metal ramp that led to the inside of another room filled with metal silos, and more places for witches to hide. She sighed in disgust, jumping down into the grassy area along with the rest of the team. She was piss angry at this point.

"Where do you think we should go?" Phoenix was first to speak up.

"Let's just focus on staying alive at this point." Scarlett muttered back, flicking the knife into a nearby infected. It slammed to the ground with a hollow thump.

"Since when were you such a pro with throwing knives?" Josie asked.

"Don't ask me that." Scar replied with a sick smile.

Scarlett was totally bluffing. Well, sort of. The last time she threw knives was on her sixteenth birthday. Totally coincidence her birthday was on Halloween, right? Her and Chloe decided to go destroy jack o lanterns, and Chloe forced her to take a "Shortcut" through the woods. Yeah, good thing Scar always kept a dagger on her. They saw a baby bobcat, and Chloe would not leave unless it was taken care of. The two ended up with a hefty fine, and blood stained costumes.

Scarlett quietly padded on, following the group as they maneuvered through the large room. Witches infested the room, their crying slowly driving Scar mad. She bit her tongue, grasping the knife harder. She didn't want to waste the AK's precious bullets just yet. She felt as if it was almost too peaceful.

They got to a clearing, the area just beginning to flood. The sky was slowly dumping its contents out on the group, and Scar could sense it was going to get a lot worse, and very fast. She brought her hands up to her lips as three witches slowly paced around the group, each of them hobbling towards them.

"Shit. This ain't good." Ellis whispered.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Phoenix asked, desperation seeping into her voice.

"Run or shoot. Run or shoot?" Serenity asked.

"Run." Scarlett replied.

Scarlett dove out of the mediocre circle they had, feeling her hair brush the one of the Witch's shoulder blades. She stiffened, hearing the low ragged growls change into full blown screams. She goddamn startled the witch.

"Shit!" She screamed, slashing blindly at the creature. She felt her knife impale a couple times, yet nothing compared to what they'd have to do to down her.

Scarlett heard a loud explosion as the Witch fell dead, slumping on top of her. Serenity held a shotgun out, the barrel still slightly smoking. She held a hand out, one of her eyebrows cocked slightly at the measly peace offering. Scarlett grudgingly took it, shaking her hand once for good measure. That didn't mean she was going to go out of her way to save her. No, her first priority was either herself, or Nick.

Nick. That's right, she's still piss angry at him. Scarlett really couldn't remember why, either. Was this really the kind of person she was turning into? A bitchy, drama filled, well, bitch? No, this couldn't be happening. She had already changed so much since the mall, opening her walls like a floodgate to Nick. Now she was beginning to open them to complete strangers.

"How about we leave those two witches be?" Coach asked, a sense of humor in his voice.

"That'd be great. I know it's totally cliche, but we should go through that shitty building." Phoenix pointed.

"I'm seriously considering buying you a swear jar, girl." Coach replied, trudging on.

Scarlett snorted slightly, shaking her head and following the group. She stuck to the back of the group, deciding the company of Josie would be nice.

"Josie." Scarlett whispered to get her attention."

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked, slightly tottering on her words.

"You like him, don't you?" Scarlett pointed her chin to Ellis.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" She snapped, her skin slightly reddening.

"Sorry, just trying to make some conversation."

That's when she heard the maniacal laughter, unmistakably from the Jockey. She didn't have time to call out the infected's precence before it had leaped onto Nick's shoulders, clawing his skin.

"Not on my watch!" Scarlett yowled, throwing her knife through she infected's hunched back.

It fell off Nick's broad shoulders with an audible thud, Scarlett groaning as it rolled over onto it's back. So much for keeping her AK bullets. Scarlett nodded at Nick, keeping her face in a blank expression. So much for not being a bitch, she thought.

Well, she'd rather die a bitch than live to be a sweetheart.

Scarlett pulled the gun off of her back, getting used to the larger gun. She already missed her Russian built gun. Then she realized what gun it was. It wasn't a larger version of her model, no, it was an AK- 74M fitted with a GP-30 grenade launcher. She was in for some fun zombie killing.

"Guys." She whistled at the top of the stairs.

"What is it?" Nick was first to answer.

"I know this sounds horrible coming from me, but I might need to trade guns with someone." She smiled sheepishly.

"Sure, I'll trade with you." Phoenix said enthusiastically.

"That's not much better. This gun is fitted for someone the size of you, Nick." Scarlett laughed, holding the gun out for Nick to inspect.

"What model is this?" He grumbled.

"AK-74M with a detachable grenade launcher." she replied a little too quickly..

"Shit, nice gun you chose. Here, you can use my SCAR." He took the gun from her, placing a much smaller gun in her waiting palms.

"Thank yah." She replied, clicking the gun to check its clip content. Empty. Come on Nick, seriously? She thought, throwing the plastic cartridge over the stairs and pushing in a new one.

"The gas stations right across this wheat field." Nick pointed to the large gas sign that slowly turned.

"Nicholas, it's a sugar cane field." Coach laughed, placing a meaty hand on his shoulders.

"Shit, this elevatah's gonna make a shit load of noise." Ellis grunted, his hands millimeters away from the start button.

"Non premere il pulsante!" Scarlett screeched, forgetting she was speaking in a foreign language.

"Jesus, what the hell was that!" Ellis jumped, Scarlett startling him.

"Sorry, I meant to say don't press the button yet." Scarlett blushed.

"What language was that?" Nathan asked from behind her.

"Italian. Wait, you have a sniper? Lemmie see that for a sec." Scar quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, sure. Say something for me in Italian." He purred, handing the huge gun over to her.

"Sono troppo vecchip per te, cara." Scarlett could hardly contain a giggle.

"You are, though!" Serenity peeped from behind Coach.

"Hold up, you can speak Italian?" Scar's mouth popped slightly open.

"Yeah, I learned it in college. Now c'mon, let's get going!" She smiled.

"Wait. I wanna see if my sniping skills are adequate." Scarlett pulled the scope up to her eye, searching for a target.

"What exactly are you looking for?" She heard Ellis ask from behind her.

"Any Witches. We won't be able to see well in there." Scarlett held her breath, locking on her target.

She slowly squeezed on the trigger, feeling the butt of the mighty weapon kick into her shoulder blade, a light pain radiating through it. The Witch screamed, trying to find the person who shot her. Scarlett landed two more bullets into her before she keeled over.

"One down." she smiled triumphantly.

"Here, I'll help yah. Me and my huntin rifle." Ellis squeezed next to her, pulling his gun up to look through the scope.

Three more bloodcurdling screams later, Ellis and Scarlett had cleared out all the Witches they could see. She still felt a lump of sadness in her throat as she passed the gun back to Nathan, knowing later tonight she'll be up purging herself again. Rochelle died because of her. It was her fault, all her fault.

"Scar, y'all alright?" She heard Ellis ask, pulling her out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." She trailed off.

"I pressed the button." Scarlett heard Phoenix say sheepishly.

"You what!?" Scarlett exclaimed, hearing the oncoming rush of infected.

"Sorry." She shrugged, cocking her gun up.

"I need a lighter, quick!" Josie wailed.

"Catch!" Scarlett called, throwing her purple zippo to her. Damn, now Scarlett wanted a smoke.

Scarlett cleared her mind, only thinking about shooting and reloading. She pressed her back to the iron grate of the elevator, feeling the metal dig into her skantily clad body. Along with a smoke, she needed to find new clothes. They smelled like a mixture of boomer bile, blood, and a hint of Axe Excite. It smelled exactly like Nick. She was quite happy she smelled like Nick.

Scarlett began to unload bullets, the gun only allowing triple taps before a slight lull in the the fire rate. She sighed at the piece of shit gun, longing once again for her AK. She was longing for lots of things now. Like Pop Tarts and shoelaces.

Scarlett just couldn't clear her mind of the foggy mess her reminiscing had made. She was getting pretty good accuracy though, and she managed to fight off the horde with only a couple bruises and scratches. The elevator was sluggishly pulling up, groaning even louder as it got to the top.

"Elevators here!" Scar trilled, backing up into the death cage.

Scarlett hated elevators with a burning passion, mainly because of her horrible claustrophobia. When she was a child, hardly six or seven, her older sister Jane locked her in a kitchen cabinet for six hours. Her mother was off at a day spa, and her father was stationed in Iraq. She sat there, patiently waiting for help that never came. It was her mom who finally unlocked the cabinet, scolding Jane and grounding her for a week.

"I hate elevators." She grumbled, idly lighting up a cigarette.

Scarlett dropped her hands and puffed out a smoke cloud, the SCAR tied around her back. It was a good thing she kept a gun strap with her at all times. She felt as if the walls were slowly closing in on her, and having eight other people crowded inside wasn't helping her. Scar's breathes became labored as she fought the oncoming rush of panic, slowly trying to control the mass hysteria.

"Are you okay?" She heard Nick whisper from behind her.

"I'm claustrophobic." Scarlett whispered, blowing smoke into his face.

"You are?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Suddenly, her whole body was enveloped by Nick. She couldn't see, and the cigarette was ripped out of her mouth. She tried to wriggle her way out, the paranoia beginning to set in. She couldn't breath, she was way too cramped and crowded. She knew what would happen if she stayed that way.

"Nick, let me go!" She pleaded, her voice muffled by his sleeve.

"Dude, let her go." Scar heard Nathan say.

That was the last voice she heard before she passed out.

**Sorry for the lame ass chapter, but that was the best I got. Anyone catch my Twilight reference? (damn, I hate that book. [im reading it as we speak for the twentieth time])**

**Well, I hope you like it. Next chapter, I'm going to announce the submitted OC that won. (Don't worry, all the OC's submitted that did not make it will be in Zone Five.)**


	18. Why so Fluffeh, Nathan?

**Hey guyz!I've been going on a writing spree whilst watching the Hunger Games for the 10000000 time. I've watched it eight times today. No lie. **

**I also decided this has been the best chapter I've written in a while. **

**OOOOOH! I almost forgot! The winner of my OC contest is also the owner of Josie; StaryeyedinLA (let's hope I spelled it right!) next chapter, I'll give you HIS name. **

**Commence reading!**

**Love and hugs,**

**Nikki.**

_He listened very intently from the top of the sugar mill. He was crouched down, the brim of his hood slowly dripping water. It was raining too hard for his liking. A little drizzle would be okay to his standards, but this kind of downpour was drenching his body. They were inside of a ratty elevator, Tyler picking up their conversation. He could hear the flutter of all their hearts, and he noticed one was slightly beating off. Something was definitely wrong with that person._

_He tried to pinpoint the person whose heart beat so differently, but it cut off. It cut off for about twenty seconds before regaining a somewhat normal beat, sometimes forgetting to pump once and a while._

_He snickered, knowing exactly who it was. They exited the elevator, and he watched intently as Nick carried her like a baby. She was passed out, her face serene and her arms draped around his neck. Such a fool for falling in love at a time like this! Tyler shook his head, cursing his good luck. All she needed to do was venture off on her own, and she would be his kill. But he didn't want to go down without a fight. Something interested him, though. No, not something. Someone._

_Phoenix scampered through the cane field, her grey eyes bright and devious. She held her Assault Rifle up, the flashlight blinding Tyler. They locked eyes for merely a second before Ty jumped off the building. He curled into a ball inside the building, ignoring the low moans and breaths of the commons. He was even stupider for following Phoenix around! He still was slightly attracted to her, but he would never tell anyone that. Not that anyone would listen._

_His ears perked up, hearing the familiar cry of a Witch. She was sitting on the stairs, her hands clutching her face. Tyler watched her intently, her body rocking back and forth as she sobbed. Tyler knew why Witches cry; it wasn't that much of a mystery. Their minds, much like Ty's, were immune to the disease. The rest of the body was ravaged by the Green Flu, but their minds were still clear as a humans._

_He let out a gruff call to the Witch, watching her eyes float up to meet his. Ever so slowly, he crawled over to her. Witches were the best company, in Ty's opinion. Some would even let him sleep with them. Not that Infected sleep, but you know what he means. The girls eyes were stunning orange, the color slightly illuminating the darkened room._

_"What's your name?" He asked in the language of the Infected._

_"My.. My name's Chloe. Chloe Purrin."_

_"Well isn't this a sweet surprise." He said with a cocky grin._

* * *

"Ugh... My head hurts." Scarlett groaned as soon as she woke.

She sat up, astonished at her surroundings. They were in a ratty safehouse, and Scarlett had no idea how she got there. She inhaled, her nose smelling the intoxicating smell of none other than Axe Excite. She knew Nick had placed his coat over her. She then realized that she was shaking like a dog, her whole body covered in dirt, blood and flesh. She was sitting on a boarded up floor, and her hands grasped a knife. Where did that come from? She remembered faintly losing her knife saving Nick.

"You must be really claustrophobic, huh?" Nathan spoke from next to her.

Scar stiffened slightly, not noticing the child sitting next to her. He had a mask of worry on his face, a hand slightly holding her wrist. He really did care about everyone here, even though they only knew each other for a couple days. She studied his face carefully, looking for any signs of doubt or sarcasm on his face. Nothing that alerted her.

"You could say that." She coughed slightly, looking around for Nick.

He was in the corner, his eyes warily watching her. She honestly felt bad for passing out at the worst possible moment, making Nick believe it was his fault. That wasn't exactly the case.

When Scarlett was born, she wasn't supposed to live much longer after birth. Maybe a few hours, couple days at most. She was diagnosed with a heart condition, something that was inoperable as a child. Her heart sometimes would skip a beat, and she would pass out a lot. She was actually quite lucky she hadn't passed out until now. She usually would have one or two episodes a month. Gymnastics had only made it worse. She was lucky to live this long, but sooner or later her heart would give out. She made sure to keep the secret from Nick. He didn't need to know, right?

_No, that's not right. He deserves to know_, Scarlett thought.

Scarlett slowly got up, feeling the warmth of Nick's jacket around her. She was acting like such a bitch to him, and he carries her through a witch infested sugar field? She really doesn't deserve him, and that's saying a lot. That's saying that she doesn't deserve a gambling thief. She almost laughed at her luck.

"The rains really bad guys. I don't know if we should go back tonight or wait it out." Serenity was looking outside of the safe house. Scarlett couldn't see out out of the window, but could hear the constant pitter-patter of the rain against the ceiling. It definitely was getting worse. Very worse.

Flame was yowling at the top of his lungs, surprisingly loud for the size of the cat. The fur ball was being chased by Coach, who had a cricket bat in his arms. Scarlett laughed at the comical expression on his face, using every single swear word in the English dictionary. Apparently, the cat had pissed in his shoes.

Scarlett walked towards Nick extra carefully, a wary expression on her face. No, not really wary. More like a mixture of wary and apologetic, which somehow transformed into a grimace.

"It's not your fault, I swear." Scarlett blurted, getting a questionable look from Phoenix.

"You passed out in my arms, Scar. Of course it is." He retorted with a bitter tone.

"No, I'm serious. I have a heart condition." She whispered, her voice hardly heard.

"You have a what!" He exclaimed loudly, all eyes turned to the couple.

Scarlett bit her lip and blushed crimson, knowing how bad he made that sound. He made it sound like she had an STD or something. Ellis began to hoot, obviously taking it the wrong way. She narrowed her eyes at Nick, rolling her jaw at his choice of words. She then turned to Ellis gave him a death glare, hoping it'd shut him up for a bit.

"It's not what you think it is, Ellis." Scarlett growled at the immature man.

"Shure it isn't." He cackled, rolling back and forth.

"Look," Scarlett said, turning back to him. "It's something I don't tell people, okay? You're the first person outside of my family I've told."

"That's sweet." He replied with a loopy grin.

"I'll tell you on the boat tonight, okay?" Scarlett whispered, coking an eyebrow.

"I didn't think we'd be doing a lot of talking tonight." He purred into her ear.

"You're a pig." Scar snorted, smacking him lightly on the chest.

It wasn't exactly a peck on the lips that Nick gave her. Her insides bubbled from the kiss, sending butterflies into her stomach, and fireworks up her spine. She heard Ellis wolf whistling in the distance, but that was all background noise. It wasn't anything that concerned her. All that concerned her was kissing Nick.

And then she felt him pull away all so soon. It wasn't him that pulled away, no, Coach was yanking him away by the collar of his bloodstained shirt. She noticed the two imprints where she wiped witch's blood on him, two tiny handprints on each of his pectorals. She bit her lip and shook her head slightly.

That's when she heard the thunder. Exactly two seconds earlier, she had seen a flash of bright light. Chloe always hated thunderstorms. That was the only time Chloe would snuggle up on the couch with Scar and watch one of her faux horror movies. Scarlett secretly liked whenever there was a thunderstorm, because she got to spend time with her sister.

She really did hope her sister was alive. She had called her a couple days before the infection, and she was in Philly. Chloe was studying to become a nurse at Mercy Hospital. Scarlett promised she would visit. That was a lie.

"We have to get moving, and really fast." Phoenix called over the thunder.

"I hate thunderstorms." Nathan groaned, picking up a Beretta and loading it.

"We are going to get soaked like rats." Josie moaned along with him.

Scarlett hooked her backpack over her, pulling the straps slightly tighter. She wouldn't let go of her backpack if it killed her. She also pulled out a cig, lighting it with a packet of matches she found in the safe house. She inhaled, pulling the breath all the way down to her feet. She was instantly relaxed, her whole body feeling serene. Mainly because of the beautiful kiss Nick gave her.

Serenity yanked Flame into her backpack, the cat surprisingly purring as she stuffed the cat inside her small backpack. Serenity zipped it up halfway, letting his head stick slightly out for breath. Scarlett chuckled at the cats expression, trading Nick's SCAR for an assault rifle. She held the glossy black gun in her palpitating hands, watching Coach kick out the door. They were in a gas station, and she also noticed four people had diesel tied to their backs. Ellis, Josie, Coach and Phoenix had the large containers strapped onto their backs, the gas sloshing around whenever they made a step.

That must be annoying, she thought.

Scarlett cocked her gun and let out a round, her reward being all the dead commons that surrounded her. She stepped over the bodies, feeling her foot step on an intestine. She grimaced, the feeling squishy and wet under her horrible shoes. She missed her leather combat boots.

Scarlett saw the large sugar cane field, and mentally screamed. It was completely flooded, and rain pelted the ground in sheets. Scarlett did not want to get wet. She slowly walked out of the building, Nick in tow behind her. The outside was still hot, but the rain pelting her was ice cold.

"Shit, this is bad." Scarlett groaned, hopping over to the covered gas pumps.

"Hunter!" Serenity called.

She shot at the hunter, but it shot off into the field like a bullet. Scar wondered why it wasn't flinging itself at them like normal hunters. Was it...? Nah, it couldn't be, she thought, taking another drag on her smoke before handing it to Nick. Tyler was long dead. Phoenix told her in the helicopter.

"Hey, Phoenix?" Scarlett called over to the fiery ginger.

"How much money do you need?" She joked, an eyebrow raised.

"Very funny. Look, you said you killed Ty, right?" Scarlett asked.

A dark and stormy look crossed over Phoenix's face, her eyes narrowed into thoughtful slits. Scarlett sighed, turning back to look into the cane field, noticing a pair of eyes watching. They glowed yellow, and she considered shooting at the infected. It was an infected, right?

Hey, 'Nix, look." Scarlett whispered, holding a hand out.

"What is that?" she responded, biting her lip.

"Wanna go look?" She asked, raising her eyebrow devilishly.

"Are you kidding me? We'll get killed." Phoenix snorted.

Scarlett watched the eyes warily as she followed the group through the cane field, the yellow orbs seeming to follow her. They seemed like hunter eyes. She wished Phoenix had told her whether or not Tyler was dead, because she was having an odd paranoia about the infected following them.

"You alright?" She heard Nick call out fifteen feet ahead of her.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something." She sighed, pulling her eyes away.

"C'mon, we got an elevator to catch." He extended his palm, which Scar graciously took.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She grumbled over the pouring rain.

"This time I won't try to strangle you." He promised with a chuckle.

"Nick-"

"I know; I know."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, Nick hoisting her to the metal pipe he stood on. The metal was slick with rain and blood, and her shoes had a hard time staying put. She slipped about four times, her ass now completely soaked and sore. Scarlett seriously thought she broke her tailbone by the time they reached the elevator. They could faintly see the movements of their teammates in the cane field, but the clouds obstructed their view completely.

Josie and Ellis were in the elevator, and Scarlett yanked Nick to a halt, bringing her small hands to her mouth. If she could, she would place a hand over his mouth, too, but she was way too short. Nick was at least 6"3, and Scarlett was only a measly 5"1. SHe always loathed her height.

"Shh!" She whispered, hiding behind a shack to overhear their conversation.

"So, Josie, Uhh." Ellis was tripping up on his words.

"Honestly, Ellis. Spit it out, will you?" Josie also slightly messed up a word.

"Er, okay. Jose, I just wanted to, Uhh, say, I think yer kinda purdy." Scarlett could almost hear Ellis blush.

Nick began to crack up, and Scarlett smacked him upside the head. That ten dollars was definitely going to Nick. She sighed, hearing Josie mutter something she couldn't quite pick up. She shuffled around in her backpack, reaching out for a paper bill. She felt the crinkled paper, ripping it out and placing it in Nick's palm.

"Well played, Sir." She commented with a grin.

"Now time to embarrass the shit out of Alyuss." He drawled Ellis' name in a heavy southern accent.

"You have a hot southern accent, Nicholas." Scarlett giggled, smacking him on the shoulder

playfully.

Nick grabbed her hand as they walked into the elevator, both of them trying their hardest not to crack up. Scarlett's face was contorted into a foolish grin, desperately trying to bite her lip to keep the giggles away. Nick's face was in a more sheepish grin, his body heaving as he silently laughed. Ellis' face was bright red, while Josie's face was a more level flush. At the same time, both Nick and Scarlett broke into a maniacal laughter, holding onto each other for support.

"Scarlett, I just wanted to err, say that you're puuuurdy!" Nick hooted, Ellis sheepishly turning even more red, if that was even possible.

"Oh Nick! I think you're adorable also!" Scarlett said in a clumsy Australian accent.

"Awh, shut up, will yah!" Ellis exclaimed as Phoenix and Nathan joined them.

"Damn it, Nathan! We missed something good." Phoenix groaned.

"Guys, you're so immature." Josie snorted, folding her arms across her body.

Scarlett was still in hysterics when the rest of the group appeared, Coach, Serenity and Flame watching in confusion. Coach hit the elevator, and Scar instantly stopped laughing, her body turning rigid and her face flushing of color.

"Hey, it's okay! No need to be afraid of a little elevator!" Nick cooed, his large hands beginning to rub circles in her back.

"It's.. It's okay." She sighed, trying her hardest to relax.

The elevator lurched, Scarlett's heart dropping. She could actually feel her heart skip a beat slightly, and she gasped. All of her commotion distracted everyone from the problem at hand.

A spitter waited at the top of the elevator shaft, her claw like nails extended and her mouth agape. Scarlett could see the pool of acid a second too late.

The spit flew directly into the elevator, Phoenix letting out a cry of pain as it hit her feet. The group spread out in a clumsy circle, Scarlett launching at the spitter. She used her weight to throw the mutated infected off balance, using that to her advantage. She shoved the horrendously ugly body off the side of the building, watching in triumph as her body hit the grass in a loud, squishy thump.

"Taken care off." Scarlett wiped her hands off, a huge hole burned into her shirt right under the left breast. She really needed to find a new shirt. Scarlett didn't notice how bad Phoenix was hurt. She was laying down, her breathes coming out in ragged pants as she grasped Ellis' hand. Nathan was pulling her mutilated shoes off, revealing a sight that made Scarlett vomit. Literally.

She gasped at the sudden nausea rolling in her body, yanking her hand free of Nicks and leaning over the backside. She once again emptied her stomach, mainly stomach acids and bile hurtling to the ground. Nick held her hair back as she vomited her guts out, patting her back slightly.

"Is it really that bad?" Phoenix muttered, trying to get a look at her feet.

"Don't look." Nathan snapped, pulling out his medkit.

"No, don't-" Phoenix started.

"Its fine, it's fine." Nathan cut her off, ripping open the neon pack.

"You aren't feeling good, are you?" Nick rubbed her back as she wiped her mouth.

"Now I am. I'm kind of craving chocolate cake now."She knitted her eyebrows.

Chocolate cake was a deadly sin for her. One slice and she'd be on the toilet for the rest of the night, either puking or shitting her body fat out. She didn't understand what it was with chocolate cake that made her sick. She could eat chocolate and cake fine, but mix them together and you get a deadly combination. It was like an atom bomb in her stomach.

"Let's get moving. We have to get to the dock before nightfall." Serenity said, her body pacing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let me finish up 'Nix's feet first, you inpatient bitch." Nathan grumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" She spat.

Scarlett didn't understand why Nathan suddenly got up and raised his fists to attack her.

"Don't make me shoot you." Serenity spat, their mouths inches apart.

What Scarlett really didn't understand was why Nathan wrapped his hands around her head and pressed his lips to hers.

**Eep! A Nathan/Serenity moment? Don't worreh, I'll explain my rash decisions next chapter. It'll be fluff-a-doodle-doo! (that's my way of saying fluffeh.) **

**Well, hope you liked me updating so soon! Three thousand words in less than a day! **


	19. Another chapter? That's right!

**Well hello der! I see you liked my constant updating, so i swore to upload another excerpt. I still haven't gotten to it. Im writing three stories at once, yeah, it sucks.**

**Okay, well you guyz asked for it! The OC's name is *drumroll* Joshua Gallager.**

**Commence reading! (make sure to add me on STEAM! my gamertag is: Fudgebrowniez.)**

**Oh, and by the way, I finished the cover art for Zone Five. I know y'all (OMG THE Y'ALL, NIKKI? YOU'RE NOT ELLIS!) will enjoy it.**

**Love and hugzzzzzz,**

**Nikki:)**

Scarlett watched as all hell broke loose. Seriously.

Nathan firmly pressed his hands to Serenity, and with all his might, shoved her. She fell down two stories before landing on her back, the boomer bile strapped to her exploding all over her. Scarlett watched with her mouth agape, Nathan holding onto the red health kit that was strapped to her back.

"Uhh, guys? A little help?" Serenity called, her voice strangled by the oncoming horde.

"Nathan, you know you could of just asked to use her health kit. Seriously." Ellis spat, running down the stairs to help the girl.

"I... I don't know what came over me. That wasn't me." Nathan held his head, his face contorted into a confused expression.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you, you little mother fu-" Serenity screeched from the ground, right as the horde appeared.

Scarlett watched, weaponless, as the horde attacked Serenity and Ellis. Serenity was laying on the wet grass, holding out a flimsy pistol as a weapon. Ellis was more prepared, slashing around a katana blindly, mainly because all of the burgundy blood splattering around.

"Nathan, what was that?" Phoenix asked, her voice hoarse and full of hurt.

"Something came over me... I don't know what it was." His voice was still cloudy, and he dropped the health kit.

_Meanwhile, Tyler and Chloe watched the group, Tyler with a sinister grin on his lips. Hunters had the amazing talent of controlling people. It was limited, in Ty's case, to people with unguarded minds. Those who wore their emotions on their sleeves. He tried constantly to break into Scarlett's mind, just for a peek, but her mind was locked tighter than the pentagon._

_"Why do you find enjoyment in killing these people?" Chloe whimpered, her voice light._

_Chloe was amazingly the pure opposite of Scarlett. She had a soothing, melodic voice that never raised from a whisper. She had smooth facial features, a ski slope nose, and full red lips. Her face definitely was saved from the mutation. She was way more prettier than Scar, in Ty's case._

_"I don't. I only care about killing one person." Tyler replied, watching as the bitchy girl was revived._

_"Who? Point them out for me." Chloe responded, her talons slightly clicking on the cement roof._

_Tyler was stuck in a battle of whether or not he should tell Chloe he was planning to kill her sister. But then again, Scarlett wasn't her real sister, he could tell. Chloe's DNA was different than Scar's. Not by much, though. Chloe had told him in her soothing voice about how she looked when she wasn't infected. It was much different than Scarlett. Chloe had ash blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and surprisingly, a nose stud._

_Tyler pointed his claw at the suited man, watching him intently. Tyler could tell that whenever he was with Scarlett, his heart rate increased. Something that love did to people. He had only had that feeling once, and it was with the ginger girl._

_No, don't think about her, Tyler thought._

_"Why him? He doesn't look like a person of interest." Chloe asked deviously._

_"Let's just say I'm not trying to hurt just him." Tyler responded, biting his lip slightly._

_He knew something that the rest of them did not. Something he doubted Scarlett knew about herself. He could sense the heartbeat fluttering inside her, the sound light and soothing. Tyler wished, just for a moment, that he could feel that heartbeat inside him. _

_"You're trying to hurt his mate then?" Chloe watched the black haired girl with no interest._

_"Chloe, do you remember who that is?" Tyler was suddenly questioning Chloe's memory._

_How could you forget your half-sister? Tyler still remembered all his siblings perfectly, even as an infected._

_"I don't know. She looks so familiar, but I can't seem to put a name on her."_

"You little Dick!" Serenity spat at Nathan.

"How many times do I need to tell you Im sorry! I have no idea what happened, okay?" Nathan held his hands up in mock defeat.

"Where's my popcorn?" Scarlett whispered to Nick, earning a throaty chuckle.

Serenity was being held back by Ellis, her nails outstretched and grasping for Nathan's neck. She was still covered in the green substance, and she reeked. Like, really bad. Scar couldn't help dry heaving again. It was like a mixture of dirty feet, rotten eggs, and body odor.

"Scar, what's going on? You're seriously starting to worry me." Josie called from next to Phoenix. She had adequately patched up Phoenix's feet.

"Trust me, if I knew I would tell you." Scarlett groaned, her stomach rolling.

"Let's get moving. The storm's moving here already. Virgil wont see us in this kind of weather." Phoenix shakily got up, lightly padding on her feet.

"You sure you can fight in your condition, 'Nix?" Scarlett asked, her mouth slightly frowning.

"Totally. You think i'd be a wimp and not fight?" Phoenix snorted, grabbing her weapon and cocking a honey red eyebrow.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, holding her knife out as she climbed down the stairs. Nathan, Serenity and Ellis were on the first landing, Serenity folding her arms and giving Nathan a dirty look. She was such a bitch! Scarlett grabbed hold of Nathan's ear, yanking him to walk with her. Something was not right about the way he acted.

"Ow! Let me go!" Nathan grimaced, Scar dropping hold of his ear.

"Smoker!" She heard Josie call in the background. She also saw an explosion of nauseating green smoke ahead of her.

"Look, something's not right. You would never kiss Serenity." Scarlett hissed into Nathan's ear.

"Something just, came over me. I can't explain it, honestly." He knitted his blonde eyebrows, trying to think.

Scarlett cocked her head, instantly putting her hand over his mouth to silence him. It was a low growl, unmistakably from a hunter. She whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the noise. She almost jumped when she saw the glowing yellow eyes watching her from the top level of the building. She also saw something that made her skin crawl. A pair of neon orange eyes also watched her intently, the eyes illuminating the pale face. It was, no doubt, a witch. Her eyes illuminated her face, showing off a ski slope nose, and ashen blonde hair. The witch reminded her so much of Chloe.

"Nathan, look." Scarlett whispered, pointing her flashlight upwards.

At that moment, she saw something that boiled her blood. A hunter sat crouched on the ledge of the ceiling, his eyes furiously watching her. Strands of wet blonde hair fell in his face, and he wore the trademark smirk she knew oh so well.

"Tyler, stop being a pussy and attack, you stupid bastard!" Scarlett called, an idea popping into her head.

The hunter cackled, his teeth razor sharp, yellow, and bloodied. Right as he turned to look at his accomplice, she pulled her hand backwards and launched the sharp knife. It landed in Tyler's shoulder, the hunter letting out a howl and jumping out of her sight. The witch growled, the flashlight doing little to startle her. The girl wasn't afraid of light.

"Ty was up there?" Phoenix asked, flexing a poker face.

"I think so. The hunter had the same exact hair. I thought you said he was dead!" She exclaimed as the group walked down the stairs.

"I swear he was. I slit his throat myself." Phoenix replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, 'Nix, hold up." Nathan called, his voice pleading.

Phoenix icily ignored him, hobbling next to Scarlett with her nose raised high in the air. Scarlett truly felt bad for the teenager. She had no parents, no eye, a missing arm, and her heart had been broken countless time. She needed to learn how to be strong, like Scarlett. How to hide her emotions, how to deal with the misery and sadness somewhere away from prying eyes. But then again, Nick had seen her cry before. Only once, but that doesn't make it any better.

"Storms coming!" Serenity called.

She was definitely right. The clouds were almost black, and raindrops pelted through broken windows. She heard the smash of glass and whipped around, watching with goosebumps as a bluejay perched on the window railing, fluffing its feathers and letting out an ear splitting screech. She clutched her ears, sighing as she realized a bird startled her.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Josie asked, pulling up the hood on her grey sweatshirt.

"You're right. Let's go." Serenity responded, nodding slightly at the Aussie.

Scarlett turned around, searching for Nick. He was in the back, slightly murmuring with Coach. She pulled her hair away from her ear to eavesdrop, only getting the pitter patter of rain.

Scarlett shook her head to set her hair, trudging out into the rain. The clothes did little to protect her body from the cold, and Scarlett had given Nick's jacket back to him. Her skin instantly froze in the rain, along with her heart. It was so damn cold.

"Incoming!" Phoenix trilled.

A decent sized horde was placed right in front of the building, effectively sealing them off from the outside world. She pulled off the gun from her back, grasping the slick weapon and firing blindly. She heard the voice of a charger, and then the rush of air pulling her off the ground.

"Help! It's crushing me!" She squealed, feeling its arm tightly grasp around her stomach.

The charger slammed her in the wall, repeatedly pounding her into the concrete. Her breath began to falter, and her sight began to darken. Nick slammed into the charger at that time, releasing its grasp on her abdomen. She had no time to catch her breath, instead shooting at the overall clad infected.

"Thanks." She breathed to Nick after the charger was killed.

"Don't worry, I got you." He held his hand out for her, pulling her up on her feet.

"Ouch. That fucking hurt." She groaned, assessing her body.

The only thing that really hurt was her back. She popped it, feeling a white hot jolt up her spine. She gasped, feeling her body violently heave again. Why was she vomiting so much? She hadn't eaten anything that would upset her weak stomach, although maybe it was not eating that made her vomit.

"If I don't stop vomiting..." She trailed off, feeling Nick's hands massage her back.

"You probably just have a stomach bug. Oh, and I like what you did with your shirt." He smiled suggestively.

"Shut up." She groaned, punching him hard in the ribcage.

The rain was slightly giving up, yet a large pond had formed in the murky grass. She saw a trailer that was above water, and quickly jogged over to it, ignoring the searing pain in her back. She had Ibuprofen in first aid kit, and she needed some fast. She ripped off her backpack, searching for the neon bag. She quickly found it and gave herself two and a half pills, sighing as they entered her bloodstream. She stupidly realized she also had a rain coat stuffed inside.

"I'm a idiot." She groaned, pulling out the nylon material.

"You finally admitted that?" Serenity was leaning against the doorframe, watching her intently.

"What do you want?" Scarlett spat, feeling her back spasm again.

"I think I might have a hunch as to why you're throwing up all the time." Serenity paced in the room, grabbing a bloodied crowbar that was thrown in the toilet.

"Please do share." Scar groaned, getting to her feet.

"Just think about it. You're vomiting, you're craving sweets, and you have back pain. What does that sound like?" Serenity cocked an eyebrow, waving the crowbar around as she spoke.

Scarlett scrunched her eyebrows up, going through a list of all the illnesses she knew. It wasn't food poisoning, she knew that for a fact. She didn't think it was the common cold, or else she'd be stuffed up and running a fever. She looked blankly at the desk occupying the trailer, her eyes bulging. There lay an exact model of her AK, minus the modifications.

"Look, I don't know, okay? I'm not a doctor. Can you, like, leave me alone? Thanks." Scarlett snipped, throwing the assault rifle on the floor, trading it for the AK.

"You'll thank me later!" She cackled.

That was when she heard the scream.

Someone had managed to piss off a witch.

Scarlett quickly ejected the blank plastic cartridge, shoving a new one in and hopping outside. A witch was making a beeline towards Ellis and Nick, both of them clumsily shooting at her. Scarlett was frozen in shock for a millisecond before launching into action. Scarlett charged at the Witch, slamming her into the ground. The witch squealed in surprise, blindly whipping its talons out. She effectively knocked it out by slamming the butt of the AK into it's ragged skull. She shot it once in the head for good measure, feeling its death grip fade away.

"Who was the idiot to piss of the bitch?" Scarlett stood up, spitting on the body for good measure.

Both of the men pointed at each other, Scarlett raising her eyebrows and chuckling at the amusing expressions. Ellis had his mouth balled up into a tight O, his eyebrows lowered and the brim of his hat casting a shadow on his face. Nick had a perfect poker face on, minus the devious smirk that tugged on his lips.

"Nicholas! You son of a bitch." Scarlett sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not my fault Alyuss was in the way." He retorted with jabbing Scar in the elbows. Round two of role playing.

"Oh, not my Ellis! My sweet ol' southern gentleman would never do that!" She cracked, her voice still failing to do a perfect Aussie accent.

"Will you two shut up? It's not funny." Josie snapped a few meters away.

"It's hularious!" Nick responded in a southern accent.

"Hogwash! Shut the hell up." Ellis snapped.

Scarlett heard the tank a second before everyone else did, a second too late.

**Mwahaha, you like it? I certainly did writing it! Now, I have decided to enclose another excerpt from Zone Five. It's going to give away a lot, but I know you guys deserve it.**

**_Adressed to Scarlett Mae Purrin of Zone Five:_  
**

**_Scar, I know I don't have much time left, but I needed to write this. I needed to think about you once last time before I end it. Yeah, I guess I really can't survive alone like I told you. Please don't think it's your fault I've decided to die, because it's not. It's mine, all mine. By the time your reading this, I'll be long dead. I miss you so, so much and wish the best for you. _**

**_P.S Do you know that I love you? I know I've already told you this thousands of times, but I'm going to keep saying it. I love you. See, there's no bullshit in these words, not one smile keeps me alive, Scar. It's one more reason to keep fighting. But I haven't seen you in months, and I can't bare to not see you for one more second. I would give you my heart and soul for comfort, even if meant leaves mine dark and cold. Not that it already isn't. And when I hold you close, I can feel your heart beat faster and faster, and I think to my self..._**

**_I've finally found that "Someone" at last._**

**_I'm begging you, Scar, stay alive. For me, for Phoenix. Take care of her, I'm begging you. _**

**_I love you. I'm so damn sorry I'm a fucking coward and de-_**

**_Never mind. I love you._**


	20. Mill escape and some shipping!

**It's day three of nonstop writing for you guys. I'm running on Rockstar and coffee. Well, anyways, I'll need to inform y'- **

**I mean, you all-**

**About some important shiz coming up.**

**1. School starts for me on September 7th, (I think) Since I'm in high school, that means less frequent updates. (Sorry for wanting to be bi-lingual!)**

**2. To answer a question on my reviews, (I read every single one of them, along with reading any of your stories) I do have a deviant art. It doesn't have anything on it, mainly because I'm horrid artist. My username is: nikkiwarn. **

**3. None of you guys commented on why Scarlett was sick. I'm disapointed. (Not really XD) so I decided to just come out and say it in this chapter.**

**4. finally, I have a new couple planned out! Ready for it? Read on, and you'll see it.**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Nikki**

"Look out!" Scarlett hollered, shooting at the tank.

Could this kind of weather get any worse? The answer's hell yeah. Large hail the size of quarters began to pelt the group, slamming them into chaos mode. The tank barreled towards them, his beady eyes alert, and his tongue lolling out. Scarlett began to unload AK bullets into him, back peddling all the while back into the broken down building.

He didn't seem to take an interest in Scarlett, instead targeting the one person she'd least expect. Josie held a frying pan in her arms, hail slamming into the metal disk with loud bangs. Her hair was matted down with rain, and her eyes were wide as saucers when she realized her fate was sealed.

"Not gonna happen!" Ellis yelled, slamming his body into Josie's frozen form.

Scarlett gasped, watching Ellis protect Josie. Both of them slammed into the ground with a loud thump, the Tank hot on their heels. Scarlett had to do something fast. She bit her lip, furiously thinking of a plan.

"Hey, Bastard! Yeah, you! The one with a penis the size of a sharpie!" Scarlett waved her gun wildly, trying to get the tank's attention.

The large infected glanced at her, snorting loudly before digging it's fists into the mushy ground, pulling a large chunk of dirt out.

"Oh! That's all you got? Come at me, you little bitch!" Scar taunted, back peddling as she shot her gun empty.

"Scarlett, what the hell are you doing!" Nick furiously yelled.

"I'm trying to save your asses!" She spat back, running up the stairs as the tank barreled towards her. She was running out of time.

"C'mon, you pussy! Attack me already!" Scarlett turned her attention back to the fleshy infected.

The tank yowled, his whole body shaking in rage. She threw the empty plastic clip aside, jamming a new one into the AK. The tank was too close, though. It wrapped one of it's meaty hands around her, squeezing her too tight. She squeaked, feeling her body fly in mid air. When she landed, she was going to be in a world of hurt.

She felt her body slam into a body, knocking both of them to the ground. A common infected lay, stunned, underneath her, it's mouth open in a confused scream. She grimaced, pulling herself of the zombie before sending a bullet flying through its head. Blood coated her face.

The tank located her, and the ground beneath her began to rumble. She whipped her head around, watching as the tank suddenly collapsed. Nick stood behind it, the butt of his gun extended slightly. She sighed in relief, feeling an emotion rush into her body, something that didn't belong. Warm and salty tears began to stream down her face, and she chocked out a sob.

"Scar! What's wrong, are you hurt?" Nick exclaimed, rushing to pull her into an embrace.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She sniffled, furiously trying to wipe the blood stained tears.

* * *

_Tyler watched from above the sugar mill, perched on the ledge of an outlying building. Chloe sat on the other side, her sobs echoing around the foggy air. Tyler knew joining a witch was dangerous, their emotions usually got the best of them before they finished a kill. Chloe was currently sobbing about killing a bunny rabbit, her talons furiously tapping on the cement._

_"Chloe, it's a bunny! For gods sake, it was probably going to die anyways." Tyler snapped at the witch._

_"But it was so cute!" She wailed over the roar of a tank._

_Tyler whipped his head to the sugar mill, seeing a tank plow towards the survivors. A girl he had never met was standing in the way, her whole body locked. Ty believed her name was Josie, mainly because he liked to eavesdrop in the survivor's minds. He hated looking into Ellis', though. All he was thinking about was a guy named Keith, Josie, or another girl named Serenity._

_Ty had been studying the chestnut haired girl with a passion. To him, Serenity was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Apart from Phoenix and Quinn. He shook the two names out of his head, focusing on Serenity. Her hands were tightly clenching a Desert Eagle, her brows furrowed into a grimace. She didn't seem like the person to enjoy killing._

_"Who's that?" Tyler slightly tensed as Chloe picked up on his interest._

_"Nobody." He sighed, his eyes flicking to Scarlett._

_She was waving an AK in the air, spitting out unintelligible remarks at the tank. Tyler laughed at her wise cracks, forgetting for a second how much he wanted her dead. The tank chased her inside, blocking Tyler's vision. Serenity decided she needed to piss, and Tyler thought it was the perfect time to, well, introduce himself._

_"I'll be right back, okay?" Tyler turned to Chloe._

_"You're leaving me, aren't you?" She whined, her chin trembling._

_"No!" he cooed. "I would never leave you." _

_Tyler pushed a lock of Chloe's hair away from her face, kissing her on the forehead before leaping off the roof. He made sure to control his screams, mainly because it would alert the others to his whereabouts. They were also inside, shooting at the tank. Tyler could hear Serenity's heartbeat was light and normal, the sound warming Ty's insides. She quickly relieved herself, Ty watching intently from the top of a trailer that hid her from the group. Serenity looked up, screaming slightly at the presence of Tyler. She held her gun shakily up, cocking it back so it was ready to fire. Ty held his hands up, taking his hood off and smiling a perfect crooked smirk._

_"Don't worry, I don't bite. That hard." He watched her blush slightly._

_"You're not human, are you?" She bit her lip, looking up through her huge lashes._

_"Not anymore. Someone horrible did this to me." He grimaced._

_"I'm sorry. My names Serenity, if you'd like to know." She still held the gun up shakily._

_"I know your name, Serenity. You can put your gun down, I'm not going to attack you just yet." He slowly scampered down to her level, watching her holster the gun._

_"What can I call you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow questionably._

_"Call me Ty." He responded with an evil smirk._

_"Are you the thing Scarlett was bitching about?" She wiped her sweaty palms against her capris, slightly flushing of color. Tyler watched as her heart rate increased around him._

_"Well, that's up for me to know, and for you to guess. Now go back to your group, Serenity. I'll be seeing more of you, okay?" Tyler purred, running his tongue against the back of his teeth._

_"Uhh.. Okay?" She giggled quietly, walking past him._

_Ty inhaled as she walked away, tucking her scent into the back of his mind. It smelled like lilac and citrus. Something that was so intoxicating that Tyler was stuck in a stupor. Something he never really felt. True attraction, true love. Even though that was the first time he ever spoke to her, he felt as if she had made his heart beat for her._

* * *

__

"Is she okay?" Phoenix was first to find the hugging couple.

"I don't know what's wrong. She just burst into tears all of the sudden." Nick murmured to the child.

"Mood swings, huh?" Phoenix cocked an eyebrow, pointing her chin slightly.

"What are you saying, 'Nix?" Nick grumbled as Scarlett clutched him even tighter.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just spectating." Phoenix said as she shot a randomly placed infected.

"Scar, we need to keep on moving. Can you do that for me?" Nick asked her, sort of like the way a teacher talks to a child.

Scarlett gulped, nodding her head slightly and feeling the sadness slowly ebb away. She sniffled one more time, pulling away from Nick and turning her head to Phoenix. She had her arms crossed, her eyes slightly staring at her stomach.

Is there something on my shirt? Scarlett thought, looking down to her abdomen.

There wasn't a spot on her rain jacket, nor on her screwed up shirt. She sighed anyways, picking up her dropped gun and trotting down the stairs along with the two. Her back still slightly ached, and she couldn't seem to shake the awful nausea in her stomach.

The other five were waiting outside, the hail retreating and turning into a light rain. Scar pulled up the hood of her jacket, intertwining her hand with Nick's.

"Any idea of where we should go? The whole other building's flooded." Serenity asked, tipping her nose to the water logged refining building.

Scarlett felt another emotion bubble up, much much worse than the crying. It was loneliness. For a millisecond, all of her friends and family flashed through her eyes. Chloe learning how to shoot a gun for the first time. Jane teaching her how to drive. Pushing Alex Jr. on the swings.

She gulped down the feeling, squeezing Nick's hand harder as the feeling passed. She had him. She had Phoenix. She had all of these new people in her life that she wouldn't let slip through her fingertips like her family did. Her whole body tensed as she heard the familiar whooping cough, her eyes darting around. She had wrapped the AK around her chest, instead holding her Jericho pistol.

"Did you guys hear that?" Scarlett whispered, the rain turning into a fine mist.

"Hear what?" Coach asked, seconds early.

Scarlett watched as a slimy purple tongue lassoed around Ellis' neck, effectively cutting off his oxygen. Scarlett began to shoot at the pinkish purple tongue, her aim horrible with the firearm. Something wasn't right about the pistol. She would defiantly have to check it out.

Josie was the one to kill the smoker, the zombie exploding into a cloud of puffy green smoke. Scarlett coughed violently as she gasped for breath, trying to find her way out of the cloud. Just then, a hunter pounced her.

She screamed bloody murder, kneeing the infected in the nuts. It screamed but kept its straddle over her, claws arced and ready to inflect a death blow. She clumsily dug her fingers into the hunters eye sockets, before Josie kicked it off and delivered its death.

"Are you hurt?" Josie asked, holding her palm out.

"Don't think so." She took the palm, Josie pulling her up.

Scarlett assessed herself, finding only a few minor cuts and scrapes. They kept on walking, having to jump over many tipped over silos, and having to walk on thin metal pipes. Scar only vomited twice, heaving up all the meager food she ate at the elevator. She also stayed mainly in the middle, only having to shoot a few infected that slipped the oval shaped ring around her. She quietly wondered to herself why all of the protected her. They all knew she was the best with weapons.

Scarlett slowly pushed her way ahead of the group, keeping her eyes peeled for any Jockeys or Hunters that lurked around. All of the witches seemed to have found shelter somewhere, leaving the area blissfully quiet. Something pricked her ears, though. She flicked her head upwards, seeing the shadow of a hunter on top of the Ducatel sign.

"Did you guys see that?" Scarlett asked, extending her arm slightly to point.

"No. What did you see?" Serenity was first to respond.

"I swore it was a hunter. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Scar shook her head.

"I saw it." Scar turned around to look at Nathan. His face was grim, and the dark color if the sky casted odd shadows on his face.

"So I'm not crazy." Scarlett grinned slightly at Nathan.

The rest of the trip to the safe house was uneventful, mainly consisting of Ellis chattering about Keith. Phoenix stayed quite during his stories, looking down at her feet and mumbling something Scar couldn't understand. They walked out of the Ducatel sugar company with four full gallons of diesel, and in Scar's case, a horrible paranoia that somewhere, Tyler was watching her. And she wasn't completely wrong, either.

Coach slammed the door behind the group, whistling lowly. Scarlett sighed, collapsing into a disheveled heap on the floor. All of a sudden, she felt as if she was so tired she couldn't breathe another breath.

"Nick, may I have a word with you?" Scarlett heard Serenity say. Scarlett's ears instantly perked up.

"What?" He snipped.

"Alone? Trust me, it won't take long." Serenity's eyes flicked to Scar for a second, before turning back to Nicholas.

Nick nodded, shooting a wary glance Scar's way. What the hell did Serenity want from her boyfriend? Scarlett wasn't on the best of conditions with Serenity, and wasn't below beating the shit out of her, either. The two walked downstairs, out of Scar's hearing ability. Normally, she would be able to hear fine at a distance like that, but the rain had increased to a steady downpour on the metallic roof. Every raindrop was like a bullet.

Scarlett rubbed her head, noticing a thin layer of sweat dewing on her hairline. She never sweat on her forehead, like, ever. She was wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Cramps, vomiting, mood swings, constant cravings for sweets, back aches. All those symptoms were nothing she's ever had before.

"Coach?" Scar called, her voice coming out like a whine.

"What do you want, child?" He chuckled from the opposite side of the room.

"Do you have any chocolate? I'm craving sweets." She groaned, sitting up against the hard table.

Coach chuckled once again before throwing something at her, clocking her right upside the head. She groaned, grumbling profanities as she rubbed her head. She watched intently as Phoenix and Nathan quietly talked, Nathan redressing her horrible feet. Scar was surprised she could still walk, seeing as her skin was burned down to the bone. Skin would regrow in time, though.

Ellis and Josie were sharing a beer, Ellis letting out a rancid belch. Scarlett grimaced, crinkling her nose up. Josie laughed slightly, grabbing the can out of his hands and finishing the drink. Scarlett longed for a nice shot of Vodka, or Scotch with a little bit of ice. She could hear feet shuffling on the roof, something that normally would upset her. It was probably just a common. Nothing to be worried about.

She saw Nick and Serenity walk up, Nick's face flushed of all color. Scar instantly furrowed her brows, watching Serenity waltz up the stairs with a smug expression painted on her lips. She dropped her backpack, realizing the ginger demon named Flame. He went on a rampage, screaming bloody murder and jumping on cardboard boxes like a madcat.

"Scar." Nick called, his voice scaring the hell out of her.

"Yeah, what is it?" She got to her feet, putting the uneaten chocolate bar in her backpack, grabbing a new pack of cigarettes and her zippo.

Nick searched for the right words, his mouth slightly agape at her. She looked at him with eyebrows raised, suspicion bubbling inside her. Was Nick cheating on her? Wait, why was that the first thing she thought of?

Scarlett sighed, shaking her head and walking down the stairs. She idly lit up as she waited for him, sticking the cigarette out of the safe room bars.

"Scar, are you pregnant?" Nick blurted out.

Scarlett sputtered on the drag of her cigarette, dropping outside into the water. Her eyes widened, along with the confusion in her head. What the hell? Why would-

_Oh god. Oh dear god_, she thought.

Everything clicked in her head at that moment.

**Gasp! Scarlett, pregnant? But.. How?**

**Lol, so there is a gap between two chapters I forgot to really mention. Between chapter 16 and 17, there's a week and a half time gap. I was too lazy to write it, honestly.**

**Oh, and I was listening to Lady Antebellum's "Just a Kiss" when I wrote some of this. So listen to that when you read this. I mainly liked it for the Serenity/Ty shipping I did. Yes, it's official, I shipped Ty and Serenity. I also listened to Maroon Five's "Never gonna leave this bed." if you guys would like, I can keep on telling you songs I like listening to when I write this. **

**Play Left For Dead 2 with me! My steam gamer tag is: Fudgebrowniez **


	21. I look like a Mummy!

**Are you guys happy? I've spent all day in my room writing this monster of a chapter. Almost four freaking thousand words. -_-**

**Well, anyways, I just wanted to make sure my awesomely amazing Beta was mentioned. So Diluted Dolphin, I just want you to Know how much I LOVE you for giving me ideas and reading through (most) of my chapters before I post them. This four day long sprint of a chapter a day has me literally dying. So after this one, don't expect another chapter tomorrow. **

**Commence reading!**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Nikki**

Scar was leaning against the safe room door, her eyes threatening to spill salty tears. Scar never wanted a child, she never even wanted a boyfriend before she met Nick. She had not the slightest clue how to keep a baby safe in general, but throw in flesh eating zombies? That was impossible.

She turned to look at Nick, her eyes searching for some sort of hope in his face. He had a look on his face that Scar couldn't quite read. Was it disdain? No, it wasn't like that. Scar knew Nick was definitely not cut out to be a father, because let's face it, Nick isn't the most parental person she knows.

"Shit." She whispered, shaking her head as a wave of cramps hit her.

"You alright?" Nick asked, his voice wary.

Scarlett didn't answer, instead slumping down to sit by the door. She felt a tear slip out of her right eye, skidding down her cheek and falling on her coat. She frowned, running her hands through her hair. She didn't notice how long her hair had grown since the last time she checked. It now flowed in wavy curls down to breasts, the ends still slightly damaged from being lit on fire by Melvin.

Melvin. She shook her head as to get rid of the thought, but she couldn't. It was too painful. She then remembered all of the people who died around her. All of those souls who went through tremendous pain and suffering, and she was crying about bringing a child into the world. She let another tear fall down her flushed cheeks, and then another.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll, we'll figure this out, okay?" Nick got up and sat next to her, rubbing her shoulders in a circular pattern.

"I'm scared, Nick." Scarlett blurted, her voice hoarse.

"I am too." He replied, his voice hardly heard.

Scarlett grimaced as another tear slipped out of her eyes, the salty warm liquid trailing down her cheeks and falling into her lips. She looked down at her jacket clad body, mainly looking at her stomach. She couldn't see it with all her clothes on. Scarlett unzipped her rain jacket, her shirt merely shreds of fabric. Nick also looked at her taut stomach before pecking her on the cheek. That didn't help the dred that filled her body.

Scar didn't notice any sign of pregnancy on her stomach, but she placed her hand on it anyways. It was warm and felt like a furnace compared to her icy hands. This feeling was so foreign to her, having something living inside her, having something count on her for life.

At that moment, Scar felt so strongly about keeping the little person inside her alive. She wanted to be the best mother for him or her so badly it hurt. But then again, Scarlett knew she was going to be a horrible mother. She had no compassion, and no idea how to raise a child.

A jolt of lightning shook Scar out of her thoughts, slightly making her tense up. The rain began to pour again, and a gust of wind chilled her to the bone. She quickly zipped her jacket back up, pulling the hood over her hair. She instantly began to shake against Nick, warm tears staining his already dirtied jacket.

"Scar, don't cry. It's okay, I promise." Nick repeated into her ear.

"Can we get moving now? That damn boat sounds like paradise right now." Scar heard Serenity complain upstairs.

"She didn't tell anyone, did she?" Scarlett asked Nick.

Nick shook his head no, but Scar wasn't that sure it was true. Serenity was still a teenager, and juicy gossip spread like wildfire from her mouth. Scarlett sighed and stood up, pulling her hair back into a slick ponytail. She always kept a hair tie on her wrist just incase. She wrapped her bandana into a headband, keeping her bangs slicked onto her forehead. She walked up the stairs, picking up a first aid kid on the way.

"Wow, look at it out der. I mean, damnnnn." Ellis whistled, looking out the scope of his hunting rifle.

"Hey, Ellis! I bet I can snipe more infected than you can." Scarlett trilled, picking up a Heckler and Kosh model Sniper rifle.

"It's on." He shot her a loopy grin.

The gun was amazingly heavy in her arms, something that wasn't a problem before. Both Ellis and Scarlett stuck the barells of their guns between the iron grates, Ellis letting off a shot first. Scarlett crouched slightly, sticking her butt out to look through the scope. She caught sight of her first victim, a male infected who was currently puking his guts out.

Scar barely squeezed the trigger, the huge gun sending her back a good foot. The infected's head was completely blown off, its body staggering around for a second before falling into the water.

A clip and a half later, all of the infected on the street were killed. Scar brushed her bangs out of her eyes, waiting for Ellis' count. He looked back at her, waiting for her response. Scarlett was utterly disappointed with herself, only killing eighteen commons. She tried looking into the houses for infected, but Ellis had long since killed them.

"Eighteen."

"Twenty Seven." They both said at the same time.

"Damn it!" Scarlett cursed, throwing down the gun for good measure "That was so rigged."

"How culd I rig dat?" Ellis snorted with a throaty chuckle.

"That gun weighed more than I did. You got a little pansy ass hunting rifle." Scarlett replied, picking up her backpack.

"Huntin' rifles are not fur pansies!" Ellis exclaimed, frowning slightly.

"Whatever you think, Ellis." Scar laughed, pulling her hood up.

The group left the safe room, Phoenix and Scarlett tagging in the back. Phoenix was the one person Scar wished she could tell. Scar secretly wished Phoenix was the one to know, not Serenity. What was so bad in telling one other person, right?

"Phoenix." Scarlett whispered to the hobbling child.

"You need somethin?" Phoenix replied as she climbed up a dumpster.

"Come into this house with me. I'll tell the group we have to pee." Scarlett jumped into the dumpster, her nose crinkling at the smell that wafted in her nose.

"Okay, I guess." Phoenix sniffed, walking into the abandoned house.

"Hey, guys? Me and Phoenix need to piss. We'll be right back." Phoenix called to the rest of the group.

"You need me to come with you two?" Nick called to her, Serenity turning her head slightly to Nick's comment.

"Nah, I'm good. You guys just make sure there isn't a tank or somethin." Scar replied, jumping onto the wooden platform of the house.

The rest of the group was on the roof, scoping out how much of the town was flooded. In Scarlett's case, it wasn't really bad. She would go to the Oregon coast to ride four wheelers during storms like this. But she was never stuck in a hurricane.

Phoenix was kicking an empty bottle of Monster around the room, her feet still wrapped up and soggy wet. She really needed shoes, and fast. Nathan had used fabric tape to cover up the gauze and medicine, and it seemed to be holding fairly well. But still, she needed shoes. She could catch an infection or something.

"'Nix, you have to promise not to tell anyone this. Not even Nathan, okay?" Scarlett whispered.

"What's so important you have to keep it so secret?" Phoenix snorted, popping a mint into her mouth.

"I think I'm... Pregnant." Scarlett breathed lightly.

Scarlett watched Phoenix's eyes widen, her lips pull into a smile. Phoenix had some sort of gleam in her eyes, something that was very suspicious to Scarlett. If Phoenix had bet on her getting knocked up-

"Shit. That's really scary. We need to find you a pregnancy test, and fast." Phoenix replied in a whirl, rushing to the houses bathroom.

"Woah, calm down Phoenix. I can't take one just yet. I need to wait until I'm supposed to get my period." Scarlett recalled her older sisters scare with pregnancy.

"how many times have you and Nick had sex?" Phoenix was shuffling through the drawers,her hair falling into her face.

"Way to be discreet, 'Nix. Once. And it was the night we got rescued by Virgil." Scarlett could feel chagrin rising into her cheeks.

"Okay, so that means you're not that far along, if you are pregnant. I think. Bingo!" She exclaimed, throwing a package at Scar's face. She automatically caught it.

"I have to wait at least a week to know, Phoenix." Scarlett shoved the tests into her backpack with disdain.

"I know that! I read a lot of Cosmo before all this shit happened." Phoenix came back with her hair in a ponytail.

Scarlett raised her eyebrows, trailing the ginger as they left the room. Scarlett didn't pin Phoenix as the magazine reader type of person. Then again, when you practically lived out of a Seven Eleven, that would even seem interesting. Scarlett never read magazines, thinking they were a waste of paper and money. Who really cared what celebrity's were doing, honestly?

"Scar, when we get on the boat, can I braid your hair?" Phoenix asked suddenly.

"I didn't know you liked doing hair." Scarlett replied smugly, climbing up the metal ladder.

"It's a hobby. I would always try to braid Keith's hair, 'cause sometimes he'd try to grow it out." She went of on a babble, Scar tuning her out.

She held the AK up, the ring of her flashlight suddenly becoming smaller. Dark clouds pushed in, and her vision suddenly reduced to half of what it was. She couldn't see five feet in front of her. Phoenix was instantly next to her, her breathes coming out in small pants. Scarlett whipped around as she heard a loud screech belonging to a hunter.

__

* * *

_Ty howled as he shot through the sky, lolling his tongue out at the cool wind that passed him. Chloe was still at the sugar mill, wanting no part of his torturous plans. Tyler did like her company, even though she was related to the spawn of Satan. He shook his head clear, extending his claws and grabbing the ledge of the building. Scarlett and Phoenix were on top of the roof, blinded by the heavy clouds and rain that fell. _

_He jumped once again, landing mere feet away from Phoenix and Scar. He dodged the bullets that rained upon him, smirking deviously as he pounced Phoenix. He wasn't going to hurt her, because he wasn't part of his plans. Not yet._

_As he pounced her, Scarlett's gun slipped out of her hands and slipped into the cool water._

_"Remember me?" Tyler purred to the girl, taking off his hood._

_"Scarlett!" Phoenix screeched, her hands pinned down by Ty's feet._

_"Awh, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, just yet wittle Phoenix." Tyler pressed his nose to the nape of her neck, inhaling the enticing scent of her blood._

_Scarlett watched, frozen in shock. Her hands shook, and her eyes were wide open along with her mouth. Tyler cackled, the clouds slightly pushing away._

_"Tyler, you're crushing me." She squealed, her voice filled with pain._

_Tyler ignored the scream, pulling his lips away from his yellowed and bloody teeth. He was contemplating infecting Phoenix. He would like another huntress to follow him around, but something stopped him. He couldn't inflict this kind of pain on a mere child. He already felt somewhat guilty for stealing the girl's innocence, and playing her. But he was looking for a short term romance. _

_He dragged a single claw down her thin and pale neck, watching with a bored expression as red blood began to flow. He brought his tongue across the cut, tasting the gorgeous taste of blood. He hadn't tasted blood or flesh in weeks._

_"She's immune, Tyler. If you want someone to change into an infected, choose me." Scarlett growled, clicking the safety off of her Jericho pistol._

_"But the bab-" Phoenix started, Tyler silencing her by covering her mouth with his palm._

_"You just couldn't wait to bang with Nick, could you? Figures, Scarlett. I really didn't expect you to change this much for a guy." Tyler mused, getting up from Phoenix. "Move, and I'll kill you." _

_Phoenix let out a whimper, holding her jugular to staunch the blood. Ty wondered where the rest of her group was. He didn't think Nick would leave her side because of her newfound pregnancy. Let's just say Tyler was a master of eavesdropping. He also knew of Nick's plan to propose to her, but he kept it tucked into the crevices of his brain. _

_"Tyler, one more step and I'll shoot you." Scarlett spat, her hands shaking around the gun._

_"What's a puny little Jericho going to do against me, babe? If you shoot me, I'll only be forced to rip your chest apart." He purred, watching the clouds once again cloud the humans visions. Tyler could see way ahead of them._

_He could also hear Nick's frantic calls for both of them. He didn't have a lot of time._

_"What do you want from me?" She yelled, her voice full of wariness._

_"Since when has Scarlett Purrin ever been scared? It's almost arousing how much you've changed." He brushed her comment off._

_"Since I became pregnant, that's when. Now get the hell out of here, or I'll kill you." She snipped venomously._

_"Whatever you say, Babe." _

_"Don't call me babe." _

_"Sweetheart." He smirked._

_Tyler brought his claw up and sliced it through Scarlett's cheek, earning a spray of her sticky warm blood. She howled in pain, blindly firing her pistol until it ran dry. She screamed out Nick's name, searching for someone out there to kill him. Tyler gave her one last breath taking smirk before leaping off into the distance, licking his face of her blood. _

* * *

"Nick! Please, someone hurry!" Scarlett called, clutching her cheek and crouching next to Phoenix.

Her breathes were feeble, and she was losing too much blood. Scarlett felt tears sting her wound, suddenly afraid her daughter was going to die. Wait, daughter? Did she just call Phoenix her daughter? What the hell? She shook her head, splattering blood on the ceiling.

"Phoenix, stay with me, okay! Please, don't give up." Scar begged.

She heard footsteps clattering along the ceilings, along with a gasp. Blood was splattered around them, and Scarlett's hair fanned unnaturally in its ponytail. Nick was first to find them, sprinting towards Scarlett's crouched figure.

"What the hell happened!" He exclaimed, pulling her hand away from her cheek to examine her cut.

"Ty's still alive. He's going to kill me." She replied hoarsely, feeling Phoenix's hand grasp onto hers.

"Phoenix!" Nathan yowled, flinging himself at the injured teen.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm fine." She laughed.

"We need a first aid kit, a hollow needle, and stitching thread. Ellis, get me some sterile rubbing alcohol and a pair of latex free gloves." Serenity snapped, kneeling down next to Phoenix.

"How do you know all this stuff, Serenity?" Josie asked, holding her flashlight up to illuminate the group.

"I was studying to be a nurse. I was in advanced classes." She cocked a hazel eyebrow.

Ellis handed her the meager health items, Serenity snapping on the gloves. She reminded Scar of a female Dexter, getting her masochistic needs fulfilled by playing with blood.

"Let me see your cut, Scar." Serenity held out a clean palm.

"No, no. I'm fine. You need to fix Phoenix up first." Scar shooed away her requests, holding her jacket up to staunch the blood.

"Here, I'll look at it Serenity. I was always fixing up my group when they got into shit." Nathan dug out his own kit, Scarlett cocking her head slightly.

"How many people were in your group, Nathan?" Scarlett asked idly.

"Four, including me. All boys, too. Damn, the adventures we had." He laughed dryly, pulling a pair of latex gloves on.

"Ouch." Scarlett mumbled, Nathan dabbing disinfectant on her cut.

"Oh, shut up. It doesn't hurt." Nathan teased.

Scarlett frowned in a faux hurt expression, jabbing his knees with her palms playfully. He wrapped gauze over her cut, deeming it too shallow for stitches. How could her day get any worse? Rochelle was dead, Scarlett most likely is pregnant, and now she looks like a mummy. Guess who's not getting laid tonight? This girl! She thought to herself

She looked down at her hands, both of them being held by two different people. Her left hand was intertwined into Nick's strong hand, while her right was being grasped more firmly by Phoenix. She was still conscious, but barely. Scarlett rubbed Phoenix's hands in soothing circles as Serenity patched her up.

"Serenity, why didn't cha tell us y'all be studying to be a nurse?" Ellis asked her as she pushed a strand of hair away from her face, dousing it with blood.

"I didn't want to seem like a total stuck up bitch. So I kept it to myself." She snorted with a dry laugh.

"So Ty, just, attacked you?" Nick asked both of them.

Scarlett saw Serenity slightly tense up at his name. Even though Serenity had never met him? Scarlett narrowed her eyes, sliding her lower jaw forward. Something definitely was fishy about Serenity.

"Yeah." Phoenix replied for Scarlett, her face contorted as Serenity worked on her.

"Guys, we are not gonna last much longer out here. There's a lightning storm comin in with da hurricane." Coach held his SPAS up in the air for effect.

"Give me some time, Coach!" Serenity spat, wiping her hands on her shorts.

Scarlett watched as Phoenix slowly stopped bleeding, a jagged line of stitches running up her slim neck. Serenity pulled off her gloves, throwing them into the water with a sigh.

"Okay, that's the best I can do for now. Once we get to the boat, I can fix it up better." Serenity pulled out a roll of sticky gauze, rolling it around Phoenix's neck.

"I look like a Mummy." Scarlett groaned.

Serenity and Nick smirked slightly at each other, hearing a play on words she didn't hear. She mentally slapped herself, knowing she was probably going to be a "Mummy".

"Thanks, Serenity. It means a lot to me." Phoenix slowly got up to her feet with the help of Nathan.

"Alright kids, let's get movin!" Coach exclaimed, right as a boom of thunder exploded.

Scarlett sighed, not wanting to retrieve the waterlogged AK. She looked over the roof, seeing it in the murky water. She wished it farewell, thanking the gun for it's short journey with her. She was sappy when it came to parting ways with guns.

"Ty threw my gun in the water. I'm stuck with a Jericho." Scarlett whined, her throat tickling. She let out a cough.

"Want me to get it?" Nick asked, squeezing her hand.

"No, but thank you. You don't have to get wet for me." Scarlett kissed him on the cheek.

"That's what she said!" Ellis hollered.

Nathan, Josie, Serenity and Phoenix broke into hysterics, laughing like Jockeys at the immature joke. Scarlett rolled her eyes, while Nick smirked slightly. Ellis was such a child at heart, along with the other three. Josie was the first to stop laughing, Scarlett sending her a death look. She thought Josie was more mature than that. Obviously Ellis had been rubbing off on her.

"Do you realize how much I would kill for a beer?" Scarlett said absentmindedly.

"I think I might have one in my backpack, if ya would like it." Coach started to unzip his large backpack.

"Umm, no, It's alright." Scar quickly backpedaled.

The rest of the trip was done in silence, mainly because the size of the large hordes and specials that attacked them. Scar couldn't count how many times she was smoked, pounced on and ridden by a Jockey. The water made it even worse. Her whole legs were numb by the time she made it into the safe room, and her body was exhausted. So this was what it felt like to be pregnant in a zombie apocalypse.

She crashed into a couch that was in the safe room, falling down with a loud noise. It sounded like a mixture of a groan and a sigh. Kind of like a moan, so to speak. The couch was ratty and slightly damp, but it felt like a feather bed to her.

"How long should we wait in here before we get back to the restaurant?" Coach was first to speak.

Scar was too tired to listen to the rest.

**Like it? I hope you did, because I spent wayyyyy to much time on it. All in all, I took me about twelve hours to write, revise, edit and reread.**

**Make sure you check out Diluted Dolphin's story on Phoenix! It's called, "Fire Bird." **


	22. Quinn's back? What the fu

**Oh... Em... Gee.**

**This chapter is the second longestchapter I've ever written. (Chapter three is my longest.)**

**I was sitting around a lot towriting yesterday I treated myself to a writing free day. Yeah, I ended up writing just a bit XD**

**But anywho, I have some awesomely sexy news!**

**el dueño de Josie escribió una precuela de Georgia Rose, llamada "La Mujer Turco" Por favor, échale un vistazo!**

**Cant read Spanish, cause you're not a boss like me? Well, it says:**

**The owner of Josie wrote a prequel to Georgia rose, called "The Stunt Woman" Please check it out!**

**And also, many thanks to my wonderful beta, Diluted Dolphin. Please read her stuff, it's a amazing.**

**Well, read on! **

**Love and hugs,**

**Nikki!**

Scar's dreams were, to her surprise, not a nightmarish hell. Instead, she slept to the dream of life without the zombie apacalypse. She had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, married Nick, and adopted Scar. It was something too good to be true.

Reality was feeling her body shake as the air outside had fallen fifteen degrees. Nick had placed his jacket around her freezing body, cuddling up to her as her teeth chattering was annoying the rest of the group. Scar felt the heat of his body rush into hers, and she quickly woke up. She didn't realize it was Nick, though, and ended up punching him straight in the jaw.

"Ow! What the hell!" Nick yelled, rubbing his jaw.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't know it was you." Scar quickly apologized, sitting up.

She had napped about twenty minutes, and the group was in a makeshift circle playing Blackjack with a ratty poker set they found in the house. She also saw the large pile that belonged to Nick, and laughed slightly. He would probably beat her ass at Blackjack, also.

Scarlett stretched her back, hearing the joints pop in glee. She hadn't cracked her back in ages.

"Want to join us, Scar?" Phoenix called, holding her cards in her real hand.

The look on Nick's face made her think otherwise. According to his emotion, he wanted her to stay right next to him, and she wasn't ready to object. She noticed how all of the group was covered in thick blankets, along with her. She also noticed that Josie and Ellis shared a blanket over their shoulders. She thought it was adorable.

"Nah, I think I'm good." She signed, plopping her head in Nick's lap.

Her hair tie had snapped, and her hair now fell in unruly curls. She hated, with a dying passion, her natural hair. Too feminine and Girly, and it took forever to straighten. Nick was running his hands through it, untangling the bloody and dirty mess it had become from Ty.

Ty. She shuddered automatically, pulling herself closer to Nick. Why was he torturing them like this? Why couldn't he grow a pair and face them, instead of hit and run like ambushes?She also knew he was working with a Witch. She felt slightly bad for him, having to listen to the sobbing and crying for hours.

"Well, what do we have here?" Nick whistled, brushing his fingers around her neck.

Scarlett blushed at the tattoo he had found. Scarlett had gotten the Koi fish tattooed on her neck after visiting Japan with her father when she was sixteen. He honestly didn't care that she got a tattoo, Jeremy had tattoos trailing up both his arms, and most of his back. It was a beautiful koi fish, shaded a light orange and the tail was bright pink. Her dad had gotten a matching one on his neck, also.

"My tattoo." Scarlett answered, brushing her hair back to hide it.

"I didn't know you liked Koi." He muttered, looking at it again.

"My dad and I got matching ones for my sixteenth birthday. Instead of having a party, he took me to Japan." Scar smiled slightly at the memories of them.

"You were really close to your dad." Nick commented, brushing his fingertips across her neck. She instantly got goosebumps.

"You could say that." She laughed, her voice slightly warming up. It was sad thinking about her dad. She missed him like crazy.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Scar asked after a silence, mainly them listening to the blackjack round going on.

"You should know, you've seen me naked." He raised an eyebrow, casing Scarlett to roll her eyes.

"I wasn't exactly scoping out your body for tattoos then, Nick." She felt a smirk tug on her lips.

"I have one. It's on my shoulder." He replied, pulling up his dress shirt!

It was an abstract design, much similar to Ellis' tattoo, except it was jet black. She stared at it for a while, tracing over it with a feather light touch. She thought it was totally hot to have tattoos on your arms. Not on girls, but on guys.

"I have one other tattoo you haven't seen." Scarlett whispered, pulling her fingertips away from his shoulder.

He cocked an eyebrow suggestively, earning a good smack upside the head. It was the most important tattoo she had gotten, slightly more than her ankle tattoo. It was the first tattoo she got in Vegas. It was hidden on her wrist, something that was hard to tell unless she pointed it out. She held her wrist up to him, smiling softly at the memory.

"It's the Chinese symbol for strength." She finished, feeling his eyes bore into it.

"Why did you get that?" He finally asked after a minute.

"It's a constant reminder for me to be strong. I have to be strong." She whispered.

Nick smiled, pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips. She felt as if this person knew more about her than she did. It was crazy, thinking a guy could open her up like this. A gambler and con artist, a person who womanized and broke hearts.

"Ugh. You guys are disgusting." Phoenix groaned, standing up to take a stretch.

"I think it's sweet." Josie responded by taking a swig of her beer.

Scarlett pulled away from Nick, a devious smile on her lips. She thought it was hilarious that Ellis still hasn't pulled a move on Josie, although she has been dropping subdued hints here and there.

I mean, C'mon Ellis! Grow some balls and ask her out! Her mind practically screamed.

She pulled herself off of Nick, instantly regretting it. The warmth seeped out of her, and she immediately wrapped herself in the fleecy blanket, warmth enveloping her. It reminded her of winter nights at her Dad's cabin. They would sit around a log fire in his living room, sipping hot chocolate spiked with Jack Daniels. Her dad didn't seem to have a problem with her drinking underage.

She walked down a narrow hallway, finding a gutted out room. The closet, to her luck, was intact and filled with clothes. She walked to the full length mirror, dropping her blanket and welcoming the cold. She looked at her skinny body in disgust, her eyes trailing to her stomach. Not even a slight bulge in her stomach. Sooner or later, she'd have to tell the rest of the group.

Scarlett turned her attention back to the closet, signing at her options. Not much. She pulled on a knitted gray sweater, and a pair of skinny jeans. They were a size to big, so she took them off and sighed. She couldn't even fit into a pair of skinny's anymore. Scar sat on the bed, frustrated with how skinny she was becoming. She needed to start eating regularly, or the baby won't develop right.

The baby. Her hands immediately clutched her hot stomach, feeling nothing other than the warmness that felt like a furnace to her ice cold hands. If Scar didn't find a pair of pants soon, she'd be screwed. Big time.

She opened the closet one last time, smiling when her hands touched fabric all to familiar. Yoga pants. She grasped them, praying to god they were her size. Scarlett wasn't very religious, born and raised a Christian, but at this time she was hoping to god her luck was struck. Her mom took her to church almost every Sunday, and Scar would "Excuse" herself to the restroom, usually ending up at the bar down the street. She had a fake I.D on her, something neither her father or mother knew about.

She pulled them over her legs, the nylon like material fitting like a glove. Scarlett gasped in relief, falling onto the bed with a smile on her face. The only problem? She was so short the ends of the pants dragged on the ground, and when they got wet, it would be hell on earth. She scrunched up her lips as she thought, sitting up again. Nick had joined her in the bedroom, leaning on the doorframe and watching her think.

"Scar-"

"Shut up."

"Bu-"

"Shut the hell up. I'm thinking."

Scarlett look up to his eyes as a lightbulb flashed in her head. She shuffled into the closet, tripping up on the yoga pants about four times. Nick laughed as she flipped him the bird, searching once again in the closet. Her hands briefly touched leather, and she groped for the cowhide again. It turned out, they were knee high leather boots. They were worn out and a size seven, a half size bigger than her small feet. She tucked the ends of her pants in, tying the boots up extra tight.

"How hot do I look?" Scarlett asked, coming out of the closet.

"totally sexy." He snorted back.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, running a hand through her now downy hair. Her bandana fell to the floor, and left a small imprint in the fine layer of dust that had collected over the weeks. It had been, to her estimate, six weeks since the infection broke out. Days before she left Vegas to go to Savannah, she had watched a news report from Philly talking about a minor outbreak of the "Green Flu"

Flu her ass.

She bent down to grab her bandana, tying it around her wrist. She really didn't think it matched her horribly put together outfit. She also didn't like how it would always rip out her earrings if she placed it wrong. Scar had, in a fit of rebellion, gotten seven piercings in both of her ears. She had two cartilages in each ear, a Tragus in her left, and a conch on her right. She had always admitted that she liked piercings, and was considering a Monroe for a little while.

"I look like a stuck up northerner." Scarlett groaned, tugging at her sweater.

"What, you don't like the north?"

"I never said that. I just look like a stereotypical horse rider or somethin." She flicked a fuzz ball off the shoulder of the sweater.

Nick laughed at her comment, the noise echoing around the silent room. Scarlett turned to look at the boarded up window, seeing water began to drip in. They really had to hurry, or else Virgil would never see them in the storm. Scar slicked her hair back, pulling her jacket back on.

"Let's get movin!" Coach boomed, his voice echoing in Scar's head.

"C'mon, we got zombies to kill." Nick outstretched his hand, which Scarlett took.

"Joy." She muttered.

Scarlett quickly assembled her backpack and weapons, finding a suitable dagger laying underneath a counter. She flicked her pointer finger over the tip of the blade, slicing her skin. She had to make sure the blade was sharp enough to break skin. Scar grimaced, sucking on her thumb to get rid of all the blood.

"Gross." She muttered, a fit of nausea coming over her.

She got her mouth over the kitchen sink at the perfect time before violently vomiting. She felt a pair of hands pull her hair back as she spewed liquid fire. Her throat burned with bile and stomach acids, and her whole lower abdomen was gurgling. Phoenix held her hair back as she got sick, holding a cool water bottle out.

Scarlett graciously took the water from her, guzzling half of it down before stopping to take a breath. All eyes were on her, only three of them understanding her horrible predicament. She had to tell people sooner or later, the latter of the options being in her favor.

"I must of eaten something bad." Scarlett finally cooked up a lie, hoisting her backpack up higher.

"Damn. Food poisoning sucks. Almost as bad as alcohol poisoning." Josie muttered, running her hand through her short pixie hair.

"You'd know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" Serenity shot back, earning a terrible glare from Ellis.

"Back in Perth, I was one of the biggest drunks of the city. I couldn't remember the last time I woke up hangover free before the Infection broke out." Josie replied calmly.

Josie: 1 Serenity: 0

Scarlett smirked at the younger kids, feeling something placed into the palm of her hand. Phoenix had given her a hair tie, along with two pills of Tylenol. She dry swallowed the pills, forgetting about the water bottle placed next to the sink. Scar handed the hair tie back to Phoenix with a small smile.

"Keep it. You wanted to braid my hair back on the boat, right?" Scar explained, trudging back to pick up her gun.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda should keep it." She laughed, pulling it through her hair in a loose ponytail.

"We ready?" Ellis asked from the safe room door, his hands holding a shotgun.

"Let's get going." Josie kicked the door open with the heel of her boot.

Scarlett blinked in agreement, feeling the cold air rush in. She was lucky she had her rain jacket, some of them weren't so prepared for a hurricane. Phoenix was only wearing a tank top and cut off jeans, and shaking like a dog. Scarlett frowned, pulling off her jacket and welcoming the cold with a bitter curse.

"Here, 'Nix. Put this on." Scarlett kneeled next the teenager, placing the jacket around her shoulders.

"N-n-n-no, I-it's o-o-okay-y" She spat through chattering teeth.

"That makes me want to give it to you even more. C'mon, it's alright. I'm not that cold, anyways." Scar lied smoothly, watching her pull the jacket on.

"T-thanks." Phoenix said, strolling out of the safe room.

Scar found a smaller version AK on a table in the safe room, shoving rounds of bullets into her backpack. Just in case, she grabbed a combat rifle and tied it around her torso.

Scarlett smiled, composing herself and trying to think of stuff other than the bitter cold. It had to be like forty degrees out, and with freezing cold rain splattering down on her, she easily felt as frozen as a Popsicle.

Scar stood on top of the broken down fence, searching for any infected that wasn't shot or dead. Her body shook violently, the aim of her gun horrible. She was taking leg and arm shots, not the normal between the eyes aim she had. Scar tried to clear her head, looking down the shaft of the new gun. It was quite new for an AK, no scratches or worm patches in the woodwork. She had to get her wood replaced on her gun so many times because it splintered.

"Spitter!" Serenity called, launching a load of bullets at the disgusting looking infected.

"You can down a spitter with one bullet, Serenity. You don't need to unload a full clip at it." Scarlett snorted, watching her reload the gun with a nasty expression.

"Sorry I'm not an expert with guns." Serenity snipped back.

Scarlett turned her expression back to the Burger Tank, a sour feeling filling her insides. The whole building was flooded, and infected milled around on the rooftop and inside. She sighed, jumping into the mucky water with a loud splash. Her boots protected her feet from getting soggy, but her pants were feeling the wrath of cold water.

"So what, we just light up the Burger Tank sign, and Virgil will find us?" Josie asked as she clumsily walked in the water.

"I guess so. It's gonna attract a shit load of infected, though." Phoenix answered her.

"Phoenix." Coach whistled, his voice deep and dangerous.

"Sorry, dad." She groaned sarcastically.

Scarlett laughed idly, jumping into the top of a white Ford. She couldn't even see behind the restaurant, it was that cloudy. The storm was almost at its climax. Scarlett jumped onto the roof of the restaurant, pulling her gun up along with her. Scarlett located the power box to turn on the Burger Tank, it's outside dripping with water. It better work, or she'd be throwing a major fit. They almost got themselves killed for gas, and they wouldn't be able to get back on it.

"Hey, El! You were a mechanic, right?" Scarlett called.

"Best in all of Georgia! Whaddya need?" He replied.

"Come up here. I found the power box to the sign, but it's all wet." Scarlett eyed it warily.

She really didn't want to get electrocuted right now. She stood on the roof, waiting not so patiently for Ellis. She was still shaking like a dog, her sweater now completely soaked in bitterly cold rainwater. That didn't stop the rain from pouring though; it was coming down in steady bucketfuls.

"Damn. It's gonna work, but not fur long." Ellis leaned down, smacking the box slightly.

"The whole bottom floors flooded; but we got lots of weapons!" Phoenix called from down below.

"Like?" Scarlett yelled back, watching as Nick and Josie climbed to the top, while Coach, Nathan and Serenity stayed down with Phoenix.

"We got Uzi's, a SPAS, three pipe bombs, a Molotov and Bile jar, and four first aid kits." Coach replied.

"Shit." Scarlett groaned, leaning over the side of the building to violently vomit.

Nick quickly rushed over to her, rubbing soothing circles into he back. She groaned, resting her hands on her knees. She all of the sudden felt like absolute shit. Her whole body ached, and her cramps were horrible. Damn, she would rather have her period at this point, then go through the hell that was a pregnancy.

"Is she alright?" Josie asked, standing close to Ellis.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, slowly standing up.

"Jeez, she was just askin'!" Ellis shot back.

"Sorry." Scarlett sighed, her pain slowly ebbing away.

She rolled her back, gasping when it clicked a few times, letting out beautiful cracking noises. That was sarcasm. Her back still ached, and her feet did also. She had to deal with this for nine more months? Screw that.

Scarlett saw Phoenix's fire red hair pop up from the ladder, tossing the bombs lightly up to the roof. She also threw packages of colorful ammo, along with a few smaller guns. Scarlett grasped the AK tighter, she was lucky to have such a powerful weapon alongside her. She watched as Serenity scampered around in front of the Burger Tank, throwing neon red gas cans and propane tanks onto the cars. One stray bullet, and everything would be up in flames.

Nathan was on the metal backside of the building, trying to find any weapons. Scar watched as a machete and wooden baseball bat flew onto the roof with extreme force. She picked up the machete, deciding it would be useful against a Smoker or Hunter.

"I hate water." Serenity groaned, pulling her wet figure up to the roof.

Scarlett always knew Serenity had a girlish figure, but now that her clothes were slicked to her body, Scar noticed how skinny she was getting. Her hips slightly protruded farther out, and her legs and arms were getting much thinner. But that's what happened when you were in a zombie apacalypse. Scar would gladly accept her mothers atrocious cooking over the crap they had to eat.

"Y'all ready?" Ellis asked, his hands inches from the switch.

"Hold up! Coach and I need to come up too!" Nathan called from behind the building.

"What are you two doing, anyways?" Phoenix yelled, a smirk tugging on her lips.

Scar heard a sheepish laugh, along with a zipper zip up. She shook her head and lightly smacked her head with her palm, sighing slightly. They had to piss at this exact moment? Scar watched Phoenix's smug expression turn into a disgusted look of horror.

Nathan and Coach climbed up the roof just as Ellis flipped the switch.

Scarlett readied her gun, placing the machete on the roof next to her. She heard loud mechanical grunts as the sign started up, large lights illuminating in the sky. It began to emit a horrible high pitched scream, along with the massive groans of the oncoming hordes.

"Ready for this?" Scarlett asked, grasping her gun.

All the group answered with was gunfire. Scarlett hoisted her gun into the crook of her armpit, double tapping on the trigger. The light brightened everything around them, including the fog of her breath. She heard a boomer gurgle in the distance, along with the horrible noise of a hunter. It sounded much different than Ty's scream. More inhuman.

"I hear a Boomer, and a Hunter!" Scar screeched over the rapid gunfire.

"Throwing a pipe bomb!" Phoenix said at the same time, lobbing the grey bomb into the swampy waters.

Scar sighed, giving herself a moments rest. Right as she let her guard down, something slammed into her with extreme force, yet not enough to be a Charger. A common infected had tackled her, baring it's fangs and ready to bite her. She was pinned, her gun slamming five feet away, and her machete across the roof. She squealed loudly, desperately trying to get out of the commons grasp.

She felt warm sticky blood splatter in her face, the whole face of the common blown out in a bloody mess. She slumped onto Scar, staining her grey shirt. Scar groaned, pushing the body off. Ellis held his smoking shotgun down, holding his large palm out to her. Scar grasped it, feeling his strong arm yank her up.

"Thanks." She yelped as a crumble of cement hit her.

A tank was lumbering behind a tipped over car, throwing a chunk of cement over its small head. Scarlett saw it first, grasping onto a Molotov and lighting it. She had to hit the Tank spot on or it wouldn't ignite. She was never a softball player, either. She narrowed her eyes and reeled her hand back, chucking the lighted alcohol. It slammed into the tank's left arm, immediately catching it on fire.

The tank roared, attracting even more infected to the survivors presence. Scarlett cursed loudly, ejecting an empty AK cartridge and throwing it over the building. She didn't have time to shuffle around in her backpack for a new clip, instead yanking the combat rifle off her back. She pounded bullets into the flaming tank, not noticing the hunter watching her intently.

* * *

_Tyler watched from the top of a broken down house, way too far to be seen by any of the survivors. He could see with perfect clarity. Chloe had decided it would be best to stay at the Sugar Mill, leaving Tyler once again companion less. Chloe didn't like the thought of killing innocent people. She didn't understand the vengeance running through his veins, well, if something still did run through them._

_Tyler outstretched his arms as he shot like a bullet through the sky, his tongue lolling slightly as the air streamed by him. The huntress was also watching the group with intent, no signs of attacking by the way her heart beat. She was in a dead shrub, her yellow eyes glowing from under her navy blue jacket. She was licking her hands, which had morphed into cat like paws. They were much more beautiful than his._

_She was licking fresh blood off her hands, her tongue making wet scraping noises against the skin. Her hair was a ratty blonde, mixed in with gobs of blood and flesh. The only thing that showed under her hood was her bright glowing eyes, and her nose that protruded slightly._

_"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The huntress snapped, cracking her back slightly._

_"Sorry, Jesus. I just haven't seen a huntress around these parts." He tried making small talk, failing miserably._

_"Well, now you have. What's your name?" She asked, her voice slightly raspy._

_"What's your name?" He replied with a smirk._

_"I asked you first."_

_"And I asked you second."_

_"Fine. My names Quinn. Yours?"_

_Tyler inhaled, launching himself at Quinn. He thought she was dead! Maybe the bullet he shot didn't kill her at all! He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her squirm uncomfortably against him. Her lithe and toned body slipped out of his grasp, jumping onto a nearby rooftop._

_"Quinn! It's me, Tyler!" He called, his lips spreading in glee._

_"Ty! Oh my god, I knew I recognized your scent! How'd you get to Mississippi?" She exclaimed as Ty joined her on the rooftop._

_"I should ask you the same question. Last time I saw you, you were in Savannah." He smoothly tried to brush the question off._

_"I spend a lot of time traveling around, mostly with other hunters. Do you realize how fast I can jump now? I got to Ducatel in a few days!" She flexed her claws, digging them into the soft shingling._

_"Yeah, I guess I could say that, too. Why are you watching Scarlett?" He scrunched up his nose bitterly._

_"Because I can. How'd you get infected, anyways?"_

_"That's a very boring and long conversation I don't want to get into right now." He groaned at the foggy memory._

_Everything from his human life was a foggy haze. When he became an infected, his eyes magnified and made everything look ten times different than they used to. He could see every single dust particle floating in the air, every single blood cell in a drop of blood. The only downside was that everything was tinted a shade of pumpkin orange. He quickly learned to ignore that, though._

_"Lemmie guess, Scar killed you off and you wanted revenge?" She pulled off her hood, revealing her face._

_Tyler couldn't help but gawk. Her face was exactly how it was when he left her, only now a deep shade of sinister grey. She had long lacerations down one of her cheeks, and the bridge of her nose was scared and puckered up. Her canines slightly showed over her still full and red lips, dripping blood. Ty wondered where she found a survivor to munch on._

_"Wouldn't you do the same thing?" He mused back, also pulling off his hood._

_"No. I wouldn't kill her. That would be too easy. I'd kill off her mate, and watch her slowly suffer. It's cruel, and I'm not one to hold a grudge easily. I'm not mad at them, because they didn't kill me. I'm better now, honestly. I think becoming an infected was a gift." She replied calmly, vibrations rocking the house. A tank was nearby._

_"Really? I think becoming an infected was a curse. Scar was the one to kill me, she shot me in the shoulder because I was going to beat up Nick." He laughed quietly at the memory._

_"So that's her mates name, then. I guess she's really changed then. Love is a strong bond, Tyler. Something I think you've never experienced first hand. I have, and I know that love drives people to protect their mate with their lives if it comes down to that." She pondered._

_Ty realized how different Quinn had become. She was no longer the bitchy high school drama queen Tyler had a thing for. She had matured into a thoughtful, caring person. Tyler sort of wished he could grow up too, let the strings of hate float away like balloons. But he does hold grudges. He does want Scar to suffer the way he did. He was a true masochist._

_"I've experienced love, Quinn. I know what it feels like to love someone so much it hurts." He whispered slowly._

_"Your heart sped up as you said that. I can tell. What was her name?" Quinn spread out, using her claws to prop up her head._

_"It's just the past now, I don't think names matter. She loathes my existence now, because I didn't want her to cry over my death. I told her she didn't mean anything to me, when she meant the world to me. She was smart, gorgeous, and she had the prettiest laugh I've ever heard." Ty couldn't stop the words from tumbling out his lips._

_"More pretty than me?" Quinn replied after a minute of listening to the gunfire._

_Ty laughed quietly. "To me, yes."_

_"Tell me her name. I promise I won't tell a soul. Not even a witch." Quinn urged, leaning towards him._

_"She's in that group. Her names Phoenix. She's the one with the bright red hair." He pointed her out to Quinn._

_"Wow, she's young. You becoming a Sugar Daddy now?" She giggled, pulling her body in to hug herself._

_"Ha ha, very funny. I miss her like crazy." He trailed off, mainly talking to himself._

_"Tell her that, then. Tell her how much you fucked up, and how you really do and did care for her. She probably has buried feelings about you still." Quinn reassured him, patting his back._

_"She's human. I'm far from that. There's no way I'll be able to talk to her without getting killed, and I don't want to die until I get my revenge." He muttered darkly._

_"Suit yourself." She shrugged._

_"Are you joining me, or are you going to go solo?" Ty asked, his haunches raised as he prepared to jump._

_"I guess I'll follow you around for a bit. I was stuck listening to a Jockey hit on a Spitter." Quinn groaned._

_"The groups heading to New Orleans. It's a bit of a journey, but I know we can make it." He pointed at the boat that slowly pulled into the docks._

_"Yeah, I think traveling to somewhere hot would be nice."_

_"Let's go, then." Ty held his hand out for her._

__**eep! Quinn's back and is no longer a bitch (Thank the mighty heavens!) Chloe decided not to follow Ty, Ty's was in love with Phoenix, Scar's still blowing chunks, and Ellis still won't grow some balls and ask Josie out.**

**Oh, and Joshua Gallagher (Haha, I spelled it right, Star!) will be making his appearance in New Orleans. That will be all. -_-**

**Make sure you review! I need more support to sit in my room all day and right. Like seriously. The more reviews, the quicker i'll be with the next chapter.**

**Oh! And the 100th reviewer gets some special love showered on them cause hey, they sticked around long enough to review.**

**They will receive:**

**1.) a shoutout in next chapter.**

**2.) a guarenteed OC slot in Zone Five! (I'm going to need a shit load of OC's, so please submit some! I'll most likely accept them, unless I hate themXD)**

**Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your...**

**Shit, wrong book. I'm working in so much stuff, I'm losing sense of which book is which. If I majorly screw up and call Scarlett the name Corrine, (That's the main character for my Hunger Games novella.) please let Me know. Thanks. I'm planning on publishing the whole story at once, so it's going to take months. It's not coming out anytime soon:P**

**Well, next chapter will be up soon! It's probably going to be the last chapter in a while, since I'm starting high school the 7th. eep! **


	23. Drunk Austrailians and Douche bags

**Woooah. This chapter's a treat for you guys (I almost said y'all. *shudders*) since my schools starting on the FOURTH, I kinda screwed up the dates on my calendar. I will probably upload a six or seven thousand word chapter each week starting this coming week. **

**Oh, and I kinda need to clarify something:**

**Someone pointed out to me that Ty had a bit too many love interests. So challenge accepted. *cracks knuckles* Ty likes Serenity and Phoenix. Him and Quinn have a brother sister relationship, thus making him have two love interests. Not three. **

**Oh, and this has some lemony goodness! Just lettin you know!**

**Well, read on!**

**Love and sexy hugs,**

**Nikkeh. **

_-thirteen days after leaving Ducatel-_

The light streamed into Scarlett's eyes, blinding her momentarily. She never knew how much she missed the sun until she had to waddle around in a hurricane. Being born and raised in Oregon made her expect cloudy and rainy weather. It was such a change in the deep south, to actually be hot outside.

She was laying in the bed alone, and she quickly realized that. She groped the sheets, trying to find Nick. Obviously she was being stupid, since she knew he was probably already up. She sighed, sitting up in bed. Her head was still fuzzy from waking up, and her eyes still slightly stung from the bright sun. Surprisingly, this was the first morning on the boat where she didn't feel nauseous. Was that a good thing? Hopefully.

Scar delicately stretched her body, feeling her joints crack in a wave of pleasure. Her whole back cracked in a loud pop, an she contorted her body to crack her neck, shoulders, knees and ankles.

Sometimes, stretching felt just as good as... Never mind, she thought, getting out of bed.

Scarlett hopped out of bed, finding that Nick's shirt was still thrown in the corner of the room. She pulled it around her naked form, the ends of the dress shirt grazing her knees. Scarlett inhaled deeply, taking in Nick's scent. It smelled like usual guy, axe and musk, which she couldn't get enough of.

She buttoned up the shirt, pulling on her yoga pants to cover her bottom half. She would be okay with just going out in his shirt, but her lifelong insecurities held her back like a gag. She pushed the door open with a creek, peeking her face out to look in the cabin. She heard the crack of a beer can, along with a large belch.

She grimaced, padding out to see who's mouth the foul noise was emitted from. Ellis held the emptied can of beer in his hands, his mouth still partially open from the burp. Scar groaned, plopping herself down next to the shirtless Nick.

"Nice one." Josie commented, taking a swig of her beer.

"How come you guys are having beer this early in the day?" Scarlett asked, feeling Nick's arm slink around her waist.

"Virgil's dropping us of in Nuh Orleans today. Better start early, right?" Josie held up her can in emphasis.

"I visited New Orleans once. It was spring break my freshman year in college. Man, do they know how to throw a kickin' party." Serenity mused.

"Was I the only one to get totally trashed for Marti Gras?" Scarlett asked with a giggle.

"Me and my mates would get piss drunk back in Perth. Man, I miss them." Josie took another gulp of her beer.

Scarlett heard a loud explosion, followed by the sound of a jet soaring through the sky. She stiffened up, the noise surprising her. The military was still in New Orleans, to their luck. Nick felt her stiffen up and laughed, earning a playful slap to the arm. She could see the burning buildings in the distance, along with fighter jets dropping bombs into the city. The city was overrun, but they could travel through the outskirts. They probably weren't as bad as the city.

Scarlett remembered when she saw Savannah from above. It was when she had just met Jonathan, and they were about to rescue Ty and Quinn. He had brought her to the rooftop of a skyscraper, to show her how far gone the city was. At that time, she had refused to believe the man. He had saved her life after a hunter launched itself at her, and told her the city was gone.

* * *

_Scar leaned against the roof, her eyes watching all the mindless creatures below her. She had heard about the Green Flu when she was back in Vegas, but she never thought it would turn the infected into violent cannibals. She leaned with her back facing Jonathan, as she didn't know the man well. She should be somewhat friendly to the man, knowing he saved her life from one of the... Special infected._

_Thats what he told her they were called. Ones whose body was so mutilated, they devolved special ways of hunting their prey. The one who attacked her was called a jumper, or a hunter. She liked hunter, as they reminded her of cats stalking their prey. The only downside was the talon like claws that were once their hands._

_"Shit. I mean shit, look at it down there." Scarlett broke the silence, pushing her aviators up._

_"The city's gone to hell pretty fast. I doubt there's anyone else alive down there. They'd be eaten in an instant." Jon agreed, lighting up a cigarette._

_Scarlett remembered watching the news back at her apartment. CEDA had released that Philadelphia was gone, now overrun by the highly infectious disease called Green Flu. Scar new the flu was just a cover up for the real problem, that being a zombie attack. She had travelled out to Savannah to get some action. She hadn't used her AK in over ten years, and her trigger finger was dangerously twitchy._

_"Those people... Eat people?" Scar asked, her breath catching in her throat._

_"They ain't people no more, Scarlett. They're infected." Jonathan replied._

_"Call me Scar." She urged once again, her eyes trailing over the sea of infected._

_"I watched one of my own blood get infected. Painfull process, caused by bein' bitten. My daughter fled bufore I could say goodbye." Jonathan drawled on._

_"You had family in Savannah?" _

_"Not in Savannah, no. I had a wife, two kids. One was about your age, till he turned." Scar could sense sadness in his voice._

_"I'm sorry for your loss, but we have to figure out a plan. We can't stay on this roof forever." Scarlett changed her posture into business mode._

_"I guess we do. This building is in the outskirts of downtown Savannah, I think. We culd just make our way out of here. There's got to be a safehouse somewhere." Jonathan mused, rubbing his scruffy chin as he thought._

_Scarlett nodded, unhooking her gun from around her torso. She searched the huge hotel rooftop, finding six health kits and a few weapons. She tossed a health kit to Jonathan, along with strapping one to her back. She was tempted to take more than one, but she knew that other people would need them more than her. She picked up a dainty looking knife, admiring the serrated blade. She could definitely fuck shit up with this kind of knife. _

_But could she really go out their and kill things that were once humans? She had spent her childhood preparing for this kind of epidemic, but now that the time came, she was a little bit hesitant. She could be killing someone's dad, someone's mom, someone who actually was cared and loved for._

_"You ready? We gotta haul ass." Jonathan cocked his combat shotgun._

_"Ready as I'll ever be." _

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Nick whispered into her hair.

"Nothing." She sighed, snuggling closer to him.

"So what, we just stroll around in N'Orleanes until we find an evac center? I'm not getting on another chopper, thanks to you, Nick." Phoenix jabbed, picking at her nails.

"It wasn't my fault the pilot was a dumbshit!" Nick retorted.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. But seriously, what's our plan?"

Phoenix was leaning against a wall, her knees pulled up to cover her face. Her hair fell down to the floor, and swirled around her. She looked so innocent to Scar, a girl who was tormented and haunted by her past. Scarlett knew she had a horrible past; not having real parents could put you on edge. But what she didn't understand was why her and Ellis didn't talk like they knew each other. Phoenix had said that Keith would bring Ellis to the Seven Eleven she worked at, but apparently Phoenix doesn't fancy him.

"Maybe this would be a good time to tell you guys somethin." Serenity looked sheepish.

Both Nick and Scarlett's eyes instantly threw daggers at her, Scar hoping it wasn't what she thought it would be. Serenity was a bitch, but to out Scar's pregnancy? That was over the line. Serenity pulled something out of her pocket, ignoring the two pairs of eyes glaring at her. It was a neatly folded map, which she spread out on the table in front of them.

It was a map of New Orleans, along with all the evacuation sights. Most of them were crossed out with black sharpie, but one caught Scar's eyes. The bridge was circled in bright red, along with two other area's on the opposite end of New Orleans. That was their best chance to get out. Scar flicked her eyes to the leader of the group, watching Coach study the map. He tapped his leather clad finger on the red circle, looking back up at the group for silent approval. No one seemed to disagree.

"Hey, Ellis. Can I hava word with you?" Scarlett hear Josie ask, her voice quiet.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Outside?" Josie's eyes flickered around, meeting Scar's for a second.

The two left to go stand outside, a lightbulb flickering in Scar's head. She knew she was trying to quit smoking, since it could really screw up the little kid growing inside her, but she could not give up a perfect opportunity to embarrass the kids. She pulled out of Nick's embrace, pointing her chin to the door. He seemed to somewhat understand her plan. Scar quickly grabbed her last pack of cigarettes, shuffling around for her zippo. She couldn't seem to find it, and turned to find Nick leaning in the doorframe.

"Do you still have that lighter you had in the mall?" She asked lightly, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"I keep it with me everywhere. So yeah, here." He flicked the lighter at her.

She caught it clumsily between her fingers, looking at in depth. It was made out of silver, with a beautiful pattern etched into it. She traced the pattern, realizing if was the gang symbol on Francis' neck, and on Nick's ring. She raised her eyebrows slightly when she realized she was staring at an etching of a naked woman sitting on a sun.

"Really, Nick?" She snorted, flicking the cap open and inspecting it.

He said nothing in response, instead following her through the cabin. Scarlett kneeled behind the door, making sure her head stayed below the window that was the upper half of the door. She stuck the cigarette package and the lighter in the hem of her yoga pants, grasping the meal door handle with her other free hand. She motioned to Nick by p,acing her index finger to her lips, indicating silence.

Spying was second nature to Scarlett. Being the middle child of three girls, she learned that spying was essential to tattle on your siblings. She was, believe it or not, an even worse bitch as she grew up. She would usually crawl into her elder sisters closet as she gossiped on her phone, earning her some choice words from Jane. Scar got back at her by telling her mom she had lost her virginity at 17.

Scarlett slowly twisted the door handle, ignoring the confused looks from Phoenix and Nathan. She did notice they were once again friends, seeing as Nathan was changing her feet dressings. Scar turned her attention back to the task at and, hoping the door wouldn't creek. She was quite lucky Virgil had just oiled the hinges, as the door slowly swung open without a noise.

Scarlett somersaulted to hide behind a pile of crab pots, lighting up a cigarette in her down time. Nick was far less graceful, crawling next to her and closing the door with the toe of his shoe. It swung with a little too much force, Scarlett stiffening as their cover was blown. The door shut with a muted thud, Scar watching as Josie's head snapped towards the door. She clamped her hand over Nick's mouth, holding her breath.

"I thought I heard the door open. Must be my head playin tricks on me or somethin." Josie sighed, turning back to Ellis.

"So what was it y'all were talkin bout before, Josie?" Scar could hear the nervousness in Ellis' voice.

"Look, Ellis. I'm gonna cut to the chase. You wanna go on a date, or something?"

Scar almost busted out laughing. Was Josie seriously asking Ellis out? Ellis. Her hand was still clamped over Nick's mouth, and he was starting to chuckle. Scar had to shut him up. She smacked him across the face decently hard, earning a dirty stare.

"Shh." She whispered, her voice cracking.

Scarlett slowly released her hand, passing her cigarette to him so he could take a drag. He did, blowing ugly gray smoke into her face. Her throat caught, and she let out an enormous cough. So much for cover. When she turned around, Josie was standing in front of the two, her hands place firmly on her hips.

"Uhh, hi?" Scarlett giggled and coughed at the same time.

"What the hell are you doin out here?" Josie screamed, her voice echoing.

Scarlett bit her lip, sheepishly looking at Nick. He had the same expression on his face, a hint of amusement also spreading across his lips. She held her cigarette up as a lousy excuse, getting the middle finger from Josie. Scar had totally just embarrassed a pissed off, most likely drunk Australian. She's just about good as gone.

"Sorry, I had to take a smoke." Scar held the cigarette up to her lips, trying to take a measly inhale.

"Bullshit! You guys were out here spying like little kids! I should beat your ass, Scar!" Josie yelled, balling her fists up.

"You touch her, and I will throw you overboard." Nick growled back.

"Guys, let's just calm down, okay? We don't needa fight about dis." Ellis held his hands up in a mock surrender pose.

"B-but they were spyin on us!" Josie exclaimed. She was much less mad now.

Scarlett watched as the two argued, slowly slipping back into the cabin. She had thrown her cigarette butt into the ocean, waiting for Nick to follow. He did need his shirt back, after all. She was going to miss it. Phoenix was looking at her with a questioning look, along with Serenity and Nathan. Coach was sleeping, no surprise there.

"Josie asked Ellis out on a date." Scarlett blurted, covering her mouth.

"What!" Phoenix was first to talk, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"No way!" Nathan agreed.

Scarlett turned to look at Serenity, slightly disappointed in her reaction. She was leaning back in a chair, intently inspecting the ends of her chestnut locks. Serenity and Ellis had a thing, right? Ellis did tell both Serenity and Josie they were pretty, but she guessed that Ellis got fed up with her bitchiness. Scarlett wondered what she was like when she was PMS'ing. That would be like a walking time bomb.

"Oh, that's cool. I guess." Serenity said absentmindedly.

Scar felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her belly, and she froze up. That was her first response to touch. She hated touch, she hated people boxing her in. After a lifetime of insecurities, she never had experienced intimacy like Nick gave to her. It was hard getting used to, but with time, she would.

"You scared me." Scarlett whispered, feeling him began to peck her neck.

"Get a room." Phoenix snorted, wincing slightly as she got to her feet.

"Fine. Whatever you say, 'Nix." Scarlett winked, getting a disgusted look back.

Scarlett laughed, her melodic voice filling up the cabin. She immediately got nauseous, clutching her stomach as it made horrible whale-like noises. Apparently, every one else did too. It was so loud, even Coach grimaced in his sleep. She pried herself away from Nick, launching her body into the bathroom.

She got violently sick, her hands clutching either sides of the toilet bowl. She knew after vomiting like this, she would have to tell about her pregnancy. The only people that didn't know were Coach, Nathan, Ellis, and Josie. She was only worried about Josie and Ellis. She knew they would torment her and Nick for that, and she was really nervous. She knew it had to be done, though.

Scarlett finished emptying her stomach, groaning as her throat burned. She was getting really sick of getting sick. She was sick and tired of being sick and tired. Scarlett wiped her mouth, grimacing as her stomach rolled again. She turned around to see Nick hovering over her, his hands extending to hold her hair back.

"I am sick of puking. Pun intended." Scar groaned.

"I feel really bad you're hurting. This is kinda my fault." Nick apologized.

"No, it is not! I was the one to let you take my virginity." Scarlett retorted, shuffling out of the bathroom.

"He took your v-card!" Phoenix squealed.

"Ugh, Phoenix, quiet down. My head hurts." Scarlett held her head for emphasis.

Scarlett sat down right as the dock came into view. It was a very small dock for New Orleans, but it would do for the size of Virgil's boat. Scar quickly bolted into the bedroom, yanking off Nick's shirt. She would favor having Nick running around shirtless, but she didn't think her teammates would quite appreciate the view. Nick barged in right as she was bare chested, a bra the only thing that clothed her upper half. She squealed in surprise, covering her chest.

"Oh, sorry!" He chuckled, shutting the door behind them.

"No, it's okay. You just surprised me, that's all." She sighed, trying to calm her heart down.

"You have a beautiful body, Scar. It's totally sexy." Nick growled, pulling her body close to his.

Scarlett's insecurities made her think otherwise. She knew that the weeks of not eating regularly had skinned down her already pixie like body, but a guy never really told her how beautiful she was. She had a few boyfriends, most of them far and long apart. None of them complemented her body, let alone her face. Nick told her he loved her almost every five minutes.

Scarlett locked her lips around Nick's wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt completely, and utterly blissful as they kissed, her whole body turning to Jello under his touch. Never in her life had she met someone who made her feel completely and entirely in love like he did.

"I love you." She whispered in between passionate kisses.

"I love you more." He replied, trailing kisses down her neck.

Scarlett knew they didn't have enough time to make love, but she felt as if she couldn't prey her body away from his as he pulled her onto the bed on top of him. The others would be looking for them soon, and she would be extremely embarrassed if Ellis saw her naked.

"Nick." she whispered, "We have to get going. We can wait until we are safe."

"You are tormenting me, Scar." Nick whispered into her ear.

Scarlett sat up on top of him, running her hands though her now messy sex hair. Nick laughed at her poofy hair, earning a good smack to the shoulder. For once, she'd rather be staying with a guy than shooting bullets through zombies. She lightly pecked him on the lips one last time before pulling on her sweater and boots. She was going to be hella hot outside.

Scar hooked her backpack around her back, only realizing her aviators were still in them. She was not going to go outside without those, cursing her sensitive eyes.

"Nicky?" She asked, turning to watch him button up his shirt.

"What do you want?" He groaned playfully.

"Can you get my sunglasses out of my bag? I'm too lazy to pull it off right now."

Scarlett felt as he shuffled around in her backpack, flinging the metal sunglasses into her hands. She hadn't missed the sun more than she missed it now. She walked out of the room after getting her stuff together, trying to calm down her anticipation. She couldn't wait until they were safe.

"Here's your gun, Scar." Josie grudgingly passed her AK over.

Scar stroked her gun, forgetting how much she missed it. She traced with her fingertips the pair of faded initials, smiling slightly. A memory of her and her father fishing in their backyard creek popped up in her brain, along with the time she fell in because she has caught a huge salmon. The water was ice cold, and she was hypothermic for a half hour. That was a pretty funny memory to her.

She blinked, pulling herself back into reality. Her father was dead. She had to accept he wasn't coming back. She was idly following the group of the boat, her hand wounded around Nick's. She took in her surroundings, frowning slightly. Not a single survivor was on the dock, but lots of fighter jets were overhead.

"This is as far as Virgil's goin, but you can make your way to the bridge from here. I'm gonna go look for more survivors." A crackily voice announced over the radio.

"Stay safe, Virgil." Coach replied, picking up a shotgun that was dispensed on the table

That was when she heard the gruff scream.

* * *

_Tyler and Quinn were perched on a deserted tanker, their eyes shielded from the sun by their hoods. Quinn's nose was slightly raised, hardly popping out of her shadowed face. She took large inhales, obviously scenting survivors. _

_"How many?" Ty asked, his voice gruff and commanding._

_"I'm trying to tell. Scar's group just got close." Quinn snapped._

_"Jesus, you don't have to snap at me!" Tyler shook his hooded head._

_Ty hoped she didn't scent Joshua. _

_Joshua was a lone survivor, immune to the disease. Tyler could tell, because he had bit him and the dim green glow around him didn't turn blue. He had then told Joshua he would protect him to the bests of his abilities, as long as he did him a simple favor: team up with Scar's group and get him the information he needed. Joshua was a smart man, but was driven to insanity by the infection._

_Ty had found him locked in a car, his eyes bloodshot and his hands trembling to hold the dainty looking pistol that stood no chance against Ty. He had yanked him out of the car, bringing him to the docks to try to change him. Tyler was so pissed when he was immune that he killed a few commons. Bad mistake. _

_"I smell a lone survivor. He's immune, cause he was bitten." Quinn replied after a long silence._

_"Let's just let him be, then." Tyler growled, trying to persuade her._

_"Who are you, and what have you done to Tyler!" Quinn exclaimed, letting out a raspy laugh._

_Ty laughed halfheartedly back, leaping off the tanker to a roof. He knew Quinn would follow him, now that she was a hundred percent loyal to him. She wasn't going to kill anyone without a reason, something he could easily change. She was more open than a book. The only bad part was that Quinn asked him never to look into her head. He agreed, knowing that was a promise he would have to break soon enough. Tyler wanted Quinn to kill Nick._

_Ty launched himself onto the closest rooftop to the docks, flattening himself to watch the survivors get off the boat. No surprise that Nick and Scar's hands were intertwined. His eyes flicked in between Serenity and Phoenix, earning a confused stare from Quinn. She knew that he had a thing for both the girls, but they were completely opposite._

_Phoenix was strong and independent. She could care less if she was alone in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. She was also exotically beautiful; a girl Ty would never try to woo. All the girls he dated were blonde haired, extremely tan, and materialistic. Phoenix didn't match any of those, her stunning red hair drawing him into her. Her personality was also something that he liked. She didn't take bullshit._

_Serenity, on the other hand, was someone in his grasp. She was delicate, frail even, when it came to her mind. He could crack it open like an egg, but she was the only survivor's mind he hadn't looked into. Other than Scar's and Nick's, seeing as they were locked tighter than the pentagon. He felt bad when he looked into Phoenix's mind, but it was for the best. He had to push her to become attracted to Nathan. It was best for her. Serenity was stunning for a brunette, her huge chocolate brown doe eyes luring him in. Her attitude didn't match her face at all, though. She was a complete bitch to everyone around her, most likely because she was PMS'ing majorly. Ty was a little awkward around girls during their periods, but weren't all guys?_

_"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Quinn asked lightly._

_"Huh?" Ty responded._

_"You're thinking about that brunette, I can tell." She laughed, this time her laugh beautiful and melodic. _

_Ty had, at first, was attracted to Quinn. She was his standard for a girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a rocking body. But thinking someone was dead kind of made your feelings change. Tyler thought Quinn deserved someone better than him, someone who actually cared about woman and their needs. _

_"You read my mind, didn't you?" Ty cackled along with her, playfully jabbing her on the shoulder._

_"I didn't have to!" She responded._

_Tyler's head snapped to the survivors as he heard the scream. It was coming from Serenity; her whole body constricted by an unseen smoker. Tyler instantly shot like a bullet towards the smoker, screaming viciously as he crashed into the mutilated body. He slashed the tentacle-like tongue in half, the smoker screaming in agony. _

_"Don't attack that girl." Ty growled, his voice dangerously low._

_"Are you fucking crazy? That was my kill!" The hunter spat back, putrid green smoke escaping its lips._

_"Don't. Attack. That. Girl. Again. Clear?" Tyler growled once agin, raising his claws._

_"Dude-"_

_"No, you listen to me. I could kill you this second, but I'm not. You have exactly five seconds to get out of here, or I will drown you in a pool of your own blood." Tyler heard Quinn land gracefully behind him._

_The Smoker let out a quiet grumble of profanities before shuffling off, a cloud of green smoke following him. The survivors had already moved on, except for Serenity. She was looking straight at the pair of hunters, a smug smile on her lips. She had her arms crossed, her her hip sticking out slightly._

_"Thanks." Serenity called to Tyler._

_Tyler nodded once, pulling up the hood of his jacket. The intense sun burned his yellow hued eyes at first, but they quickly adjusted to the brightness. He crawled up to her, inches away from her smug body. Ty heard Quinn stiffen up, the blood circulating in Serenity tempting Quinn._

_"Quinn." Tyler turned to look at the slightly salivating huntress._

_"Sorry." She whispered, lunging off into the distance._

_"You're names Ty, right?" Serenity asked, daintily flipping her hair._

_"Yeah, call me that. Look, I need your help with something. You know the survivor you just picked up? Joshua or something? I need to make sure he stays safe, okay?" Tyler muttered, hearing the footsteps of the survivors coming closer._

_"I'll keep him safe." She whispered._

_"Thank you. I have to go, but I'll be watching you guys. If he dies, I'll be extremely disappointed in you." Tyler pecked her on her forehead before trying to catch up with Quinn._

_**Did you guys like that chapter? It was hard writing, since I'm not that good at writing, well, more romantic scenes. And, I have a playlist of songs I listened to:**_

_**1. Sunday Morning- Maroon Five for the lemony part.**_

_**2 For Scar's flashback, I was inspired by Uprising- Muse**_

_**3 For Ellis/Josie, I listened to Trouble- Nevershoutnever**_

_**4. I also for some reason, listened to Here it Goes again- Ok Go.**_

_**And I didn't really write Flame in a lot, but don't worry, da kitteh is still with them. (On a completely hilarious note, my autocorrect changed kitteh to Keith. I was like, Da Fuq?)**_

_**Oh, and for some giggles and Shit, watch these! (Look them up on YouTube.) **_

_**1. Left for Speed 2.**_

_**2. Who's Cooking Tonight?**_


	24. The Parish pt 2

**Woah, Nikki actually put up another chapter? What is this sorcery? **

***laughs* Im just kidding, But here's another chapter. I have to tell you guys some, er, bad news. Don't worry, i'll still be continuing Georgia Rose and Zone Five, but it's not going to be as soon as you'd like. As you know, i've just started High School, and the joys of four hour homework has began to kick in. Im kidding. I don't get a lot of time to write anymore, and it's really starting to bug me. **

**I'm probably going to upload maybe once a week, depending on how much homework I have. So don't worry, i'm not abandoning you jut yet:) Wow, my sarcasm has vastly improved! And also, just as a spoiler, I'm adding another OC next chapter. It's not mine, I actually have another fan out there!**

**Well, commence reading i guess...**

**Nikki**

"What were you doing wandering the city all alone, Joshua?" Scar asked, firing off a clip of bullets. The infected here seemed a hundred times worse. Some even wore bulletproof riot shields.

"Guess I was trying to survive." He mumbled, his hands fumbling with the gun.

Joshua was an older man, with a scruffy black beard and a slight slur in his words. He was old, but not quite as old as Coach or Jonathan was. He had slight wrinkles in his ashen skin, along with clothes that were suspiciously clean. Not a single drop of blood or dirt was caked on them. Scar was slightly suspicious of the man wandering alone, swearing for a second he was a common infected. He looked so much like it, almost like a lost puppy dog. He was very dim, not being able to use the small pistol that Scar had lent him.

"Look, I don't think you know how to use a gun. Use this." Scar groaned in frustration, pulling the gun out of his palms. She replaced it with a machete she found lying on the ground.

They were close to the safe room, she could tell. They were inside an abandoned kitchen, the room filled with infected. She could tell Joshua had a hard time killing the dead, much like she did when she first laid eyes on one. They weren't as bad when the disease first began to mutate, the only physical sign being the bright, glowing eyes. She at first thought it was a stoner with the extreme munchies as it snarled at her, but she quickly learned otherwise.

"Watch out. I think I hear a witch." Phoenix whispered.

Phoenix was right. Scarlett could just make out the faint howls in the far distance. She had enough with the petty infected bitches who sat around crying all day. Sure, they did have a lot to cry about, but she honestly just wanted them to shut the fuck up. She idly shot at the infected, letting her mind wander to wherever it wanted to go.

"Dad?" She called, plopping her car keys on his island countertop.

Scarlett kept a spare key on her Oregon Ducks lanyard of his house, seeing as though his condition was worsening. He was getting considerably old, his once coal black hair now a light, ashy gray. He sat in his favorite chair, a dirty old felt rocking chair he refused to get rid off. Scarlett would beg and plead, but nothing would get him to sell the chair.

"Hey, kiddo! How was school?" He asked, flicking the football game on the T.V to mute.

"Like always, boring. How was your day? You better have some leftover Chinese food from yesterday." Scarlett opened up his fridge, searching for any kind of edible food.

"Looks like we're ordering out again. I had Darrel throw it out when he came to visit." Jeremy sighed, turning the game up once again.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, pulling out her Sidekick. It was a pretty cool phone, she literally had every phone number she ever needed programmed into speed dial. She pressed the number four, cradling it between her shoulder and ear. Darrel was her Dad's fishing buddy, a friend of hers also. She liked him, he was a lot like her. Witty, hilariously sarcastic. But he also smiled a lot more, even if it was a crinkly eyed smirk. She didn't smile often any more.

"Hey Mario, it's me." she spoke into the receiver.

Mario worked at the local Chinese take out, and was a senior alongside her. He was Latino, but his accent was faint and his skin was almost white. The sun hardly came out, and when it did, it was no more than 40 degrees outside. He had thick black hair, and the nicest smile.

"Hey Scarlett! How's Jeremy?" He asked, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"He's like always, sitting on his ass watching foorball." She snickered, getting a groan from her dad.

"You want the usual? I'll make sure to sneak in extra fortune cookies and rice." Mario said, static slightly filling up her phone.

"Yes, please. Make sure you're the one delivering, I hated the new guy you sent Thursday. He smashed my egg roll." Scar turned to watch the game. Steelers vs. Cowboys.

"Ugh, I know. He's a stupid sophomore, names Patrick or something." Mario agreed.

Mario was one of Scarlett's only guy friends. He was one of the more popular kids at school, and she wondered why he chose her as a friend. He was the outgoing, friendly guy every girl wanted to be with, except Scar. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Seth days earlier.

"Patrick Warren?" Scar snorted, picking at a cuticle.

"Yeah, I think that's his name. Ginger hair, pasty ass white skin."

"That's Addie's younger brother." Scarlett giggled.

Addie was Scarlett's best friend since freshman year. She was a gorgeous red head, her hair complementing her soft facial features. Nobody seemed to notice how extremely beautiful she was, inside and out. She was very boho, mixing tribal print long skirts with floral headbands and such. What Scar liked most about her was that they were both equally shy. Scar and Addie met when they accidentally slammed into each other on the first day of school, ending up with one more concussion under her belt, and an instant friendship.

"No!" He gasped.

"Hurry up and get my chinese food out here. I'm starving." Scar groaned, rubbing her tummy for emphasis.

"Fine, fine! I'll be there in fifteen. Tell Jeremy I said hi!" Mario exclaimed into the receiver.

Scarlett laughed and hung up the phone, padding out of the kitchen. She looked outside, not surprised by the raindrops condensing on the window panes. It was late Febuary, only a month until spring break. She was planning on taking a flight to New Orleans to attend Marti Gras this week, skipping out on school. She was already an A student.

"You better come watch the game with me, Scar." Her Dad called.

"Well of course! The Steelers are going to dominate." Scarlett plopped on his loveseat, sprawling out.

She wore a Senior class of 2001 jacket, along with yoga pants and vans. She was dressing more comfortably for the last months of school, not really caring if she looked decent or not. Not like anybody cared, right? She was the freak who played with guns and listened to Aerosmith and Nirvana. She had already slipped her vans off, and felt extremely tired from all her homework. She had finished it at Mom's.

She then heard three light taps on her door.

Scarlett woke up from her daydream with the sound of the metal door slamming behind her. She flinched as she came back from reality, taking in her surroundings. She was in a shitty safe room that had seen its better days. She sighed, automatically looking for Nick. He was pulling his shirt off, his body slick with sweat. All of his muscles were still perfectly toned, and his whole figure screamed "Abercrombie model." She then realized how fucking hot she was. Not in the physical sense, but she was burning up. A knitted sweater and yoga pants weren't the best for weather conditions like that.

It was blistering hot out, but she was used to it. Oregon had bipolar weather like that. But it was the humidity that killed her, her body feeling stuffy and crowded. She had taken a week long vacation to Brazil with a boyfriend, and it was exactly like that in New Orleans, minus the rainforests.

"Jeez, I totally blanked out." Scarlett mumbled, trying to pull her shirt off.

"Here, wear this." She felt Nick's warm shirt smack her in the face.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically, her voice muffled.

"I could tell you were zoned out, Scar. You let that Jockey ride you like-"

"Phoenix!" Scarlett cut her off, not wanting to hear the rest. That's why her face stung slightly.

Nick laughed throatily, catching onto Phoenix's dirty joke. For a fourteen year old, she sure was a nasty child. But then again, what would you expect from a gunslinging homeless girl? Scarlett tried to shield her body from the rest of them, hoping her stomach wasn't too noticeable.

According to her silent calculations, she was about a month and a half along, give or take a week. She didn't know shit about when she began to show, but when her sister was pregnant, she had started to show around her fourth month. But then again, she lot it quickly after. Jane was devastated, and now Scar realized how much she already loved the little thing inside her.

Scar was extremely skinny because of her malnourishment, and she did have a small gut when she flicked the sweaty knit sweater off her. She had to cover it up quickly, mainly because of the five that didn't know about it. She had kept a mental list in her head. So far, Coach, Nathan, Ellis, Josie and Joshua didn't know. Joshua seemed like an okay person, but he had a screw loose in his head. She noticed the gold wedding ring still embedded on his ring finger, and she then realized who wore the pants in the relationship.

"Thanks for the shirt, Nick." Scarlett whispered.

"No prob, babe. And nice hand prints, too." He chortled.

Scarlett looked down, groaning. The two handprints of witch blood that she left on Nick's shirt were perfectly aligned with her boobs. She then rolled her eyes at Nick's childness, flipping him a one finger salute. She turned to notice Josie quietly watching her with narrowed eyes. Obviously she wasn't too happy about her and Nick spying on her.

Josie was a lot like Scarlett. She had just come to realize that, but they were so alike it was almost scary. Josie and Scar were both very much guarded, keeping to themselves and not stirring up any drama. Scar walked over to her, sitting down opposite of her.

Josie paid no attention to her, only slightly giving her a glance before going back to playing with her bracelets. Scar noted each of her individual bracelets, most of them worn out leather bands.

"I like this one." Scarlett lightly tapped one of the bracelets.

It was a faded brown leather, with worn patterns etched into the cowhide. She couldn't quite pinpoint the tribal like design, but it struck a faint memory to her. In the middle was a gorgeous ruby, the inside bright red as if it was on fire.

"It's my favorite, too. I won it." Josie replied faintly.

"Are you still mad at me?" Scar whispered, biting her lip.

"N-Not exactly. Mad isn't the word. I wasss, embarrassed." She drawled out the word.

"Yeah, I would be too. It's good that you have a set of lady balls, though. Where did you say you won this?" Scar turned her attention back to the bracelet.

"Back in Perth. Me and my sissy Ellie always would watch a show called Space Aces." Josie smiled smugly back to herself.

"That show? My younger sister Chloe was obsessed. It was like her guilty pleasure." Scarlett rolled her eyes, remembering the fond memories.

"You could say it was to me, also. I loved the character who wore this. Her name was-"

"Deja. Her name was Deja, right?" Scar turned to see Nathan asking.

"You watched Space Aces?" Josie responded with a roll of her grey eyes.

"I watched reruns as a kid. It was like my Star Trek." Nathan pushed his hair away from his face.

"I'm a little too old for Space Aces. It came out when I was six or seven, so I really didn't get into it like my sis." Scarlett ran a hand through her dirty hair.

Scar spaced out while the two talked about Space Aces, trying to concentrate on thoughts bouncing around her head. She felt something stir in her stomach, and she let out a surprised gasp, her hands flying to her stomach.

"You alright?" She heard Nick ask, one of his eyebrows raised.

"I'm peachy, thanks. My stomach just grumbled, that's all." Scar licked her lips slightly. She was thirsty.

"Here." Nick threw her something.

Scar had cat like reflexes when she could concentrate on the object she had to catch or dodge. Other times, well, not so much. She deftly caught the luke warm water bottle in her one hand, feeling the water inside slosh around.

"Thanks, babe." Scar replied, pulling the cap off to guzzle down water.

"Slow down! Jesus, you drink as much as a horse." Phoenix chuckled.

Scarlett smiled at the ginger child. Phoenix had changed so much since Scar had met her. No longer was she slightly immature and bitchy, instead blossoming into a responsible and mature fourteen year old. Her fiery red hair was pulled into a high ponytail that flowed to her hips. Scarlett had forced her to clip off a few inches, as it grazed the back of her knees before.

"When should we get a move on?" Coach asked.

"Uhh, I'm really if y'all are." Ellis filled the awkward silence.

Scar sighed, the hotness getting to her head. Someone was going to get a heat stroke or something. Scarlett noticed her surroundings, trying to find something that would be of use. They were in an old, almost completely looted grocery store. Only a few items remained on the bare wooden shelves. She was looking for a pair of scissors to cut of her ridiculously long yoga pants. She found a few food items which she hastily took, but no scissors just yet.

"Jesus, look at it out there." Scar heard Serenity whisper.

"How bad is it?" Phoenix replied, padding over to her.

"Even though infected seem to not care about pets, I'm keeping Flame as close as possible to us." Serenity whistled, the noise shrill and painfully high.

"Who is Flame?" Joshua asked.

"He's my cat. He's probably out exploring, he's an outdoor cat. I give him lots of freedom, but he always seems to find his way back to us." Serenity explained.

Scar heard the door open as Flame padded in, the cat loudly shrieking in response to the newcomer. Flame was a very vocal cat, and Scar sometimes swore he could understand English. Every time she cursed at the cat for being in her way, he would growl and spit back at her. The cat fluffed its ginger and white hair up, stalking up to the old man and beginning to sniff his shoes.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and she froze for a second before realizing it was Nick. She didn't understand why she did this around touch. It wasn't like she was physically abused, only mentally. Her Mom did do a good job at that. She just had a thing against hugging and body contact that made her flinch.

"Hi." She whispered, feeling his hot breath tingle her collarbone.

"Hey." He responded as he embraced her.

She could admit that she liked feeling his toned body pressed against hers. It made her feel, almost like she was at peace. Almost. She sometimes wondered what would have happened if they didn't meet during a zombie apocalypse. Maybe they wouldn't of hooked up, she probably would of hated his attitude and all over asshole-ness. She was happy they were together, though.

"Damn, I've always wanted to hit someone with a fryin' pan." Nathan said as he passed the metal pan between his palms.

Scarlett let out a laugh, watching the teenager with a warm smile on her face. Nathan was just like Melvin, yet so different. She missed him a lot nowadays, but it was beginning to fade. It didn't hurt her so much to think about him, but it still caused a pang of misery every time she compared Nathan to Melvin.

"You're going to get blood all over you, though." Phoenix also held a pan in her hands. Hers was all bloody, though.

Scarlett pulled herself out of Nick's hands, earning a frown from him. she needed to cut her pants into shorts to allow some air to cool her skin. She swore her legs should be on fire by now. Scarlett kneeled down at one of the wooden racks, grinning in glee as her hands made contact with a pair of sharp scissors. She quickly snipped off her yoga pants into cut offs, gasping as her legs cooled.

"I have never missed shorty shorts more." She groaned.

Scarlett held the scissors in her hands, an idea springing into her head. She pulled the scissors apart, now holding two dangerous blades. Scissors hurt like a bitch if you get stabbed with them. She had a scar on her neck from a scissor imprint.

When Chloe was about six or seven, Scarlett was babysitting her for her mom. She was out on a date, and Scar was just old enough to babysit her. After all, Scar had just turned sixteen. Chloe thought it would be hilarious to throw scissors at Scarlett. She was such a violent kid.

"Can we get going? I'm itchy to hit something." Phoenix whined, grasping her weapon.

"Jesus, you are an impatient child." Scarlett chuckled back, throwing her a bag of Potato chips she found.

Scarlett peered over the wooden shelves to check everyone's supplies. Both Phoenix and Nathan held a frying pan in their hands, but each had a different weapon pulled around their bodies. Phoenix had her Assault Rifle, while Nathan preferred an Uzi. Serenity had a Combat Rifle, along with a bloodied crowbar that was tied to her belt. Both Josie and Ellis had rifles, Josie holding a jet black Sniper rifle. Ellis had chosen a sturdy Hunting Rifle. Joshua was empty handed, other than a puny Glock, While Coach was trying to teach him how to use a simple Combat Shotgun.

She turned to Nick, finding that he held two pistols. A Magnum and a Desert Eagle. They were good choices for pistols, but it was going to be a bitch to reload. She rolled her eyes, handing him a shotgun that was neatly leaning against a desk.

"C'mon, you'll need this." She held the gun out for him.

"I hate shotguns." He grumbled, plucking the gun out of her palms.

She heard the saferoom door open, the door groaning on its metal hinges. She also heard loud gunshot as a gun was fired off. She pulled out her aviators and placed them over her eyes, along with tying her bandana tighter around the crown of her head. Her hair, being jet black, makes her head white hot. Sometimes it was a curse, other times it was a blessing.

Flame shot out of the door like a bullet, howling like a fiend. She cocked an eyebrow as she watched the cat, slowly padding out of the safe room. The cat had launched itself at a common, embedding its yellow teeth into the infected's neck. The zombie howled in surprise, trying to push the fluffy ball off of it. It was very comedic to Scarlett. The cat had locked its front paws onto the mans face, ripping large gouges into his cheek. Dark burgundy blood spouted out, covering the cat.

"Flame!" Serenity spat, the cat imminently dropping.

The infected was finished off by a bullet to the head, dropping to the ground with a loud thump. That seemed to alert the rest of the infected that milled around the park, Scarlett swearing quietly. She held one of the blades in her palm, along with a Katana she picked up by the docks. It was pretty fun to chop up things like sushi. She aimed out into the distance, noticing two hooded figures watching them. She had a weird feeling she knew who they were. Well, at least one of them.

"Guys, look!" She whispered, throwing her hand out.

When she looked again, they were gone.

**Okay, I'm a little pissed off. I only got TWO reviews for last chapter. TWO. 2. Dos. Deux. Dva. That pissed me off. So i'm going to be a stubborn ass and say I won't upload another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. K? **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, Blah blah blah. I hate Ghost readers. **

**Songs I listened to whilst reading: **

**First of The Year (Equinox)- Skrillex **

**Chances- Five for Fighting **

**Rope- Foo Fighters (Deadmau5 remix) **

**Trust Me- The Fray **

**Giggles and Shits of the week: **

**Toby and Nathan suck at Gaming: Left For dead Two**

**PSY Oppa Gangnam Style**

**"Edward and Bella" - A Bad Lip Reading of Twilight**


	25. You didn't have to drug me, Nick

**Hola amigos! Ivedecided to keep to my once a week updates, and boy was it hard writing. I feel bad, cause it's like I'm abandoning my second family.**

**Some important news, though: Zone Five is scheduled to come out two to three weeks after the finale of Georgia Rose. I am probably going to finish this story at 100,000 words, so about two to three more chapters. **

**And by the way, the next few chapters have kinda a somber vibe to them. **

**My roster for OC'S are slim, and I need some females for Zone Five. Just PM me!**

**Love and hugs, **

**Nikkeh**

_"Do you smell that?" She whispered, her noise pointed straight up in the air._

_She could tell it was a human. A carrier, but a human. He was alone, with no scent of any other person on him. Quinn sighed, inhaling another breath of the delicious scent. Ty was crouched next to her, gnawing on a corpse. They had found the person dying in the Gazebo, and Quinn had to kill her. She knew it was heartless, to kill the things they used to be, but they had to do it to survive. Either eat humans, or starve._

_"Smell what?" Ty responded, his voice sticky with blood._

_"There's another person out there." Her eyes narrowed._

_She didn't want to go after him, as he was perfectly healthy. Other than the fact he was a carrier, of course. But he was still human, he still had a beating heart and blood running through his veins. Zombies were a lot like cold blooded reptiles, who had to sun themselves to be able to walk, since no blood ran through them. When she was in the hurricane back in Ducatel, all the zombies were sluggish and moved very slowly. Here, they were like star runners._

_"Are you going to go after him?" Tyler crunched on a bone._

_"I'm full. I want to see who he is, though." She bit her lip, cursing when she sliced it open._

_She had forgotten how sharp her yellowed teeth had become. Whenever an infected was hurt, a deeper and darker liquid spilled out of them. It wasn't really considered blood, as it was the consistency of corn syrup. The good thing was that they healed very fast. Before she could take another breath, her lip had healed._

_She arched her back like a cat, feeling it pop and crack. She always had to stretch before leaping around. Quinn admitted being a huntress had its advantages. She somewhat liked scaling rooftops, feeling the air rush through her knotted blonde hair. Quinn took one stride before easily jumping twenty feet up in the air. She let out a screech of joy, out stretching her claws as she mad contact with a rooftop. It was of a public bathroom, which overlooked a park. _

_Tents flapped idly in the blistering hot weather, but it wasn't like Quinn minded the hot. The hotter, the better, in her mind. She saw the person walking, holding a Heckler and Kosh MP5. It looked puny compared to his whole body. He was at least 6"4, and wore a muscle shirt that showed off each perfected muscle. He also wore a blue and white SnapBack on his head, the logo unreadable to her._

_He seemed like a person Quinn would of hung out with in high school. He seemed to only be in his late teens, and she noticed he also had a katana slung around his back. There would be no way to approach him without certain death, he was defiantly lethal. He turned his face to her, searching for something she couldn't read._

_She inhaled, noticing how physically attractive he was. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell into his eyes, thick black lashes, and a strong jaw. He was definitely a looker in Quinn's opinion. Bright yellow eyes met smokey grey for a mere second, before Quinn looked away. At this one moment, she yearned to still be human. To not of let the infected bite her as she was constricted by the yucky smoker tongue. He didn't seem to think of her as a threat, instead tipping his hat and continuing on his way._

_That infuriated her. How dare a mere human think of her as something not to be afraid of! She could rip his throat out from where she stood! She let out a warning growl, readying her haunches for another leap. Right as she began to jump, something caught her by her hips and spun her around. She yelped, viciously clawing at whoever dared to interrupt her kill._

_"You said you were full, Quinn." Tyler growled as she thrashed._

_"Let... Me go!" She gasped, squirming out of his reach._

_"It's not worth it!" He grabbed her like a rag doll, throwing her down on the cement roof._

_She heard a sickening groan as the concrete cracked under her, a huge dent left where she once laid. She was not going down without a fight. That boy should be dead for underestimating her._

_Tyler took advantage of her lull, and deftly pinned her to the ground. She snarled, working up a mix of saliva and left over traces of her meal. She spat in his face, feeling him recoil in disgust. No more nice Quinn. She flipped him over, hearing another crack from the roof. _

_Ty was much larger than her, and at least two times stronger. He flipped her on her back, holding her claws pinned above her head._

_"Tyler, let me go!" She screeched, her voice loud and piercing._

_"No!" He spat back._

_"That boy thinks I'm some... Pet!" She tried to squirm under his rock hard body. No luck._

_"You need to learn how to control yourself! He isn't worth it." He said._

_Quinn huffed, hearing a clank from inside the safe room. She inhaled deeply as the scents of human mingled in her nostrils, bloodlust in her head. She had turned savage at that point, her pupils dilating and her mouth opened in a wide snarl. _

_She had seen a few instances of bloodlust, mainly when she hung around witches. They were pitied in her mind, condemned to a life of wailing and sobbing. She would watch from a distance as one of them became stricken with bloodlust, going after anything that moved. She had some nasty scars from witch attacks._

_"Quinn, focus on me. Take a deep breath." Ty held her down harder, if that was even possible._

_She screamed again, wildly thrashing around. The smell was almost intoxicating to her. All she wanted to do was sink her teeth into the flesh of all the humans inside. Even though it was certain death, she would gladly accept it for a taste of pure, immune blood. There were two people in there that were immune. _

_"Quinn! You need to listen to me!" Ty screamed, his voice cracking._

_She got an idea. She slammed her head into Ty's, hearing a bone shattering crack. She didn't feel any pain though, mainly from the adrenaline that coursed through her veins. She then slid under him, leaping into the nearest tree, a good fifty feet up in the air._

_Tyler leaped after her, his head oozing the burgundy colored liquid. She also felt the sticky solution trickling down the bridge of her nose. This was her only chance before the bloodlust ebbed away._

_She targeted the brown haired girl, her claws flexing. Before she could leap, Tyler grabbed her yet agin. This time, instead of the hold being hard and threatening, his touch was soft and comforting. She didn't have time to scream before his lips crashed onto hers._

* * *

Scarlett blinked, watching as the image around her blurred. A charger had grabbed her, his large hand taking her along with him as he charged. She let out a surprised wail, the world whirring around her. She hoped the charger wouldn't hurt the baby growing in her. He slammed her into a concrete wall of yet another dilapidated home, the breath rushing out of her. She felt the sickening crunch as one of her bones cracked, and she let out a terrified yell. Her whole body hurt.

The charger let out a triumphant yell, raising her up in the air and slamming her down on the ground. She heard Nick's screams in the distance, but everything was turning a hazy color of black. She definitely was going to pass out.

She heard gunshots around her as the charger died, the arm releasing her from his hold. He fell on top of her, crushing her lungs yet again. She definitely should of stayed in the safe room. She had no strength left, only wishing for death. Death was the easy way out.

"Scarlett! Baby, where are you?" Nick called, his voice hysterically high.

Scar let out a light groan, using all her strength to raise her ivory hand up. Her whole body was drained, and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She could also feel something so alien to her. She felt something stirring inside her, and it scared her to death. The weight was gone just like that, and she flicked her cool blue eyes. Nick kneeled next to her, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"Hey, I'm alright." She sputtered, trying to get up. That wasn't going to happen.

"You scared me to death!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a crushing embrace.

"Ow." She whispered, a slight chuckle in her breath.

"Shit, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He fretted.

"I'm fine." She groaned.

Obviously she wasn't. She knew something was broken, and her whole body ached. It was like the time that tank had given her flight lessons, minus the dying. She remembered that, smiling to herself. Nick was her angel, and she wasn't going to die on him just yet. That would be selfish. She tried to assess herself as Nick pulled her to her feet. She noticed something faintly burning in her thigh. She gasped, seeing a blade embedded into her left thigh.

"Oh god." She whispered, her hands faintly touching the wound.

"Shit." Nick whispered, fear on both of their faces.

"What happened?" Phoenix padded over to them, a first aid kit waiting in her palms.

Scarlett slowly flipped over onto her stomach, pain slamming her into the ground. She could feel blood slowly trickling down the back of her knee. She heard the group gasp, along with Nick's chocked grimace. She couldn't feel it, mainly because of the shock running through her body.

"How bad is it?" She turned her face to look up at Nick's.

"Don't worry, let Dr. Phoenix look at it." Phoenix lightly chuckled.

Scarlett groaned, feeling Nick's hands rub the back of her neck soothingly. She immediately relaxed, trying to focus on his labored breath. He was freaking out more than she was. She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips, but a white hot burst of pain made it falter. She screamed bloody murder, her hands clamping onto Nick's legs. He also let out a whimper, his eyes flicking from Scar to Phoenix. She felt warmness spread down her leg, and she gasped when she realized it was her own blood.

"Phoenix, what are you doing?" Nick suddenly screeched.

Phoenix was frozen in place, her eyes wide in fear. Her hands shook slightly as she held the bloodied blade, and Scar knew what was happening. Phoenix was having another panic attack. Scarlett flipped around, despite her injuries, and grabbed the health kit in her palms. She pulled it open, finding a large roll of gauze. She rolled the thick material over her thigh a few times, tying it clumsily together. Her injuries could wait. Scarlett sat up despite her injuries, and grabbed hold of Phoenix's shoulders tightly.

"Hey, 'Nix, listen to me. It's okay, baby, you're gonna be fine. Just please, come back." Scar shook the pain stricken teenager.

"What's wrong with her?" Josie asked, crouching down to look at the ginger-haired girl.

"She's having a panic attack." Nick muttered.

"Umm, Coach and I are gonna look 'round for a bit, stretch our muscles. Holler if you need anything!" Ellis said from the top of the park.

Josie nodded at him, Scar watching her with her peripheral visor. She noticed Josie's cheeks slightly reddening, and the glowing smile that spread on her lips whenever he was around her. He really made her happy, and Scar wanted that for Josie. She deserved robe happy. Scar felt Phoenix stir in her embrace, along with another jolt of pain. She ignored it, though, only concentrating on the ailing Phoenix. Her eyes were gigantic, her eyes almost black because her pupils were dilated. Her whole body shook, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry, 'Nix. We're here for you." Scar said in the best tone she could muster up.

"I...I saw..." Phoenix stuttered, before bursting into tears.

"Nathan, get Scar fixed up." Nick spat.

"Babe, I'm okay. We need to get going." Scar ruffled her hair, pulling the fourteen year old up with her. Phoenix still slightly trembled.

"No you aren't! Look at your leg." Nick retorted.

"Nick, stop worrying about me, I'll be fine." Scar moaned.

Sometimes having an overprotective boyfriend had its downsides. She laughed at the thought, feeling slightly woozy. She probably got another concussion. How many had she gotten now, six? Scar shuddered despite the burning heat, hearing a pair of shoes slap on the concrete.

"Damn, you guys a'ight?" The teenager stopped mere inches away from the group.

"And you are?" Serenity sniffed.

"Call me DJ, babe." He purred.

Scarlett groaned, mumbling a profanity. He was just like Tyler. Even his facial features were slightly alike to the now infected comrade who insisted on making her life hell. She pursed her lips, looking him up and down. He held a puny gun in his meaty hands, but he had a ninja blade around his torso. He looked pretty lethal.

"DJ? Don't call me babe." Serenity spat, folding her arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey, Scar?" She heard a whisper.

"Yes, Josie?"

"I got somethin for ya."

She gasped, noticing a bottle of Jack Daniels. Oh, how she wanted some good old whiskey right now. Even though she knew nothing about pregnancies, she did know that alcohol and babies don't mix. How was she going to decline the offer, without exposing her pregnancy?

"Thanks, but I don't need a drink." Scar leaned onto Nick, like a human crutch.

"Trust me, you do." She raised an eyebrow, pushing the bottle into her hands.

"No, no, I'm okay." Scar replied.

"Obviously you aren't. Take it."

"No!"

"Take the damn drink!"

"I can't!" She spat, confusion wiping over the five that didn't know. She tuned to Nick for support.

"What?" Josie asked.

"Jose, just leave her alone." Serenity walked up behind Josie.

"I'm trying to be a nice person and give a mate a drink, and she won't fucking take it!" Josie snorts.

"I can't drink because I'm pregnant!" Scarlett didn't realize she said the words until it was too late.

"Excuse me?" Josie laughed, a sinister smile on her lips.

"You heard her." Serenity whispered, her eyes mimicking Josie's.

"Oh my god! Couldn't you two wait until we were safe to bang?" Josie scoffed.

"Josie, stop being a bitch." Nick growled, his voice changing into something Scar had never heard before.

"Did I miss somethin?" Ellis yelled over a wall of shrubbery. Coach and Ellis had to stop to take a piss break.

"Don't you dare." Nick growled even deeper.

"Watch me." Josie smirked, beginning to walk over to Ellis.

"Nick, don't." Scar whispered, her voice feather light.

"That bitch is going to tell everyone!" He exclaimed.

"Don't call her that." Nathan piped up.

"Watch out!" Phoenix screamed, a tongue lashing out.

It grabbed Nathan around his neck, effectively cutting of his circulation. Scarlett was weapon less, Her whole body pulled into Nick's careful embrace. He had forced her to let him wrap up her thigh. The pain had returned, leaving her whole calf in a fiery embrace. She let out a shrill shriek, watching as Nathan was dragged against the cobblestone.

A single second went by before the group reacted. DJ yanked his katana off his back, slicing the tongue in half. Saliva fell like raindrops, wetting both Nathan and DJ. Phoenix had pulled out of her trance after Scar and Josie's bitchfight, and she shot like a bullet to Nathan's side.

She instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, embracing him as he coughed from the chocking green smoke. Scar tapped Nick lightly on the shoulder, nudging towards the two teens. Scar could tell Phoenix denied any feelings towards him, even though her heart told her otherwise. He was an almost mirror image of his diseased brother. Scar and Nick chuckled, Nick kissing her delicately on the cheek.

"Guys, you have got to see this!" Ellis called, excitedly trotting up to the group.

"What the hell happened?" Coach exclaimed.

"A smoker got Nathan. And this is DJ." Serenity eyed him, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes into slits.

"Babe, don't-

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. Babe." She growled, her voice something Scar would never expect out of such a small girl.

"Fine, Jesus! As I was saying, I'm DJ." He held his palm out to the leader.

"Where you from, young in?" Coach grabbed the extended palm, shaking it.

"Born and raised in Louisiana!" He replied with a smirk that would melt any girls stomach.

Any single girl, that is.

Scarlett limped over to lean on a camo pained truck, finding a bottle of ibuprofen. She was too lazy to get the pills out of her buried health kit, and these were a lifesaver when it came to pain. She popped the top open, finding the bottle completely filled. She popped two pills before screwing the lid on and tossing it to Nathan. He was also very much hurt.

"You should of seen it down there! It was like, zombie town or shit!" Ellis blurted.

Scarlett sighed, pressing her lips together in a solemn expression. Josie caught her eye, a deadly smirk on her lips. She definitely was going for some bitter revenge. Just because Scar caught her in a moment of innocence didn't mean Josie had to out her pregnancy to everyone! She knew that trusting Serenity was wrong, but so far she hadn't blabbered. Scar felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder, no doubt a feminine hand. She looked up, due to her extremely small height, to see Serenity comforting her. She had a sheepish expression on her lips.

"Let's get goin, then?" Josie asked in her foreign expression.

"Woah, nice accent! What's your name?" DJ exclaimed as they sluggishly began to walk.

"Call me Josie." She stuttered slightly, blushing.

"You already know who I am, babe."

"Can you not take a hint?" Serenity spat over the rapid noise of her gun.

Scarlett hoarsely laughed, still slightly limping on her injuries. She hated being injured, especially when danger could be around every corner. Nathan was in worse condition than she was, though. His whole neck was bruised, along with shredded arms and legs that oozed fresh blood. They needed to get to a safehouse soon, so Phoenix and Serenity could fix him up. She idly thought this as she double tapped her AK, watching Joshua look up into the sky. What was he looking for?

She shook the thought out of her head, slamming the butt of her gun into an infected's head. Burgundy blood splattered into her face, coating her neck and clothes. She groaned loudly, the smell revolting. She had whirled herself into a shrub seconds before violently vomiting. She was disgusted with her body conditions.

Her hair was fluffed up and matted with blood, gore and skin, sticking up in a wavy mess. Her eyes were no longer piercing blue, a dull shade of real replacing the fiery eyes, her eyes hollow. She was skinny as a stick, her tiny frame weighing only 90 pounds at most. The only thing that kept her holding on was Nick and her baby.

Her baby.

She sighed, pulling herself up to come face to face to Nick. She froze up, wiping her mouth idly on her shirt. She wrapped her hands around his neck, feeling her body press up to him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. She could hear a wolf whistle, probably Ellis or DJ, but she didn't care.

She know knew what if felt to love someone so much it hurt. Not just mentally, but physical hurt. It hurt when she was away from him, and her heart was never satisfied with just a hug or a kiss. She wanted him. No, she needed him.

"I love you." She whispered. She meant it.

"I love you, too." He muttered back.

She felt something sting in her left thigh. She whimpered, looking down to see Nick jabbing her with a hypodermic needle filled with an unknown liquid. She looked into his eyes, seeing them look back at her. They were slightly misty.

"This is for your own good, Scar." He whispered.

She had just enough time to open her mouth before the drugs kicked in, and she passed out into Nick's arms.

**Jeez, that was an eventful chapter! Ty kissed Quinn, DJ was a douche bag to Serenity and Josie. Speaking of Josie, even I couldn't quite believe she outed Scar's pregnancy. I wonder how Ellis will react? **

**And Nick drugging Scar? That's gotta cause some tension when she wakes up!**

**Please review! And check out the awesome prequels two of my awesomest fans are! Links are in my Bio!**

**Hasta La Vista, mother fu-**

**"Damn it Nikki, watch your language!"**

**"Sorry, Coach."**


	26. Damn it, Nick!

**Ello mates! Sorry for the looooong wait, but I have some exciting news for you all! I've decided that next chapter will be the finale of Georgia Rose! I'll be so excited writing that I canprobably crank it out by Thursday or Friday. Eep! It's just been a fun writing experience with my little baby of a story, and continuing on is just going to be the icing on the cake.**

**Next, I have to address something a little bit more, somber. I recently got into a little trouble with the FF rules, since I have OC requests in my story. Since that is off limits, I am opening up a forum where you can submit OC's, send me feedback on Charectors, and interact with other Georgia Rose fans. Ill have the link up in my Bio soon. **

**Well, here is the eve of the finale!**

**Love and grateful hugs,**

**Nikki**

Scar woke up in a safe room with a throbbing head. It was dark out, and the whole group was passed out asleep. That is, except for Nick. She couldn't quite remember anything that happened earlier today, that caused her head to hurt even more. Scarlett tried to sit up in the hot sleeping bag she was wrapped into, only causing her joints to scream in a dull pain. She grimaced, fighting through the pain to sit up. Scar looked around, noticing how quiet the room Josie was asleep inches away from Ellis, a glorious smile plastered on her lips. Scar couldn't remember the last time she saw Josie smile.

Serenity was leaned up against a shabby wall, DJ opposite her. He had placed an arm lazily around Serenity's shoulder, and Scar wondered whether or not they'd hook up. They seemed close in age; Serenity was a freshman in college while DJ seemed to be either a junior or senior in high school. She then turned to notice Phoenix with a blank expression on her face, eyes snapping open. Scar let out a gasp, before Phoenix grumbled and closed her eyes again. That child sometimes really scared Scar.

"Nick." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

She heard no answer, but knew he would be the one to watch guard. She shuffled her hands around, groping for a flashlight. Her hand made contact with a pistol, and she clicked the light on. Being the idiot that she was, the flashlight was pointed straight towards her, blinding her. She cursed, shielding her eyes from the white hot light. Damn her simplemindedness. She saw his backpack strewn right by the saferoom door, along with his combat shotgun Scar had forced him to take along with him. The only thing that was missing was him. She slowly got to her feet, clicking her teeth together as a gust of cold wind hit her. The weather was seriously bipolar here.

She arched her back, groaning in pleasure as her back popped. She was still slightly sore, but it was dull and fading quickly. She could tell that she was under a lot of drugs. She gasped as her eyes made contact to her stomach, immediately grasping at the thin cloth that veiled her bulging tummy. She didn't notice how much she was showing until now. It was still very tiny, a small round oval that had grown inside her, but her thin body exaggerated the pregnancy. She was only two months along, anyways.

Scar padded over to Nick's bag, her feet freezing on the metal flooring. She noticed the crowbar was pulled out of the door, meaning he was probably out taking a leak. She couldn't blame him for being too careful, though. She could see the outline of his body in a shrub, along with the gleam of his flashlight. She knew he was either upset or piss angry at her, seeing as though he wasn't curled up next to her when she woke up. Scar pried the door open, surprised to see no zombies outside. She didn't think they liked light, but darkness was their real enemy. Infected had worse eyesight than humans.

"Nick?" Scar whispered, shining her flashlight around.

"Scarlett, what are you doing up? Go back to sleep." Nick groaned, zipping up his fly.

"I missed you." She said simply, leaning up against the shabby building.

"You aren't mad at me?" He responded, coming into her field of view.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She snorted, shifting her weight.

Nick sighed sadly, running his hands nervously through her hair. Scar noticed it was a habit guys did. Ellis was the worst example of that. Every time he came in contact with Josie, he would pull of his trucker's cap and have at it. Not like it wasn't attractive; Scar was just very attentive. Scarlett knitted her brows together, the whole day only a drunken, hazy blur.

"I did something I'm not proud of." He muttered back, looking into her eyes.

"You can tell me. I'm your girlfriend, remember?" Scarlett walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I drugged you." He whispered.

Scar raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips slightly. What the hell was he talking about? Was that why she couldn't remember anything that went on that day? Scarlett felt his hand trace her upper left thigh, and it stung slightly. She looked down, noticing a large purplish welt forming where he traced.

"What?" She whispered, hurt evident in her voice.

"You weren't going to make it being conscious. I found a first aid kit filled with anesthesia and morphine, and I couldn't stand to see you in pain." He whispered, his voice strained.

Scarlett gulped, blinking a few times. She wasn't that weak, was she? Scar couldn't believe she was turning into a mushy, white girl for Nick. She sighed, also brushing her fingertips across the welt. She stiffened up, looking back up at her boyfriend. She didn't know what to feel about this. She was upset, and she knew Nick could tell. But she was more hurt than mad at this point.

"It's okay." She whispered, feeling another gust of wind freeze her. It was late October by now, and soon the snow would began to fall.

"No, it's not. I made a shitty call." He grumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay." She looked down at her stomach.

"How far along are you?" He asked, placing his hands on her stomach.

"About two months." She smiled slightly, feeling the warmth of his hands on her bare stomach.

"You're going to be the best mom." Nick smiled at her.

She frowned slightly at the sound of rustling bushes. Normally, the sound wouldn't phase her. But in the zombie apocalypse, every sound could alert you to your incoming death. She whipped her head in the direction of the noise, seeing a pair of yellowish orange eyes staring back at her. Scarlett stiffened, fear welling up in the pit of her stomach. Normally, she wouldn't be afraid of a common or special staring at her, but she had an odd feeling she recognized those eyes.

"What do you see?" Nick asked, bringing his flashlight to the rustling bushes.

"Nothing. C'mon, let's go back inside. I'm getting cold." Scar lied smoothly, tugging on his hand.

According to the moon, it was a little after midnight. Scarlett was a natural night owl, staying up in the wee hours watching old re runs of Real Housewives, her dirty secret. Scarlett wasn't that much of a party animal, she would stay at the apartment and eat vanilla bean ice cream while Holly partied. No wonder Nick tried to get into her panties; she was the perfect girl he'd go after. Scar still slightly wondered why he fell in love with her.

Scarlett couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her. No, not someone. Something. She sat leaned against Nick, his hands idly playing with her hair. Cuddling wasn't exactly fun to Scarlett, she wasn't a PDA kind of girl. She liked keeping those feelings private, behind closed doors. She felt his lips make contact with her neck, sending butterflies up her spine. She heard Nathan move in his sleep, along with a sigh from Coach. She couldn't feel all hot and bothered in front of all these sleeping people.

"Nick, stop." She whispered. Her hormones were definitely out of whack.

He sighed, releasing her from his grasp. She immediately stood up, walking back to her comfy sleeping bag. She needed some rest for the long day ahead of her. Hopefully, they would be rescued by the end of the day. Those thoughts somewhat reassured her as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

When Scar awoke, she was greeted by Josie open firing outside the iron gates. Scarlett groaned, flipping her the silent bird. The sun blinded her, and she had to raise a palm to shield her fully dilated eyes. The weather in New Orleans was certainly bipolar. She let out a delicate yawn, stretching her arms.

"You're finally up!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"What time is it?" Scarlett yawned again.

"Hmm, probably around eleven." Nathan replied for Phoenix.

Scar inhaled, her body still slightly aching. That was right, Nick had drugged her into getting here in one piece. She should be upset, but for some reason, she wasn't. She could tell Phoenix was upset, due to the pointed glares she shot at his sleeping form. Scarlett got up, another round of bullets exploding in her ear. She groaned, pulling her aviators over her eyes. She felt as if she was hungover, yet she knew she hadn't had a single drink. She bit her lip, turning to meet eyes with Ellis. She gasped, his presence literally scaring the pee out of her. She seriously peed her self a little bit.

"Holy shit Ellis! You scared the piss outta me!" She exclaimed, her hand raised in self defense. In the matter of fight or flight, she definitely was a fighter.

"Sorry 'bout that, miss." He laughed.

"Ellis, don't call me miss. I'm Scarlett. Or Scar." She grimaced as his eyes flicked down to her stomach.

"Why didn't cha tell me bout, well, that?" He lightly tapped her stomach.

"I didn't want you to tease me. Which is exactly what your girlfriend did!" Scarlett finished with a spit.

"You deserved it for fucking around with Nick! You could of least used protection!" Josie replied from her stationary position.

Scarlett narrowed her cool ice colored eyes, not realizing her hands had floated down to cradle her stomach. Maternal instincts made her protect the little thing inside her with every fiber of her being. She composed herself, taking two deep breaths before turning to look at Ellis.

"Ellis, I'm pregnant." She pulled at her shirt awkwardly.

"Well piss! I can't believe you let Nick into yer panties!"

Ellis laughed, throwing Josie a crooked grin. Scarlett sighed, running an exasperated hand through her rough hair. She really needed a shower, and fast. She wasn't a sweaty girl, but months without a shower have done her no justice. She waddled over to her backpack, rifling through to find a hypodermic needle she craved. A shot of adrenaline would do her good. She felt her hands touch the plastic coated needle, and she pulled the yellow and white syringe out.

Scarlett was always someone wary with needles. When she had first gotten her blood drawn when she came down with a horrid flu in high school, the doctor was unknowingly on his first day of work. Twenty pricks later, the room was covered in her blood, and she fainted from loss of blood. She hated, hated, hated needles with a dying passion.

"What do you need that for?" She heard someone purr behind her.

She shrieked, dropping the needle into her kneeling lap. What was with people and scaring the piss out of her? She turned back with a sour expression, ready to have at it at whoever decided to startle her. Instead, she came face to face with a groggy looking boyfriend with a smirk on his lips. She smirked, playfully smacking him on the shoulder.

"Damn you, Nick!" She giggled, feeling him brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"Love you too, babe." He pressed his lips delicately to hers.

"Guys, we gotta get moving. We have until sunset, or else it's one more day in hell." Coach boomed.

"Can you teach me how to use this... Er?" Joshua stammered.

"Combat rifle? Yeah, its simple." Phoenix cracked her knuckles.

Josie kicked the door open with her metal stuffed leather boots, a metallic clang echoing from below the off ramp. All they had to do was make it to the bridge in one piece, and they were golden. Scarlett held the needle out to Nick, pleading in her eyes to stab her with it. It was hard asking your boyfriend to physically hurt you. He raised and eyebrow as she brushed rubbing alcohol on her shoulder, and wincing as he plunged the hypodermic needle into her bony shoulder.

She let out a wail, the flash of pain blinding her. It was gone before Nick yanked the needle out, though. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, turning the edges of her vision a hazy red color. She could also hear the beating of her heart in her ears. She ran out of the safe house, stunned when she found it completely empty of all dead. She raised an eyebrow, looking like a complete fool.

"Don't worry, I left some for you guys." Josie cackled, walking out the door.

They walked into a small neighborhood, finding it looming with infected. Scarlett and Josie were searching a two story flat, both of them quietly picking up any weapons or supplies. Scarlett found a bottle of pre natal vitamins, which she stashed into her already full backpack.

"Oh my god, my back is killing me." Scar groaned as she bent over to look in a chest of drawers.

"Do I look like I care?" She heard Josie spit.

"Fuck you." Scarlett responded, shuffling through the folded clothes.

She heard a bitter laugh, along with a bloodcurdling scream. Scar's ears perked up, and Josie sprinted out of the room. Scarlett heard her gasp, before dropping her gun. This interested Scarlett. She followed her outside, only to cover her mouth at the sight.

Ellis was pinned down by a strange looking witch, her claws shredding his shirt into bloody mops. Josie screeched, raising her gun and trying to fire it. Her hands shook to much, and Scar watched as a knife slammed into the cranium of the now very dead witch. It wasn't from anyone in her group, she could tell. Not even she could throw a knife like that. Josie raced down to her injured boyfriend, pressing her lips to his bloody lips. Scar knew his chanced of survival were slim.

"What the hell happened?" Serenity screeched, jumping out of another flat.

"How should we know? He wandered off without telling us." Nick replied calmly.

Scar didn't know what to think. Coach pried the screaming Josie off of Ellis, while Phoenix and Serenity began to work on Ellis' ripped up chest. Scarlett felt a weird attraction to the witch's corpse, which she stood feet away from. She kneeled next to it, her heart dropping at the sight. The witch was abnormally pretty, her eyes ice blue just like Scar's. What really tipped her off though was the necklace she wore around her bloodied neck.

It was a gold woven cross, with a large sapphire embedded in the middle. Chloe was always a studious Christian, dragging Scar to church every Friday. Tears spilled out of Scar's eyelids, her hands clasping the necklace until it cut into her palm. This couldn't be her sister.

No.

She felt a palm rest on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to care. She just continued to weep for her diseased sister. Nick crouched next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and comforting her. Chloe didn't deserve to die like this.

"That was my sister." Scarlett blubbered, salty tears filling her mouth.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm so sorry, Scar." Nick whispered, pecking her on the cheek.

"Hey! You guys need some help?"

Scarlett snapped her eyes up, seeing a rail thin girl on top of a roof. She looked no bigger than a middle schooler, yet her face and breasts were the size of a high schooler. She was so malnourished that her body looked like a skeleton. She had a scene-like hair cut, dyed a mixture of neon colors. Her base color was bleach blonde, and the tips were dyed black, rainbow colors trailing up to her roots. She wore a bandeau bikini top, short shorts, and flip flops.

As she approached, Scarlett could make out many facial piercings, along with a tattoo trailing up her leg. She had a black lip ring in, a nose stud, and an eyebrow piercing. She was so beautiful in an abstract way, it made Scarlett's stomach hurt.

"What's your name?" Coach asked.

"My name? It's Alexandra. Call me Alex." She responded curtly.

They whispered introductions, all eyes focused on the injured Ellis. Blood was pooled around him, a mixture of his and Chloe's. Phoenix and Serenity worked studiously on him, cleaning the cuts with alcohol. Witch's claws have a neurotoxin on them that paralyses the victim until they are cleaned out, and Ellis was still frozen in a grimace. Josie held his hands, obviously not caring that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Scar had never seen her look so scared before. She could tell Josie really did love Ellis, even if she would never admit it.

"I think we patched him up as good as we can for now. We need to find a safe house." Phoenix finally broke the silence.

"Thank... You." Ellis whispered, his voice faint.

"Josie, Coach, help him up. He's going to be in a lot of pain." Serenity deadpanned, wiping her exasperated hands on her legs.

"Serenity, walk with me. I wanna talk with you." DJ said.

"Umm, okay." She furrowed her brows.

"So your name's Alex? That is awesome." Phoenix walked with the new member, Nathan trailing behind her.

Joshua was all alone, muttering to himself about a hunter or something. Nothing that concerned Scarlett, as all she could focus on was her hand that was intertwined with Nick's. She leaned against him as they walked, her hands tightly holding onto a pistol. She couldn't even use her AK now, seeing as though her body couldn't handle it. She really needed to get rescued soon. What happens if she had to give birth out here?

She shook the thoughts away, hoping that she wouldn't have to.

**Well this chapter was boring. :) **

**Damn it Nick! I'm kinda pissed off at him right now. Me and my friend were playing The Passing, and we both got incapped trying to save Coach from a charger (I was Rochelle, and he was Ellis). What was Nick doinstayed walked right past us, only to get karma charged. I laughed so hard I criedXD**

**Well anywayssssss, review and favorite! **


	27. Finale!

**Eep! It's finally here! The long awaited series finale of Georgia Rose. I just want to thank every singleone of my 5,000 viewers for supporting me through my writing process. I was saddened to see I lost a follower over the weekend, which obviously means I did something wrong:( If you would like to have an OC in my upcoming sequel, "Zone five" please go to my forum, (the link is in my bio.) **

**Well, I hope you like the very dramatic finale!**

They sat in a comfortable silence, their bodies aching from the runs behind them. The safe house was two stories tall, and the group decided it would be best to give Serenity and DJ the upstairs, while the rest staying on the first floor. DJ had confessed his attraction to Serenity, and obviously she shared the same feelings. They couldn't pry themselves away from each other, and Scar doubted they had separated since. But that's what young, naive love does to you.

She sighed, turning her attention to Nick. One of his arms was draped comfortably around her shoulders, while the other one cradled her small yet defined baby bump. Nick seemed to soften up a tad bit around her nowadays, seeing as though she wasn't emotionally stable enough to handle the real Nicholas. The thieving, smartass, pessimistic Nicholas. She did know she wasn't herself now, she actually had feelings once in a while. She actually did have a heart buried inside her.

"What's our plan?" Coach muttered, his voice hardly a whisper.

"Can't we just rest, for a little bit?" Phoenix asked, her tone exasperated.

"You want to stay in this shithole for another day?" Josie snorted.

"Of course not! I'm just tired, that's all." Phoenix retorted.

She was laying next to Nathan, her head resting in his lap. They had a complicated relationship, if that was even what you'd call it. It was like a mutual romance, but nothing more than a friendship at the same time. It was innocent, something every teenager secretly wanted yet could never have. She snuggled closer to Nick, feeling his body heat radiate against her. It was comfortably hot.

"How's Ellis?" Joshua asked, his accent slightly drawling at the end.

"He's fine." Josie snapped.

Scarlett sighed, her eyes rolling upwards. Josie was sitting next to the sleeping Ellis, her hands running through his mop of thick, curly brown hair. It wasn't unusual to have Ellis hurt, he was always the magnet when it came to special infected, but this time, it was so much worse. They had to run across a who knows how long bridge, while being attacked by zombies and hoping the bridge wouldn't get bombed. It was a slim chance all of them would make it out alive.

"How are you feeling?" Nick whispered into Scar's ear.

"I'm doing great." She responded smoothly.

"Good."

Her eyes were focused on the newcomer, who awkwardly sat in the corner of the room, her hands grasping her temples. Josie had been kind enough to lend her a sweatshirt, yet it was extremely big on the frail girl. Her eyes slightly drooped with exhaustion, the chocolate brown irises hardly visible over her black pupils. She was certainly beautiful for a teenager, and Scar wondered why DJ hadn't gone after her. She, in Scar's opinion, was much prettier than Serenity, both physically and emotionally. She was actually not a bitch.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You." She replied.

It wasn't a lie. Scarlett could never pull her mind away from Nick, mainly because she was so in love. She never had felt this way about any other human being, ever. It scared the shit out of her, being so in love that it physically hurt her to be away from him. He was her other half. She felt his lips touch her cheek in a peck, along with his hand caressing her stomach. Scarlett looked up, cool blue irises meeting acid green. She smiled, pressing her lips against his.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." He responded.

"Will you two shut up with this mushy romantic shit? I'm gagging over here." Josie snapped.

Scarlett took a deep breath through her nose, using all her strength to not beat the shit out of Josie. Mainly because Josie would kick her ass in a mere second. Scarlett's agility and stealthiness were drained due to the lump of flesh growing inside her.

Scarlett watched as Josie paced around, her shoes making small squeaking noises. She was trying to mask the horrible sound of kisses and noises upstairs. Coach made it obvious no funny business was to be happening upstairs, mainly because he didn't want another girl knocked up. Scarlett dryly laughed when Coach made that comment. Scarlett could manage shooting small weapons with an aching back and swollen feet, but Serenity? She can hardly manage a shotgun without back peddling a few feet.

"Want me to break them up?" Scarlett snorted.

"I will love you forever!" Alex drawled, her voice tiny and high pitched. It reminded her fondly of Chloe's voice.

Scarlett smiled a bit, getting up on her feet. She stretched her back, while Nick also got up to take a leak. Scarlett was amazed at how much she had to piss nowadays. It was probably the pregnancy that made her have to urinate every two hours, no matter how much water she drinks. Scar frowned as she heard giggling upstairs. The two were like immature children. Well, they actually are.

Scarlett quickly scaled the metal ringed ladder, peeping her head up to catch the two lovebirds. The sight amazed her. Instead of what everyone thought they were doing, they were playing blackjack, a paper plate filled with crackers and cheese in the middle. DJ and Serenity were looking at her with a smug expression, Serenity waving the cards in front of her like a fan.

"We are getting ready to leave, guys." She mumbled, hearing the group begin to pack up. She also heard the saferoom door slam shut.

"Scarlett! Could ja stay upstairs for a minute?" Ellis called.

"I guess so. Just throw me up my backpack and my AK." Scarlett responded.

She wondered what they were up to downstairs. All she could hear was mumbling, but her the rustling of her backpack and gun were overwhelming her eavesdropping skills. Phoenix propped herself onto the second floor, a wide smile pulled on her lips. Serenity and Phoenix met eyes, two enemies meeting in the middle for some devious plan Scar was obviously not onto. DJ also had the same expression as Serenity.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Scarlett exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Nothing. Pack up your stuff." Phoenix said simply, throwing an object at her head.

"Ow!" Scarlett exclaimed, stashing the lighter in her pocket.

Scarlett walked over to the tables, searching for any items for her use. She picked up two similar pipe bombs, throwing one at Phoenix when she wasn't looking. Thank god it wasn't lit, or the group below them would have to scrape melted skin off the walls. Scarlett felt like something was off when Nick and the others crowded into the second floor. He was slightly blushing, biting his bottom lip in a very sexy yet indescribable fashion. He also had his hands balled up slightly.

"Let's get a move on, shall we?" Joshua asked, a smile pulled over his yellowish teeth.

"Damn, I've always wanted to be a sniper like in the movies!" Ellis exclaimed.

"Babe, can you use that? You're still hurt." Josie asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"I got this." He dopily smiled back.

Joshua kicked out the door, and Scar could hear Nick's breath hitch up, along with the deep chuckle of DJ and Ellis. What did they have planned? Scarlett knitted her eyebrows, her stomach turning and twisting. She was so hungry. All she wanted right now was a fresh made Cheese Quesidilla and some Ben and Jerry's Fudge Brownie Ice Cream. She was practically salivating over a meal that she had had a hundred times at her dads. She hoped Oregon wasn't infected, so she could visit him. His gravestone, that is.

Coach began to communicate on a radio, while the rest of the group idly paced around. The bridge needed to be lowered to get to the other side, where a helicopter will be waiting for them. The only con? The bridge is chalk full of bloodthirsty, savage infected. Scarlett felt a hand tug on her, Phoenix looking at her with a wide smile. Scarlett smiled back, still slightly dumbfounded.

"Scar, come here." Nick said, his face blushing deeper.

"What is it? I've never seen you so nervous, babe." She laughed, padding over to him.

He took her hands, and a shaky inhale. Scarlett nervously laughed, wondering what was so important? All eyes seemed to be on them as Nick found the words to say to her. Did he have an STD? Cause if so, Scar wouldn't be amused or surprised. Who knows what kind of hoes you could buy in Vegas. But that didn't matter now, because he was hers. All hers.

"Scar, when I first met you, in that shitty mall in Savannah, I thought you were a total bitch. Witty, stubborn, and a badass. I didn't know love at first sight existed until then. You are my everything, babe. I can't see myself without you. I pledge to you, to promise to always love you with all my heart, even if you decide not to love me." He said.

Scarlett watched him slowly go down on one knee, and the whole world around her went numb. Nicholas was proposing to her! She felt warm tears of happiness stream down her cheeks, and she covered her agape mouth with her right hand. She felt Flame brush up against her legs, a warm purr erupting from the ginger cat.

"But your so much more than the girl I met in Savannah. You're smart, cunning, still a bitch, but now your my bitch. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, whether it's just for today, or until I grow a beard. Scarlett Mae Purrin, will you marry me?"

Scarlett chocked on her tears of happiness, a smile erupting on her lips. Only Nick would propose with calling her a bitch. That's what she loved about him. He pulled out a dirty black velvet box, opening it in front of her eyes. It was a beautiful princess cut ring, with smaller diamonds adorning the band. Ice cool aquamarines and acid green emeralds surrounded the huge diamond, spiraling down to the band.

"Where did you find this?" She blubbered, tears blurring her vision.

"When I was supposedly on watch. I left, and found an old jewelers." He replied.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Scarlett exclaimed, a smile forming on Nick's lips.

She felt the cool gold slip onto her left ring finger, and she felt on top of the world. She pulled Nick up from his kneeling position, locking her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his, her salty tears lubricating their lips. She felt him pick her up, due to the amazing height difference between them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her whole body still numb. She was so happy she could die right now with a smile on her face.

"I love you so fucking much!" Scarlett said in between beautiful kisses.

"Not to interrupt this moment for you two, but I have to lower the bridge. Chopper's gonna be here in ten minutes." Coach said.

Nick released her, his arm caressing the small of her back. As much as she wanted to stay in this moment, she had to get both her, Nick, and the rest of the group out in one piece. No man or woman was going to get left behind today. She heard a metallic groaning as the bridge lowering, and her mind went into business mode. Whatever laid out there, she was going to send it to hell.

"Stay with me. I don't want you to get hurt." Nick muttered into her ear.

"Fine, Mom." Scarlett teased, jabbing him playfully in the waist.

"Guys." Josie snapped, her eyes fiery.

"Looks like someone's on their period." Phoenix whistled.

The group let out a giant guffaw, Josie fuming. Ellis rubbed circles into her toned back, murmering soothing words into her ears. The bridge lowered with a giant clunk, making Scar and Alex jump. She looked more spooked though, holding up a something that looked all too familiar.

It was a jade black bow, and she shot out simple arrows from a sheath on her back. The arrows were also jet black, except for a fire red feather on the ends. The arrows belonged to Tyler, and she knew it. Alex was working for Tyler! Scarlett regained her composition as she began to trek on the bridge, convincing herself it was paranoia. Red feather tipped arrows could belong to more than one person, right?

"Boomer on the left!" Nathan screamed over the rapid fire of his Uzi.

"Nathan, catch!" Alex screeched.

She threw a model Scarlett knew like the back of her hand. An M16 assault rifle. The fifteen year old took the gun with ease, popping the bile filled boomer with a single bullet. It exploded in a mess of blood and gore, the action gagging Scarlett. She had to force herself to continue. She shot at massive hordes that came at her, Nick protecting her with his life. He even threw himself in front of a hunter for her, which she easily shot down before it could rip its claws into him. He was not going down on her watch.

"Watch your ass!" Josie called as she back peddled, throwing off a pipe bomb.

A massive horde a size Scarlett had never seen erupted from the bridge, seemingly appearing from thin air. She only had a split second to catch her breath before trekking down the bridge, right as a charger targeted one of her teammates. She saw it a second early, and a scream bubbled out of her lips. She watched it with numb hands as it let out a death scream, throwing Coach of the bridge.

"Coach!" Phoenix yelled, her voice chocking.

"Shit. Shit, shit shit shit!" Ellis wailed over the numbing noise of gunshots.

"We have to keep on going! We don't have time for this." Alex called, flicking a knife into the head of an infected.

Scarlett said one last silent goodbye to Coach, trudging along. Her body was pushed to the limit, and she quickly became exhausted. She missed her old body physique, where she wasn't lugging around an extra thirty pounds. Still, she was never going to give up the little baby inside of her. It was a constant reminder that she needed to survive, not just for herself. For their little baby, and of course for her boy- fiancée.

She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Nick just proposed to her less than ten minutes ago. She was still in a subconscious blur, shooting at the things that moved, and running. She could feel her feet blister and callous, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She needed to survive, not to mourn and bitch about everything hurting her. It still didn't set in that Coach had died, also. He was like a second dad to her, and she was going to miss him, crazy bad.

"Damn it! Watch out, we gotta tank!" Phoenix screamed.

"Throwing a whatever you call it?" Nathan raised his voice at the end into a question.

"Molotov! Now throw the damn thing!" DJ yelled.

Scarlett watched as the flames exploded on the ground, dancing flickers of orange and red that enticed her. She always had a decent attention span, but now she was stuck drooling over the colors of fire. She watched as the whole scene around her blurred upside down, and her stomach flipping. Nick had grabbed her as if she weighed nothing, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Nick, what the fuck are you doing?" Scarlett screeched violently.

"I'm saving your ass, that's what I'm doing!"

"Shit, we gotta move! The helicopter's here!" Ellis yelled.

"Not so fast." Joshua mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Serenity said, turning her body to face him.

Scarlett heard the tank falter and die from burning to death, and an eerie silence falling over the end of the bridge. All that they could hear was the steady hum of the helicopter blades whirring in the humid air. Scarlett knew something was going to happen as Nick set her down on her feet, protectively wrapping an arm around her waist. She felt so much safer in his arms.

"I feel horrible for doin' this to ya guys." Joshua spoke up.

Scarlett heard the low growling, along with a sinister laugh. A hunter exploded from the top of the bridge, a lithe huntress following him. Scarlett watched Alex load an arrow into her bow, pointing it straight at Nick's head.

"Shoot them and I kill him." Alex growled, her eyes glowing a sinister color. Something not human.

"Nice seeing you again, Tyler." Scarlett folded her arms neatly, dropping her weapon on the ground.

"The pleasure is mine." He spoke in perfect fluency, the others seeming not to notice.

"What the hell do you want from us?" Phoenix yelled.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want Scar. I want to see her blood spill right in front of me, watch her take her last pitiful breath." Ty laughed, a throaty cough.

"I will kill you before you lay a filthy hand on her, you fucker!" Nick screamed.

"Scar, be a dear and give me a hug." Tyler held his hands out in a mock embrace.

Scarlett walked to Tyler, mere inches away from the rotting infected. He was still huge, at least a foot an a half taller than her. He could snap her like a twig. Still, she worked up a huge wad of saliva, spitting right in his face. He recoiled, screaming an insult.

"Let's get this over with!" Alex snarled, the tips of her canines razor sharp.

"I see you've met my friend, Alexandria. Scar, I'd think you'd recognize my arrows! I found her getting mauled by a witch. Your sister, to be exact. She changed into a hybrid witch, where she can transform into a beautiful infected whenever she pleases. One wrong move and she'll be over your husband to be." He gestured.

Joshua snickered dumbly, leaning against a strewn army car. She turned to look at the man, a sense of understanding in their glance. He was played like a fiddle by Tyler, promised a safe life if he did exactly what Tyler said. Obviously Tyler would throw him away after she died, probably killing him for his blood and flesh.

Tyler raised a clawed hand, just about to bring it across to slit her throat. She flinched, ready for the pain. Instead, she heard the loud sound of a magnum round, warm blood splattering on her face. She opened her eyes, bullet holes riddling Ty's navy jacket, his whole face contorted into a mask of surprise. He slumped to the ground at her feet, Scar giving his corpse a well deserved kick.

Scar looked up, to see the huntress' hands wrapped around a magnum, her whole body shaking in fear. Matted blonde hair stuck out in clumps under her hood, and she wore a pair of bloodied converse that were all to familiar. The huntress pulled off her hood, shocking Scarlett. Quinn had just killed Tyler.

"What the hell was that?" Alex screamed.

"I didn't want to be a piece in his chess game anymore." She whispered.

"He promised us protection!" Joshua grunted.

"Well, would you rather be the queen or the king in chess? I'm the queen. He deserved this." She said in a raspy voice.

"Burn in hell, you piece of shit!" Alex screeched.

Scarlett was shielded by Nick as Alex shot an arrow straight through Quinn's head. Scar thought she could handle this much blood and gore. But obviously she thought wrong. She gagged at the wet impact sound, sprinting towards the helicopter. But not before another hunter found Ellis.

"Shit, this things rippin me to shreds!" Ellis screamed.

Josie also let out a wail, slamming into the infected wi as much might as she could. It let out a cry, slashing her cheek open with the tips of its claws. But not before Joshua could land a bullet in between it's eyes.

"Go." He whispered.

And so they did, Josie and Nick being used as crutches by the bleeding out Ellis.

* * *

Scarlett woke up still in the helicopter, three hours later. She was draped across Nick, her body covered in bruises and lacerations. She could tell he hadn't slept, due to the purplish bags under his now dull green eyes. Scarlett knitted her eyebrows together, pulling a hand up to lightly caress his face. Why couldn't he sleep?

"Are you okay?" Scarlett whispered, her voice as light as a feather.

"Ellis.. He's not okay." Nick replied solumnly.

"Where is he?"

"They have him in a different part of the Helicopter. A makeshift hospital."

"Oh. You need some sleep, babe." Scarlett lightly pecked him on the lips.

He laughed in agreement, pulling her onto his lap. She smiled, once again feeling the butterflies that always filled her stomach when she was around him. Scar was always "one of the guys" back in high school, and was about as socially awkward as Spongebob. But Nick made her feel like a princess. A bitchy, badass princess, but still an object of lust and love. And damn, was he sexy. Even when he was an asshole, which was most of the time, she still loved him to death.

"What are we going to do when we get to safety?" Scarlett asked.

"Fuck. A lot." He purred, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Damn, that sounds amazing, seeing as though the one time we've had sex you've knocked me up." Scarlett laughed, resting her head against his heart.

"Is that good luck or bad luck?" He asked.

"I think it's a little bit of both. You're heart's beating fast." She commented.

"That seems to happen every time I'm around you." He breathed.

Scarlett felt the helicopter jolt as it touched down. There were no windows inside the huge helicopter, giving no clue where they landed. All she knew was that they were finally safe. The other four woke up as the helicopter came to a stop, Nathan the last to wake up. Scar wondered if he would ever make a move on Phoenix.

"Welocome to Zone 0, the disinfecting area for all survivors." She heard a voice drone over a microphone.

The back hatch opened, white hot light burning holes in Scar's retinas. Or at least, that's what it felt like to her. When her eyes finally adjusted, she couldn't believe her eyes. Four doctors stood in hazmat suits, each holding the same color Manila files and clipboards. Outside, large wheat fields swayed slightly in the cool brisk afternoon. They were probably somewhere in the northwest by now, maybe Idaho or Montana.

"You six, come with us. No firearms are permitted to be shot off or used in Zone boundaries, and violates will be killed on sight." The first person said.

Scarlett whimpered as she got up, holding her AK deathly close to her. She couldn't give it up just yet. She followed the female hazmat lady into a mock locker room, the metal door slamming behind the three girls. Scarlett was first to collapse into a disheveled heap, her eyes hardly keeping open despite her sleep.

"So this is finally it?" Serenity mumbled, pulling off her clothes. They were forced to take a twenty minute minimum soak in a "Special" disinfecting chamber. All it really was was a shower.

"I guess so." Phoenix responded, sitting down on a wood bench.

Scarlett still was wary. Spending a little under three months in a hostile environment never really let her guard down. She was used to always have a hand clasping the side of her thighs, where she kept a gun holster with a Deagle. Now they were emptied of their contents, an empty shell of a gun remaining. She was scared a boomer or a hunter would leap out of every crevice or corner. Scar quickly pulled off her disgusting clothes, standing fully naked in front of a stall. The two other girls were also undressed, each already starting the cleansing process.

Scarlett felt the cool tile underneath her feet, and water that began to condense on the nap of her neck. The room quickly steamed up, causing Scar to also start her shower. She yelped at the icy cool water that sputtered out of the shower head, but it quickly turned to a comfortable scalding temperature. She had never missed a shower more. Her hair was dampened down, trailing down a little bit past her breasts. She needed a haircut, desperately. She quickly lathered her hair with a bottle labeled "Shampoo", the smell of coconut and lavender filling her nose. It was too sweet for a nose that was always smelling blood and gore.

"This feels amazing, right?" Serenity moaned over the running water.

"Like heaven. Say, where's Josie?" Scarlett remembered the fourth female in their group.

"I don't know, probably with Ellis. They took Flame, too. They're doing some weird testing or shit like that." Serenity replied.

"Phoenix, you okay?" Scarlett asked as she rinsed her hair out.

"No." Phoenix whispered, her voice hardly heard over the water. "Seeing the guy you used to love getting killed once was hell enough, but twice? I wouldn't even wish that on my arch enemy."

"You had a thing with Tyler?" Serenity gasped. "That dirty little fucker!"

"What?" Phoenix snapped.

Scarlett tuned out the two gossiping girls, focusing on the water droplets running down her bare skin. She wished it was Nick's hands caressing her body, but she was left alone. She never had separation anxiety like she had now. She ran a white bar of soap over her body, the water below her turning a dark red from the blood of infected. The showers suddenly turned off, leaving her in a dank room. She saw two pairs of rubber boots walking into the locker room, placing a towel and clothes on the door.

Scar grabbed the towel, wrapping it over her round body. The clothes were simple, a white tank top, a bra way to small for her aching breasts, and a pair of slacks. The weather outside was pretty mild, but she had no idea where they were going. Or where she was going. The three girls were shuffled out of the locker room into a large auditorium, where the other boys were waiting in new clothes. Scar hadn't seen Nick without his white suit, and damn was he saw him stand up and rush to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"What are we doing here?" Scar whispered.

"They have to test our blood. To figure out where they are sending us." He replied grimly.

"I'm not leaving you." Scar said stubbornly.

"We can't pretend like this isn't going to happen. Odds are, some of us are getting shipped away." Nick snorted as clipboards were passed around, an official document clipped to it.

Scarlett ignored his pessimistic remark, sitting down at the tables provided, Nick inches away from her. She filled out the form, her lips in a hard line.

Name. Scarlett Mae Purrin.

Age: 30

Birthday: October 31, 1982

Blood type: A negative

Relationship status: Engaged

That seemed simple enough. The bottom half was for the doctors to figure out, a bunch of mumbo-jumbo to Scar. She passed her forms in with a certain waddle in her stride, a neon light screaming pregnant. Ellis and Josie still hadn't joined the group, and Serenity had her head in her knees as DJ patted her back soothingly. Scar knew that Serenity still had feelings for the southerner, but she would always be his second choice. Serenity would not be someone's second choice. She had to be first. Scar knew the feeling.

The doors to the auditorium opened, a crisp doctor walking out with Phoenix's clip board. She walked in, Nathan watching her as she walked away. Scar knew they had a rough relationship, especially since Phoenix was in love with his dead brother. Scar could see so much of Melvin in Nathan, down to his full lips and dry humor. Scar wouldn't be surprised if Phoenix and Nathan hooked up.

It took what felt like hours for Scarlett's name to be called, and that made her stomach drop slightly. She didn't quite like doctors, knowing doctors offices equal a whole lot of needles and drugs. She was brought into a doctors lab, many needles and equipment laid out in a metal tray. The doctor put on blue latex gloves, looking over her chart.

"Your names Scarlett. And I can see you're pregnant." He observed.

"Yeah." She gulped.

"I'm going to have to take a few blood samples, just to figure out if you are a carrier." He replied.

Four pricks later, Scar was placed in a room the size of a broom closet, all alone. She needed to feel Nick's warm breath tickling her neck, his lips tracing hers. She needed him. She needed touch right now, a good cuddle. Many minutes passed before a nurse came in, holding a bracelet out. It was a blue rubber bracelet, with a red cross in the middle.

"Congratulations. You're immune."

**I hope you liked it! Please continue to review! I only got, like three reviews for the last chaper:( Zone Five will be up in mid October. **

**Love and farewell hugs,**

**Nikki.**


End file.
